Total Drama Virtual Party
by Asujoll
Summary: Topher is back and ready to host, with 14 new contestants ready to compete in a half-season where the challenges take place in VR simulations that feel all too real. Drama will ensue, pain will be inflicted, and one winner will be crowned in one of the toughest Total Drama parties yet.
1. Frickin' Laser Beams Part 1

_A/N: Hey y'all. So originally this was going to be a big beefy double-length chapter, but the challenge was taking longer to write than I would have liked, and I didn't want my interest in writing this to wane, so I'm going to post the pre-challenge stuff now as Part 1 and post Part 2 upon its completion._

* * *

The air was dry and the sun was hot. In the middle of the arid wasteland of seemingly nowhere stood a singular building surrounded by barbed wire. In front of the building stood a young man with styled dirty-blond hair and a confident smirk.

"Aaaaaaaaand we're back!" the young man said to the camera. "Hello, world, I'm Topher O'Neal, here to give you another insane and off-the-walls season of Total Drama! Total Drama's been to islands. To the movies. Around the world! But this season... we're going to places like you've never seen before. Interested? Heh. Stay tuned, dear viewer, things have yet to begin."

Topher entered the building behind him. The interior was cold and metallic, and appeared as though it hadn't been touched in years.

"I'm at the abandoned testing site for a machine that was supposed to revolutionize the entertainment industry," Topher boasted. "Sadly, the project was deemed 'not worth the expenses' by the company in charge. Thankfully, they were dumb enough to leave their fully functional prototype here, but... I'm getting ahead of myself."

Topher cleared his throat as he walked across the room.

"Here's the deal," Topher continued. "Fourteen teenagers have signed up to compete in our little game. As teams, they'll compete in challenges. If a team loses a challenge, they'll have to cast a vote for one of their own members to leave the game. This will go on until we've crowned our champion. There's a lot more I want to explain, but the contestants will need to hear it too. Actually, they're already on their way here. Why don't we go eavesdrop on them?"

* * *

Off in the desert, an armored van drove towards the building. Inside the back of the vehicle were seven teenagers.

"Hyarrrrrrr," one boy grinned. "This'll be me greatest conquest yet."

"Conquest, eh?" another boy inquired.

"Aye," the first boy nodded. "The treasure that be the prize money. Me greatest pillage thus far!"

"Interesting," the second boy said. "You're a pirate, yes? Do you have any weapons? Like, real weapons?"

"The great pirate Irving has no need of steel or powder," the first boy, Irving, boasted. "I steal whatever I wish with nobody to stop me."

Irving was a muscular caucasian young man with orange hair under a red bandana and a scruffy face. He wore a brown trenchcoat over a red tank top, khaki pants, and brown boots.

"I have several back home. Only brought the one with me, though," the second boy said as he took a sheath out of his duffel bag. "I'm a collector, you see. Gunther is the name. I collect swords."

Gunther was a medium-sized caucasian young man with sandy-blond, slicked-back, chin-length hair and a short, pointed chin beard. He wore a dark red hoodie, faded brown pants, and gray sneakers.

"Swords are expensive..." Irving noted. "Are ye a pillager as well?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not me," Gunther said. "I buy them all honestly. I work a part-time job, plus my parents pay me for good grades. I don't spent my money on anything but these swords."

"I haven't bought a thing honestly in years," Irving boasted.

"I guess you wouldn't be a good pirate if that weren't the case," Gunther said. "By the way, if I catch you even attempting to touch my sword, I won't hesitate to vote you out on the spot."

"Hyarrr... we've known each other for naught but a few minutes, and already ye know me too well," Irving grinned.

"Better safe than sorry," Gunther said.

Over in another part of the van, a girl sat down humming to herself cheerily. She was caucasian and had back-length orange hair, oval-shaped glasses, and freckles. She wore a yellow cold-shoulder top, a mint-colored skirt, and brown sandals.

"You seem to be in a good mood," noted a boy who sat down next to her.

"I'm happy," the girl smiled. "What about you? Are you excited to get into this game?"

"I am," the boy answered. "Robby's the name, by the way."

Robby was a skinny boy of Indian descent. He had tidy black hair and rectangular glasses, and wore a blue suit over a cream-colored shirt and a black tie, as well as grey shoes.

"I'm Vanessa!" the freckled girl chirped. "So... what do you like to do for fun?"

"Hang out with friends. Basic stuff, but it's the simple things in life, you know?" Robby answered.

"Me too," Vanessa beamed.

"What say you and I become friends?" Robby offered.

"Sounds good," Vanessa smiled.

"So, why are you playing this game?" Robby asked. "Fun? Fame? ...Money?"

"For fun," Vanessa answered. "I just discovered Total Drama last year and I binged it all. It looks super fun, so I figured, hey, you only live once, why not apply?"

"This experience will definitely be one to remember," Robby snickered. "Think you have what it takes to win?"

"I'm not sure," Vanessa thought aloud. "But hey, someone has to win, so I'm happy for whoever that'll be."

"Thanks in advance," Robby said.

"For what?" Vanessa asked.

"For being so happy for my win," Robby explained.

"Oh, um, no problem," Vanessa smiled.

Over in a different part of the van sat two girls, both of Hispanic descent, one with pink hair in a pixie cut, one with dark brown hair that went down to her bottom and had two braids that reached down to her shoulders. The two wore similar outfits; each wore a black vest over a white long-sleeved dress shirt, but the pink-haired girl wore a pink bow tie, a black skirt, grey tights, and black booties, while the brown-haired one wore a green bow tie, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black silk hat with a green band.

"Ohhhhh man I can't wait!" the pink-haired one said excitedly. "My lovely assistant and I ready to take the game by storm!"

"I wish you didn't make me dress like this," the brown-haired one droned. "We're such an obvious duo."

"Ah! I did _not_ make you dress like that," the pink-haired one huffed.

"You made mom make me do it," the brown-haired one corrected.

"Well yeah. You should _support_ me in my wishes to become a world-famous magician," the pink-haired one said. "Alakazam!"

"So, a magician and her assistant, hm?" asked a dark skinned boy as he approached the two. He had spiky black hair and wore an orange, long-sleeved polo shirt, black jeans, and dark brown shoes.

"That's right!" the pink-haired one confirmed. "Wanda the Wonderful, at your service! The grouchy one here is my lovely assistant Zelda."

"Yo," Zelda greeted flatly.

"How childish," the boy said dismissively. "I hope you don't expect to win this game by playing dress-up."

"Nope. I expect to win by winning challenges and making friends!" Wanda beamed.

"How disgustingly idealistic," the boy scoffed. "Friendship means nothing in a game where you can and will be voted out by your allies if it benefits them in the moment."

"And to what do we owe the pleasure?" Zelda snarked.

"My name is Nils," the boy said. "Remember it well. I will be winning this game. And if either of you try to stop me, I will not hesitate to do whatever I deem necessary to bring your endeavors to an end."

"Does that mean you're not up for arts and crafts later?" Zelda remarked.

"Ooh, we're doing arts and crafts?" Wanda asked.

Zelda gave Wanda a concerned side-eye.

"Make an enemy of me, and you will regret it for the rest of your life," Nils said as he left the girls alone.

"Too bad there won't be any mud where we're going. I'm sure he'd be able to make friends with the local stick population," Zelda quipped.

"Well, he'd better stay away from my wand," Wanda said. "Or else I'll turn him into a flock of doves!"

"We've been over this. A group of doves is called a dule or a flight," Zelda said.

"Yeah, but nobody knows that. Everyone knows flock!" Wanda smiled.

* * *

Over in another part of the desert, a different armored van drove towards the building. In the back of the van sat a caucasian girl with short, spiky black hair that was dyed cyan and pale green in some parts. Her face was covered in piercings and she had hearts painted on her cheeks with makeup. She wore a spiked collar, a grey jacket, a torn black shirt, dark purple pants, black combat boots, and grey fingerless gloves. She listened to music intently on her MP3 player.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" said a second girl as she approached the first. "I. Love. Your hair!"

"Eh?" the first girl asked as she took an earbud out of her ear.

"Your hair!" the second girl repeated. "It's so cute!"

"Oh. Thanks, dude," the first girl grinned.

"Blue is such a pretty color, don't you think?" the second girl asked. This girl was black and her hair was dyed blue and worn in an afro. She wore a cyan dress, a blue camisole, and blue flats.

"It's got nothing on black, but shit, blue's pretty tight too," the first girl said as she took her other earbud out. "The name's Jynxie. Who're you?"

"My name is Cyan," the second girl introduced. "I know, it's too cute to be real, right? Well, no, it's my real name! I sure lucked out, huh? Is Jynxie your real name?"

"As far as you know. Hahahaha!" Jynxie laughed loudly.

"What's your favorite shade of blue?" Cyan asked.

"Huh?" Jynxie asked.

"Obviously cyan ranks up pretty high for me, actually the lighter shades of blue in general are quite nice, but recently I've been branching out into some teals, which, I know right, slow down Cyan, don't give yourself whiplash, but you know what, I'm living on the edge these days!" Cyan rambled. "That's why I signed up for Total Drama."

"I signed up for Total Drama because I got bored as shit and it looked fun," Jynxie said. "You're only young once, right?"

"YOYO!" Cyan chimed in.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Jynxie asked. "If you want to party, you'd better hop on board the Jynxie train, 'cause I'mma tear this motherfucker DOWN!" She cackled loudly, and Cyan awkwardly laughed loudly along with her.

On the other side of the van, a young man stood up with an intense look in his eyes.

"Please, quiet down!" the boy shouted. "Such loudness is not welcome in a claustrophobic environment!"

"Pot, meet kettle, right?" a second boy chuckled.

"Totally, bro," a third boy chuckled alongside him.

"I only raise my voice so that they can hear me!" the first boy insisted.

"We're right here and we can hear you just fine," the second boy pointed out.

"Force of habit, I suppose," the first boy said. He placed his right fist over his heart. "As the hall monitor of Ric Reyes Academy, it is my duty to keep everyone in line!"

This first boy was black and had black hair in a buzzcut and thick eyebrows. He wore a long-sleeved white dress shirt, black slacks, and black loafers.

"Furthermore... wait a minute, are you _naked_?!" the hall monitor gasped.

"Yep," the second boy said nonchalantly.

Sure enough, this second boy was completely naked. He was a caucasian young man with messy brown hair

"That is most certainly not welcome in a public environment!" the hall monitor gasped.

"Chill, bro. He's not hurting anyone," the third boy piped up.

"It's indecent! It's illegal!" the hall monitor panicked.

"I got permission," the naked boy shrugged. "I'm a nudist. The show didn't want to disrespect my lifestyle."

"Yeah, bro. Why are you disrespecting another bro's beliefs? That's not cool with the bro code, bro," the third boy continued.

"I am most certainly not your 'bro'," the hall monitor insisted.

"Any dude is a bro in my book, bro," the third boy said.

This boy was of Hispanic descent and wore his black hair in a pompadour. He wore a green camo tank top, taupe cargo shorts, and black sandals.

"Name's Joseph, by the way," the pompadoured boy introduced.

"Felix," the naked boy introduced.

"I am Dunstan Peterson, the keeper of law and order in a world of chaos!" the hall monitor pledged with his right fist over his heart.

"I'll just call you Dunstan for short," Felix joked.

Off in another part of the van sat a tiny caucasian girl with brown hair done up in pigtails. She wore a pink cardigan over a lilac-colored shirt, teal pants, and pink sandals.

"They said you won't be able to do it... so let's prove them wrong," the girl told herself.

"Who said that?" came a voice from behind the girl.

"Eep!" the pigtailed girl jumped. She turned around to find a second girl. This girl had pale skin and back-length blonde hair. She wore a violet-colored shirt with a lavender wispy ghost design and black-and-white-striped sleeves, grey pants, and pink sneakers with white soles. She was also overweight.

"Did I scare you, little girl?" the blonde asked with a wide smile.

"No, you _startled_ me. A perfectly natural reaction," the brunette insisted. "And don't call me 'little girl'. I find that patronizing."

"But you are a little girl," the blonde said.

"I'm seventeen," the brunette said.

"You look ten," the blonde said.

"Never heard that one before," the brunette sighed.

"I wonder if that'll affect how long it will take for you to die..." the blonde giggled.

"Never really thought about it," the brunette said, slightly annoyed.

"I do. I think about it all the time," the blonde smiled. "I hope I die suddenly and abruptly."

"Well, you do you, I suppose," the brunette said.

"Don't you want to know why?" the blonde asked.

The brunette sighed. "Why?" she asked.

"So I'll for sure have unfinished business, and I'll for sure become a ghost," the blonde giggled. "I want to be a ghost more than anything in the world."

"And you think Total Drama's going to kill you?" the brunette figured.

"Whoa, you're smart, little girl," the blonde said in awe. "I'm Lilith, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," the brunette said politely. "And, for the record, my name is Cosette. Not 'little girl'."

"Mweeheeheeheeheeheeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"...Okay," Cosette responded.

* * *

The two armored vans arrived at the bunker where Topher had previously stood. The barbed-wire gates opened up, allowing entry into the perimeter. The buses parked and let the fourteen teenagers out.

"Welcome, contestants!" Topher greeted as he exited the building. "I'm sure you guys are melting from all the desert heat, so let's go indoors, yeah?"

Topher and the contestants all entered the bunker.

"Alright, I'm going to do roll call real fast," Topher said as he looked at a sheet of paper. "When I call your name, let me know you're here. Cosette."

"Here," Cosette responded.

"Cyan."

"I'm here!" Cyan answered.

"Dunstan."

"Reporting for duty," Dunstan said with his fist on his heart.

"Felix."

"Sup," Felix responded.

"Gunther."

"I'm here," Gunther smirked.

"Irving."

"Hyarrrrrrrr!" Irving grinned.

"Joseph."

"I'm here, bro," Joseph winked.

"Jynxie."

"Ready to fucking ROCK!" Jynxie said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Lilith."

"Mweeheeheeheehee... hi," Lilith giggled.

"Nils."

"I am present," Nils acknowledged.

"Robby."

"Good day," Robby said with a slight bow.

"Vanessa."

"Happy to be here," Vanessa beamed.

"Wanda."

"Shazam!" Wanda announced.

"And Zelda."

"I'm here too," Zelda nodded.

"Great, that's everyone," Topher smiled. "Before we begin the game proper, let's take a tour of the area, shall we?"

* * *

Topher led the contestants to a room which had thirteen cots.

"This is where you guys will be sleeping," Topher said. "The cots aren't the comfiest things in the world, but hey, maybe doing well in challenges will fix that. Who knows?"

"Excuse me, Mr. O'Neal?" Dunstan said as he raised his hand.

"This isn't school, Dunstan. You can just ask me a question if you have one," Topher explained.

"Okay. I cannot help but notice that the number of cots and the number of contestants differs by one. Might I ask as to why?" Dunstan inquired.

"Good eye, Dunstan," Topher nodded. "Yes, there are only thirteen cots, because one of you will be eliminated before the day is over."

This sparked murmurs amongst the contestants.

"I never said this game would be forgiving," Topher said.

* * *

Topher led the contestants to a different room, this one larger and with a large round table in the center.

"This is where you'll all be eating," Topher said. "We serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner here during certain timeframes. Don't go missing the meals because we won't feed you if you miss the cutoff time. The meal schedule can be found on the wall of this room, the bedroom, and among the other rooms as well, so you have no excuse to not show up."

"Are these meals vegetarian-friendly?" Vanessa asked.

"You said you had no dietary restrictions during the health test you took before you came here," Topher noted.

"Oh, not for me, but in case anyone else is," Vanessa explained.

"Nobody present has any dietary restrictions," Topher continued. "So everyone will be served the same thing."

"Um, I forgot to mention I'm allergic to food valued less than $30," Robby said.

"Ha ha," Topher said in complete deadpan. "Moving on..."

* * *

Topher led the contestants to a room which housed a machine which took up a good portion of the room. There was a central computer component as well as fourteen chambers.

"This is where your challenges will be taking place," Topher smiled. "As you definitely already know, but the audience may or may not know, this season's going to be special. All the challenges will take place in the world of virtual reality! That means that anything goes. You can get as violent as you wish with little consequences to your victims, and we can provide environments that a normal season wouldn't dream of. All you guys have to do is lie down in these pods, and you'll be put to sleep and transported to new worlds. Fantasy, history, science-fiction... you guys are in for a wild ride! Of course, if you sustain enough physical shock in the virtual world, for your own safety you will return to the real world. And some challenges will encourage or even require that this happens, so... have fun!"

"I'm not here to have fun," Nils scowled.

"I know, Nils," Topher said dismissively.

"I assume our states of dress will remain the same in the virtual world?" Felix inquired.

"Unless the challenge specifically requires otherwise, yes," Topher confirmed.

"Sweet," Felix grinned.

Dunstan winced in disgust.

"This will also be where eliminations take place," Topher added. "Also in the virtual world. Should be fun."

"Where will the losers end up?" Wanda asked.

"You'll see," Topher winked.

"I'd rather not," Wanda said.

* * *

Topher led the contestants back to the first room.

"Now, do you recall the group of people who rode in the back of the armored van with you?" Topher asked.

"I won't soon forget them," Gunther said.

"Yeah, I recognize the bros I rode with," Joseph nodded.

"Great. Because those are going to be your teams for this season," Topher smiled. "Separate into your teams if you would."

The contestants all grouped up with their respective teammates.

"Gunther, Irving, Nils, Robby, Vanessa, Wanda, and Zelda... you guys are the Cyber Snakes!" Topher announced as a neon green logo with a pixely snake design appeared in the top left corner of the screen.

"Cool," Vanessa smiled.

"Cosette, Cyan, Dunstan, Felix, Joseph, Jynxie, and Lilith... you guys are the Pixel Peacocks!" Topher announced as a bright purple logo with a pixely peacock design appeared in the top right corner of the screen.

"Cute," Cosette smiled.

"With all that said and done, I'm going to give you guys some time to unwind before we get into the meat of the game," Topher said. "Oh! Actually! Before I forget. There are a few confessional rooms scattered around the place. They've been clearly labeled, and they're all soundproof, so feel free to use them whenever you want."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Nothing sings music to a pirate's ears like hearing that ye can do whatever ye want in the challenges. No holds barred! Dread Pirate Irving'll take the game by storm! Hyarrrrrr!

 **Lilith:** The idea of a small group of teenagers trapped in a bunker unbeknownst to the government where we're forced to use a machine not ready for the public? ...Count me in. Mweeheeheehee

 **Zelda:** Just going to get this out of the way: yes, Wanda is my older sister. I honestly didn't think we'd both get accepted, but, hey, it is what it is. Make no mistake, though; I will be playing my own game. If that means I work together with Wanda, so be it. If that means I vote Wanda off first, so be it. We'll see how things go.

 **Cyan:** I'm really digging the whole aesthetic of this place. Lots of Natural Color System blue on the walls. Ooooh, I can't wait to get this game started!

* * *

After everyone broke off to do their own thing, Nils led Gunther and Vanessa off to an empty room.

"What's up?" Vanessa asked.

"In this game, you need allies," Nils stated. "You two are the most normal people on this team besides myself, so I deem you acceptable to work with."

"You hear that? We've been deemed," Gunther told Vanessa.

"Oh. Sounds good," Vanessa smiled.

"Works for me," Gunther said.

"Excellent. Now to decide on who to vote off," Nils decided.

"Wait, what?" Vanessa asked.

"Why waste time determining who the most suitable target should be?" Nils asked. "I'm partial towards Wanda. Not only is she clearly tight with Zelda right out of the gate, but I find her over-the-top antics annoying."

"Shouldn't we at least wait until we lose a challenge before figuring out who we want gone?" Vanessa asked.

"There is no point in wasting time," Nils reiterated with a leer.

"What if Wanda catches wind of this? Or what if something happens that makes someone else a bigger target?" Vanessa asked.

"Are you threatening me?" Nils asked coldly as he angrily walked Vanessa into a wall.

"What? No!" Vanessa cried.

"For the record, I think the both of you make good points here," Gunther pointed out. "Why don't we instead decide who our fourth should be? Otherwise we won't have the majority."

"Assuming the others will all vote together," Nils pointed out as he backed away from Vanessa and turned to face Gunther.

"I mean, two of them pretty much were aligned before the game started, but, you know," Gunther shrugged. "For the record, I think Irving would be willing to work with me if I asked."

"And I could get Robby on our side... I think," Vanessa added.

"Five is too many people," Nils decided. "We'll go with Robby. He's overdressed and seems pompous, but I'd rather work with that than someone who believes he's a pirate."

"Whatever works," Gunther said.

"I'll talk to him later," Vanessa said.

"Excellent. Alliance meeting adjourned," Nils decreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Nils:** The key to maintaining power in this game is to showcase that you are not to be trifled with and that you _will_ enact consequences upon those who stand against you. Not only am I aware of this, I also have no reservations towards doing so. I will be winning this game.

 **Vanessa:** What is Nils's deal? He basically decides I'm in his alliance, then gets mad at me when I point out that he might kind of be overplaying right out of the gate. I'm not sure I want to work with someone like him.

 **Gunther:** I'm going to take it easy these first few rounds, you know? Try to seem as harmless as I can so as to not be an early target. Nils is a huge edgelord - and believe me, I know edges - but he's definitely going to be a bigger target than me or Vanessa coming out of the gate, so yeah, I'll see what I can do about keeping him around.

* * *

Off in another room, Felix and Joseph hung out.

"Bro, this game's going to be sick," Joseph grinned.

"I've been looking forward to this opportunity for a while," Felix agreed. "I honestly wasn't sure I'd be allowed on, but here I am."

"Bro, the nudity thing shouldn't even matter," Joseph said.

"People aren't comfortable with it. I get that," Felix said.

"I wish Dunstan wasn't such a hardass," Joseph continued. "I wanted a bro alliance to dominate this game, but we're the only three bros on this team, and I don't think he's going to want to work with you."

"You know..." Felix thought aloud. "If we can convince him that the girls plan on voting him out, we might be able to get him onto our side."

"Bro, you think?" Joseph asked, impressed.

"Dunstan might have a stick up his butt, but I don't think he'd be willing to throw his game away just to avoid me," Felix explained. "If not, eh, he probably deserves to go home, then."

"Wait, wouldn't we need one of the girls on our side anyway?" Joseph asked. "If we want a majority?"

"That or we can try to split the girls' votes," Felix figured. "We can cross that bridge when we get to it. No need to force alliances or targets right out of the gate. I do want to work with you, though."

"Bro, same," Joseph grinned. "Bros to the end!"

"You know it," Felix grinned back as he shook his friend's hand.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** So my bro alliance might not work out, but I'm not _against_ the idea of working with girls. But "bros before hoes" is Rule #1 of the Bro Code, and I just wanted to cover my bases. I'd rather try and work Dunstan over than dismiss him outright, but with his Felix-phobia, that might be hard.

 **Felix:** I knew going in that people being turned off by my lifestyle would be an obstacle. That's why I want to make allies who I think won't mind too much. Joseph's cool, and of the girls... maybe Cyan and Jynxie? They seem carefree, maybe they won't mind.

* * *

Irving stood in the VR room, admiring the machine.

"Hyarrr... I wonder how much this'd be worth," Irving thought aloud.

"Probably at least a hundred dollars," Wanda suggested as she walked up next to him.

"Heh. Ye truly don't know the value of a dollar, do ye?" Irving smirked.

"I dunno. My parents pay for everything," Wanda said.

"And yet ye can afford to dress like that," Irving noted.

"I can't be a proper magician without proper magician's attire," Wanda said. "Would you be half the pirate you are without that outfit?"

"Gyahahahaha!" Irving guffawed. "There are many of my trade who dress no different from anyone else."

"Wait, really?" Wanda asked. "I've never even met a pirate in real life."

"Oh, I'm sure ye have," Irving said. "Loads of people have downloaded movies or music illegally."

"...Wait, what?" Wanda asked.

"Hyarrrrrrrr!" Irving exclaimed. "I just so happen to run one of the most successful media sharing websites on the net! I am a pirate among pirates, the Dread Pirate Irving!"

"Ooh, I want a cool title!" Wanda said. "I'll be... uh... The... Dread... Magician... Wanda... yeah!"

"The only thing about you that fills me with dread is your unoriginality when it comes to choosing names for yourself," Irving said with a disapproving head shake. "Ye'll be Wanda the Wench until I decide otherwise!"

"I don't want to be a wench!" Wanda pouted. "I want to be a dread magician."

"Titles have to be earned, lass," Irving said. "I run a successful movie, music, TV, and game pirating website. What do you do?"

"I can do this!" Wanda said as she pulled out her wand, which began expelling fireworks from the tip.

"...Alright, that is pretty neat," Irving conceded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Pirates and magicians... all we need is a ninja, and the trifecta would be complete! Aw, I should have made Zelda be one. Oh well. What I need is to do something to earn a title better than Wench!

 **Irving:** And to any government agencies who think ye can take down me website, it ain't happening! I'm a computer genius. I took precautions! Unless ye want a powerful virus infecting yer fancy government computers with all that fancy government data. Gyahahahaha!

* * *

"Dude, that's fuckin' sweet!" Jynxie grinned as she and Lilith hung out in the entrance room. "No one else I've met has even _heard_ of half the bands I like!"

"Mweeheehee... I like that kind of stuff," Lilith giggled. "I have a certain... fascination with ghosts... the undead... the afterlife... any music which explores it is definitely for me."

"Hell yeah dude!" Jynxie whooped. "You know what just happened? You and I? Just became best friends in this game."

"...Cool," Lilith said with a wide smile.

"Kacey! I thought I told you that yelling is not welcome in an enclosed environment!" Dunstan scolded as he approached the two.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Jynxie leered. "First of all, who the fuck said you could call me that? Secondly, how the fuck did you find out that's my name?"

"I refuse to indulge in childish nicknames. It's unprofessional," Dunstan stated. "Your name was written on your duffel bag in permanent marker, by the way."

"Shit," Jynxie swore. "Well, what you need to do is to go mind your own damn business, buster! Lilith and I were just enjoying pleasant conversation!"

"Hi," Lilith said.

"It was most certainly not pleasant!" Dunstan refused. "The walls of this building are made of metal, which conducts sound incredibly well. If you're not careful, you could break the VR machine with your screaming!"

"You're screaming, too, dipshit!" Jynxie pointed out.

"I am raising my voice in an authoritative manner!" Dunstan insisted.

"If you won't quiet down, then I sure as hell won't!" Jynxie shouted.

Dunstan glared at Jynxie. "Just remember that I can vote you out if our team loses a challenge," he threatened.

"Back at you," Lilith giggled.

Dunstan left the scene.

"He's funny," Lilith said.

"I'm taking his threats to vote me out as a challenge," Jynxie sniggered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Dunstan really has no self-awareness, does he? Pfft! Fuck that! I'll show him what's what! Jynxie style! KEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

 **Dunstan:** I've found myself on a rambunctious team of streakers and punks! I know I can't get along with everyone, but is it too much to ask for one person who loves following the rules as much as I do?!

 **Lilith:** You think that if they kill each other, one or both of them would become a ghost? Dunstan probably would. ...Hmmmmm... _(She smiles.)_

* * *

As Zelda set her duffel bag in the sleeping room, Robby approached her.

"Good day," Robby greeted.

"Yo," Zelda responded.

"Enjoying your time here so far?" Robby asked.

"Nothing has happened yet," Zelda pointed out.

"Perhaps, but I'm excited," Robby said. "Not a lot of people get to play this game. I'm going to make the most of it."

"I am curious as to what the challenges will be like," Zelda admitted.

"I don't doubt they'll have some creative ideas," Robby agreed. "So tell me, have you been thinking about the game yet, or are you giving it some time?"

"Call it a hunch, but I get the feeling you've got a deal in mind," Zelda remarked.

"If it interests you," Robby said. He reached into his pocket and took a $20 bill from it. "On our team's first vote, if you do not vote for me, I will give this to you."

"You're going to pay me to not vote you out?" Zelda asked in disbelief. "Well, I can tell you're a man who's confident in his abilities. Great ally material."

"I can tell that's sarcasm," Robby winced as he pocketed the bill. "Look, your connection with Wanda is obvious. I don't doubt that it will make you a target in the near future. You're going to need allies besides her. All I ask is that you consider it."

"Really? Because it sounds to me like you're asking not to vote you out," Zelda pointed out.

"That, too," Robby conceded.

"You're not wrong about me being connected with Wanda," Zelda said. "And you're probably not wrong about it making us targets. I'd be willing to vote for her if the votes lean that way."

"Really? Wouldn't have expected that," Robby figured.

"It might be cowardly, but is it any more cowardly than paying people to not vote for you?" Zelda reasoned.

"I won't tell Wanda if you won't tell the others about my offer," Robby said.

"That's a deal I can agree to," Zelda nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Of course, if Zelda doesn't follow through, I can and will make deals with the others as well. I'm not experienced in physical activities, and people might see me as a challenge liability, so I need a reason for them to keep me around. And money is what makes the world go 'round.

 **Zelda:** Telling Robby I'd vote for Wanda could be a mistake, since he doesn't seem like the _most_ trustworthy person in the world, but I can't become a target on day one simply because of my sister. I don't _want_ to throw her under the bus, and I may have jumped the gun, but it's a cutthroat game, and I'd rather not be the one to go first either.

* * *

Cosette went to the mess hall and studied the meal schedule. Cyan entered the room and took notice.

"Oh, sweetie, it's not time for food yet," Cyan giggled.

"I know," Cosette said. "I'm just trying to memorize the schedule. I don't want to miss a meal by accident."

"Ooh, I hadn't thought of that," Cyan realized. "You're pretty smart for your age."

"Seventeen?" Cosette asked.

"You're seventeen?" Cyan gasped. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Yeah," Cosette said, her eye twitching a bit. "So, what do you think of our team?"

"Well, I do wish our team color could have been blue, any shade of blue would have done, especially because real peacocks are a nice royal blue that I think would have made a fun team color, but purple is pretty close to blue, and there haven't been any purple teams on Total Drama to my memory, so I'll take it," Cyan answered.

"I meant the people on our team," Cosette giggled.

"Oh!" Cyan realized. "Um, Jynxie seems fun. I like her hair. Dunstan gets on my nerves a bit, and Felix... yeah, ew."

"Oh thank goodness I'm not the only one," Cosette said with a sigh of relief. "Regarding Dunstan and Felix, that is."

"They don't seem to get along well with each other, either," Cyan pointed out.

"That could be good for us!" Cosette smiled. "If they want each other gone, it'll be easy for us to vote them out."

"Ooh, that's true," Cyan realized. "I'm honestly not sure which one I'd want gone first, though."

"We can figure it out later," Cosette decided.

"You keep saying 'we'," Cyan noticed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be presumptuous or imply anything you might not be comfortable with," Cosette apologized.

"Oh, no, I don't mind," Cyan smiled. "You seem pretty nice. I think you, Jynxie, and I could be a cool trio."

"That could be fun," Cosette chirped.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** If Cosette were a shade of blue, I think she'd be baby blue. And I'm not just saying that because she looks younger than she is... or maybe I am, on some deep subconscious level the likes of which I cannot fathom... You know, maybe.

 **Cosette:** I'm actually really looking forward to getting into the meat of the game. I've been a fan for a while now, and I just want to get the show on the road and do a challenge, and maybe even do a vote... though maybe the latter can wait a bit. I wouldn't mind. _(She giggles.)_

* * *

The fourteen contestants all gathered in the VR room, where Topher stood before them. The VR pods were all open.

"Alright, contestants. Are you guys ready for your first challenge?" Topher grinned.

"Yeah!" Cosette cheered.

"We'll wipe the poop deck with ye!" Irving boasted to the other team.

"Is that a fucking challenge?" Jynxie grinned.

"Yes, it is. Were you not paying attention?" Nils responded condescendingly.

"You guys seem eager. Hop into the VR pod that has your name on it and let's get this show on the road!" Topher ordered.

The contestants all found their respective VR pods and climbed in. As they all lied down on their backs, the pods closed, and their vision went blurry.

* * *

When the contestants escaped their trance, they found that they were outside in the dead of night. Futuristic-looking buildings surrounded all of them, and flying cars whizzed overhead. Each and every one of them was outfitted in sci-fi-esque armor and carried what looked to be a laser gun. The teams had been separated, with the Cyber Snakes in one building and the Pixel Peacocks in another.

"Whoa, this is cool!" Wanda smiled as she examined her gun.

"Definitely starting off with a bang," Robby nodded.

"Aw, man," Felix winced as he noticed his state of dress.

"Thank goodness..." Cyan muttered.

A large screen in each team's room powered on and showed Topher's face.

"Contestants! It looks like you all made it safely," Topher noted. "As you can see, you've been transported to the futuristic city of Topheria!"

"Cute name," Zelda remarked.

"Please, no talking, I can't address both teams at once," Topher requested. "Anyway, the teams have been put into separate buildings. If you'll look behind you, you'll notice your team's Core of Power."

The contestants all looked behind them to notice a glowing orb in their respective team's color suspended in the air by electromagnetic pillars.

"Whoa, sick," Joseph said, impressed.

"Your job is to destroy the opposing team's Core of Power," Topher said. "I'm sure you've noticed your new getups, complete with laser rifle. These will come in great handy in helping you complete this goal. Your suits of armor can withstand a lot more damage than ordinary clothes, and your guns will help take out the opposition. These suits of armor have 100 health points, and each shot of the laser will deal 10 points of damage. You'll also sustain damage from falling or crashing into things, just like in real life, so don't do anything stupid. If you run out of health points, you'll be pulled from the virtual world and return to the real world for your own safety. Just like how dying in a dream doesn't actually kill you in real life, same goes here, although, as it's a new technology, we don't want to do anything risky. This show's been in enough hot water as it is."

"An excellent idea!" Dunstan declared. "Any measures taken to remain in a positive light in the eyes of the law is are measures I can support!"

"I told you not to talk, Dunstan," Topher scolded.

"Ack! I broke the rule! I'm sorry!" Dunstan cried.

"Anyway, the first team to destroy the opposing team's Core of Power will win the challenge and be safe from elimination tonight," Topher continued. "Alternatively, if everyone on one team ends up losing all their health points before either Core is destroyed, they will lose by default. This will be a constant clause throughout every challenge this season, so, like I said, try not to screw up. There may or may not be a few other surprises in this challenge, too, but I'll leave those up to you to discover. That said, let's get this challenge underway!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** Our first challenge is pretty straightforward, so that's good for easing us into everything, I think. I like it.

 **Gunther:** Not used to shooting guns, but then I doubt most of the others are, either. I'm sure I can figure something out.

 **Lilith:** These challenges don't seem all that lethal... Shame...

* * *

"When we come back," Topher said to the audience. "The challenge will commence! People will fall! People will rise! But one person will take the plunge as the first person voted out of the game! Stay tuned, dear viewer, for more Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

 **Cyber Snakes:**

Gunther - The Sword Collector

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless

Robby - The Weasely Briber

Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant

 **Pixel Peacocks:**

Cosette - The Small Bean

Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

Felix - The Nudist

Joseph - The Bro Code

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor


	2. Frickin' Laser Beams Part 2

"And we're back from commercial!" Topher said to the audience. "When we left off, our newly-formed teams entered virtual reality for the first time. Their mission? Destroy the other team's Core of Power using whatever tools they have at their disposal. The challenge is about to start, so let's eavesdrop on the teams as they plan out their attacks, shall we?"

* * *

The Cyber Snakes discussed their game plan as they stood in one of the main buildings.

"Alright, here's how it's going to work," Nils stated. "We are going to work as a unit. Strength in numbers will allow us to push forward. Nobody will stray from the pack. Anyone who does will be the first to fall under blame should we lose the challenge."

"That seems reasonable," Robby figured.

"What if they try to flank us?" Gunther asked.

"Don't let them," Nils replied simply.

"Hyarharhar! I like this plan," Irving grinned.

Wanda and Zelda glanced at each other.

"Anything you two have to say?" Nils challenged.

"This seems like we're putting all our eggs in one basket," Zelda said.

"Yeah, what if they get the jump on us?" Wanda asked. "We'll disappear faster than the audience at that one show where Zelda kept missing her cues!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "I suggest we split up into groups of two or three and split off. That will allow us to cover more ground and potentially get the jump on them."

"I don't think you heard me," Nils said as he approached Zelda and slammed her against the wall. "We are going to work as a unit. Strength in numbers will allow us to push forward. Nobody will stray from the pack. Anyone who does will be the first to fall under blame should we lose the challenge. Do I make myself clear?"

"What are you doing?!" Vanessa gasped.

"Making sure she listens," Nils answered.

"Urgh... fine..." Zelda croaked out. Nils let her go, and she fell to her knees.

"Sis!" Wanda cried as she ran up to help her sister.

"Not much longer on the countdown," Robby noted as he looked at the number counter ticking backward above the currently-shut exit door.

"Look alive!" Irving grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Zelda:** _(She coughs.)_ Yeah, Nils totally isn't super insecure and/or projecting something. Completely, 100% stable, that one. Pretty sure he knocked out some of my health points doing that.

 **Nils:** I couldn't help but notice Wanda's reaction to Zelda's discipline. She called her "sis". I had suspected that they were close, but siblings? It seems I was right to want to take one of them out first, although now I'm debating as to which one.

 **Vanessa:** What on Earth was that about?! Zelda was just providing a suggestion, you don't need to pin her to a wall and coerce her! I can't work with him. Doing so would just be condoning him. Right?

* * *

At the same time as all of this, the Pixel Peacocks began to strategize in their own building.

"Alright, so how should we go about this?" Felix asked.

"Bro, I got tons of suggestions," Joseph said. "I play video games like this all the time, bro. I got some ideas."

Everyone nodded and voiced their approval.

"Alright, I suggest we split up into groups of two or three," Joseph figured. "As soon as the timer ends, two of us run out as fast as possible to scope out the other team's formation, then come back and let the rest of us know. While they're doing that, two more of us will explore the map and try to find good points to take out the others without easily getting hit ourselves. The last three of us will form the core that will push forward. Depending on the enemy formation, the scouts will either join up with the core or the map explorers. I'll leave that up to your judgment because I will be a part of the core. Now, who wants to do what, bro?"

"I'm fast. I can do the running shit!" Jynxie exclaimed.

"Exploring sounds fun!" Cosette volunteered.

"I can explore, too," Felix decided.

"I shall remain by the core group!" Dunstan declared.

"...I should probably do that too," Lilith smiled.

"I think that puts me as a scout by default," Cyan realized. "I can do that."

"Wow, that was easy," Cosette chirped.

"Anything is easy if we follow an orderly structure!" Dunstan replied. "For it is orderliness that keeps groups unified and-"

"No one cares, nerd!" Jynxie interrupted. She began cackling.

"Ah! _Everyone_ cares!" Dunstan cried.

The other members of the Pixel Peacocks all avoided eye contact with the two. Cyan whistled very conspicuously.

"Let's just get our heads into the challenge, bros," Joseph suggested. "Let's keep our asses safe from elimination before we start fighting. Tensions between teammates can be the difference between a win and a loss, bro."

"He is right," Dunstan conceded.

"Whatever," Jynxie shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** Joseph is right about needing to avoid tension! But Kacey makes that incredibly difficult with her blatant disregard towards order and structure! I can't just ignore that!

 **Jynxie:** I get it, dude, you're a hall monitor. Newsflash, this ain't school! Get that stick out of your ass and let us have fun! I don't want to hear about order and shit! It's Total fucking Drama! A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!

 **Cosette:** Dunstan and Jynxie don't seem like they're going to get along anytime soon. And they're both really loud. Part of me almost wants to lose so we can vote one of them out.

* * *

The timer finally hit 0, and the large doors to the buildings which housed the contestants both opened simultaneously. They all dashed out immediately. The Cyber Snakes stuck together in one large group, while Cyan and Jynxie dashed ahead and Cosette and Felix split off in different directions for the Pixel Peacocks. Dunstan, Joseph, and Lilith slowly exited the building

"I'm curious, what is the advantage to the three of us going slowly while the others move ahead quickly?" Dunstan inquired of Joseph.

"If things get dangerous for the scouts, we'll be able to hold our fort more easily," Joseph explained.

"I see!" Dunstan said.

"What do you think would happen if someone killed us while we're in the VR pods?" Lilith asked.

"...Er, I'm sorry?" Dunstan asked.

"In real life, if we died while our consciousness is still in VR, what would happen to our ghosts?" Lilith pondered. "Would we still reside in the VR world? If so, what would happen if we were taken out of the pods? ...I'm curious."

"Whoa, bro, that's heavy," Joseph said.

"I am not in any rush to find out!" Dunstan added. "For now, let's focus on the challenge!"

"Wait, what's that?" Joseph asked as he stopped the two. He pointed to a shining box up on a pedestal.

"One of you should go find out..." Lilith smiled.

"Let's do it. Dunstan, help me up," Joseph instructed.

"With all due respect, I have to decline!" Dunstan argued. "Not only are you stronger than I am, I also weigh less. It would be much more efficient for _you_ to help _me_ up!"

"We're both in heavy robot armor. It doesn't matter!" Joseph said exasperatedly.

"Do you want to find out what the box is or not?!" Dunstan continued.

"Do you think we could shoot it off the pedestal...?" Lilith suggested.

"We shouldn't risk destroying it!" Dunstan argued.

"Why do you yell so much?" Joseph asked, annoyed.

"It's important to keep up a commanding voice when stopping people in the hall!" Dunstan answered. "People are more likely to listen to you this way! And it's useful in day-to-day life as well!"

"He'd have a wonderful ghostly wail, I bet..." Lilith giggled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** I'm trying to get to understand Dunstan since he's a bro and all, but I don't know how well it's going to work. Can't say I didn't try.

 **Dunstan:** Volume commands respect! Your parents yell at you when you act up in order to keep you in line! The same applies to being a hall monitor!

* * *

Cosette approached a building which had a fully defined door.

"I wonder if it's open," Cosette pondered aloud.

Cosette turned the knob and discovered that the door was real and led inside a building. The interior of the building, however, only consisted of a spiral staircase which led to the roof.

"Getting to some higher ground should help," Cosette figured as she ran up the staircase. Once she got to the roof, she found a glowing box similar to the one that Dunstan, Joseph, and Lilith had found.

"Ooh, what's this?" Cosette asked with a sparkle in her own eye.

She approached the box and touched it. The box suddenly disappeared with a slight flash.

"Eep!" Cosette jumped. She then felt the weight of her gun increase. "What the...?"

Cosette looked at her gun to find that her laser rifle had upgraded into a much larger model.

"Ooh, this should help us a ton," Cosette smiled. She aimed it at the open air, and the gun fired a large energy ball. "I'd better go tell the others that these boxes are definitely good."

Cosette ran back down the stairs, out the building, and towards her teammates.

* * *

 **Confessional:  
**

 **Cosette:** I wonder if these boxes will show up in every challenge or if it's just in this one. Either way, an upgraded gun could mean all the difference for us, so imagine if we all had one! We'd be unstoppable!

* * *

Felix had taken a different path from Cosette, one which also had several buildings.

"So many buildings, so many options, which one to choose?" Felix thought aloud.

Felix stopped in front of the next building he walked past.

"Might as well make it this one," Felix figured.

Felix opened the door and found absolutely nothing inside.

"...Why even program this building if there's nothing in here," Felix grumbled. "Are all of them like that? No, couldn't be. I bet at least one has _something_ in it. But is it worth looking into each and every building? That is my job here, but what if my team needs me? Maybe I should look for Cosette. Or Jynxie and Cyan. Why is this so difficult? Gah!"

Felix paused and took a deep breath.

"I'll just keep walking down the path," Felix decided as he exited the building. "I'll see if I can't get some damage off on the other team from behind, or maybe pick off one of their scouts. Yeah, that sounds good."

Felix continued along the path he had been taking, keeping an eye out for potential enemies.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** In retrospect, maybe going off on my own wasn't such a great idea. I know there are people who are put off by my lifestyle, so I probably should have spent time in the challenge getting them to know me. Maybe make them less inclined to vote for me. While I'm... clothed. _(He shudders.)_

* * *

The seven members of the Cyber Snakes all walked in one big cluster down the most straightforward path. Vanessa, Wanda, and Zelda watched the rear, with their guns at the ready in case of a sneak attack, while Gunther, Irving, and Robby kept an eye on the front. Nils stood in the very middle, scanning all around him.

"There are multiple pathways to take in this city," Nils stated. "The Peacocks could be taking any of those paths. We need to remain focused and make sure they can't sneak up on us."

"Uh, not sure if this counts as sneaking or not, but I see two of them dead ahead," Gunther said as he pointed at Cyan and Jynxie running towards them.

The two girls slowed to a stop once they noticed the entire team.

"Oh shit!" Jynxie gasped.

"Should we run?" Cyan asked.

Jynxie ran away without answering.

"Girls, hold the rear. Men, open fire!" Nils ordered.

Gunther, Irving, Nils, and Robby all fired at the girls.

"Okay yeah, we should run!" Cyan agreed as she ran off, albeit not without getting hit by a few shots.

"That'll show them," Nils sniffed. "Let's press on."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Gyahaha! Nobody can breach the impenetrable hull of our crew's defenses!

 **Zelda:** So the big strong men take up the front and get to do all of the fighting, while the little girls stick to the back just in case something happens? Interesting take on things. All I'm saying is that I'm pretty confident I'd be a better shot than Robby.

 **Robby:** Truthfully, I think any of the girls would have easily been a better shot than I am, but the rush was amazing! Pewpewpew!

* * *

Joseph tried lifting Dunstan up to the glowing cube as Lilith watched on.

"I can almost reach it!" Dunstan informed him.

"I can't hold you much longer, bro," Joseph grunted.

"Guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys!" Cyan cried as she and Jynxie sped towards the three.

"Gah!" Dunstan cried as he reflexively jumped back, causing him and Joseph to fall over.

"What's up?" Joseph asked.

"Their entire other team is clumped together is what's up!" Jynxie answered. "And they're on their way right now!"

"Alright. I know how to deal with this," Joseph said as he stood up. "We need the higher ground. If we can shoot at them from above and in all directions, we should be able to chip away at them until they all fall."

"You guys seemed to have some trouble getting the higher ground earlier," Lilith giggled.

"There are buildings around. I'm sure we can get in them and get to the roofs. Right?" Joseph asked.

"Yes!" Cosette answered as she ran up to her teammates, her big gun in hand.

"Whoa, you're packing heat!" Jynxie grinned.

"Yeah, there are these glowing cubes all around that upgrade your weapons," Cosette said.

"I see!" Dunstan said. "Joseph and I tried to reach that one before, but had trouble!" Dunstan pointed to the cube on the pedestal.

"You said we can get to the roofs of the buildings, right?" Joseph asked Cosette.

"Sure can," Cosette nodded.

"Awesome. Everyone, pick a building, get to the roof, and keep a lookout for the other team," Joseph instructed. "If the other team shows up, open fire!"

"And what of Felix?!" Dunstan asked.

"...I'll go find him," Joseph said. "Never leave a bro behind. You guys get to the roofs. Stay focused on the other team. Don't worry about me and Felix."

"Understood!" Dunstan saluted. He turned to his teammates "You heard the man, to the roofs!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** Going to get Felix is a big risk, but I just can't leave him to die. It'd go against the bro code. Besides, he could be the difference between winning and losing for us.

 **Cosette:** Things might be tougher with Felix and Joseph separated from us, but if we have the higher ground and my upgraded gun, we still have a _chance_. We can do this!

* * *

The Cyber Snakes continued their march towards the Pixel Peacocks.

"This is a lot easier than I thought it'd be," Wanda smiled. "The other team has barely even shown up."

"Those two girls showed up, we shot at them, they ran, and now... nothing," Nils thought aloud. "They're planning something. Stay on your toes."

"Planning? Planning what?" Vanessa asked.

"A trap of some sort," Nils answered. "Now that they know we're all in a group, they may be planning accordingly."

"Think we should split up?" Gunther asked.

"We will be sending scouts of our own to go on ahead," Nils stated. "Irving. Wanda. You two head on out and scope the area for traps."

"Hyarrr! I answer to no man!" Irving shouted defiantly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter," Nils leered. "If your refusal to follow instructions results in our team losing, you will have my vote against you on lock, and I don't think I'd be the only one, either. Would you really risk going home first for the sake of your own ego?"

"Let's just do it, Irving," Wanda urged. "I don't want to lose."

"Ye've made a powerful enemy," Irving warned Nils and he and Wanda ran off ahead of the group.

"And you'd be wise not to do the same," Nils said icily.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Pirates spit in the face of rules and orders unless they be set by the captain himself. And there's no captain on the ship that is the Cyber Snakes. Nils may think otherwise, but he's but a scrawny boy. I can take him! Hyarrharhar!

 **Zelda:** I figure at this point it's just best to let Nils go on his wild power fantasy until we lose so we can vote him out.

* * *

After Joseph left the Pixel Peacocks to go retrieve Felix, the remaining five members all made it to the tops of two different buildings, one on either side of the path the Cyber Snakes walked down. Jynxie and Lilith waited on the roof of one such building.

"Yeah! Gonna shoot some dudes! Gonna blast some faces!" Jynxie cheered.

"You think headshots do more damage?" Lilith pondered.

"Of course they do. They always do!" Jynxie answered.

Silence.

"I'm bored!" Jynxie whined. "When are they going to get here?!"

"Maybe they couldn't take the pressure of the game and they all offed themselves... mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"Nah, the challenge would have ended if they did that," Jynxie figured. "Wait, shit! I see people!"

Jynxie pointed down to the ground below the two as Irving and Wanda dashed past.

"Eat shit, suckers!" Jynxie cackled as she opened fire at the two. Lilith followed suit.

"Gah!" Wanda cried as a shot connected with her.

"Blast it all!" Irving cursed. "They have the higher ground. We can't fight back!"

"We can do anything if we ~believe~!" Wanda insisted as she fired back at Jynxie and Lilith. The three girls fired at each other as Irving ran back to his team.

"Don't say I didn't warn ye, wench!" Irving called behind him.

"Ouch!" Jynxie cried as one of Wanda's shots connected. She ducked behind cover. "Come on, she's standing still. She shouldn't be that hard to hit!"

"What about the pirate?" Lilith asked.

"He's already too far ahead. But we can take out the magician!" Jynxie insisted as she popped back out from cover and continued to fire.

"Should we use this?" Lilith asked as she held a glowing orb about the size of a baseball in her hand.

"The fuck is that?" Jynxie asked.

"A bomb probably," Lilith smiled.

"When the hell'd you get that?!" Jynxie asked.

"In a box on the first floor of this building," Lilith answered.

"Throw that shit, dude! Body this bitch!" Jynxie grinned.

"She won't have a body left..." Lilith giggled as she lobbed the orb at Wanda. It landed closeby to Wanda, and sure enough, the orb exploded, reducing Wanda's HP to zero.

"Well that's not good," Wanda said as she fizzled out of the simulation.

"Hell yeah!" Jynxie cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I may not have won the battle, but I believed in myself and persevered, and that's what counts! I wasn't going to take the coward's way out!

 **Jynxie:** I could get used to fake-killing people. It's oddly satisfying watching someone disappear before your eyes. Maybe I'll get to land the next kill myself! _(She cackles.)_

* * *

Irving returned to the Cyber Snakes, who had continued to walk by slowly.

"They've got people stationed atop the buildings," Irving panted as he arrived. "Wanda stuck behind to fight them. I told her not to, but what can ye do?"

"That sounds like Wanda," Zelda said.

"Her foolishness has been duly noted," Nils said. "As has your message, Irving. How many did you run into?"

"I think I saw the blonde girl and the punk girl," Irving recalled. "No sign of the others."

"We should be able to press through them if we make a run for it," Nils said. "Two of them can't possibly make any sizable dent in six of us."

"What about the other five Pixel Peacocks?" Robby asked. "Should we be worried about them?"

"Even if all five of them are busy guarding their power core, we still outnumber them," Nils stated. "Doing so would be foolish, of course, because then they'd have no hope of attacking ours."

"They might be banking on victory by eliminating all of us," Gunther mentioned.

"Then splitting up was their first mistake," Nils said. "We press onward. Irving, tell us when the girls are closeby so we know when to run."

"I'll do it for me own sake," Irving said. "Not because ye told me to."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** Nils is a surprisingly capable leader when he isn't threatening to vote you off, or threatening violence, or... aw, geez, should I reconsider reconsidering my alliance with him?

 **Robby:** It's a touch stressful not knowing where the enemy team is. What if they get the jump on us? Sure, we have strength in numbers, but that doesn't always guarantee victory. _(He shudders.)_

* * *

Joseph went down the path Felix had previously taken with his gun at the ready.

"Felix!" Joseph called. "Felix, bro, where are you?!"

No response.

"I wish there was some kind of signal to let us know when someone dies," Joseph grumbled. "They did that in the Hunger Games. I think."

Meanwhile, Felix had entered a building which housed three glowing cubes.

"Whoa, sweet!" Felix grinned. "Wonder what these do?"

Felix stepped closer to the cubes, but stopped once a message appeared above them: a text box which read "Pick One".

"Heh. I'm not going to let some floating words tell me what to do," Felix chuckled.

He grabbed the box on the left, which gave him a jetpack on his armor.

"Sweet!" Felix grinned.

He picked up the box in the middle. All of a sudden, his jetpack exploded, blowing Felix backward into a wall and knocking out 75 of his HP.

"Well that's not good," Felix groaned as he slowly got back up.

Just outside the building, Joseph walked right past.

"Come on, Felix! Where are you at, bro?!" Joseph called.

Joseph shook his head and turned back around from the direction he came.

"Maybe he did die," Joseph figured. He stopped walking. "But how? All the Snakes are grouped up, aren't they? Maybe they found traps in one of those glowing cubes and he set one off. I don't know. I'll make the rounds around here one more time."

"That is half right," Felix admitted as he exited the building.

"Felix! Bro! What happened?" Joseph asked.

"Checked the buildings for glowing cubes," Felix explained. "Found one that had three. It said I could only pick one, but I got greedy. As you can see by my health meter, it didn't pay off to get greedy."

"Sucks, bro," Joseph frowned. "Anyway, we need to regroup with the others. The Cyber Snakes are all bunched together and on their way to our base."

"Shoot, that sounds bad," Felix winced. "Onward!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** So the Cyber Snakes aren't the divide and conquer type. Might have to make a mental note of that. Another mental note: obey floating words.

 **Joseph:** If the Cyber Snakes are sticking together and going down the straight path, I doubt they'll have grabbed any of those cubes. Cosette found one, so we should still have an advantage over them, despite the group getting separated. We're not out of this, bros.

* * *

The Cyber Snakes continued to press on.

"I recognize that pedestal," Irving said as he gestured towards a pedestal which had a glowing cube on top of it. "The enemy is just over yonder."

"Should we go for the cube, perchance?" Robby suggested. "Extra firepower could help us survive the enemy's fire."

"No," Nils answered. He looked at an upward angle into the distance. "I see the girls from here. If I can see them, no doubt they should be able to see us. We can't waste time or stand still at this point. We have to make a run for it."

"Right now?" Vanessa asked.

"On three," Nils clarified.

"Do we run at 'three' or is this a 'one two three go' kind of situation here?" Zelda asked.

"The former," Nils said as he rolled his eyes. "One... two... three!"

The six ran past the building as quickly as they could.

"Oh shit!" Jynxie cried. She tried opening fire on the team, but none of her shots connected.

Soon enough, the Cyber Snakes had run out of range.

"Welp looks like it's up to the others now!" Jynxie said, annoyed.

"Well... that worked out well, I'd say," Gunther panted.

"We can't stand around too long," Nils panted as he gestured to another building, this one on the other side of the road from the previous. Cosette, Cyan, and Dunstan were all positioned on its roof.

* * *

Cosette, Cyan, and Dunstan watched over the street below from their rooftop.

"Don't forget, ours is a gravely important duty!" Dunstan reminded his teammates. "We are to defend the Core of Power with our very lives! Thankfully, it shouldn't come to that, thanks to our advantageous height! Not to mention the fact that our opponents must make it though Kacey and Lilith first!"

"Wait, who?" Cyan asked.

"Kacey and Lilith. Our teammates," Dunstan repeated.

"Who's Kacey?" Cosette asked.

"Spiked hair, piercings, way too loud of a voice," Dunstan listed.

"Jynxie?" Cyan asked. "Is that her real name?"

"It is!" Dunstan confirmed. "I am not one for nicknames! Thus, I checked everyone's bags for names so I know the proper way to which I should refer them!"

"That's creepy," Cosette commented. "You looked through the girls' bags?"

"It was the only proper thing to do!" Dunstan insisted.

"You better not have seen my underwear!" Cyan cried.

"If I did, it must have blended in with the other blue clothes you packed," Dunstan said.

"AH! You know what color my underwear is?! Pervert!" Cyan scolded as she smacked Dunstan upside the head.

"I-It was a lucky guess!" Dunstan cried.

"In his defense, I'd be more surprised if it wasn't blue," Cosette giggled.

"I do like blue an awful lot..." Cyan thought aloud.

"Wait, isn't that the other team?" Cosette gasped as she pointed down to the street below.

Sure enough, the Cyber Snakes ran past the three.

"Open fire!" Dunstan commanded.

The three shot at the opposing team, but, save for a few connecting shots, were unable to cause any damage.

"Oh, well at least we have people guarding the Core of Power," Cyan smiled.

"...Who?" Dunstan asked.

"Ummmmmm..." Cyan thought. "I don't remember.

"We're up here. Jynxie and Lilith are on top of another building," Cosette recalled. "Joseph went to get Felix. ...Maybe those two are guarding the core?"

"...We're doomed!" Dunstan cried.

"Oh no! Not doomed!" Cyan cried.

"Guys," Cosette said calmly. "Let's chase after them."

"That wasn't our order!" Dunstan objected.

"We're a team," Cosette said. "Joseph had a plan, and right now that plan isn't working. I have a new plan. Chase them. We don't have anyone guarding our Core of Power."

"They'll still outnumber us," Cyan said with concern.

"I have this," Cosette pointed out as she brandished her larger gun.

"I'm not comfortable with going against orders," Dunstan said.

"New orders: we go after them," Cosette said firmly as she went for the staircase that led to the ground floor.

"Y-Yes ma'am," Dunstan stammered as he and Cyan followed suit.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cosette:** I'm not afraid to take matters into my own hands if need be. I came here to win. To prove myself. And I intend to. _(She smiles confidently.)_

 **Cyan:** The three of us against an entire team... can we do it? I don't know! But we can sure as heck try, dang it!

 **Dunstan:** I suppose that snap leadership is very much welcome in an urgent environment! I approve of this!

* * *

The Cyber Snakes arrived at the Pixel Peacocks' base.

"So... this is it, eh?" Robby asked.

"We ran into five of them on the way here," Nils recalled. "The last two are probably in here."

"The naked guy and the bro-douche, yeah?" Zelda asked.

"Irrelevant," Nils dismissed. "We have the numbers. Six of us. Two of them. There's no reason we can't walk in there, take them out, and destroy their Core of Power."

"Ummmmmm what if the guys from before chase after us?" Vanessa asked.

"If they had, we would already kno-"

Nils was cut off by Gunther tugging at his sleeve and pointing behind the group, showcasing Cosette, Cyan, and Dunstan pointing their guns at the group.

"Howdy!" Cyan greeted.

"Howdy!" Vanessa greeted back.

"I hope you realize that you're grossly outnumbered," Nils scowled at the Pixel Peacocks.

"I hope you realize I have a bazooka," Cosette retorted.

"What's a bazooka if it's being held by a wee child?" Irving taunted.

Cosette fired her gun at Irving. The shot took all his HP out in one shot, causing him to fizzle out of the simulation.

The remaining five members of the Cyber Snakes all opened fire on Cosette. Due to their close range, their shots all connected, though Cosette, before her HP ran out, managed to fire one more shot off, which disintegrated Gunther instantly. This was not enough to stop the other four Cyber Snakes from draining Cosette's HP, taking her out of the simulation as well.

Nils, Robby, Vanessa, and Zelda stared down Cyan and Dunstan, who had frozenly watched the discourse before them. The two Pixel Peacocks' guns were still pointed at the Cyber Snakes, as the Snakes pointed their guns at the Peacocks.

"Th-There's no way you can beat us!" Robby said with a nervous grin.

"We can do anything if we believe!" Cyan insisted as she fired at Robby.

This was met by Nils, Vanessa, and Zelda opening fire on Cyan, taking her out of the game.

"How's your HP, sweetie?" Vanessa asked Robby.

"Down to 30%," Robby groaned.

"You have two options," Nils told Dunstan. "You can run off now, or you can let us destroy you."

"I will not betray my team!" Dunstan insisted. "I will hold my ground and OH GOD AGH NO PLEASE STOP!"

The Cyber Snakes had opened fire on Dunstan, taking him out of the simulation.

"Pathetic," Nils spat.

"To the power core, I assume?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not dignifying that with an answer," Nils stated as he went to the door. His teammates followed suit.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** This game is so violent. I suppose it's all simulated, but someone could get hurt probably. I'm still not sure how this all translates to cognitive perception. Hopefully, nobody gets PTSD from all this.

 **Cosette:** Could I have pulled that off better? Probably. But I took initiative and took out two of their stronger members, so I'm counting that as a win on my part.

 **Irving:** That was hardly a fair fight! I didn't have time to prepare me weapon!

* * *

The Cyber Snakes entered the Pixel Peacocks' Core of Power room.

"So that's it, huh?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, those other two guys aren't here," Robby added.

"Zelda and Vanessa, watch the entrance," Nils ordered. "We don't want any more of them coming in. Robby and I will shoot the core. If nobody shows up, it will be destroyed eventually. If someone does show up, we can get the initiative."

"Whatever," Zelda shrugged as she and Vanessa pointed their guns at the door.

Nils and Robby opened fire at the Core of Power.

"So, are you enjoying the game so far?" Vanessa asked Zelda.

"Well, the strategy game hasn't really begun yet, but at least Nils is making everything a lot more cheerful," Zelda said.

"Uhhhhh..." Vanessa started.

"Sarcasm," Zelda clarified.

"Oh," Vanessa realized. "Yeah, I don't know. He's an effective leader, but he's really rude."

"I have no idea who I'd vote for if we lose, but if someone told me there was a push against him, I wouldn't complain," Zelda said.

"Hey, aren't those the guys?" Vanessa asked as she looked out the open door.

Felix and Joseph dashed towards the building.

"Yo, Captain Funslayer, the two guys who weren't here are on their way," Zelda called to Nils.

"Robby, keep firing," Nils ordered as he turned around and stood in between the girls. "Girls, fire at the enemy!"

"Crap, the enemy's here!" Joseph cried.

"We can still take them out," Felix reminded him.

The two boys began firing at Nils.

"Gah!" Nils cried. "You two! Fight back!"

Vanessa and Zelda began firing at Joseph and Felix respectively. Nils tried to aim, but the constant fire against him made it difficult, and he soon dissolved out of the simulation.

"We're firing at them, but they can still fire back!" Vanessa cried.

"Aim at my guy," Zelda suggested.

Vanessa moved her aim towards Felix. As she did so, Joseph immediately began firing at Zelda.

"Oh geez," Felix cringed as he quickly disappeared.

"We're not done with you," Zelda told Joseph as she and Vanessa began firing at him.

"No... but I am with YOU!" Joseph insisted as he continued firing at Zelda, who ended up disappearing.

All of a sudden, the sky turned to daytime.

"What the?" Joseph asked.

"Attention, contestants!" Topher's voice announced. "The Pixel Peacocks' Core of Power has been destroyed! That means that the Cyber Snakes win Invincibility! Pixel Peacocks, I'll see you guys back in the virtual world later tonight."

"Aw, seriously?" Joseph groaned.

"Hey, all. What'd I miss?" Robby asked as he approached the two.

The three of them all dissolved at once.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Shit, we probably should have chased after those guys, huh? ...Eh, too lazy! _(She cackles.)_

 **Wanda:** We won? Cool! No elimination tonight! It's nice knowing there's no way I'm going to be the first one voted out, you know?

 **Nils:** It just goes to show what effective leadership can accomplish. This trend will continue throughout the entirety of the premerge.

 **Felix:** Well, we tried. Maybe we'll have better luck next time. Voting someone out, though... I am concerned. I'm probably going to be an early target.

* * *

Cosette, Cyan, and Jynxie all met up in an empty room.

"So, Jynxie, Cyan and I were talking, and we think the three of us should form an alliance," Cosette said.

"Whatever, dude," Jynxie shrugged.

"Think about it. If we vote together, we could decide who goes home each time," Cyan urged.

"I ain't saying no. I'm not a dumbass!" Jynxie grinned. "'Alliance' just sounds fucking stuffy, you know? We're not an alliance, we're a power trio!"

"Whatever works," Cosette said. "Anyway, we have a few options to consider here."

"I'm partial to Dunstan or Felix," Cyan said.

"Hell yeah!" Jynxie agreed. "Dunstan needs to go!"

"I agree with Cyan, but not with Jynxie," Cosette said. "Felix is... gross, frankly. I can deal with Dunstan's overbearingness, but having your penis out 24/7... I just can't."

"Eh, he's not hurting anyone," Jynxie dismissed. "Dunstan is outright telling me what I should and shouldn't do! That's hella dumb!"

"Indecent exposure is illegal in any other case!" Cosette responded exasperatedly. "The fact that Felix gets away with it disgusts me."

"Girls, girls!" Cyan tried to mediate. "I'm sure we can figure out some way to compromise."

"And do what? Vote for Joseph?" Jynxie scoffed. "He actually did half decent in the challenge. I'm not about to lose our strongest member on round one!"

"I agree," Cosette said.

"Lilith?" Cyan suggested.

"Fuck no!" Jynxie objected. "I'm cool with Lilith. I was going to suggest we add her to the power quartet, in fact!"

"A girls' alliance?" Cosette asked.

"It's not an alliance," Jynxie insisted.

Cyan sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** I had hoped Jynxie and Cosette would get along, but they've been arguing over who we should vote out all night! I might have to put my foot down and take a side... oh, I hope I don't anger anyone.

 **Cosette:** I'm not a tall person. That much is obvious. So I don't want anyone's exposed genitals anywhere near face level for me. That's not so unreasonable, is it?

 **Jynxie:** Dunstan is honestly one of the most annoying people I've ever met! "This is not welcome in a proper environment! I'm Dunstan and I've never been invited to parties or gotten laid! That would be most unorthodox!" _(She gags.)_

* * *

Dunstan, Felix, and Joseph met up in a different room.

"I'm still not comfortable with Felix's whole situation," Dunstan winced.

"I know, but you need to hear us out," Felix said. "I overheard Jynxie grumbling about you earlier and how much she wants you voted out. I've also seen her talking with all the girls on this team at some point, so it's not out of the question that she's trying to get the votes against you."

"And since bros always come before hoes, we want to do you a solid," Joseph added.

"I see!" Dunstan responded. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness!"

"Indoor voice, please," Felix requested. "We don't want anyone overhearing us."

"Understood!" Dunstan whispered.

"So anyway, who do you dudes think we should vote out?" Joseph asked.

"I'd like Kacey eliminated posthaste," Dunstan stated. "Her flagrant disregard for orderliness and authority outright offends me!"

"Kacey?" Joseph asked.

"Jynxie," Felix clarified.

"I think she's one of the few who isn't bothered by me," Felix said.

"My point exactly!" Dunstan said.

"Dunstan. Bro. You gotta level with us here," Joseph said. "We're trying to help you. You have to consider our points of view here too, bro."

"Who do you suggest we vote for instead?" Dunstan grumbled.

"Joseph and I were thinking Cosette," Felix said. "Not only is she weak in challenges, she's smart. I think she'll be actively working against us. If we take her out now, we can get a foothold on this team and not end up in a minority."

"We're already in a minority!" Dunstan pointed out. "How do we expect to vote her out in the first place?!"

"We talk to one of the girls," Felix said. "Really, this vote boils down to who we can afford to lose, and who we can convince to join us in this vote."

"I still think Kacey is the best option here," Dunstan said. "Cosette took initiative and led Cyan and me in the challenge in Joseph's absence! I have to respect that!"

"You don't have to vote with us, bro, but you're probably going to regret it if you don't," Joseph sighed.

"Not once have I regretted sticking with the side of order and lawfulness!" Dunstan said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** I'm not going to lie, I'm not super optimistic about this vote. We kind of need Dunstan's vote if we want any shot at making it through this, and, while Dunstan has been getting on people's nerves, I think I might be a higher-priority target.

 **Joseph:** So far I haven't been able to really connect with anyone but my bro Felix. I like to think that my attempt at leadership in the challenge has gotten me into the girls' good graces, but I don't know. I just hope this vote turns out alright, you know?

 **Dunstan:** The way I see it, so long as Kacey remains on this team, it will not be able to function as a team! She stands for all that goes against orderliness and synergy! Keeping her would be a grave mistake!

* * *

Lilith ate dinner by herself. She glanced at the Cyber Snakes' table, which had all seven members of that team present, then back to the Pixel Peacocks' table, which was empty aside from her own presence.

"...I wonder if the others know it's dinner time?" Lilith pondered as she took a bite.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** A couple people told me how they're voting right before the ceremony started... mweeheehee... it could be anyone's funeral tonight...

* * *

The seven Pixel Peacocks had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by seven metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"Dude, this is badass!" Jynxie cackled.

"This is terrifying!" Dunstan rebutted.

A spotlight shone in front of them, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, Pixel Peacocks," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be eliminated and get last place in the game. Even I didn't do that poorly in the game." Topher laughed.

The contestants leered at Topher.

"Here's how this will work," Topher said. "No marshmallows or anything similar. I will reveal the votes one by one. After all the votes have been revealed, the person with the most votes against them will be eliminated."

"Interesting," Cosette said.

"The first vote goes to... Dunstan!" Topher announced.

One of the chains supporting Dunstan's cage broke.

"Ack!" Dunstan cried.

"The second vote goes to... Felix!" Topher announced.

One of Felix's chains broke. Felix nodded in understanding.

"Third vote... Cosette!" Topher announced.

"What?" Cosette asked as one of her chains broke.

"Fourth vote... Jynxie!"

"I know that was you, Dunstan!" Jynxie shouted as one of her chains broke.

"And I know it was you who voted for me!" Dunstan retorted.

"Fifth vote... Felix!" Topher announced.

Felix braced himself as another of his chains broke.

"Sixth vote... Cosette!"

Cosette looked nervous as another chain broke.

"I only have one vote left to reveal," Topher said. "The vote count right now is 1 vote each against Dunstan and Jynxie, and 2 votes each against Cosette and Felix. And the final vote for the night is for..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cosette!" Topher announced.

A third chain broke, causing Cosette's cage to begin rocking back and forth.

"Wait, what?!" Cosette cried. "Why me?"

Nobody responded.

"No explanation? Nothing?" Cosette asked, insulted.

"Does anyone have anything else to add before Cosette's gone for good?" Topher asked.

Nobody responded.

"Welp, it looks like that's that," Topher grinned.

One by one, the remaining chains supporting Cosette's cage broke.

"Guys...?" Cosette asked.

The final chain broke, sending Cosette's cage falling into the abyss below.

"Well that was morbid," Cyan commented.

"I know, right?" Lilith smiled.

"The rest of you are safe... for now," Topher said.

* * *

The six remaining Pixel Peacocks exited their VR chambers.

"That was close," Felix said with a sigh of relief.

"You said it," Joseph said.

"Hey, guys! Cosette's thing is still closed!" Jynxie pointed out.

The Peacocks gathered around Cosette's VR chamber, which, sure enough, had not opened. Cosette was clearly visible through the glass covering, still unconscious.

"So she's just going to stay in stasis?" Cyan asked Topher as he entered the room.

"Yep," Topher smiled. "She'll be let out, along with anyone who's eliminated in the future, once the game is over."

"That gives me the willies!" Dunstan announced.

"You're a willy!" Jynxie grinned.

"I don't even know what that means!" Dunstan said.

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"We've had our first elimination, and things are just starting to heat up," Topher said. "Will Dunstan and Jynxie stay at each other's throats? Will Nils's orders continue to help his team? Will Felix get past the stigma of his nudity? Will Wanda and Zelda get past the stigma of being sisters? The answers may or may not come... next time! On Total! Drama! Explore Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Felix:** Sorry Cosette, but I can't see any good reason to keep you around. I'm sure you're a fine person, but for the sake of my game, you have to go.

 **Cosette:** Felix, I'm all for life choices, but... no! This is where I draw the line.

 **Joseph:** Gotta stick with my bro on this one. It's got to be Cosette.

 **Dunstan:** Cosette may be half Kacey's size, but at least she knows a thing or two about respect and leadership! Kacey has to be the one to go!

 **Jynxie:** Dunstan refuses to get off my case! How am I supposed to have fun when he's balls deep in my mojo?! Get out of here, prude face!

 **Cyan:** I'm sorry, Jynxie, but I have to take Cosette's side here. Felix's choices are... indecent, to say the least. We can always get Dunstan next time.

 **Lilith:** I was told Cosette and Felix are the targets tonight... Cosette doesn't seem to like me very much. Felix seems cool, though. So it looks like it's Cosette who'll be getting the axe tonight... mweeheehee...

* * *

 **Cyber Snakes:**

Gunther - The Sword Collector

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless

Robby - The Weasely Briber

Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant

 **Pixel Peacocks:**

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

Felix - The Nudist

Joseph - The Bro Code

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor

* * *

 _A/N: Although I believe that everyone in this cast has something to add, I decided as I looked over the cast to determine the boot order, the Cosette probably offered the least out of everybody. She looks like a child despite her age, but there isn't much to be done with that. She's certainly smart and capable, but her weak stature and reluctance to talk to half her teammates ultimately led to her downfall. Sorry to the Cosette fans out there, but this is where she goes._


	3. No Bones About It

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, our two teams of seven teens arrived at this abandoned testing facility for a new virtual reality machine. Their mission for the day? Destroy the other team's Core of Power, or wipe out the other team completely, whichever came first. The Cyber Snakes were unified for the most part, with Nils assuming stern control, much to the chagrin of teammates like Irving, Vanessa, and Zelda. The Pixel Peacocks, on the other hand, not so unified. Dunstan, Felix, and Jynxie all made multiple enemies right out of the gate, and that definitely affected the votes that night, as the Pixel Peacocks were our losers that day. The vote was very split, but Felix was able to steer the votes against Cosette, leaving the tiny girl as our last-placer. How will Cosette's elimination affect the dynamics on the Pixel Peacocks? How will the dynamics on the Cyber Snakes shape up? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

It was the morning after Cosette's elimination. Cyan exited the sleeping room to find Jynxie sitting in a corner listening to her MP3 player. Cyan waved at her. Jynxie waved back. Cyan sat down next to Jynxie.

"Sup?" Jynxie asked as she paused her song.

"Good morning," Cyan smiled. "Um, I just wanted to talk about the vote last night."

"Yeah, I voted for Dunstan," Jynxie shrugged. "So what?"

"Well, the girls splitting our votes allowed for the boys to get the majority votes against Cosette," Cyan noted.

"Bullshit," Jynxie said. "Dunstan voted for me."

"You did get a vote last night, actually, now that you mention it," Cyan thought aloud. "Actually, now that I think about it, I have no idea how Lilith voted... do you think she was the third vote for Cosette?"

"Shit, she probably was," Jynxie realized. "I just kind of assumed she'd vote for Dunstan with me, but I was the only one who voted for Dunstan last night. God dammit!"

"Do you think she might be aligned with the boys?" Cyan pondered.

"Naw, she wouldn't betray me like that," Jynxie said. "She and I are like best friends and shit."

"I think we should talk to her at some point," Cyan said. "Assuming you still want to work with me. We could both use allies now that Cosette is gone."

"Eh, screw Cosette," Jynxie grinned. "She didn't vote for Dunstan, and look what happened to her!" Jynxie cackled.

"If she had, she still would have gone home," Cyan noted.

"Not if you voted for him too!" Jynxie insisted.

"It would have tied," Cyan corrected.

"Shit, dude, I don't know math! I'm not a fucking nerd!" Jynxie cried.

"Well, I'm no genius either, but I am an optimist! And I believe we can make it through this!" Cyan smiled.

"Keheheheheh! The girl who loves blue is an optimist! Ain't that irony for ya?" Jynxie cackled.

"Blue is a beautiful color, don't even get me started," Cyan gushed. "Too late! I've started! Cosette's periwinkle shirt? I need it. In my size, of course, but I, like, require that in my life. I had a whole periwinkle phase in middle school..."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** The only real mistake I made last night was assuming how Lilith would vote. Well, I ain't making that mistake anymore! She can join me and Cyan and we're going to kick Dunstan's ass! And the other boys too, I guess.

 **Cyan:** I know some say periwinkle is a shade of purple, but, like, come on, it's a lilac-ish shade of blue, let's be real. I should get back into some periwinkle nail polish at the very least. Oh, my goodness wouldn't that be so adorable?

* * *

Zelda had just woken up and groggily stepped out of her cot.

"Zelda!" Wanda shouted.

"Geez!" Zelda winced. "What?"

"Shower with me," Wanda requested.

"What?" Zelda asked in confusion. "We haven't showered together in years. Because it's weird."

"I want to talk to you privately," Wanda pouted. "Nobody will snoop on us if we're in the shower."

"I can't say I have 100% faith in that statement, oddly enough," Zelda remarked.

"Let's just go!" Wanda insisted as she grabbed Zelda by the arm and dragged her to the shower room.

Over at the shower room, Wanda and Zelda both showered in the same stall.

"This is uncomfortable," Zelda said.

"You don't complain about Felix, but you will about your own sister?" Wanda huffed.

"Complaining about Felix is redundant," Zelda said. "Now what did you want to talk so privately about?"

"Who we should make an alliance with," Wanda whispered.

"That's it?" Zelda asked.

"It's top secret information. If word got out that we're in an alliance, it could put us in a lot of danger," Wanda said.

"You're right, I too hope nobody notices any sort of connection between us. That's why I'm glad we're in the same shower stall, dress the same, both have Mom's nose..." Zelda listed.

"Bitch," Wanda pouted.

"If you must know, Robby actually offered me money to not vote him out," Zelda sniggered. "Twenty bucks."

"Really?" Wanda asked. "I want in on that!"

"Talk to him about it, I don't know," Zelda said. "Any allies on your end?"

"Nobody I've really connected with," Wanda admitted. "Vanessa's cool, though. What do you think about her?"

"Maybe," Zelda said. "I think for now our best option is to lie low and let other people make themselves into targets."

"You think that will work?" Wanda asked.

"We can always try and connect with the others to try and get them to not vote us off, but besides that, I don't think we have many other options," Zelda said.

"Makes sense to me!" Wanda said confidently. "Hey, could you get my back?"

"I'm not touching you," Zelda said firmly.

"I'll wash yours!" Wanda pleaded.

"This shower is over," Zelda said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I tried out for Total Drama every year ever since I was old enough. And now that I'm finally here, I won't let it go to waste! I want to make it far and maybe even win! I wish Zelda would be more open to the whole "fun" aspect, though. What a sour grape.

 **Zelda:** That was one of the most thoroughly uncomfortable experiences in recent memory. I'm not a touchy-feely person, and I'm especially not a "share a shower stall with another naked person" person, sister or not.

* * *

Lilith wandered aimlessly through the entrance room when Felix approached her.

"Hey, Lilith," Felix smiled.

"Hey Felix," Lilith smiled back.

"Thanks so much for voting with us last night," Felix said as he put his hands together. "Seriously, your one vote saved my game."

"No problem..." Lilith said as she cocked her head to the side. "I talked to Cosette on the ride here. She didn't seem to like me too much. So I showed her... mweeheehee..."

"Well, seriously, I appreciate it," Felix said. "Actually, while we're at it, do you want to form an alliance? Just you and me? I think we could really get some work done in this game if we work together on the sly."

"Mmmmmmmmmm no thanks," Lilith smiled.

"Huh? O-Okay," Felix responded. "Can I ask why not?"

"I don't want to," Lilith answered.

"That's it? No further reason?" Felix inquired.

"I don't need any other reason," Lilith giggled.

"I mean, I suppose not," Felix figured. "...Want to just talk casually, then? I hear you're into ghosts and that kind of stuff. That sounds interesting."

"We will all die someday," Lilith smiled. "Some of us will become ghosts... others will fade into obscurity."

"No heaven or hell or anything like that?" Felix asked.

"There is no God," Lilith answered simply.

"Then who decides who becomes a ghost or not?" Felix asked curiously.

"A person's spirit, if filled with enough unrest, will refuse the call of death and continue to wander the Earth," Lilith grinned.

"So you believe in Death? The Reaper?" Felix asked.

"A metaphorical call," Lilith clarified.

"I see," Felix said.

"You don't think about death much, do you, Felix?" Lilith asked.

"Can't say I do," Felix answered. "Gives us something to talk about if nothing else."

"Mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** I think Lilith is cool with me. I got two votes last night. One was obviously Cosette, the other I think was Cyan. I'm not sure how easily I'll be able to get into Cyan's good graces, so I'm going to try and get in good with the others, just in case.

 **Lilith:** Felix is an incredibly relaxed person. He's so relaxed that he's perfectly comfortable being naked in front of strangers. I'd thought there would be some insecurity within him, but there isn't... how boring. He'll never become a ghost. Why should I attach myself to someone so irrelevant in the grand scheme of things? Maybe I should have voted him off last night...

* * *

Robby found Nils staring at Cosette's VR pod.

"Morning," Robby greeted.

"So this is the penalty for failure," Nils said. "Do you suppose she's still in the simulation?"

"I imagine so," Robby figured. "Though I also imagine it'd be expensive to leave it running 24/7."

"The sheer torture she must be going through right now," Nils continued. "All alone. Probably with nothing to do. Or worse, actively in pain."

"They wouldn't be that cruel, would they?" Robby asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, and I will not be taking it," Nils said as he finally turned around to face Robby. "Is there something you needed?"

"Er, yes, actually!" Robby stammered. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "Er, you see, I've come with a deal for you."

"I'm listening," Nils stated.

Robby pulled a $20 bill from his pocket.

"Twenty dollars to not vote for me during our first elimination," Robby explained.

Nils snorted. "That's a pointless deal," he said. "That would involve going to an elimination, which the Cyber Snakes will not be doing until the merge occurs."

"Well, when the merge happens, if you don't vote for me, I'll give you twenty dollars," Robby continued. "I can continue this offer for subsequent votes as well."

"Are you really so lacking in confidence that you're willing to pay people to not vote for you?" Nils scoffed. "Pathetic. Such weakness will not be tolerated on my team."

Robby tensed up upon hearing this.

"Victory cannot be attained simply by spending enough money," Nils said. "This might not be true outside of the game, but since this is the game, your money has zero worth. Value in Total Drama is measured by how much you can accomplish. In challenges, in strategy, so on. Vanessa may or may not have told you, but I currently hold an alliance with her and Gunther. We wish for you to join us to make a majority of four."

"Yes! I'd very much like that!" Robby pleaded.

"...But you may only join if you prove yourself in today's challenge," Nils continued. "If I can't find a use for you, then I will not go out of my way to save you should you find yourself in danger in this game."

"I suppose that's fair," Robby said with a nervous smile. "I won the challenge for us yesterday, and I'll do the same today."

"See to it that you do," Nils said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** I don't get out a whole lot, so I don't really have the whole "life skills" thing down pat, you know? I had hoped Total Drama might help with that, but none of the challenges in this one are actually happening, are they? I guess I can pick up what I can.

 **Nils:** Robby is a coward and a weakling, but that doesn't mean he can't stop being one. Cowardice and weakness can be trained out of anyone or anything. And Robby should have ample time before our first vote to learn how to not be a useless human being.

* * *

Dunstan, with a tray of food, found Joseph eating alone at the breakfast table.

"Ah, Joseph! A good morning to you!" Dunstan greeted.

"You too, bro," Joseph smiled.

Dunstan sat across from his teammate. "Is nobody else present to eat?" he asked.

"I think they've all eaten already," Joseph said. "It's near the end of breakfast time. I'm only here now because I wake up late. Why are you here so late?"

"I am not late," Dunstan insisted. "I simply took up most of the breakfast time making sure everything is in order. My hygiene is unrivaled and my schedule for the day is perfectly in check!"

"You've scheduled your entire day?" Joseph asked in disbelief. "In Total Drama?"

"Of course!" Dunstan answered. "I even came up with two post-challenge schedules depending on whether we win or lose the challenge!"

"Whatever works, bro," Joseph shrugged. "The bro code states that I don't overexert myself and stay as chill and relaxed as is necessary, so I don't worry about that kind of stuff. I'll go all out on challenges, sure, but other than that, it's a game, so might as well enjoy it, right?"

"True. There are few things I enjoy more than coming up with schedules," Dunstan smiled. "You adhere to what you deem the 'bro code', yes? I trust this means that you're a rule follower?"

"I guess?" Joseph answered. "I'm willing to let some little harmless rule-breakings happen, but I've never really been a delinquent or anything. Mainly I stick to the bro code because of my disdain for hoes."

"I take it you're not referring to gardening equipment," Dunstan said.

"You got it," Joseph sighed. "Can't trust a hoe. No good can come from dealing with them. That's why I gotta protect my bros from them at any cost."

"Hence why you wish for an all-male alliance," Dunstan guessed.

"Well, not all girls are hoes," Joseph said. "I don't really think the girls on are team are hoe material. Too soon to judge. That said, like it or not, you and Felix are my bros, and I'm going to stand by the bro code and have you guys' backs."

"I appreciate the support!" Dunstan said. "If I may be so bold, as your friend, I shall have your back as well!"

"Sweet, bro," Joseph grinned. "Glad we have each other's backs."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** I've had more than a few hoes in my lifetime playing with my heart like it was Monopoly. I've been called bitter and jaded before, but I'm honestly not. If anything, I'm glad they've opened up my eyes and let me know that a real bro saves his bros from other hoes.

 **Dunstan:** I'm glad I've found a bit of a kindred spirit in Joseph! Our mutual desire to adhere to moral codes leads me to believe that he's a trustworthy and loyal person! I can definitely use a friend like that in this game!

* * *

Over at the other dining room table, Gunther, Irving, and Vanessa all enjoyed their breakfast.

"...so then I said, 'How do you know how heavy a chili pepper is?'" Irving told the two in what seemed to be a story of some sort. "'Give it a weigh, give it a weigh, give it a weigh, now!' Gyaaaahahahaha!"

Vanessa laughed loudly at this. Gunther gave Irving a look.

"That was terrible," Gunther said bluntly.

"Yarrrr, ye wouldn't know good humor if it had a blade and hilt," Irving grumbled.

"And you wouldn't know good humor if you could download it illegally," Gunther retorted.

"Guys, guys, we don't need to fight over this," Vanessa pleaded.

Gunther and Irving glanced at each other, then both boys burst into laughter.

"It's only banter," Gunther assured her.

"We know the other can take it," Irving grinned.

"Wow. You haven't known each other for two days and you're already that close?" Vanessa asked.

"I wouldn't say close. We just understand each other's temperaments," Gunther explained.

"I'd vote him out in a heartbeat if I had to," Irving continued.

"Likewise," Gunther added with a smirk.

"I thought you wanted him in our alliance," Vanessa pointed out to Gunther.

"Ohohoh!" Irving laughed. "I've learned all sorts of things from one sentence alone."

"Well, not like there's much of an option now," Gunther sighed. "Irving. You, me, Vanessa. Interested?"

"Works for me!" Irving grinned.

"Yay!" Vanessa smiled. "I think we can really do this."

Vanessa put her arms around Gunther and Irving. The two boys glanced at her.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** Well, so much for my plan to lay low. Not sure I can do that by being in multiple alliances, and, honestly, I trust Nils more than Irving. Yeah, I like Irving more, but Nils is nothing if not honest and willing to work as a team, not to mention he'll always be a bigger target than me. Geez.

 **Vanessa:** I wouldn't have gotten Irving's joke if I didn't study all kinds of music in my spare time. I study all kinds of everything so I always have something to talk about with people. Anyway, yeah, replacing Nils with Irving actually works for me. Nils... I don't know, the others don't seem to like him much, and I don't really either.

 **Irving:** Gyarharhar! An alliance already? I can work with that. Gunther and Vanessa seem like capable allies, so I'm all for it!

* * *

The contestants met up with Topher in the VR room.

"Good afternoon, contestants!" Topher grinned. "Cyber Snakes, if you didn't already know, Cosette was voted out in last night's elimination ceremony."

"Not who I would have guessed," Wanda said.

"Well, why waste time? Let's get this challenge underway!" Topher smiled.

The contestants approached their respective VR pods.

"Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!" Topher realized. "Cyber Snakes, since you guys have one member more than the Pixel Peacocks, one of you will have to sit out."

"Zelda will be sitting out," Nils decided.

"Yes, that's a decision I came to by myself," Zelda snarked.

"Glad to hear you're cool with it, Zelda!" Topher grinned. "Everyone else, into your VR pods!"

"Wait, seriously?" Zelda asked. "Give me a break."

Zelda grumbled as she exited the room.

"Everyone else, into the VR pods!" Topher ordered.

The remaining twelve contestants all entered their respective pod. The pods shut, and they were transported to the virtual world.

* * *

The sky displayed twilight when the contestants left their daze and found themselves in a new area. They looked around to see a craggy desert, with lava flowing generously around the area, giant rocks jutting out of the sand, and large, dragonesque skeletons scattered about. Unlike the previous challenge, the teams were not separated by any more than a couple feet. Each team stood before a pedestal upon which rested a colored skull - green for the Cyber Snakes, and purple for the Pixel Peacocks.

"Welcome to the Desert of Dragons!" Topher's voice said. "As you can see, each team here has a skull. These skulls were once entire skeletons, but the local wildlife hasn't been so kind to them, and their bones have all been stolen. Your job is to find five bones of your team's color and return them to your team's skull. The first team to do that will win Invincibility. Of course, you'll have to beware of lava, falling off of high places, and, of course, the fire-breathing creatures that live here.

"We don't have any armor, either," Joseph noticed.

"Or weapons, for that matter," Nils added.

"Speak for yourselves," Gunther smirked as he unsheathed the sword he always carried on his back.

"Hey, no fair!" Jynxie objected.

"Guys. Calm down!" Topher whined. "Take it out on each other when the challenge starts."

"Understood!" Dunstan said.

"Does everyone understand the challenge?" Topher asked.

"Are we allowed to mess with the other team's bones?" Jynxie asked.

"Only if they aren't on the skull platform yet," Topher answered. "Otherwise, they're fair game."

"Does the lava kill you instantly?" Wanda inquired.

"That's something you'll have to find out on your own, there," Topher winked. "If there are no more questions, the challenge starts... NOW!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** This one seems less violent, so that's good. We're definitely still going to have to be careful not to get hurt, though. Lava everywhere, fire-breathing wildlife, craggy rocks to fall off of... yep, this is definitely Total Drama.

 **Cyan:** Okay, this challenge seems fun and all, but there's like zero blue anywhere and it's kind of bumming me out. The sky isn't even blue! That's its one job! Come on!

 **Robby:** Nils said I could join his alliance if I prove myself in the challenges, and I definitely want an alliance. Harder to get voted off if you stick together. Well... _(he takes a deep breath)_ here goes nothing.

 **Joseph:** This challenge sounds hot! Hehe... get it? Because, there's like, lava and stuff? ...I'm funny. _(He grins contentedly.)_

* * *

The Pixel Peacocks huddled up to decide a game plan.

"What strategy have you decided for us, boss?" Dunstan asked Joseph.

"What? Oh, uh..." Joseph trailed off. "I guess we won't have to worry about fighting the other team. If we split off individually, we should be able to cover more ground, and since we don't need to worry about overpowering the other guys... yeah, that should work."

"You seem totally uncertain of yourself, dude," Jynxie chuckled.

"I'll be honest, I knew what I was doing in the last challenge because I play shooting games, but I'm not really sure what to do about this one," Joseph admitted

"The plan sounds fine to me," Felix said.

"I'd say anyone who's uncertain of their chances alone should buddy up anyway," Cyan mentioned. "It sounds pretty dangerous out there."

"Scared?" Lilith smiled.

"I'd say 'concerned' is more accurate," Cyan whimpered.

"I shall accompany you!" Dunstan pledged.

"You scared too?" Jynxie smiled smugly.

"Not remotely!" Dunstan objected. "I am merely helping a concerned teammate!"

"Whatever works, bro," Joseph grinned. "Everyone in agreement?"

The other Pixel Peacocks voiced their approval.

"Alrighty then. Break!" Joseph ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cyber Snakes had gathered in a similar fashion to discuss their game plan.

"We will be traveling in pairs," Nils decided. "This will allow us to cover a decent amount of ground with two pairs of eyes to look around, plus it will be easier to defend ourselves in pairs."

"Defend ourselves from what?" Wanda asked.

"Were you not paying attention?" Nils leered. "Fire-breathing animals scour the area, not to mention the other team. Pay attention before asking dumb questions."

"Hey, that's not necessary," Vanessa frowned as she put her arm around Wanda in a friendly side-hug. "Anyway, do you think the other team will try to kill us?"

"If they're smart, yes," Nils answered. "Thankfully, we are also smart, or at least I am, so I'll let it be known now that trying to get the other team killed is implored of you all."

"The pirate's way indeed!" Irving grinned.

"Now, the pairs:" Nils began. "Robby will be traveling with me. Gunther and Wanda will go as a pair. Irving and Vanessa will also be a pair."

"No objections here," Robby said with a nervous smile.

"I can work with this," Irving agreed.

"Same here!" Wanda added chipperly.

"Any objections would be irrelevant anyway," Nils stated. "This team meeting is adjourned. Dismissed!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Nils:** I paired my alliance members with people outside of my alliance in order to prevent Irving and Wanda from bonding and potentially working against me. I paired myself with Robby in order to keep an eye on him, to see if he pulls his weight in the challenge like he promised.

 **Lilith:** So many skeletons around, and yet not a ghost to be found... not yet, at least. Maybe looking around will help me find something. Imagine if I found a dragon's ghost. Mweeheehee... I can't wait.

* * *

Felix had wandered off on his own to search for bones. He found himself at a pool of lava which had a platform in the middle. The platform had two bones on it: one green, one purple.

"Interesting," Felix said. "Obviously there has to be some way to get there... but how?"

Felix noticed something shining on the other side of the lava pool.

"And what have we here?" Felix asked as he circumvented the pool and approached the shining object.

At Felix's feet was a shining red gem.

"Ooooh, fan-say," Felix grinned as he bent down to pick it up.

As soon as Felix managed to grip the gem and dislodge it from the sand, it disappeared in a flash. Felix now wore orange rain boots with flame designs running up from the bottom.

"Aw, clothes? Lame," Felix whined.

He turned back around and saw the lava pool in front of him. He looked down at his boots, and then back at the pool.

"Do you suppose...?" Felix thought aloud.

Felix tentatively dipped the toe of his boot in the lava.

"No pain... are these lava-proof?" Felix smiled.

He put the rest of his foot in the lava, and, sure enough, did not cry out in immense pain.

"Awesome," Felix said as he put his other foot in the lava.

The lava was shallow enough that it barely went up to his ankles. Felix trudged through the molten goop as he approached the small island which housed the bones.

"I'll be taking that," Felix said as he grabbed the purple bone. He looked at the green bone.

"Hmmmm..." Felix wore a mischievous grin on his face as he casually knocked the green bone into the lava.

To his surprise, it reappeared on the island, completely unharmed.

"So if a bone is destroyed, it'll respawn. Makes sense," Felix figured. "...I should really stop pointing out the obvious, huh?" he chuckled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** Normally I'm not one for clothes of any kind, shoes included, but lava-proof boots just might come in handy in an area that's covered with lava. ...I do hope I can complete a challenge completely all-natural at some point, though. This is getting ridiculous.

* * *

Gunther and Wanda found themselves in a cave.

"The magician and the swordsman..." Gunther mused. "Heh. We just need a tank and a healer and we'll be set."

"Ooh! A tank sounds like fun!" Wanda said, enthused. "We could bulldoze the competition and shoot rockets and stuff! Boom! Pkhshhhhew! Kablam!"

"That's not... actually, you're right, that would be pretty cool," Gunther admitted. "So, what do you think of the team so far?"

"Oh! Um..." Wanda pondered. "I... actually haven't talked to a lot of the team, now that I think about it. I've talked to Zelda, of course, and I think Irving a little bit. That's about it, though. Irving seems like fun."

"He's a boisterous fellow, that's for sure," Gunther nodded. "So, what's it like playing with your sister?"

"Oh, it's awesome~" Wanda chirped. "It's so cool going in already knowing someone really well. I know I can trust her and rely on her."

"I bet it's nice," Gunther said casually. "Come on, there has to be a bone in here somewhere."

"I know, right?" Wanda pouted. "Two sets of eyes and not one of us can find anything!"

Suddenly, off to the side, they heard a low growling. The two slowly turned their heads to see a medium-sized dragon with dark-red scales and bright yellow eyes approaching the two.

"Hi!" Wanda greeted. "Um, I don't suppose you're one of the non-fire-breathing, friendly wolves that Topher _didn't_ mention?"

The dragon responded by letting loose a stream of fire from its maw. Gunther and Wanda dodged out of the way as quickly as they could.

"Well..." Gunther said as he unsheathed his sword. "Let's dance."

"Now is not the time for dancing, Gunther!" Wanda objected. "What are we going to do about the dragon?!"

Gunther eyed Wanda with concern.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** Wanda seems... well, I won't sugarcoat it, she's very oblivious. She seems genuinely unaware of how her being a tight duo with Zelda is going to put a huge target on both of their backs. I don't think we're going to have to worry much about her trying to turn any tables.

* * *

Cyan and Dunstan found themselves at the base of a small craggy mountain.

"Do you think there's one up there?" Cyan asked.

"It looks very dangerous! I am sure that the bones are placed in dangerous locations!" Dunstan answered.

"Makes sense to me, I guess," Cyan decided.

"I shall go first," Dunstan decided. "If only because you're wearing a dress."

"Ooh, good call," Cyan said as she smoothed her dress.

Dunstan, upon finding steady places to place his hands and feet, began his ascent. Cyan followed closely behind.

"So, what do you think of our team?" Cyan asked.

"For the most part, I approve!" Dunstan answered. "You and Joseph seem like good and obedient people. Lilith seems harmless for the most part! Felix and Kacey irk me, but you cannot agree with everyone!"

"Felix, I definitely agree with," Cyan winced. "I don't mind Jynxie, though."

"Really? Not even after she destroyed your game?!" Dunstan asked.

"She didn't destroy my game," Cyan denied.

"Her stray vote against me is the reason Cosette went home!" Dunstan explained. "Had she voted for Felix, it would have tied! If my understanding of this game is correct, I, who voted for Kacey, would be forced to break the tie! Naturally, I would have chosen Felix! But since Kacey voted for me, the majority fell upon Cosette, which not only eliminated an ally of yours but makes it harder for you to trust Kacey! After all, if she won't even stick to the plan on the first vote, why should she in future votes?!"

"...Didn't you go against the guys' plan by voting for Kace- er, Jynxie?" Cyan asked.

"I never claimed loyalty to that plan," Dunstan said. "It did not line up with my ideals! I much preferred Cosette to Felix!"

"Then why didn't _you_ vote for Felix?" Cyan asked as her brow furrowed.

"I had pushed for Kacey to go home, and I had hoped that Felix and Joseph would have changed their minds!" Dunstan insisted.

"I'd say you're just as much to blame for Cosette going home as Jynxie is," Cyan said. "Don't go throwing her under the bus, here. She's still my friend."

"A true friend would have the best interests of their friends at heart!" Dunstan exclaimed.

"Look, I'm equally upset at both of you right now. Can we please just drop this?" Cyan asked.

"You're right. We need to focus on the challenge!" Dunstan agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** Okay, yes, Dunstan does kind of have a point about Jynxie screwing me over. But that doesn't mean she's going to keep doing it over and over. I just need to talk to her about where she went wrong and how she shouldn't do it again. I think this is just his weird way of trying to put the target on her. Honestly, if that's the case, I'm not surprised he didn't sway Felix and Joseph.

* * *

Nils and Robby found a river of lava which had hardened platforms of stone drifting by through the current. On the other side of the river was an alcove, where colored bones could easily be seen.

"Alright, here is a good testing grounds for your first bone," Nils decided.

"First bone? Testing grounds?" Robby asked.

"In order to prove yourself in today's challenge, you will retrieve at least two of the five bones our team requires," Nils stated. "I will not assist you in this task. It is up to you and you alone to retrieve this bone."

"And if I can't get two bones?" Robby asked.

"Then you will be deemed a liability to my team and taken care of accordingly," Nils answered. "Am I understood?"

Robby gulped. "Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now, time is wasting. Go," Nils ordered.

Robby tentatively approached the river, braced himself, and hopped onto a drifting rock.

"I-I did it!" Robby cheered.

"No cheering until you get the bone," Nils said firmly.

Robby snickered pervertedly before hopping onto another rock a bit ahead.

"Yo, holy shit, is that a river of fucking lava?" Jynxie asked as she ran up to the scene. "Fuck yeah dude, that's hardcore!"

"Go away," Nils leered.

"Fuck off dude, I need to get a bone, too," Jynxie objected.

She walked up to the river and waited for a rock to approach. Before she knew it, though, Nils had pushed her directly into the lava, and she fizzled out on contact with the molten flow.

"Good riddance," Nils scowled.

"Huh?" Robby asked as he turned around to face behind him.

In doing so, Robby lost his balance and began to wobble. He quickly regained his balance.

"That was close," Robby said with a sigh of relief.

"Get going!" Nils called out. "You have two bones to retrieve and you still have yet to bring me one!"

"O-On it!" Robby called back.

He turned back around, facing the alcove. He leaped over to the next rock platform, but he mistimed his jump and fell directly into the lava, causing him to fizzle out.

"Unbelievable," Nils spat. "Must I do everything myself?"

Nils hopped onto an oncoming rock platform.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** There was a brief second when I hit the lava where I felt the worst pain I've ever fucking felt, dude! Is that what lava feels like? Holy shit, dude. I survived falling in lava! Hell yeah! _(She air guitars.)_

 **Robby:** Well, I really buggered that one up. I just hope we don't lose this one. Not sure Nils will be all that inclined to keep me around if we do. _(He gulps.)_

* * *

Joseph found a part of the desert which was absolutely riddled with cacti in patches so thick one couldn't stick their hand in between them without getting pricked, save for a gap between several cacti which looked to form a path.

"Worth a look, I guess," Joseph figured as he set off on the path.

The path seemed to stop when more cacti showed up in front of him, however, in truth, it simply continued to both the right and left from where he stood.

"Bro, is this a cactus maze?" Joseph asked nobody in particular.

He looked to the right and left multiple times. Neither path seemed any different from the other.

"Well, right is right, right?" Joseph figured as he took the path to his right.

Joseph wandered down the path, making turns whenever they appeared and backtracking from a few dead ends.

"Man, these things are hard enough when you _do_ have a map," Joseph said. "There had better be a bone in here."

After several more minutes of wandering, Joseph found himself in a large room of sorts. Before him, a large purple dragon slept peacefully.

"Aw shoot!" Joseph whispered as he backed away slowly.

In backing up, however, something caught Joseph's eye. Two pedestals rested behind the dragon: one with colored bones, and another with a shining yellow gem.

"I see..." Joseph thought aloud. "Well, let's see if I can't stealth my way past."

Joseph crouched down and moved around the dragon quickly and quietly. He stood up before the two pedestals.

"So this gem... must be important," Joseph guessed. He grabbed the gem.

"Congratulations, Joseph!" Topher's voice boomed from the sky. "You have found the first Day-to-Day Advantage of the game: tastier meals!"

The dragon's eyes snapped open. Joseph noticed this and clenched his teeth.

"Unlike the other contestants, your meals will be prepared by a graduate of a top-notch culinary school!" Topher continued.

"Shutupshutupshutup!" Joseph whispered urgently as he grabbed the purple bone off the pedestal.

The dragon stood up and stared Joseph down. Joseph made a run for the path that led back to the maze.

"Crapcrapcrap!" Joseph cried as he dashed through the maze.

Joseph ran and ran until he found himself at a dead end. The shadow of the dragon loomed above him.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** Tasty meals do sound pretty nice. The food here? Nothing special. I hope the others don't get jealous, though. I didn't know what that gem would do.

* * *

Irving and Vanessa wandered throughout the desert, searching for a landmark.

"Yar... the desert be quite the opposite of a pirate's home field," Irving grumbled.

"You actually sail? For real?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Har! No," Irving laughed. "But acting like a pirate is quite fun, it is. Criminals with gimmicks are automatically cooler."

"Y-You're a criminal?" Vanessa asked.

"I run one of the most popular media pirating sites around," Irving boasted.

"But...But what about the people whose media you're stealing?" Vanessa asked.

"Hold that thought," Irving said as he stopped in place. He pointed to a small mountain to the duo's left. "Is that the hall monitor and the blue wench from the other team?"

"Looks like it," Vanessa said as she squinted.

"There must be a bone over there. Let's go," Irving decided.

The two set off for the mountain.

"So, anyway, you steal from artists?" Vanessa asked.

"Yarrr... ye make it sound like I'm some sort of foppish phantom thief," Irving said. "Nay, I only spread good, quality content to those who can't afford today's ridiculous prices."

"It's not that expensive," Vanessa huffed.

"Oh? And how much do your parents make, wee lass?" Irving challenged.

"I don't know," Vanessa admitted. "But I know that stealing is wrong."

"What sort of pirate would I be if I didn't do wrong?" Irving grinned. "Besides, nobody's truly good. I'm sure you do all sorts of bad things."

"I try not to," Vanessa said. "I just want to make everyone happy. Bad things, by definition, hurt people, right? That's quite the opposite of what I want."

"Well, think of it this way, I've made all sorts of people happy by giving them access to whatever games, movies, or music they might want," Irving said. "I'm fighting the good fight, I am."

"But what about everyone who poured all that effort into the games, movies, and music?" Vanessa challenged.

"I'll never meet 'em," Irving said nonchalantly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** All this talk about good and bad is making my head spin. Sure, he's making _some_ people happy, but he's hurting so many others in order to do so. He could always buy copies of the stuff he pirates and give those copies away. That'd make everyone happy. ...He did say something about "ridiculous prices". I may have to keep talking to him about this.

* * *

Over at the skull pedestals, Felix, Nils, and Joseph all arrived with bones.

"You got one too?" Joseph asked Felix. "Hell yeah, bro!"

"Call me cocky, but I think we've got this one in the bag," Felix grinned.

"Am I truly the only one on my team to bring something back so far?" Nils grumbled as he placed his bone on his team's pedestal. "Pathetic."

The three boys ran off to find more bones.

* * *

Lilith found the cave that Gunther and Wanda had entered.

"Oooooh. Spooky," Lilith smiled as she walked in.

Lilith wandered the dark cave alone, humming a tune to herself as she looked around.

"There must be a bone in here," Lilith thought aloud.

Just then, Lilith heard a sharp scream. Her eyes lit up as she ran in its direction. As she peered around a rock, she noticed Gunther and Wanda standing face-to-face with a dragon, the former with his sword in hand.

"No ghosts. Shame," Lilith said.

"Wanda, this might be a dumb question, but do you have your wand on you?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah," Wanda squeaked as she revealed it out of her sleeve. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't suppose that, since this is virtual reality, it can cast real spells?" Gunther asked.

The dragon inched towards the two. Gunther held his ground as Wanda hid behind him.

"I haven't tried," Wanda admitted.

"Now's as good a time as any to find out," Gunther said sternly as he readied his sword.

"What kind of spell should I do?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know. Ice magic?" Gunther guessed.

"Here goes..." Wanda said with a deep breath. "Alak-ice-zam!"

Wanda pointed her wand at the dragon. Nothing happened.

"Bippity boppity brrr!" Wanda tried.

"Good. Keep distracting it," Gunther said as he ran to the side, exposing Wanda.

"Wait, what?!" Wanda gasped.

The dragon let a stream of fire loose upon Wanda. The magician screamed before fizzling out.

"Whoa..." Lilith said in awe.

Gunther took this opportunity to cleave through the beast's neck with his sword. The dragon's head came clean off before it, too, fizzled away.

"Well, that takes care of that," Gunther said as he sheathed his sword.

"That was pretty messed up," Lilith smiled as she approached him.

"Oh, you're from the other team," Gunther recognized. "I mean, Wanda wasn't really helping me, and only one of us really needs to bring the bone back."

"Imagine if this wasn't virtual reality... mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"If it wasn't, then I doubt we'd be dealing with a dragon in the first place," Gunther said as he set off further into the cave.

"It doesn't have to be a dragon," Lilith said as she followed after him. "Any situation where a teammate's life is at stake, and choosing to sacrifice them could help you out..."

"If I let a teammate die, it'd paint a huge target on my back," Gunther said. "Since this is virtual reality, I'm allowed a little more wiggle room to be pragmatic."

"But what if it was entirely unavoidable?" Lilith continued. "What if the only way you could possibly win a challenge was-"

"Look, I've been patient, but need I remind you that I have a weapon, and you're on the other team?" Gunther leered.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Lilith asked.

"Using Wanda to bait the dragon is one thing. Killing the dragon is one thing," Gunther answered. "But I'm not going to kill people directly. Even if it is a simulation, I have standards."

The two made it to a pedestal with bones. They each grabbed one.

"So your threats were empty and hollow then? Okay," Lilith smiled.

"That said, if we run into another dragon, I can and will outrun you," Gunther pointed out.

"Mweeheeheeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Gunther is really interesting... I wish he was on my team. I can sense unrest in him. He'd make a great ghost.

 **Wanda:** What the heck was that?! Gunther totally used me as dragon bait! Rude!

* * *

Cyan and Dunstan continued their ascent up the mountain.

"Are we... almost there?" Cyan panted.

"I believe so!" Dunstan answered.

Cyan looked down.

"If there is a bone up here, how are we supposed to get it down quickly?" Cyan asked.

"Slow and steady wins the race!" Dunstan insisted. "Running in the halls is not permitted for a reason!"

"I thought that's just because running indoors is impolite," Cyan figured. "No one's racing in the halls, are they?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Dunstan proclaimed proudly.

Dunstan made it to the top of the mountain. Sure enough, a pedestal with two colored bones stood in the middle of the plateau at the very peak.

"Aha! There are bones indeed!" Dunstan proclaimed.

"Ooh, cool!" Cyan grinned as she made it to the top.

Dunstan grabbed the purple bone and triumphantly held it in the air.

"You think we could hide the green one?" Cyan asked.

"Ah! That's dishonest!" Dunstan objected.

"Man, you're no fun," Cyan huffed.

"Is blue the color of _DISHONESTY_?!" Dunstan asked.

"Not... not to my knowledge," Cyan answered uncomfortably. "Blue is the color of peace and-"

"Peace cannot be maintained when deceitfulness and shady tactics are at play!" Dunstan insisted.

"Alright, fine!" Cyan pouted.

"Now, I'm going to jump off the mountain," Dunstan said matter-of-factly.

"Wait what?!" Cyan asked.

"I want to make it back swiftly!" Dunstan said. "If I die, then you may climb down slowly! Otherwise, I suggest you jump off after me!"

"Are you sure that's-?"

Cyan didn't get the chance to finish before Dunstan, with the bone in his hand, hopped off the plateau.

"Ow!" came a voice from below, though it was not Dunstan's.

Cyan peered over the edge to find Dunstan lying facefirst on the ground as Vanessa stood next to him. The traces of someone fizzling out began to dissipate.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Vanessa gasped.

"I did not expect to land upon someone, I must admit!" Dunstan said as he stood up and dusted himself off thoroughly. He looked up and saw Cyan. "Cyan! Jump on me! I guarantee you won't die! Then you can take the bone!"

"That sounds super dangerous!" Cyan called back. "You go on ahead! I'll get down on my own!"

"If you insist!" Dunstan saluted as he ran off.

As soon as she was sure Dunstan would not look back, Cyan picked up the green bone. As soon as she got her grip on it, however, she began spazzing and contorting uncontrollably, as if being shocked throughout her entire body. She fizzled out.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** What the heck was that? Did I just die because I picked up the other team's bone? I was just going to, you know, toss it over the edge of the mountain. Where Vanessa wouldn't think to look. I wasn't cheating!

 **Topher:** Yes, grasping the other team's bones will result in a very harsh penalty. I thought these were good kids who would know better, but I guess there's always one. _(He shrugs.)_

* * *

Gunther and Lilith made it to the skull pedestals.

"Ngh... We really need to pick it up," Gunther mumbled.

"Mweeheehee... only two more to go," Lilith smiled.

"Make it one!" Dunstan announced as he made it to the pedestals and placed his bone.

"Shoot," Gunther said as he dashed off.

"Come, Lilith! We must continue our search!" Dunstan ordered.

"...Let's split up," Lilith suggested as she eyed Gunther.

"An excellent idea! We can cover more ground that way!" Dunstan said with his fist over his heart.

Dunstan ran off, while Lilith moved out to pursue Gunther.

Vanessa made it to the top of the mountain and grabbed her team's bone.

"Wait, where's Cyan?" Vanessa wondered. "Hm. Must have climbed down the other side of the mountain."

Vanessa began her descent down the mountain.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** I have no idea how many bones the others have found, or even how many of us are still alive, so I won't stop until the challenge stops! I'd hate to let my team down.

* * *

Nils found himself at the lava pool where Felix had been before.

"It seems that the other team has already claimed this bone... I see," Nils noted. "Now, how am I to retrieve it?"

Nils circumvented the pool, looking for an answer to this question.

* * *

Felix and Joseph had arrived at the river where Nils had been before.

"Didn't Jynxie run off in this direction?" Felix asked.

"Maybe," Joseph responded. "The purple bone is definitely still over there."

"Maybe she fell in the river," Felix figured.

"Could be," Joseph said. "How fast do you think you'll be able to wade through the lava?"

"In a flowing river of an already viscous substance? Not very," Felix guessed.

"I'll try jumping across like you're supposed to," Joseph volunteered as he cracked his neck. "If I die, then you can take the slow but safe route with your boots."

"Sounds good," Felix agreed. "Actually, I'll start wading anyway. Just in case."

"You don't trust me?" Joseph asked with a furrowed brow. "You don't think I can do it?"

"It's not that," Felix frowned. "But on the off chance that, I don't know, you slip or something, by complete accident..."

"Aw, I'm just playing, bro," Joseph laughed.

"Don't do that," Felix said with a sigh of relief.

The two boys made their way across the river. On the second jump across, Joseph slipped and fell into the lava.

"...Oh," Felix responded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** I knew keeping those boots would come in handy. Shame about Joseph. At least he gets better meals. Maybe he'll share some with me, eh?

* * *

Gunther found the burned-down remains of the cactus maze, which amounted to nothing more than piles of ash, with the dragon and bone pedestals in plain view.

"Easy," Gunther smirked as he drew his sword.

The dragon took notice of the sheen of his blade and eyed the sword collector.

"Bring it on!" Gunther called confidently.

The dragon breathed smoke from its nostrils.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gunther shouted as he charged towards the dragon.

The dragon breathed a small flame. This did not slow Gunther down as he ran towards the beast with his blade pointed forward.

The dragon let a stream of fire loose. Gunther, almost reflexively, ran around it and found himself behind the large reptile. With two quick swipes of his blade, he clipped the wings off the dragon's back, causing it to roar out in pain.

Gunther took this chance to grab the green bone from the pedestal. The dragon turned around with a flourish of its tail as if attempting to knock Gunther over with it. Gunther was out of reach of the tail, however, and he found the chance to run away from the scene and towards the skull pedestal.

The dragon began to chase after him on foot. Its large size allowed it to catch up quickly. Gunther sensed the monster's footsteps approaching him, and he quickly turned around with a slash of his sword, slicing across the dragon's neck. With one last roar, the dragon fizzled out of the simulation.

"Come on, Topher, give me a challenge next time!" Gunther grinned as he continued running for the skull pedestal.

Gunther finally arrived at his location and placed his bone upon the Cyber Snake's pedestal.

"Four bones per team," Gunther noted. "We can do this."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** I knew going into this season that the challenges would take place in a virtual world. That's why I brought one of my sharper swords, just in case I'd be able to use it in challenges. And man, I'm so glad I did. The best part is since none of this is real, my blade's not getting any duller. It's basically a free advantage throughout the game. It's pretty sweet.

* * *

A young man dashed towards the skull pedestals with his team's final bone in hand. He placed it upon his team's skull pedestal.

"That's it! We have a winner!" Topher's voice announced.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Yeah!" Felix cheered from beside the Pixel Peacocks' pedestal.

The purple skull and bones all began to float in the air and spin around before magically forming into a complete skeleton. All of a sudden, loud gospel music began to play and the skeleton started shimmying. It pointed up and down in a diagonal pattern. It did a splits before shuffling in preparation to perform seven consecutive backflips in a circle. It landed on its back, stood up, took a bow, and continued shimmying.

"Welp... That certainly happened," Felix commented before he began to fizzle out of the simulation.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Nils:** Dammit! How was anyone supposed to make it past that pool of lava alive? I did _not_ sign up for this game to lose. _(He clenches his fist.)_

 **Lilith:** I lost Gunther somewhere along the way... leaving me to wander the desert alone... and not a ghost in sight... _(She sighs.)_

 **Zelda:** Wait, you mean the guy who basically told me I wasn't allowed to play in the challenge _couldn't_ lead his team to victory? With his everflowing charisma and leadership skills? Well, color me flabbergasted.

 **Joseph:** You know, maybe this whole "team leadership" thing isn't so hard after all. I just kind of BS'ed this one and we ended up winning. I'll take it. _(He grins.)_

* * *

Wanda and Zelda met up in the sleeping quarters.

"So what was the challenge?" Zelda asked.

"Scour the desert for bones to make a skeleton," Wanda answered. "Oh! And there were dragons and stuff! I totally got burned alive by one."

"That's... not something to brag about. At all," Zelda said. "Anyway, we need to talk about votes."

"Well, Gunther totally used me to bait that dragon," Wanda mentioned. "I want to vote for him."

"I'm super bitter at Nils right now, not going to lie," Zelda said. "Volunteering me to not compete in the challenge."

"Why don't we talk to... somebody... and see if they want to vote for Gunther or Nils with us?" Wanda suggested.

"Somebody?" Zelda inquired.

"I'm not sure who, exactly," Wanda admitted. "I've seen everyone else on our team talking to at least one of those two."

"I'm not even sure I've talked to most of our team," Zelda winced. "I can talk to... Robby, I guess. I've talked to him before."

"I can talk to Irving and Vanessa, then!" Wanda said. "Is that everyone? I think that's..." She began counting on her fingers. "Yeah, I think that's everyone."

"Sounds good," Zelda said. "Actually, we should probably decide on a target. That way the votes don't get split, assuming everyone votes our way at all."

"I'm fine with voting for Nils if you want him gone," Wanda said. "He's a meanie face! I remember the way he slammed you against a wall. And then him just saying you can't be in today's challenge. Not cool, dude!"

"You're telling me," Zelda huffed. "So yeah, Nils it is, then?"

"So say I, Wanda the Wonderful!" Wanda boasted.

"Alright. Time to play," Zelda smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Zelda:** Nils is honestly just a spoiled child. The fact that people are taking him seriously at all will never not be bizarre to me, but I'm not sure anybody here really likes him, so I think we can get the votes against him.

 **Wanda:** I won't stand for this blatant bullying against my lovely assistant! Or me, for that matter! I've seen Gunther hanging around Nils a bunch. I bet they're in an alliance! Wouldn't surprise me if he made Gunther kill me in the challenge. _(She huffs.)_

* * *

Gunther, Nils, Robby, and Vanessa all met up in a different room.

"Tonight's vote should be simple," Nils said. "We will be voting for Zelda tonight."

"Why Zelda?" Robby asked.

"Do you need any reason more than 'because I said so'?" Nils glowered.

"N-No sir," Robby cowered.

"Actually, I'm curious as well," Gunther said. "Wanda was remarkably useless in the challenge today. I'm not sure she's really worth keeping."

"If you must know," Nils said. "Zelda is more of a threat. If Wanda goes home, Zelda will almost certainly try to work around it. Wanda doesn't have the mental capacity to do the same if Zelda goes. If we get rid of Zelda, then Wanda will be an easy next target. If we get rid of Wanda, I doubt Zelda will make things so easy."

"I mean, we have the majority either way," Gunther shrugged.

"Are you doubting my leadership?" Nils leered.

"I'm just saying that this isn't the best way to go about things," Gunther said.

Nils picked Gunther up by the collar and walked him directly into a wall.

"Gunther!" Vanessa cried out.

"I'm not asking you how you wish to vote," Nils said. "I'm telling you that Zelda will be going home tonight."

"It's probably best to just listen to him," Robby added nervously.

"...Fine," Gunther said begrudgingly.

Nils tossed Gunther behind him, causing the blond to land on his side onto the hard metal floor.

"Nils! What is wrong with you?!" Vanessa cried.

"I'm demonstrating what happens to people who don't obey me," Nils leered. "Now..." Nils approached Vanessa and stepped upon one of her feet. "Are you going to vote for Zelda tonight?"

"...Yes," Vanessa whispered.

"I didn't hear you," Nils scowled as he pressed down harder onto her foot.

"Yes!" Vanessa cried.

"It really isn't difficult," Nils said as he shook his head. He removed his shoe from Vanessa's foot.

Vanessa fought back tears as she helped Gunther back onto his feet.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Nils:** Are these people really so dense that they cannot see that eliminating Zelda will make things so much easier? Zelda is disobedient and refuses to speak to me. Both traits befitting of an expendable member of my team.

 **Robby:** I always knew I'd end up following the leader in this game. I tried the whole "bribing people" thing to try and take some power for myself, but, let's be real, I'm a wimp. I was never going to hold any power. Things are much easier this way.

 **Gunther:** Ugh... he better not have dented my sword. _(He unsheaths his sword, which remains undented.)_ Oh, thank goodness. This was not a cheap item.

 **Vanessa:** I just want everyone to be happy. ...I just want everyone to be happy.

* * *

Irving sat alone at his team's dining table. He glanced at Joseph at the other table, eating roast chicken. He glanced down at his own microwavable frozen dinner.

"Feh. A true pirate can live off of slop and slop alone," Irving said as he ate a chicken nugget.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** I only resent Joseph for making the whole damn dining hall smell good! I haven't eaten a meal with herbs for years!

* * *

The seven Cyber Snakes had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by seven metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"Yar, back in the brig, am I?" Irving grinned.

"I've escaped from worse," Wanda boasted.

A spotlight shone in front of them, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, Cyber Snakes," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the second elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the first one voted out of your team. Here's how this is going to work. I'll announce the votes one by one. No marshmallows or anything similar. Of course, as always, the person with the most votes will be eliminated from the game. And you all saw what happened with Cosette when that happened."

"Frankly, it still terrifies me," Robby admitted.

"The first vote of the night goes to... Zelda!" Topher announced.

One of the chains supporting Zelda's cage broke.

"Whoa!" Zelda cried.

"The second vote... Nils!" Topher announced.

One of Nils's chains broke.

"How cowardly," he said to Zelda.

"Third vote... Nils!" Topher announced.

Nils said nothing as a second chain broke from his cage.

"Zelda!" Topher announced.

"What is your beef with me?" Zelda scoffed at Nils.

Nils did not answer.

"Zelda!" Topher announced.

"The real coward here is you for not answering me," Zelda said as another chain broke from her cage.

"Nils!" Topher announced.

"What?!" Nils asked harshly as another of his chains broke.

"That's three votes for Nils, and three votes for Zelda," Topher said. "Only one vote left."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Zelda!" Topher finally announced.

"...Huh?!" Zelda asked, perplexed.

"What?!" Wanda gasped.

A fourth chain broke from Zelda's cage, causing it to rock back and forth.

"Who was the third vote for me?" Nils demanded. "Irving. Was it you?"

"Me vote is me own business!" Irving said defiantly.

"What did I do to any of you?" Zelda asked, panic underlying her voice.

"Does anyone have anything to say before Zelda's gone for good?" Topher asked.

"This isn't fair!" Wanda blurted. "You never gave Zelda a chance, Nils!"

The fifth chain broke off of Zelda's cage.

"She made it clear that she had no intention of listening to me," Nils scolded.

"Because you're a selfish child," Zelda grumbled.

"Guys, please..." Vanessa sniffed.

The sixth chain broke off of Zelda's cage.

"You survived the vote, Nils," Gunther said. "That's what's important."

"I don't take disobedience lightly. Let Zelda serve as an example," Nils told his team.

"Jackass," Zelda spat.

The final chain broke, sending Zelda's cage falling into the abyss below.

"Sis..." Wanda mumbled.

"The rest of you are safe... for now," Topher said.

* * *

The six remaining Cyber Snakes exited their VR chambers.

"Ye can't keep this pirate caged forever!" Irving said boisterously.

"We will be going to bed shortly," Nils told his team. "We must be well-rested if we are to win tomorrow's challenge."

"Makes sense to me," Robby agreed.

"Yeah, I could use some sleep after the whole 'slaying dragons thing' today," Gunther added.

The boys left the VR room. As they did so, Wanda looked at her sister in perfect stasis in her VR chamber. She burst into tears as she slumped over the chamber. Vanessa approached the magician and rubbed her back supportingly before pulling her in for a hug.

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"Both teams have gone to elimination, and the drama doesn't look to be stopping anytime soon," Topher said. "Will Wanda recover from her sister's elimination? Will Joseph continue to succeed in leading his team? Will Robby grow a spine? Will Jynxie be of any use in a challenge? The answers may or may not come... next time! On Total! Drama! Explore Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Nils:** Zelda, you have outspokenly opposed me and have made no attempt whatsoever to rectify this. You have left me no choice but to cut your game short.

 **Wanda:** Nils is such a jerk! Abra kadabra alaka-go home!

 **Zelda:** Remember when free thought was a concept? I miss those days. Maybe getting rid of Nils will bring back memories of the good times.

 **Robby:** Look, I'm in no position to oppose Nils. None of us are, really. So I'm voting for Zelda. For what it's worth, she seemed nice enough, but... yeah.

 **Gunther:** Alright, fine. I'll vote for Zelda. But let it be known that I will not be following Nils's every whim.

 **Vanessa:** I... I have to vote for Nils. I'm... I'm scared! Nils is terrifying! I just want everyone to be happy! Nils is working against that! _(She bursts into tears.)_

 **Irving:** Eh, I vote for Zelda. Gunther said that's how he's voting, and besides, she never talked to anyone besides her sister anyway.

* * *

 **Cyber Snakes:**

Gunther - The Sword Collector

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless

Robby - The Weasely Briber

Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 **Pixel Peacocks:**

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

Felix - The Nudist

Joseph - The Bro Code

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor

* * *

 _A/N: Surprise! Characters like Zelda have a tendency to make it pretty far in my stories, so having Zelda as an early boot both a) keeps things from getting redundant, and b) gives her a role as a decoy protagonist that I don't think I've given a proper shot before now. Snarky, intelligent, if not falling behind a bit socially, Zelda definitely had her share of fans right out of the gate, but I knew I couldn't keep her around for long without her getting stale and generic. Her snarky lines were fun to write, of course, but this just isn't Zelda's story._


	4. Colosseum Me Maybe

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, the Pixel Peacocks faced surprisingly little fallout from the split vote that led to Cosette's elimination, though Dunstan has been trying to throw Jynxie under the bus for not voting with her alliance. With the Cyber Snakes, Nils made Robby an offer that said that Robby could join his alliance if he proved himself in challenges, while Gunther and Vanessa formed a side alliance with Irving behind Nils's back. The challenge that day took our contestants to the Desert of Dragons, a lava-filled wasteland. The challenge was close, but Felix came in clutch thanks to the lava-proof boots he found, giving the Pixel Peacocks their first taste of Invincibility. Wanda and Zelda conspired to get self-proclaimed team leader Nils eliminated, but Nils's intimidation factors plus Gunther's connections with Irving led to Zelda going home, albeit not without a defiant vote against Nils on Vanessa's part. Tensions are high and the drama is unfolding. Will things get better, or go from bad to worse? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Wanda idly brushed her teeth in the washrooms. Vanessa entered the washroom.

"Morning, Wanda," Vanessa smiled. "Doing alright?"

"I slept off most of the devastation if that's what you're asking," Wanda chuckled.

"That's good," Vanessa said. "You seemed pretty broken up about what happened last night, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Wanda spat into the sink. "I was really looking forward to playing with Zelda," she said. "Taking the game by storm with my sister-slash-lovely-assistant, maybe even making the finale together. But now..." Wanda sighed.

"For what it's worth, I voted for Nils last night," Vanessa said.

"Really? It wasn't Irving?" Wanda asked.

"Nope," Vanessa said. "I had hoped he or maybe Gunther might vote for Nils too, but I guess not."

"I don't get why not," Wanda sighed. "What good is there in keeping Nils?"

"Maybe I'll ask them later," Vanessa said.

"Oh, hey!" Wanda blurted. "Um... I don't suppose you want to be in an alliance with me? I don't really have anyone now that Zelda's gone, and we could take out Nils if we work together!"

"Oh, of course," Vanessa smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness," Wanda said with a sigh of relief.

"You're not out of this yet," Vanessa smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I thought I was as good as screwed with Zelda gone, but I might still have a chance! ...You know, assuming we can get the votes... somehow. _(She forces a smile.)_

 **Vanessa:** People can't just claim to be in charge and use that as an excuse to force people to do what they want. Especially if they use physical violence! Well... I, for one, won't stand for it.

* * *

Cyan met up with Jynxie and Lilith in one of the common rooms.

"Alright, so, we need to talk strategy," Cyan said.

"That sounds boring," Jynxie griped.

"Maybe, but if we don't, one of us might go home if we lose another challenge," Cyan said. "Now, might as well address the elephant in the room: Lilith, did you vote for Cosette?"

"Yep," Lilith smiled.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Jynxie asked.

"Cosette seemed boring," Lilith said. "I thought Felix would be interesting, but he seems boring, too."

"Dude's naked all the time. That's hilarious!" Jynxie laughed.

"Alright, girls, we need to agree to vote as a unit in the future," Cyan urged.

"Unit? Who are you, Dunstan?" Jynxie scoffed.

"I'm serious here," Cyan said. "The reason Cosette went home the other night is that you two didn't go along with the plan."

"I wasn't even in the meeting where you decided to vote for Felix," Lilith pointed out.

"This is true, but Jynxie had no excuse," Cyan frowned.

"Um, 'Dunstan sucks' is my excuse," Jynxie rebutted.

"Girl, I get you can't stand him. I'm not his biggest fan either," Cyan said. "But you need to stop focusing on that so much, or else it's going to make you a target."

"Tch," Jynxie responded. "Alright, what's your brilliant idea then?"

"Well, we need the majority, so we're going to need one of the guys to flip," Cyan figured. "Dunstan can't stand Felix, so I think that, if the three of us vote for Felix, we can convince him to vote with us."

"Then the girls would run the team..." Lilith mused.

"Why can't we get Felix or Joseph to vote for Dunstan?" Jynxie asked.

"I think Dunstan and Joseph are friends," Cyan said. "And I don't think Felix trusts any of us."

"Shit, you're right," Jynxie realized. "Well, hell, let's get rid of Felix then!"

"You're okay with not voting for Dunstan?" Cyan asked.

"Eh, we can get him next time," Jynxie dismissed.

"So... we're all in agreement?" Cyan grinned.

"Seems like it," Lilith said.

"Awesome!" Cyan cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** I've been put in a tough position ever since Cosette left. Jynxie and Lilith aren't exactly the most reliable allies, but I'd rather not work with Dunstan or Felix any more than I have to, and Joseph's already friends with both of them, so he's out, too. Point is, I can still salvage my game, or else I give up blue forever! ...Okay, no I won't. I'm not _that_ crazy.

 **Jynxie:** Shit, it didn't really occur to me how being on a small-ass team makes everyone's votes actually matter. I'm not here for strategy, I'm just here to kick ass and have fun! Strategy ain't fun! So I'm just going to let Cyan handle that shit.

 **Lilith:** Cyan... Hm... I have no idea if she'd become a ghost if she died.

* * *

Gunther, Nils, Robby, and Vanessa sat at the breakfast table, eating their meal.

"So, I thought you said you could get Irving's vote," Nils said to Gunther.

"I asked him how he was voting, he said he didn't know, I said we were voting for Zelda, he said he'd consider it," Gunther recounted.

"'I'll consider it' is code for 'I definitely won't do it but won't say it to your face'," Nils glowered.

"Isn't that what you said about me joining your alliance if I performed in challenges?" Robby asked.

"Yes, and you couldn't even hold up your end of the bargain," Nils stated. "As far as I'm concerned, you are not in my alliance."

"What about the majority?" Gunther asked. "We still kind of need that."

"Robby would be foolish not to vote with us," Nils stated. "Assuming Irving and Wanda vote together, if Robby voted with them, it'd force a tie, which, according to the rulebook, would lead to those who did not tie for the most votes to draw rocks to determine who among them goes home. This would lead to either Robby drawing the rock that eliminates him, or someone else drawing the bad rock, leaving Robby as a target for forcing the tie in the first place. Robby is weak, but he is not dumb, thus, I see no reason why he won't vote alongside us."

"Aptly put," Gunther figured.

"Y-Yeah..." Robby stammered.

"Vanessa, you've been silent this entire time," Nils noted.

"Huh?" Vanessa asked as if escaping a daydream. "Oh, I have nothing to add."

"In that case, your silence is appreciated," Nils said. "Now, we will not be losing another challenge, but, after we merge, assuming we merge at seven, we will eliminate whoever from the Peacocks will make it, and then we will eliminate Wanda. She is of no use to us."

"How can you be so sure we're not going to lose again?" Robby asked.

"I can't imagine any of us will do any less than our best," Nils said. "Even Wanda will likely push herself so as to avoid elimination. I imagine she knows full well what will happen if our team were to lose. Of course, you, Robby, are not reliable, but I've studied the other team, and I find that both the girl with spiked hair and the obese girl do not pull their weight in challenges, so we should have more than an advantage over them."

"R-Right," Robby said. "Sounds good."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** I'm in a strange position: Not technically a part of Nils's alliance, but still expected to vote along with his alliance. And the thing is, he's completely right, I don't really have a choice but to vote with him, or else I make a target of myself and then go home. I guess all I can do at this point is keep trying my best in challenges, and hopefully convince him that I am worth having as an ally. ...I'm so doomed.

 **Vanessa:** ...Nils might not have realized it, but kicking Robby out of the alliance might have helped Robby! If Robby joins Wanda and me in voting for Nils... well, we'd tie, but if we can get one more vote... Hmmm...

 **Nils:** Maintaining the power on my team has been easy. Vanessa is too inclined to please others, Robby is too cowardly to go against me, and Gunther is just smart enough to know better. Irving and Wanda simply must be taught to obey, lest they face elimination should my team lose again.

 **Gunther:** I can't help but wonder if Irving really did vote for Nils. Doesn't seem too out-of-character for him, but I definitely noticed how oddly Vanessa was acting at breakfast. I may have to hold an alliance meeting at some point.

* * *

Felix found Dunstan doing stretches in the sleeping room.

"Morning, Dunstan," Felix greeted. "...Whatcha doing?"

"Preparing myself for morning workouts!" Dunstan answered. "It is a hall monitor's duty to stay in good physical condition! You never know when you'll have to chase a runaway miscreant!"

"Isn't running in the halls forbidden?" Felix chuckled.

"So is speeding, but will the police not speed to catch a getaway car?" Dunstan responded.

"I guess that makes sense," Felix shrugged.

Dunstan's eyes narrowed at Felix. "Why are you here? Is there something you need?"

"Just felt like talking," Felix said. "You and I still haven't really had the chance to connect yet, so I figured-"

"We will never be able to connect so long as you refuse to wear clothing!" Dunstan insisted as he stood up and looked Felix in the eye.

Felix sighed. "I was hoping you'd be able to look past that."

"Nudity is disgraceful and immoral!" Dunstan stated. "It's highly inappropriate, and, if I may be frank, stomach-turning! What if you're out in public with children to see you? What if you face... unfortunate male problems?"

"I live in a nudist community," Felix explained. "Everyone is natural all the time there. And actually, flexing your thighs actually helps with that second issue."

"Does it really?" Dunstan asked. "Er, not the point! The point is, your refusal to adhere to the standards of common decency sickens me! I feel uncomfortable just being around you!"

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect that reaction from someone," Felix conceded. "Alright then. You've made your stance on me known. I won't bother you anymore."

"See to it that you don't!" Dunstan responded as he resumed his stretches.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** I've honestly never understood the stigma towards not wearing clothes. I guess it has sexual connotations to people who do wear them, but surely they understand our point of view too, right? It's not a sexual thing for us. _(He sighs.)_ I don't know. I came into this game expecting this, but that doesn't make it hurt any less, you know?

 **Dunstan:** I will never understand how an entire community of people can go about their lives in such an indecent state! Do they raise their children like this?! How can this possibly be allowed?! I really should have voted for him the other day instead of Kacey!

* * *

Gunther found Irving admiring the VR machine.

"I wonder how this thing is controlled," Irving thought aloud. "It would have to be remote. There's nary a monitor in sight."

"Irving. Can we talk?" Gunther asked firmly.

"Yarrrr, if it isn't me first mate," Irving grinned. "Have at it, boy."

"Why the hell didn't you vote for Zelda last night?" Gunther asked.

Irving burst into laughter. "And what makes ye so sure I didn't?" he asked.

"Topher announced the votes one by one," Gunther said. "Nils received three votes last night. Two of them were obviously Wanda and Zelda. I know for a fact that Nils and I voted for Zelda. That leaves you, Robby, and Vanessa in the air and Robby and Vanessa don't seem like the backstabbing type."

"Kehehehehe," Irving chuckled. "Ye know me well, Gunther. I am not an honest man." Irving stroked his chin. "And yet, I tell ye the truth when I say that I did, indeed, vote for Zelda."

"Can you prove it?" Gunther asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yar, I must concede that I cannot," Irving said. "But what good will paranoia and accusations do ye? I know all about you and Vanessa being aligned with Nils."

"Wait, wha-?" Gunther started.

"I don't care, frankly," Irving interrupted. "But I do know that, whether ye side with me or with him in the end, you and Vanessa are sitting pretty in the majority. If I were you, I'd stop accusing me allies of mutiny, and start thinking of ways to work this to me advantage."

"You seem oddly calm about all this," Gunther noted. "Not worried in the slightest that I'd side with Nils over you in the end?"

"Yaaaarharharhar!" Irving laughed. "I trust you're smart enough to know which option is best for ye. Besides, I know you and Vanessa can't stand Nils."

"You're not wrong about that," Gunther admitted.

"Say, that reminds me, I take it ye have yer eyes set on Wanda for the next elimination?" Irving asked.

"That's the plan at the moment," Gunther nodded." Truthfully, I would have rather seen her go last night, but you know how Nils gets when he has his mind set on something."

"The lad's persistent, I'll give him that," Irving grinned.

"That's one way of putting it, I guess," Gunther shrugged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** Irving... there's no way he didn't vote for Nils. He's much too calm about everything that's going on. He has to have an agenda of his own. ...Something he said is still bugging me, though. He mentioned me and Vanessa not liking Nils. Vanessa... could she have been the third vote for Nils? I might have to press her about this later. I need to know where everyone's loyalties lie.

 **Irving:** If Gunther lets Nils make it to the merge, there's no way he'll be able to make any new allies. Who would side with the lad who kept the most violent and rude contestant here in the game? Surely Gunther knows this. And for the record, I'm damn sure it was Vanessa who voted for Nils. She's already taking advantage of her safe majority position better than Gunther is, and she's not even trying! _(He laughs heartily.)_

* * *

Joseph found Lilith idly wandering around one of the common rooms.

"Oh, Joseph," Lilith noticed. "I meant to speak with you."

"Huh? With me?" Joseph asked. "Er, alright. What's up?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm glad we have such a capable team leader," Lilith smiled. "It was awfully brave of you to step up like that."

"I just wanted to help the team, you know?" Joseph smiled. "'Brave' might be pushing it."

"I don't know..." Lilith said. "Surely you knew the risks of stepping up like that."

"The risks?" Joseph asked. "I'm just doing what I can to-"

"Having to carry the burden of everyone's expectations upon your shoulders..." Lilith listed. "What if you mess things up for the team? Well, the blame would shift to you, of course. The one who stepped up to lead the team to victory. They might even be inclined to vote for you for failing them."

"People don't expect _that_ much out of me," Joseph told her. "...Do they?"

"And what of the merge?" Lilith continued. "Surely the Cyber Snakes will see you as the obvious target: the outgoing and physically strong young man who leads their rival team. And yet, knowing all this, you decided to take up the role anyway. How admirable of you."

"Uh... yeah... thanks..." Joseph said unsurely. "So, uh, how have you been holding up? Enjoying the game?"

"I've been enjoying myself," Lilith smiled. "A shame nobody has died yet. Unless those two girls in stasis are actually dead, although in that case, I'm not sure what would become of their ghosts. They're probably still alive, actually, now that I think about it. No way Total Drama would let a ghost go to waste."

"That's... one way to look at it," Joseph responded.

"You don't like me very much, do you, Joseph?" Lilith frowned.

"Wh-What makes you say that?!" Joseph reacted. "I-I mean, not that's it's true, but-"

"You don't like me at all, do you, Joseph?" Lilith sighed. "My own team leader doesn't even like me."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Joseph said as he left the room.

Once Joseph left, Lilith giggled to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** I knew it. I sensed a tiny bit of unrest in Joseph, and it was very easy to let that unrest grow. Mweeheehee. He'll make a fine ghost indeed by the time he and I part ways.

 **Joseph:** Oh no. I know what Lilith is up to. This emotional manipulation, I've seen it before. This is how hoes treat you to get you to do what they want. I've fallen for it before, but I'm not falling for it this time! Nice try, Lilith, but you're not going to get to me.

* * *

The contestants met up with Topher in the VR room.

"Good afternoon, contestants!" Topher greeted. "Pixel Peacocks, as you can see, Zelda was eliminated in last night's elimination."

Wanda looked forlornly at the floor.

"No one needs to sit out this time, so let's not delay!" Topher said excitedly.

The contestants all entered their respective VR pods. The pods shut, and they were transported to the virtual world.

* * *

When the contestants snapped out of their daze, they found themselves separated by team, sitting on opposite ends of a Roman-style colosseum. The sky was as clear as clear could be, with the hot summer sun beating down upon the teens. Topher stood in the center of the arena.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Topherdome!" Topher's voice, despite his distance suggesting it to be out of earshot, was clearly audible. "Today's challenge couldn't be simpler: you will be competing in one-on-one battles against members of the opposing team! Before we begin, each of you will pick one of six weapons: a sword, a lance, an ax, a bow, throwing knives, and a magic tome. Each weapon must be selected by somebody from each team. Variety, as they say, is the spice of life. You will also pre-determine the order in which your teammates will battle. Your opponents will not be able to hear you make your selections, so each of you has the element of surprise on your side. We're going best four out of six, or, if it ends up tying with three wins each, a tiebreaker battle will ensue to determine the winner. More on that if we get to that point. Any questions?!"

"This is probably a dumb question," Vanessa's voice became audible enough for everyone to hear. "But... how is the winner determined?"

"Whoever fizzles out of the simulation will lose," Topher explained. "It's a duel to the death, minus the part where you die for real!"

"Yo, what's a tome?" Joseph asked.

"Book of magic spells," Topher explained. "This one lets you cast fireball magic."

"Nice!" Joseph grinned.

Silence.

"Alright, then let's get to picking who's wielding what and when!" Topher announced.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** This challenge was basically tailor-made for me. There's no way we're going to lose this one.

 **Jynxie:** All we have to do is beat the shit out of each other until one team wins? That's metal as fuck, dude! Hell yeah!

 **Dunstan:** Violence is most unwelcome in a school environment! However, since this is not a school environment, I'll do what I can for the team! _(He places his fist over his heart.)_

 **Wanda:** I'm still scared that I'm going to go home if my team loses. I know Vanessa has my back and all, but she's just one person. So I'm going all out to make sure I don't go home!

* * *

A set of six weapons appeared before each team, each glowing with a different aura: red for the sword, orange for the tome, yellow for the bow, green for the ax, blue for the spear, and purple for the knives.

"Dibs on the magic!" Wanda exclaimed.

The tome disappeared. Wanda's hands briefly glowed with the same orange aura that had surrounded the weapon.

"You idiot," Nils spat. "Do you truly believe you'll be able to wield it effectively?"

"She _is_ a magician," Vanessa pointed out.

"I am certain it would have suited me better," Nils insisted.

"Yarrr, ye just wanted to throw fireballs around," Irving grinned.

"...Not another word from anybody," Nils ordered.

"We still need to choose weapons," Gunther pointed out. "I doubt anyone would object if I were to choose the sword?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Great. The sword is mine," Gunther smirked as the sword disappeared.

"We will each be using weapons that correspond with our respective strength levels," Nils said. "For example, Irving is the only one among us who is feasibly able to wield the ax."

"Yarrr, no arguing there," Irving grinned as he flexed his muscles. "The ax be mine!" This caused the ax to disappear.

"Er, if I may, I think the throwing knives might suit me," Robby suggested.

"They're probably the only weapon you'd have a remote chance of being able to use effectively," Nils agreed.

"G-Great! The knives are mine, then!" Robby said. The knives disappeared.

"I can take the bow, I guess," Vanessa said.

"And that leaves me with the lance. I can work with that," Nils nodded.

The bow and lance disappeared.

"Now what order will we be going in?" Robby wondered aloud.

"Wanda, Vanessa, Irving, Gunther, Robby, me," Nils listed without missing a beat.

"Works for me!" Wanda agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Nils:** The weapons my teammates selected are the same ones I would have made them use anyway, the tome notwithstanding. Let it be known that Wanda has further cemented herself as my target for claiming it.

 **Robby:** Throwing knives seem like a safe and easy-to-use weapon. I need to prove my worth to the team by doing well in challenges, and, to be frank, taking the easy way out here might be my best bet.

 **Wanda:** I've never really tried fire-based magic before! Okay, no, there was that one time, but... we don't talk about that. That poor rabbit... _(She sniffles.)_

* * *

The Pixel Peacocks, meanwhile, also chose the weapons distribution and order in which they would battle.

"I want the spear! The spear is glowing blue! The spear is mine! I called it!" Cyan said excitedly.

"So what you're saying is you want the ax?" Felix chuckled.

"Yo, I'm getting the ax!" Jynxie grinned. "I've smacked someone with a guitar before! It's practically the same thing!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Dunstan asked.

"Oh, and what weapon are you going to pick, Mister... uh... I can't think of a good insult! Shut up!" Jynxie retorted.

"I will wait for everybody else to pick one, and use whatever is left!" Dunstan said with his fist over his heart.

"Well, I'd like the throwing knives," Joseph said. "Memories of the Modern Warfare 2 meta..."

"...What?" Cyan asked in confusion.

"Uh, is everyone cool with me using the knives?" Joseph asked.

Everyone agreed at once.

"Sweet!" Joseph grinned as the knives disappeared.

"I'd like the bow if that's cool," Felix said. "I've dabbled in archery a bit back home, actually."

"Sounds good," Cyan smiled.

"What about you, Lilith?" Felix asked. "There's the sword and the tome left."

"I'll take the tome... Swords don't suit me," Lilith said.

"Then I shall carry the sword!" Dunstan pledged.

"We all have our weapons! Sweet!" Joseph said.

"Now what order are we going to do shit in?" Jynxie asked.

"...How does alphabetically sound?" Joseph asked.

"So that's Cyan, Dunstan, me, you, Jynxie, and Lilith, right?" Felix asked Joseph.

"I believe so!" Dunstan answered.

"One of you better lose," Jynxie said. "I wanna wreck some shit, and if everyone who goes before me wins, I won't get to."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** The last two challenges were kinda boring. Just "get from one place to another with some goal in mind". Pfffft! BORING! This challenge is _awesome_ though! Just kick ass! I do that on a daily basis! Yeahhhhhhhhh! _(She air guitars.)_

 **Felix:** Nudity was common in many sports many years ago, including gladiatorial combat. Nowadays, it's not so common, but at least you can find a volleyball court in any given nudist resort. No need for uniforms in that game.

 **Cyan:** It's still weird to me that we're going to be attacking other people with these weapons. Obviously, nobody's going to die, but it's still going to hurt, right? Well, I guess the pain stops once you're out of the VR thing, but it's still there as long as you're in, so... I don't know where I'm going with this.

* * *

"Round One!" Topher announced. "Wanda vs Cyan!"

The girls teleported from their seats in the audience and appeared on opposite sides of the arena, each with their chosen weapon now in hand.

"Ahhh! I teleported!" Cyan gasped.

"Not my first time," Wanda winked.

"Ready?!" Topher called.

The girls took battle stances with their weapons.

"Go!" Topher called.

"BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE!" Cyan roared in a battle cry as she charged towards Wanda with her spear pointed ahead.

"Alright, how does this thing work?" Wanda wondered as she opened the book. She looked at the pages, only to find writing in characters she did not recognize.

Cyan came closer to Wanda, who quickly looked up and jumped out of the way. Cyan's momentum kept her from being able to come to a stop, and she ran her spear right into the arena wall, sticking it in.

"Topher! How do I make fireball?!" Wanda called.

"Maybe by learning to speak proper English!" Dunstan called back.

"Nerd," Jynxie coughed.

"Proper grammar is fundamental!" Dunstan insisted.

Wanda held her hand up dramatically, and, sure enough, a fireball began to form.

"I got it! Yeah!" Wanda beamed.

Just then, Wanda coughed loudly as a sharp pain jolted through her abdomen. She looked down and found the head of Cyan's spear coming out of her belly. She fizzled out of the simulation.

"Oh my gosh! I killed her! I'm so sorry!" Cyan panicked.

"She'll be fine, Cyan!" Topher's assured her. "Either way, Cyan earns a point for the Pixel Peacocks!"

Cyan teleported back with the rest of her team, who congratulated her.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Well that was dumb. I'm a magician! I should be able to do magic! Ironically, that book did not come with very good instructions. _(She huffs.)_

 **Cyan:** The Azure Bolt and I have done our team proud! That's what I'm calling the spear. I realize I'm probably never going to use it again, but... I don't know, it was glowing blue, I got attached to it.

* * *

Vanessa and Dunstan were the next two to enter the arena. Vanessa came with a quiver to accompany her bow. Dunstan swung his sword experimentally.

"Round Two!" Topher announced. "Vanessa vs Dunstan!"

"I promise to never resort to cheap tactics during our bout!" Dunstan told Vanessa with his fist over his heart.

"Oh, same!" Vanessa smiled.

"Ready?!" Topher called.

Vanessa drew an arrow and readied it. Dunstan assumed a battle stance.

"Go!" Topher called.

Vanessa fired the arrow at Dunstan, who dodged before she even fired it. Dunstan charged towards Vanessa, gripping his sword with both hands.

Vanessa winced as she quickly notched another arrow and let it fly. She led on her shot this time, and it connected to Dunstan's arm.

"Gah!" Dunstan cried out as he fell to one knee and released that arm's grip on his sword.

Vanessa fell to her knees as her face turned pale.

"...I can't do this," Vanessa said. "I concede!"

"There's no conceding!" Topher informed her. "If you're giving up, you'll have to let Dunstan kill you!"

"Vanessa! What are you doing?!" Nils barked from the audience.

"I won't hurt anyone!" Vanessa insisted.

"Unbelievable," Nils spat.

Dunstan had stood back up and approached Vanessa.

"Er, what do you suppose would be the most painless way to kill you?" Dunstan asked.

"I wouldn't know," Vanessa said with a small smile. "Do whatever you think is best."

Dunstan eyed her curiously before thrusting the tip of his sword at Vanessa's heart, causing her to fizzle out instantly.

"Dunstan wins!" Topher announced. "Making it two for zero in the Pixel Peacocks' favor!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** I just couldn't do it. I'm a pacifist. I want to _help_ people, not hurt them. I know it might cost my team the challenge, and I know Nils isn't going to like it, but I need to stand by my values, you know?

 **Dunstan:** I'm not sure why Vanessa chose to throw her part of the challenge, but frankly, I am insulted! We agreed to have an honorable and fair fight! To represent our teams in our paths to victory! Her sense of honor and pride is severely lacking! I should not have let her forfeit!

* * *

"Next round is Irving vs Felix!" Topher announced.

The two boys teleported down to the arena.

"Yarrr, ye look like ye've been pillaged already!" Irving mocked.

"And you're a white guy with a do-rag," Felix retorted. "I think we all know which one of us is less credible."

"Ready?!" Topher called.

Irving gripped onto his ax. Felix notched an arrow.

"Go!" Topher called.

Felix aimed his arrow towards Irving but did not fire right away. Irving, meanwhile, ran in a zigzag pattern towards Felix.

"...Bingo," Felix muttered

Felix fired an arrow at the center point of Irving's zigzags. Out of reflex, Irving held he head of his ax flatly in front of him, blocking the arrow, as he stopped in his tracks.

"A good try, lad, but it'll take a lot more to outsmart the Dread Pirate Irving!" Irving resounded.

Felix quickly notched another arrow and let it fly. Irving's eyes went wide before continuing the zigzag pattern, effectively dodging the arrow.

Felix clenched his teeth as he began to run away from Irving.

"Come on, just let him come close and then jab him in the eye with an arrow!" Jynxie called out.

"That won't work now that you just shouted it out like that!" Felix objected as he notched an arrow.

Irving began to catch up to the nudist with a grin on his face. He readied his ax to swing when Felix quickly turned around and let the arrow loose.

...

...

...

...

...

Irving swung his ax in response, cleaving through the arrow. He ran up to Felix and swung his ax again, fizzling his opponent out of the simulation.

"And Irving wins a point for the Cyber Snakes!" Topher announced.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** Evidently, the bow is not well-suited to gladiatorial combat. At least not on foot. Wish I had, I don't know, a chariot or something. Eh, we're still in the lead. We can do this.

 **Irving:** Gyaaaaarharharharhar! I am an unstoppable force of nature! I dare anyone in this game to challenge me to a one-on-one fight! I doubt even Nils could stand a chance!

* * *

"Round Four!" Topher announced. "Gunther vs Joseph!"

"I'm pretty proficient with a sword, you know," Gunther bragged. "Sure you don't want to just give up now?"

"I took on a dragon yesterday, bro," Joseph bragged back. "I think I can handle you."

"Just one dragon?" Gunther asked smugly. "That's cute, I guess."

"I take it you two are ready," Topher quipped. "Go!"

Joseph began tossing knives in Gunther's general direction, all of them falling short.

"Going to waste your knives?" Gunther asked.

"Actually, it seems like he cannot run out!" Dunstan noted. "He held much more than he has thrown when he was sent into the arena!"

"Makes sense," Cyan figured.

"So, what, you're going to force me to keep my distance, is that it?" Gunther asked.

"And each throw is more practice, bro," Joseph grinned. "The more you stall, the more of a hang I'll have to these things. Soon enough, I'll be able to get you without even trying."

"Is that so?" Gunther asked.

"What is Gunther thinking?" Vanessa thought aloud. "Surely he has some kind of plan."

Gunther made no attempt to approach or even dodge Joseph or his knives. He cracked his neck back and forth casually.

"Can we hurry this up? I'm getting bored," Gunther said.

"Get over here and fight me, bro," Joseph said.

"You can't come to me?" Gunther asked with one eyebrow cocked.

Joseph winced.

"Why do you suppose he won't walk up to Gunther?" Cyan asked her team.

"Maybe he knows he won't be able to walk and throw accurately at the same time," Lilith giggled.

"Forget this," Gunther said.

Gunther dashed towards Joseph as quickly as he could with his sword pointed forward.

"What, wha-?!" Joseph was cut off by Gunther's sword entering his stomach, fizzling the pompadoured boy out of the simulation.

"What a waste of time," Gunther said.

"And Gunther ties it up!" Topher announced. "It's still anyone's challenge!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** Well that was embarrassing. I really do feel like I let my team down... No, don't! You're letting Lilith get to you! This is why you spent two years in misery with- _(He glances at the camera. He clears his throat.)_ Mmm. Personal stuff. Almost got carried away.

 **Gunther:** Not going to lie, I was hoping I'd get a real fight during this challenge, not... whatever that was. Eh, it's better that I don't hype myself up too much. I do want people's eyes _off_ of me when it comes time to merge and the Peacocks have to pick a target.

* * *

"Round Five!" Topher announced. "Robby versus Jynxie!"

The two contestants teleported to opposite sides of the arena with their weapons in hand.

"You're not going to last ten seconds, kid!" Jynxie threatened with a toothy grin.

"You are correct," Robby smirked. "I'll last much longer."

"A virgin like you doesn't last longer in any context!" Jynxie taunted.

"Oh! Damn!" Topher laughed. "No way to recover from that burn. Jynxie wins!"

"What?!" Robby gasped.

"I'm just playing," Topher chuckled. "Ready?"

The two assumed battle stances.

"Go!" Topher called.

The two ran towards each other, shouting loud battle cries and gripping their weapons tightly. Once they met in the middle, Jynxie swung her ax through Robby, disintegrating him instantly.

"Wow. Eight and a half seconds," Topher commented. "Jynxie wins!"

"Damn skippy!" Jynxie grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** I saw Joseph throwing the knives to no avail, so I figured using them at close range might work better. Evidently not.

 **Jynxie:** Man, when the Snakes are pushovers, the Snakes are _pushovers_! I'm like 99.1058679% sure we've got this shit in the BAG! Yayuhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

"Round six!" Topher announced. "Nils vs Lilith!"

The two appeared in the arena. Nils experimentally swung his spear around. Lilith opened her tome and held her hand up, causing a fireball to shoot towards the sky.

"If Lilith wins this battle, then the Pixel Peacocks win Invincibility!" Topher reminded the contestants. "If Nils wins, we'll go to a tiebreaker. Understood?"

"Let's get this over with," Nils said.

"You're going to wish your demise was slow... mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"Ready?" Topher asked.

Nils and Lilith stared each other down.

"Go!" Topher called.

Neither teen made a move.

"I said 'go'!" Topher reiterated.

"I heard you just fine," Nils stated.

"Really? Because you haven't gone yet," Lilith noted.

"Neither have you," Nils pointed out.

"...Mweehee..." Lilith giggled softly. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"I am being cautious," Nils corrected.

"You're scared of being defeated by the weird fat girl, aren't you?" Lilith smiled.

"If you're trying to push my buttons, it isn't working," Nils said.

"Afraid you're going to let your team down by losing the challenge?" Lilith asked.

"Make no mistake, I will defeat you," Nils said.

"Well you'd better hurry up, or else I might not believe you," Lilith giggled.

"And what about you?" Nils asked. "You still haven't addressed your hesitance to approach me in this battle."

"You're right... this is awfully boring..." Lilith said.

"I didn't come here to entertain. I came here to win," Nils insisted.

"You can't win by standing stiiiiiiill," Lilith said in a sing-songy voice.

"Seriously guys, hurry it up or I'll make both teams vote someone out," Topher said impatiently.

"I refuse to be responsible for my team's loss," Nils scowled as he dashed around the circumference of the arena towards Lilith.

"Too bad you will," Lilith said as she threw a fireball at him, which barely missed.

"I never lose!" Nils insisted as he readied his spear.

Lilith threw another fireball, which missed. Nils approached Lilith quickly. Just before he could reach her, Lilith, with a wide smile on her face, threw a fireball to the ground, launching flame out in a circle, setting both of them on fire.

"What the hell?!" Nils gasped.

"Mweeheeheeheeheehee... Bye bye..." Lilith smiled as both of them fizzled out.

"Well, both of them died at the same time, but since Lilith initiated it, I'm counting that as a point in the Cyber Snakes' favor," Topher said. "That means we're going to a tiebreaker! Winners, decide amongst you who will go for a second round!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** It was worth a try. Nils is an enigma... one I hope to crack sometime.

 **Nils:** I hope desperately that, after we win the challenge, the Pixel Peacocks vote Lilith out. She annoys me a great deal.

* * *

"Mind if I go?" Gunther asked Irving.

"The floor is all yours, mate!" Irving grinned.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna go!" Jynxie said as she jumped up and down.

"Someone's eager," Cyan giggled.

"I wanna prove myself!" Jynxie said. "I fucked up bad in the last two challenges. Let me have this!"

"A surprisingly honorable reason!" Dunstan noted.

"Yeah, no one asked you," Jynxie said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't hear any objections!" Topher announced as Gunther and Jynxie teleported back into the arena.

"Final round! Gunther vs Jynxie!" Topher announced. "Ready?"

"I was _born_ ready!" Jynxie said.

Gunther cracked his neck back and forth.

"Go!" Topher called.

Jynxie immediately ran towards Gunther. Gunther, meanwhile, unsheathed the sword he always carried on him.

"What the fuck?!" Jynxie gasped as she skidded to a halt.

"No rule saying I can't use two swords if I bring one of my own," Gunther said as he brandished his weapons.

"Tch. You're going to _need_ two swords to even stand a CHANCE against me!" Jynxie claimed.

"Let's find out," Gunther challenged.

The two teens ran up to each other. They met halfway, and their weapons clashed.

"You're going down, bitch!" Jynxie grinned.

"You clearly don't know the benefits of swords over axes," Gunther said.

"Don't bullshit me," Jynxie spat.

Gunther immediately jumped backward, causing Jynxie to slam the head of her ax into the ground.

"Swords are more lightweight," Gunther said. "Meaning more versatility."

Jynxie tugged at her ax in order to dislodge it.

"Sure, they're not as strong," Gunther continued. "But they're much less of a pain to use, as I'm sure you can attest right now.

"Screw this," Jynxie said.

She let go of her ax and approached Gunther as he monologued.

"Yeah, yeah, swords are better than axes. Whatever," Jynxie said. "You know what's better than swords? A swift kick in the balls!"

Jynxie kicked Gunther in the groin. Gunther's eyes went wide and he recoiled. He dropped both his swords as he put his hands over his crotch.

"Hell yeah, free swords!" Jynxie said as she bent down to pick them up.

Gunther immediately took hold of the sword he'd brought with him and pointed it at Jynxie's face.

"You don't scare me," Jynxie blustered.

Gunther swiped his sword across Jynxie's neck, fizzling her out of the simulation.

"And we have our winners!" Topher announced. "Gunther and the Cyber Snakes!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Shit! I totally had him! Gawd, why do I fuck EVERYTHING up?! _(She screams.)_

 **Gunther:** I don't just collect swords, I do know a thing or two on how to use them. Play fighting with sticks as a kid actually turned out to pay off, I guess.

* * *

Cyan, Jynxie, and Lilith brought Dunstan to one of the common rooms.

"I presume you wish to speak of tonight's vote with me!" Dunstan started.

"Not so loud, please," Cyan winced.

"Apologies," Dunstan said after clearing his throat. "You were saying?"

"Well, the girls and I have been talking it over," Cyan said. "And we've figured out that you share a common goal with us."

"I do?" Dunstan asked.

"Felix... must go," Lilith said.

"You all think so?" Dunstan asked.

"Well, I don't, but I'm not going to be _that_ girl who screws her allies by voting differently," Jynxie said.

"You mean like in our previous vote?" Dunstan pointed out.

"Hey, you petty-voted for me too, dipshit!" Jynxie reacted.

"With no prior claims of loyalty to anybody, I should clarify!" Dunstan shouted.

"Guys, guys!" Cyan intervened. "I know you two don't get along, but if this is going to work, we need you two to not get at each other's throats."

"He started it," Jynxie huffed.

"I did no such thing!" Dunstan insisted.

"Dunstan!" Cyan said firmly. "Look, I'm offering you a place in the majority. As allies."

"You wish to form an-?!" Dunstan cleared his throat and began speaking at normal volume. "You wish to form an alliance with me?"

"Yes," Cyan confirmed. "Just something I want for you to consider. We're going out on a limb here for you because we want to work with you."

Jynxie eyed Cyan in disbelief. Lilith giggled.

"Consider it, I shall!" Dunstan pledged.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Am I crazy, or did we all hate Dunstan equally back on day one? Now I feel like everyone just forgot about that and _I'm_ the crazy one because I still see him for the annoying, overbearing stick-in-the-mud that he is! What the hell?! Where was I when the memo came out that Dunstan is someone we _want_ to work with?! UGH!

 **Lilith:** Mweeheehee... the longer Dunstan sticks around, the more he and Jynxie can argue, and the more unrest they'll cause in each other. They'll both make such fine ghosts indeed... mweeheehee...

* * *

Felix and Joseph met up in the restroom.

"Alright, things aren't looking good for us," Felix said. "No doubt, the girls are trying to get Dunstan to vote with them as we speak."

"So why are we in here and not stopping them?" Joseph asked.

"Well, we're going to need four votes if we want to make it through this," Felix said. "Which means we'll need at least one of the girls to vote with us. I want to discuss options with you before we try to make any moves."

"Sounds good," Joseph smiled. "...Who are we voting for, by the way?"

"Well, like with the last vote, that depends on who we can get to vote with us," Felix thought aloud.

"I'm not sure we can put much trust in Lilith," Joseph winced. "In fact, if I had to choose, I'd pick her as our target."

"That could work," Felix figured. "I know she's close with Jynxie, so we'd need Cyan and Dunstan to vote with us."

"Sounds good, bro," Joseph smiled.

"Hold on, that's only one option," Felix said. "We need to consider every angle here. Let's assume Jynxie is our target. We can secure Dunstan's vote easily if that's the case, and I'm sure Cyan would join us with the threat of a tie looming."

"Hmmm, good point," Joseph figured.

"Alternatively, if we throw Dunstan under the bus, we could secure Jynxie's vote, and likely Lilith's vote alongside that," Felix continued. "...Though that'd leave the girls with the majority, which would be dangerous for us and limit our options in the future."

"And what about Cyan?" Joseph asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure anyone here dislikes her. I don't even really dislike her," Felix said. "Getting the votes against her might be the hardest of all, especially if she's aligned with Jynxie and Lilith like I think she is."

"Well, we could use that as leverage, couldn't we?" Joseph asked. "'Hey, no one really dislikes Cyan. She could be a real threat in the future since nobody's going to want to vote her off.' Something like that."

"That might work... if we were dealing with strategically-minded people here, which I don't think we are," Felix mused.

"Shoot, good point," Joseph conceded.

"I'm liking the Jynxie and Lilith angles," Felix said. "Why don't we go find Cyan and Dunstan and brainstorm with them? I'd be willing to promise them final four if it means we can make it through this."

"Sounds good, bro," Joseph said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Felix:** It really is do-or-die right now. I know Dunstan wants me gone, and I'm pretty sure the girls have an alliance who'll take any opening they can to get the majority. I'm going to have to tread carefully here.

 **Joseph:** Felix is my bro, and Lilith is a hoe, so if we can get Cyan and Dunstan to vote for her, this could be huge for my game and Felix's. The hard part is going to be convincing both of them to go through with it.

* * *

Felix and Joseph met up with Cyan and Dunstan in the sleeping room.

"I presume you wish to speak of tonight's vote with me!" Dunstan started.

"You got it, bro!" Joseph beamed.

"I'm here to offer a deal," Felix said. "It seems to me like the four of us are among the more capable members of our team."

"Didn't you and Joseph both lose today's challenge?!" Dunstan pointed out.

"We did well in the last one," Joseph frowned.

"They did," Cyan confirmed.

"Meanwhile, Jynxie only managed to do kind of well in today's challenge, and Lilith... yeah," Felix said.

"Did Lilith really kill herself trying to take Nils out?" Joseph laughed.

"She did," Cyan confirmed. "I get what she was trying to do, but it didn't work out."

"What does this have to do with the vote?!" Dunstan inquired.

"We wanted to discuss the possibility of the four of us aligning," Felix explained. "We want to keep the team strong in order to prevent us from potentially losing future challenges. It'll help us all when we get to the merge, too."

"So you want to vote for Jynxie or Lilith tonight," Cyan figured out.

"Yes," Felix confirmed. "We're really not picky as to which one, so, if you two decide to take us up on this, you can choose which one will go."

"I'd like to discuss this with Dunstan if that's alright," Cyan requested.

"Of course," Felix said. "I think it's about dinnertime, so Joseph and I can go eat. Take your time."

"But not too much time. Don't want to miss dinner," Joseph added.

"Very true! Three square meals a day! It's very important!" Dunstan agreed.

Felix and Joseph took their leave.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** It appears as though, no matter what, Cyan and I will be voting together! I will not risk going home from a tie gone awry, so it seems like, either way, she and I are going to be working together, at least for now! I like Cyan, so this works for me!

 **Cyan:** It's true that Jynxie and Lilith haven't really been performing in challenges, but is it worth dumping an alliance I know for sure will be loyal for one that I'm not so sure about, if it means an easier time winning challenges? It's only day three and I need to make tough decisions! Help!

* * *

Jynxie and Lilith ate dinner at their team's dinner table.

"You think Felix and Joseph are going to get Cyan and Dunstan to flip on us?" Jynxie asked with a mouthful of food.

"You sensed it too...?" Lilith asked.

"I straight up saw them ask those two to talk," Jynxie said before swallowing. "What else would they want?"

"Blood sacrifice?" Lilith guessed.

"...This is why we're friends," Jynxie grinned.

"I'm not worried," Lilith said. "If they do get them to flip, it'll be to vote for you, not me."

"Wait, what?!" Jynxie asked. "Why the hell?!"

"You and Dunstan can't stand each other. He'd have no problem voting you off," Lilith giggled. "And Cyan could very easily join him in order to prevent a tie."

"Naw, Cyan's cool," Jynxie dismissed.

"Maybe, but it's everyone for themselves in this game..." Lilith said. "I guess we'll just have to see."

"You're whack," Jynxie said as she took another large mouthful of food.

* * *

The six Pixel Peacocks had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by six metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"This place is still hella creepy, bro," Joseph noted.

A spotlight shone in front of the Pixel Peacocks, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, Cyber Snakes," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the third elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the second one voted out of your team."

"Wait, really?!" Jynxie asked in mock shock. She cackled loudly.

"Hilarious," Topher snarked. "First vote goes to Felix."

One of Felix's chains broke.

"Yep," Felix said understandingly as his grip tightened on the bars of his cage.

"Second vote... Felix!" Topher continued.

Another of Felix's chains broke. Felix only nodded in response.

"Third vote... Lilith!" Topher announced.

"Oh?" Lilith asked as she cocked her head to the side.

One of Lilith's chains broke.

"Fourth vote... Lilith!" Topher continued.

Another of Lilith's chains broke.

"Mweeheeheeheeheeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"Two votes for Felix, and two votes for Lilith," Topher recapped. "The fifth vote... and the sixth... go to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Felix!" Topher announced.

Two of Felix's chains broke. His cage began to sway unstably.

"...Oh," Felix said. He sighed. "Can't say I'm super surprised."

"Nothing personal, Felix," Cyan said. "I just did what I felt was best for my own game."

"I guess I can't expect you to do any differently," Felix said. "It sucks like crazy going this early, though."

A fifth chain broke off of Felix's cage.

"Does anyone else have anything to say to Felix before he goes?" Topher asked.

"Joseph, good luck," Felix said.

"Thanks, bro," Joseph said. "Don't worry about me. I can do this."

"I hope so," Felix said.

"Dunstan, you've been quiet," Topher noted.

"For once," Jynxie added.

"I have nothing to add!" Dunstan said. "There are many reasons as to why I voted for Felix! I sincerely doubt he is surprised by my decision, however!"

"Yeah, not in the slightest, bud," Felix remarked.

The final chain broke, sending Felix's cage plummeting into the abyss below.

"Put some clothes on!" Dunstan called down.

"The rest of you are safe... for now," Topher said.

* * *

The five remaining Pixel Peacocks exited their VR chambers.

"Told you they were smart enough to not vote for me," Jynxie nudged Lilith teasingly.

"I, for one, am glad you and Dunstan were able to put aside your differences tonight," Cyan smiled cheerily.

"For now... mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"We had a common goal, and I was happy to assist!" Dunstan said with his fist over his heart.

"You alright, Joseph?" Cyan asked with concern as the pompadoured boy walked silently out of the room.

"I'll be fine," Joseph said quietly.

Cyan looked unsure.

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"Cyan and Dunstan have taken a side, but will the sides be so clear-cut in the future?" Topher asked. "Will Joseph stand a chance with no stable allies left? Will Vanessa successfully make a move against Nils? Will Lilith continue to spread unrest throughout her teammates? Will Gunther's sword continue to come in handy? The answers may or may not come... next time! On Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Jynxie:** I got nothing against Felix, but if it means I'm definitely not going home, well, shit, better him than me! _(She laughs loudly.)_

 **Joseph:** No good can come from keeping Lilith around. The hoe needs to go. ...Heh, that rhymed.

 **Felix:** Lilith, I tried reaching out to you, but you weren't having it. Sorry.

 **Lilith:** Felix is soooooooooo booooooooring... Bye bye!

 **Dunstan:** Cyan was pretty adamant about not turning on her alliance! Her loyalty is to be commended, thus, I shall join her in voting for Felix!

 **Cyan:** As tempting as this new alliance offer is, I think I can trust my current alliance more. I'm friends with Jynxie and Lilith, you know? I can't just turn my back on them like that. So, I'm voting for Felix. Sorry.

* * *

 **Cyber Snakes:**

Gunther - The Sword Collector

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless

Robby - The Weasely Briber

Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 **Pixel Peacocks:**

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

 _Felix - The Nudist_

Joseph - The Bro Code

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor

* * *

 _A/N: I'm honestly surprised I hadn't seen a nudist character in Total Drama fics before. Granted, I'm probably not searching hard enough, but I digress. My initial idea for Felix was to have him as a more laidback kind of character, the kind who was always in a good mood if not overburdened with energy. That seemed to be too easy of a route to take, though, so I thought it'd be interesting to have him with good gameplay all around, but with the constant stigma of "ew, he's naked" constantly hounding at him. Felix was always meant to be an early boot, but I think he filled his role well. Hope you all enjoyed him, despite his early departure._


	5. You Are A Pirate!

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, things looked up for Wanda when Vanessa confided in her that she was the third vote against Nils, and the two formed an alliance. Nils, meanwhile, cut Robby out of his alliance. Irving seems to just be doing his own thing. On the Pixel Peacocks, Cyan gathered the troops, by which I mean Jynxie and Lilith, to solidify their alliance and to conspire to get Felix out. Felix and Joseph tried reaching out to some of their teammates, with some difficulty. The challenge saw our contestants in the Topherdome, where they took weapons and battled it out one-on-one for the glory of their team! Some contestants proved to be capable fighters when it came down to it. Others... yeah, no, some people sucked like crazy. Gunther the sword nut ended up putting his money where his mouth was and won the challenge for the Cyber Snakes. Felix and Joseph scrambled to get the target off of the nudist, even offering an alliance deal with Cyan and Dunstan, but in the end, it wasn't enough to save Felix, and he was the third one voted out of the game. Alliances are playing a huge part this season. Will that trend continue? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Joseph found Cyan in one of the common rooms.

"Oh! Good morning, Joseph!" Cyan greeted.

"Morning," Joseph said. "...Okay, be honest, am I screwed?"

"Huh?" Cyan asked.

"Are you guys going to vote me out if we lose another challenge?" Joseph asked.

"...I don't know," Cyan admitted. "It's too early in the morning for me to be thinking about strategy. I like you, for what it's worth. I don't want to vote you out."

"I get that," Joseph said. "But you're aligned with everyone else, so..."

"I'm not formally aligned with Dunstan," Cyan said. "At least I don't think I am."

"Alright, well, there's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about," Joseph said. "And that's Lilith."

"Lilith?" Cyan asked. "Are you two not getting along the same way Dunstan and Jynxie aren't?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but like..." Joseph rubbed the back of his neck. "She makes me uncomfortable. Whether she's aware of it or not, she's low-key pretty emotionally manipulative."

" _Lilith_?" Cyan asked in disbelief.

"Please believe me!" Joseph panicked. "I talked with her yesterday, right? Just casual conversation? She went on this whole 'You're so brave for being our leader. You must have known all the risks. Let me list them for you.' She's trying to psych me out!"

"It seems to be working," Cyan commented.

"So you're okay with this?!" Joseph grimaced.

"I think you're reading too deep into this," Cyan yawned. "You're scared of being the target if we lose. I get it. I can't blame you for that. But Lilith isn't trying to mess with you."

"She is. I know her type," Joseph insisted.

"Her 'type'?" Cyan asked.

"...Do you mind if I get into something really personal?" Joseph asked.

"Uhhhhhh..." Cyan responded.

"Alright. I get it," Joseph sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you about her. Lilith is more dangerous than she looks."

Joseph left the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** I feel bad for Joseph. He's a good guy, tries hard, can be pretty capable, but he is our target the next time we lose. I don't want to vote off Dunstan because that would send the message to others that my alliance rewards help by voting off the people who help us. That would be bad for us in the merge. It's not an easy decision, but it's just one of those things needs to be done.

 **Joseph:** _(He sighs.)_ Maybe I should get into it here. I need to get this off my chest... And explain myself so I don't look like I'm crazy. So, that personal thing I mentioned in the confessional yesterday? Lilith reminds me an awful lot of my ex. Not, like, appearance-wise, but in the way that she acts all cutesy and innocent despite actually being a soulless, manipulative hoe who'll say anything to get you to do whatever it is _she_ wants and make it seem like a good idea, even if it's not what you want at all. But it catches up with you! Those two years with Maddie were some of the worst years of my life, and I didn't even realize it until after the fact. I'm not going to let my time in Total Drama be a repeat of that.

* * *

Vanessa found Robby off in a different common room.

"Hey, Robby," Vanessa smiled.

"Oh, Vanessa," Robby acknowledged. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to talk," Vanessa said. "You know, real talk."

"What's this about?" Robby asked unsurely.

Vanessa scanned the room to make sure nobody else was there.

"What do you think about Nils?" Vanessa asked.

Robby tensed up. "Does it matter what I think of Nils?" he asked.

"I should hope so, considering how he treats you," Vanessa said.

"He's just a firm, but effective leader," Robby chuckled nervously.

"He's a madman," Vanessa insisted. "You and I both know he's treating you horribly."

"...Well, it's not like there's much I can do about it," Robby whispered.

"There is!" Vanessa smiled. "See, I've been talking with Wanda. We both want to get Nils out."

"Alright, but that would still result in a tie," Robby pointed out. "One of us could still go home."

"I could talk to Gunther or Irving," Vanessa said. "Robby, Nils does _not_ have as much power as he thinks he does. We CAN do something about him!"

"...You were the one who voted for Nils the other day, weren't you?" Robby figured.

"I was," Vanessa confirmed.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Robby asked.

"I understand your skepticism," Vanessa assured him. "But I don't like Nils any more than anyone else does."

"If you can get Gunther or Irving to vote for Nils, then I'll do the same," Robby said. "No tricks, no bribes, I really mean that."

"Bribes?" Vanessa asked. "So what Zelda said about you bribing her to not vote you out was true?"

"It was..." Robby admitted.

"...Well, I'll keep you posted," Vanessa said. "You should talk to some of the others, too."

"Perhaps," Robby said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** I'm serious about this blindside against Nils. Poor Robby seemed so confident going into this game, but now he seems too scared to even talk to anyone other than Nils. I want to bring confident Robby back.

 **Robby:** I suppose I could bribe the others to do what I want... but what if Nils finds out I tried to do that? He has no issue with using physical violence, and I don't want to get hurt... Bloody hell...

* * *

Dunstan entered the sleeping room, only to trip and fall onto the floor.

"Gah!" Dunstan cried. He stood up, dusted himself off, and looked down at what had tripped him: a duffel bag with "Kacey" written on it.

"Kaceeeeeeeeeey!" Dunstan shouted.

"What?" Jynxie asked with an annoyed deadpan. She had been sitting on one of the cots the whole time, reading a magazine.

"What on Earth is your bag doing here right at the entrance of the sleeping room?!" Dunstan demanded.

"I dunno. It just ended up there," Jynxie leered.

"And you never thought to move it to a more safe location?!" Dunstan asked.

"I'm not the one who's clumsy enough to trip on other people's bags," Jynxie snickered.

"It is not out of line to assume that others have a good sense of tidiness!" Dunstan rebutted. "I should not have to keep a lookout to keep from tripping on something in the room where I sleep, nor should anyone else!"

"Nobody else tripped on it, dingus," Jynxie said. "You're just looking for reasons to get on my shit."

"It's a safety hazard!" Dunstan insisted. "If you do not take better care of your duffel bag, I may have to confiscate it!"

"You can't do that!" Jynxie scowled. "...Wait, where would you even put it?"

Dunstan held his finger up as if he was ready to answer, but no answer came.

"...Stop leaving your bag lying around!" Dunstan finally reiterated.

"Well, he's got me there," Jynxie said to the camera.

"Unbelievable!" Dunstan huffed as he exited the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I swear, it's like he goes out of his way to single me out and tell me what he thinks I'm doing wrong! Cyan left her toothbrush on the bathroom counter yesterday. I didn't see him getting up in her face for it!

 **Dunstan:** Not only does Kacey continue to show any sort of disregard for the safety of others and herself, she seems to actively resent me for trying to remedy the issue! I am doing nothing wrong in this situation! I'm just trying to get her to stop thinking so much like herself and to start thinking more like me!

* * *

Gunther had just exited a restroom stall to find Lilith standing right in front of him.

"Gahhh!" Gunther shouted. "...How long have you been standing there?"

Lilith simply giggled in response.

"There are other stalls you could have used, you know," Gunther pointed out.

"I wasn't waiting to use the bathroom," Lilith said. "I was waiting to talk to you."

"What do you want, Lilith?" Gunther asked exasperatedly.

"I just want to get to know you," Lilith smiled. "You seem so... why I don't even know what word to use. That's how much of that thing you are."

"I have a lot of things on my mind, Lilith," Gunther stated. "I don't have time to waste talking to someone on the other team."

"If you have so many things on your mind, why not talk about them?" Lilith suggested. "I'm aaaaaalways here to listen."

"Things regarding the game and how they're going with my team," Gunther clarified. "Not the kind of thing I should be sharing with someone who is, again, on the other team."

"What's wrong? Scared you're going to get voted off next time your team loses?" Lilith asked. "Scared that you might get blindsided? Betrayed by your own allies?"

"Nothing. You need. Concern. Yourself. About," Gunther said through his teeth.

Gunther went for the exit to the restroom, but Lilith blocked him off.

"You're not as safe as you think you are, Gunther," Lilith told him. "I've been talking to Vanessa."

"If this is about her voting for Ni- ...Ohhhhhh, you almost got me," Gunther leered. "Now _move_."

"Mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled as she stepped out of the way, granting Gunther a way out of the washroom.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** So Vanessa voted for Nils, did she? ...I don't really care. But someone might. Maybe Nils might... mweeheehee...

 **Gunther:** I don't know what Lilith's fascination is with me and trying to get information out of me, but it's really starting to wear thin on me. I am this close to making deals with her teammates to vote her out. Maybe promise a partnership in the merge or something. If she can talk to people who aren't on her team, then so can I.

* * *

Joseph found Irving in the VR room.

"You're in here a lot," Joseph noted.

"I like the atmosphere," Irving said.

"You mind if I chill here a bit?" Joseph asked. "I just need a break from it all, you know?"

"Trouble on your team?" Irving guessed.

"One of my teammates made this really dumb move last night that left both me and him in danger," Joseph scowled. "And I'm probably next to go if we lose because he voted with the majority alliance and I didn't."

"Interestin'," Irving chuckled as he walked up to Felix's VR pod and knocked on it casually.

"Honestly, I don't really care that I spilled my entire team's dynamics," Joseph admitted. "I really doubt I can turn things my way, bro."

"Well, let me see if I've got this right," Irving began. "The blue girl, the punk girl, and the ghost girl are in an alliance, and the loud guy threw the naked guy under the bus in order to keep himself safe."

"That's the basic version of it," Joseph said. "There was more to it than that, of course."

"Obviously the punk girl and the loud guy can't stand each other," Irving pointed out. "Try talking to her. Make a deal with her. If she helps you vote him out, you'll have her back. I'm sure you could get at least one of the other girls to hop on board with it."

"Eh, maybe, but honestly I'm the only person on the team who even really likes Dunstan, and even then, after last night, I don't know..." Joseph said. "I want Lilith gone because she's been messing with my head a ton, but evidently pushing the vote that way didn't really do me any good last night."

"See, ye just have to be more flexible," Irving said. "There are times in this game where making a big risky move can help you out in the long run, and other times where you just have to go with the flow."

"So, what, I should have voted for Felix?" Joseph asked flatly.

"I would've!" Irving declared. "Let the other side know you're willing to work with them by voting your ally out with them!"

"Yeah, that, or prove to them that I'm disloyal and can't be trusted," Joseph said as he shook his head. "Major violation of the bro code. I couldn't do that to Felix even if I wanted to."

"Yar, who needs morals, anyhow?" Irving said.

"I do," Joseph said firmly.

"Well, don't be surprised if it turns into your downfall," Irving told him.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** If nobody follows any sort of code or set of morals, then everyone will just do as they please, hurting others along the way. I don't want to be someone who people look back on as hurtful. Hmm... Dunstan may be kind of overbearing, but I definitely see where he's coming from... sometimes. I just wish Cyan wasn't so firmly set on working with Jynxie and Lilith. I still feel like she, Dunstan, and I would make a good alliance.

 **Irving:** There's a time and a place for doing the right thing. Thankfully, I've never been to that place! Harharhar! But seriously, Total Drama is the kind of game where you have to be willing to hurt people to get ahead. Be selfish! Tell lies! Take names! The true pirate's way, indeed! _(He laughs heartily.)_

* * *

Wanda found Nils eating lunch alone.

"Morning, Nils," Wanda greeted cheerily. "Or is it afternoon? I didn't bring a watch. What's up?"

"I'm eating my lunch," Nils stated.

"Yeah, I just realized I hadn't eaten lunch yet and I don't want to miss it," Wanda giggled. "So I'm going to join you!"

"Wanda, I hate you more than anybody else in this game," Nils glowered. "I have not made this a secret."

"Maybe, but I just think we got off on the wrong foot," Wanda said. "I think we can be friends after all."

"If you think that you can save yourself from your impending elimination by befriending me, then you are sorely, sorely mistaken," Nils glared.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Wanda quavered.

"Did you genuinely think you had come up with a masterful plan to use the power of friendship to save yourself?" Nils scoffed. "You really are an idiot."

"You just seemed like you could use a friend," Wanda mumbled.

"Take a look at the rest of the team," Nils said. "Gunther, Robby, and Vanessa have stayed on my good side since the beginning of the game. Irving, disobedient though he may be, is strong, and good for winning challenges. You have repeatedly disobeyed me and have never been of any help in challenges. There is no good reason to keep you if you cannot benefit me."

"...Well, I'm still hungry, so I'm still eating here," Wanda said as she went to the food line.

"You will be eating at the Pixel Peacocks' table," Nils ordered.

Wanda sighed as she received her tray of food. She walked over to the empty Pixel Peacocks' table and sat down to eat.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Well, we can't say I didn't try, right? ... _(she sighs.)_ I didn't do anything unreasonable, did I? What Nils is doing is super messed up, and the fact that Gunther and Robby are just standing by and letting it happen is just... disgusting! Vanessa said she'd talk to Robby about maybe voting for Nils. Maybe I'll talk to Irving. Nils just told me that he doesn't see Irving as someone who's loyal to him, and we know how Nils is to people who don't follow his every whim. Who knows?

 **Nils:** There is literally nothing Wanda can gain from speaking with me. I might just ignore her outright. She's very annoying, and I don't need someone like her getting in my way.

* * *

Dunstan entered one of the common rooms to find Vanessa pacing back and forth, muttering to herself.

"Ah, Vanessa!" Dunstan greeted. "I've been meaning to speak to you!"

"Wait, what?" Vanessa asked as if breaking from a trance. "Sorry. Thinking hard about something. Er, you wanted to ask _me_ something?"

"Indeed!" Dunstan confirmed. "I've been somewhat perturbed ever since our encounter at yesterday's challenge!"

"Really?" Vanessa winced. "How come?"

"You laid down your arms and asked for a swift defeat, not ten seconds after the battle had begun!" Dunstan pointed out. "I've wracked my brain for reasons as to why you might do this, and any reasons I might have come up with have feasible refutations!"

"...I don't know what that means," Vanessa admitted.

"It means that I'm confused!" Dunstan cried. "What reason would you have for such a dishonorable display?!"

"D-Dishonorable?" Vanessa gasped. Her face fell. "I... I'm a pacifist. I refuse to hurt others. It goes against everything I stand for. I thought it was pretty honorable."

"By refusing to fight back against me, you essentially forfeited the challenge!" Dunstan pointed out. "By sparing my safety, you put the rest of your team at risk of losing the challenge! You cast aside the needs of five people for the comfort of one!"

"I..." Vanessa couldn't muster any more words.

"I understand that your intentions are to make everybody happy!" Dunstan continued. "But sadly this is an unattainable goal! As the old adage goes: if you try to please everyone, you will only end up pleasing no one! If I were you, I'd do what's best for your team, or for yourself, before worrying about those who are working to put you in danger of elimination!"

"So..." Vanessa sniveled. "You _want_ me to hurt you?"

"Nothing of the sort!" Dunstan said. "Rather, I want for you to reevaluate your priorities! If you claim to want to make as many people happy as you can, it would reflect poorly on you in your team's eyes should you begin throwing challenges for the sake of the people on my team!"

"Wouldn't it benefit you if I did, though?" Vanessa asked. "Why are you telling me to stop?"

"You and I are not so different, Vanessa!" Dunstan said. "We both strive to uphold the wellbeing of others! Though we may be on different teams, I believe that helping you avoid elimination is in my best interest, for the good of myself, yourself, and others!"

"So it's okay when you help people on the opposite team, but it's not okay when I do it?" Vanessa asked skeptically.

"Er... I did not intend for it to come across that way," Dunstan admitted. "Perhaps you are right. I apologize for my tactlessness!"

"I appreciate the advice, though," Vanessa said with a weak smile. "Maybe, if we both make it to the merge, we can work together for the well-being of others."

"It would be an honor!" Dunstan smiled with his fist over his heart.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** Dunstan's an... interesting person. He does have a point about us both working to benefit others, although he's a lot tougher on others than I am. Although I might also be too soft. Definitely something to think on.

 **Dunstan:** Vanessa's sense of empathy has proven a double-edged sword for her, it seems! I've noticed she has a number of friends on her team, and yet, this empathy has also led her to irrational behavior such as throwing challenges! On the other hand, I have performed rather well in challenges if I do say so myself, although I have heard talk that a number of my teammates aren't very fond of me. Perhaps working to find an efficient medium is in order!

* * *

Wanda found Irving staring at the entrance/exit door to the testing facility.

"You, uh, you alright there?" Wanda asked.

"This door is locked, ye know," Irving said.

"Oh, is it?" Wanda asked. She tried to open it but to no avail. "Huh. So it is."

"I've pondered for hours as to why that might be," Irving said. "And I think I've figured it out!"

"What is it?" Wanda asked curiously.

"...They don't want us getting lost!" Irving declared.

"...Whoa," Wanda responded in awe.

"Is there something ye wanted, wench?" Irving asked.

"Oh! Yes, actually," Wanda said. "And hey, I am NOT a wench."

"Ye be Wanda the Wench 'til I say otherwise," Irving sniffed.

"Well, anyway..." Wanda continued. "I just wanted to see where your head was at. You don't seem to be on Nils's side, but you haven't done much to oppose him either."

"Keh. Nils has no grasp on the Dread Pirate Irving," Irving boasted. "He's naught but a blustering boy who fancies himself captain."

"So, how would you feel about potentially voting him out next time we lose?" Wanda asked.

"That's assuming we ever lose again. Harharharhar!" Irving laughed.

"Irving, I'm serious," Wanda chided. "He's used physical violence before to get his way before. I'm afraid that if he finds out about this, he might use it to keep me and others from voting for him. We need to be sure we can eliminate him."

"I don't suppose that's a roundabout way of saying ye're gonna throw the challenge?" Irving asked seriously.

"Honestly, given my track record, I might not even need to throw it," Wanda said with a resigned chuckle. "I'm serious about this, though, Irving. There is a push to get Nils out of here - all we need is enough votes. Yours would help a lot."

"Me word means nothing, wench," Irving smirked. "Even if I said 'yes', I could change me mind in a minute."

"Please, Irving! I'll stay loyal to you, I promise!" Wanda pleaded.

"We'll see," Irving said as he walked away from the door.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** My biggest concern regarding this whole thing is the possibility that Nils finds out about this and takes it out on me and/or Vanessa. I think Vanessa's technically in his alliance, so if he found out she was the one who voted for him the other day... I don't want to think about how that might turn out. Magic can't fix broken bones. _(She shudders.)_

 **Irving:** Nils may be a right ol' arsehat, but he's also an excellent shield from votes. I told Gunther that keeping himself close to Nils come the merge may be a danger to him, but me? I have no ties to Nils in the slightest! Not saying I'll for sure keep him around, but I'll do what I feel I have to do.

* * *

The eleven contestants met up with Topher in the VR room.

"Good afternoon, contestants!" Topher greeted. "Cyber Snakes, as you can see, Felix was voted out at last night's elimination."

"Good riddance," Nils commented.

"Before we start the challenge, Cyber Snakes, you guys will need to sit somebody out," Topher reminded.

"Robby will be sitting out," Nils decided.

"Probably for the best," Robby sighed.

"Alright! Everyone but Robby, into your VR pods!" Topher instructed.

The contestants obeyed. The VR pods all shut, and the contestants fell into a daze as they were transported into the virtual world.

* * *

As the contestants regained their senses, they found themselves separated by teams once again. Each team stood out on the deck of a flying pirate ship, floating several thousand feet in the air.

"Welcome to your next challenge, contestants!" Topher's voice sounded. "Today, you will be sky pirates! Before the challenge proper begins, each team will choose a hostage from the other team to hold in your respective team's brig! Your goal in this challenge is to rescue your hostaged teammate! Your ships are equipped with cannons, cutlasses, muskets, and all sorts of pirate-y means of taking your enemies down. The first team to successfully bring their kidnapped teammate over to their ship will win Invincibility! Any questions?"

"We can just kill our hostage, right?" Jynxie whispered to Lilith. "That way they can't rescue them."

"I heard that, Jynxie!" Topher's voice responded.

"Oh shit," Jynxie flinched.

"To answer your question, hostages will be made completely impervious to any form of harm," Topher explained. "Of course, the rest of you are all completely vulnerable."

"So what's stopping the hostages from just killing everyone on the opposing team?" Gunther asked.

"Excellent question, Gunther!" Topher said. "Hostages will be kept in the brig, which can only be opened with a key that will be randomly given to somebody on their opponent team. They will also be unable to inflict damage upon anybody, so even if they are freed, they are still unable to fight."

"What if a hostage were to... fall overboard?" Lilith smiled.

"If somebody falls overboard, that is an automatic death," Topher said. "With the exception of the hostages, that is. If a hostage falls overboard, they will automatically be returned to the brig."

"Does the brig shut itself again if that happens?" Vanessa asked.

"It does not," Topher answered.

"What if a ship was successfully destroyed?" Dunstan inquired. "You mentioned cannons. Should a cannon successfully bring a ship down, what would happen to the hostage?!"

"The ships have health meters, much like you all had in the first challenge," Topher explained. "As the ship's health meter drops, so do its capabilities. If it reaches 66%, the ship will slow down considerably. At 33%, the cannons will be disabled. If it reaches zero, it will be rendered completely immobile, ripe for the taking."

"Sounds complicated," Wanda thought aloud.

"It really isn't," Topher assured. "It'll all make a lot more sense in practice. If there are no more questions, choose your hostages now!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** _(He laughs maniacally.)_ A pirate challenge? Really?! Are ye rigging it for me? Ye have to be rigging it for me. First the weapons challenge, now this? _(He continues laughing.)_

 **Jynxie:** Pirates are fucking cool! They'll kick your ass and take your shit and burn down your village and probably won't even remember they did it the next day. Super badass.

* * *

"I think we should kidnap Nils," Lilith giggled to her team.

"He's their leader, right?" Cyan asked. "That sounds like a good idea to me."

"I must respectfully disagree!" Dunstan chimed in. "Lest you forget, they have an honest-to-goodness pirate on their team! And this is a pirate-themed challenge! Letting him compete would be most detrimental to us!"

"He's not a real pirate, numbnuts," Jynxie commented. "He's just some nerd who acts like a pirate."

"What do you think, Joseph?" Cyan asked.

"Huh? Me?" Joseph asked.

"Well sure. You're a part of the team," Cyan smiled.

"I guess so," Joseph figured. "Well, if you ask me, I think Irving is more well-liked on the other team than Nils. Taking Nils as a hostage would likely boost their morale more than anything, especially if it means they get to keep Irving. I think kidnapping Irving would be our best bet."

"An awfully underhanded strategy!" Dunstan realized.

"'Underhanded' is my middle name!" Jynxie grinned. "It's on my birth certificate."

"I sincerely doubt that!" Dunstan addressed.

"Guys," Cyan quelled. "I agree with Joseph. Kidnapping Irving makes more sense."

"Works for me," Lilith said.

"I suppose that's the majority opinion," Dunstan conceded.

"Great! So we're in agreement!" Cyan smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Shame... I was hoping to get the chance to talk to Nils about that little bit of information Gunther let slip this morning. Maybe later.

 **Cyan:** Joseph seemed surprised when I asked what he thought about what we should do. I mean, yeah, admittedly he probably will be the one I'm going to vote for if we lose, but that doesn't mean he's not a person and our teammate. Does he really feel that left out? Poor guy.

* * *

"We will be kidnapping Cyan," Nils informed his team.

"I ask this only out of curiosity towards your reasoning and not in defiance of it," Gunther started. "But why not Joseph, their strongest member?"

"From what I understand of the other team's dynamics, Cyan is the lynchpin keeping them together," Nils explained. "Dunstan and Jynxie hate each other. Joseph can't stand Lilith. Dunstan and Joseph are a bit shaky as well. And Jynxie and Lilith tend to goof off when together. If we leave Cyan in there, however, she seems like the type to end arguments and to keep her teammates' morale up."

"You've studied the other team a lot," Vanessa noted.

"It's important to know your enemies' weaknesses," Nils explained. "That way you can exploit them when it proves convenient."

"Can't argue with that logic," Irving laughed.

"Who do you think the other team will have kidnapped?" Wanda asked.

"If they were smart, probably me," Irving smirked.

"I agree," Nils nodded. "That said, we will be putting more into this challenge than any challenge prior."

"Easy," Gunther said. "Any challenge where we're encouraged to use swords should be no issue for me."

"I trust you won't have any issues harming our opponents this time?" Nils asked Vanessa with a glare.

"Y-Yeah," Vanessa said. "Sorry about that, yesterday. I've thought about it, and I won't do it again."

"See to it that you don't," Nils said. "To reiterate: we will kidnap Cyan. Due to a likely lack of Irving in this challenge, we will be putting more into it than before. We will destroy the enemy thoroughly. Understood?"

"Yep," Gunther nodded.

"Yeah," Vanessa said.

"Sure," Wanda said.

"Best of luck to ye," Irving grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** I get the feeling that Nils knows more about the Pixel Peacocks' dynamics than our own. Wouldn't surprise me, honestly.

 **Nils:** We will be without our weakest member in this challenge, but it's also likely that we'll be without our strongest. Failure is still highly unlikely. With myself at the helm, victory is inevitable.

* * *

"Alright, hostages have been decided!" Topher's voice announced. "Transferring them now!"

Cyan began to shine with a green light, and Irving, a purple light, as they teleported to the brigs of their opponents' respective ship.

"The challenge begins now!" Topher's voiced announced. "I want to see some thorough timber shivering out there!"

* * *

The Pixel Peacocks had gathered at the steering wheel.

"Alright, we'll need someone to steer the thing for sure," Joseph thought aloud. "Some people on cannons and some people to board the opponents' ship, too."

"I say we just fuck their ship up with our cannons until it can't move, then we all four just ransack the thing and take Cyan back," Jynxie suggested.

"And what if they were to approach us directly?!" Dunstan asked. "Our cannons would not hit at such short range! We'd be helpless!"

"That's why we have the other weapons on hand, numbnuts!" Jynxie argued. "Topher said we had swords and guns and shit."

"I actually agree with Jynxie here," Joseph said. "We want to leave them unable to retaliate, giving us the initiative when we approach them."

"But if they're rendered immobile, then they'll have ample time to prepare for our takeover!" Dunstan objected. "Need I remind you that Gunther and Nils have proven themselves effective with weapons?!"

"So have you," Joseph pointed out.

"My opponent didn't even fight back!" Dunstan objected.

"Well, what do you suggest, Poindexter?" Jynxie scowled.

"Er...!" Dunstan's face fell as realization hit him.

"Yeah, we're going with Joseph's plan," Jynxie insisted.

"Lilith! What do you think?!" Dunstan panicked.

"...Huh?" Lilith looked up from the key she held, which she'd been staring at the entire time.

"Lilith, three of us on the cannons, one of us on the steering wheel!" Jynxie recapped.

"Sounds good," Lilith smiled.

"Dunstan, why don't you man the steering wheel?" Joseph suggested. "I trust you more than anyone else to drive us safely."

"I do pride myself on my sense of safety," Dunstan bragged as he took hold of the wheel. "Onward!"

"I'll go grab the weapons!" Jynxie announced as she dashed off.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** Kind of strange how all my confidence in leading the team came back as soon as Cyan was taken out of the picture. Hmm...

* * *

The Cyber Snakes gathered by one of the cannons at the side of their ship.

"Welp, Irving's gone, as suspected," Gunther pointed out. "What's the plan?"

"Who has the key to the brig?" Nils asked.

"Oh! I do!" Wanda said.

"Perfect," Nils said as he pushed Wanda overboard.

"Nils! What was that for?!" Vanessa gasped.

"They can't free Cyan if the key is out of commission," Nils explained.

The key reappeared in Nils's hand.

"Goddammit," Nils grumbled.

"Well, now they outnumber us," Gunther pointed out. "What's the plan?"

"We don't waste time with cannons," Nils said. "We head straight for their ship. We board their ship. We free Irving."

"And if they take us out with their cannons before we get there?" Gunther asked.

"It won't matter," Nils said. "They'll still have to approach us. That's when we strike."

"Do you think we can take them all on?" Vanessa asked.

"I think that team more than proved their lack of battle capabilities yesterday," Nils said.

"They still outnumber us," Vanessa said unsurely.

"Even if we did still have Wanda, it wouldn't really make a difference," Nils dismissed. "Besides, they have Lilith."

"Works for me," Gunther said.

"Of course it works. I came up with it," Nils said. "Vanessa, direct us to the enemy ship! Gunther, gather enough weapons for each of us! I'll pay our hostage a visit."

"How come?" Vanessa asked warily.

"I gave you an order, Vanessa, and that order was not to question me," Nils said as he walked off, with Gunther following behind.

Vanessa sighed as she made her way to the steering wheel.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** _(He is polishing his sword.)_ I think we can pull this off if we don't overthink it. The Pixel Peacocks are kind of a mess from what I understand.

* * *

Jynxie entered the ship's brig to find Irving locked up in its one cell.

"Shit, this isn't the weapons room," Jynxie muttered.

"Ah, come to guard me, lass?" Irving asked.

"Just looking for weapons," Jynxie answered.

"Tell me something, lass," Irving said. "Ye actively fight for the right to do whatever it is ye please, yes?"

"Fuck yeah I do!" Jynxie answered. "Why? You offering an alliance? We're not even on the same team."

"No, I just wished to know why ye let the blue wench do all the thinking for ye," Irving corrected.

"It's easier," Jynxie answered simply. "'Sides, I'm _choosing_ to let her do all the strategy thinking for me, while I get to have fun and not worry about it. It's foolproof."

"Only as long as Cyan stays in the game, I suppose," Irving stated.

"Well, not like you're gonna vote her out," Jynxie dismissed as she left the room. "Now quit distracting me!" she called behind her.

"Perhaps I can't vote her out," Irving chuckled. He took a glowing yellow cube out of his pocket. "But ye'd best be careful."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I didn't come here to _think_ or make _plans_ or any of that. Shit's boring! This is supposed to be the summer of a lifetime, an experience you'll never forget! Leave that to the nerds! I'm playing this the Jynxie way!

 **Irving:** The yellow cube I found in me cell, according to what Topher's voice told me and me alone, is an Invincibility Cube. I can play it before Topher announces the votes, and nullify all votes cast against anybody of me choosing. Perhaps, if I let Joseph have it, it could reward me with a loyal ally in the long run. Kehehehe.

* * *

Cyan hummed to herself as she sat on the floor of her cell. Nils entered the room.

"Oh, Nils," Cyan acknowledged.

"Hello, Cyan," Nils said emotionlessly.

Nils took the cell key from his pocket and opened the cell door.

"You're... letting me go?" Cyan asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Nils entered the cell. Cyan stood up.

"What's up- ACK!" Cyan let out a yelp as Nils's hand found its way around her throat.

He directed her up against the cell wall, and let go. Cyan fell back down in a slump.

"Killing me isn't going to make things any easier for your team," Cyan coughed.

"I know," Nils said. "That's why I'm not going to kill you."

Nils stomped hard on Cyan's shin. A cracking sound could be heard, and Cyan screamed in agony. Nils did the same to the other shin, with a similar reaction out of Cyan.

"I don't need to kill you to prevent you from escaping," Nils stated.

He exited the cell and locked it back up. He pocketed the key and left the brig.

Cyan let the tears escape her eyes as soon as Nils shut the door to the room behind him.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Nils:** Even if the Pixel Peacocks do somehow manage to free Cyan from her prison, they'll have to carry her back, which will show them down considerably. This should make up for our strongest member being their hostage.

 **Cyan:** That can't be allowed! Can it?! He broke my legs! I mean, it's only virtual, and my legs are fine now that I'm in the confessional... but it still hurt!

* * *

"I'm back with weapons!" Jynxie announced with her arms full of sheathed swords and muskets.

"I don't think we're going to need that many," Joseph commented.

"Like hell, we won't!" Jynxie scoffed. "I'm going to swing two swords around with an extra gun on my back just in case and it's going to be fuckin' SWEET!"

"Honestly I can't argue with that," Joseph chuckled.

"Here, Joseph, take some stuff!" Jynxie urged.

Joseph took one cutlass and one musket.

"Lilith! Swords and guns!" Jynxie urged as she ran up to her friend.

"Mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled as she took a cutlass and a musket of her own.

"Dunstan! Take the assfore!" Jynxie called as she ran up to the boy at the steering wheel.

"What's an assfore?!" Dunstan panicked.

"For taking a shit," Jynxie grinned.

"..." Dunstan gave Jynxie a perturbed look as he took a cutlass and a musket.

Jynxie cackled as she sped away from Dunstan with her own weapons in tow.

"Do you suppose we're in range to fire the cannons?" Lilith pondered as she strapped her weapons over her shoulders.

"They're definitely moving," Joseph noted as he squinted his eyes at the Cyber Snakes' ship. "So if not yet, we should be soon."

"Test shot!" Jynxie announced as she fired her cannon.

The cannonball seemed entirely unaffected by gravity as it flew towards the Cyber Snakes' ship, making contact with it after a few seconds.

"We're good! Fire at will!" Jynxie shouted enthusiastically.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I am DIGGING this challenge! Pirates are metal as fuck, alright? They'll kick your ass and rip your head off and shit and don't care who they piss off! It's... _(she sniffles)_ It's inspirational.

 **Dunstan:** _(His arms are folded indignantly.)_ ...Okay, that joke _might_ have been funny if not for the usage of such crude language.

* * *

As Gunther handed out weapons to his teammates, the boat began shaking violently.

"Eek!" Vanessa gasped.

"That must be the cannons," Nils figured. "On your guard. Vanessa, keep heading towards them. As soon as they set foot on our ship, join Gunther and me in slaughtering them. And I don't want to hear any excuses of pacifism this time, either. None of this is real. They'll be fine."

Vanessa took a deep breath. "Alright," she said.

The ship took the brunt of more cannonballs. Vanessa noticed a display by the steering wheel which showcased a percentage that began quickly dropping in increments of 5.

"We're going to run out of defensive power before too long!" Vanessa called.

"Good. All this shaking is going to make me sick," Gunther grimaced.

Nils ran up to a random barrel and hid the key within it. He drew his musket.

"Nice thinking, Captain," Gunther smirked.

"Don't call me 'captain'," Nils insisted.

"Aw, you're no fun," Gunther said.

"I'm not here to have fun. I'm here to win," Nils reiterated.

"Defensive power at 0%!" Vanessa announced.

"Good. Get down here," Nils commanded.

"Why don't we join her on the upper deck?" Gunther inquired. "Avoid giving the other team the high ground."

"There's less space to fight down here," Nils answered. "A more cluttered arena means less of an advantage for them. That's an order, Vanessa!"

Vanessa drew her musket as she joined the boys on the lower deck.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** ...I have an idea. It's an incredibly risky idea, but it could change everything if it pays off. I may give it a shot soon.

 **Gunther:** The cutlasses we were given were actually of a very shoddy design. It's a good thing I brought a sword of my own. I mean, I'd be able to kick ass either way, but still.

* * *

The Pixel Peacocks' ship parked parallel to the Cyber Snakes' ship. Joseph and Dunstan laid a large board in between the two ships.

"Prepare to lose, Pixel Peacocks!" Nils warned.

Vanessa immediately ran onto the board.

"Vanessa!" Nils shouted.

Vanessa took the brunt of two musket shots from Joseph and Lilith. She fell to her knees before fizzling out.

"Chaaaaaarge!" Jynxie shouted as she ran across the board, wielding a sword in each hand, swinging her weapons rapidly.

"Kacey! Don't be so reckless!" Dunstan scolded.

Jynxie took a shot from Nils's musket, causing her to lose her balance and fall off the board.

"Everyone is so eager to face death..." Lilith giggled as she reloaded her musket.

Gunther drew his sword and looked to the Pixel Peacocks. "Any volunteers?"

"Mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled as she aimed her musket at Gunther.

All of a sudden, Lilith squealed in pain as a musket shot pierced her shoulder. Nils was already at work reloading his gun yet again.

"Lilith! Are you alright?!" Dunstan gasped.

"I can't die here," Lilith said. "I won't... become a ghost..."

Joseph, in all the commotion, aimed his gun at Nils and shot him directly in the forehead, resulting in an instant fizzling.

"Forget Lilith!" Joseph told Dunstan. "We need to save Cyan."

"What about Gunther?!" Dunstan asked.

Joseph drew his sword, stepped onto the board, and stared Gunther down.

"You're going to look back on your decision to challenge me, and rue the action that led to your team's defeat," Gunther said cockily.

Lilith tried to stand up but had trouble.

"Are you alright?" Dunstan asked her.

"Pain..." Lilith moaned.

"I can take you back to the real world!" Dunstan offered as he drew his own sword.

"No," Lilith said bluntly. "I can't die here."

"You won't really die!" Dunstan tried to explain. "You'll be sent back to safety!"

"I refuse to experience death unless it results in me becoming a ghost..." Lilith insisted.

Dunstan sighed. "Alright, but I'm going to take you back to the cabin where you can lie down."

Dunstan hoisted his teammate up and supported her onto his shoulder and carried her off.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Nils:** My untimely death was just that: untimely. However, it does give me the chance to grill Vanessa on her recklessness. She needs to know that such a mindset will not be tolerated.

 **Lilith:** Joseph truly doesn't like me at all. He wished to leave me writhing in pain while he and Dunstan saved Cyan. That's why I refused to die... mweeheehee... I'll let this eat at his conscience. Maybe it colored Dunstan's perception of him, too. Who knows?

* * *

Joseph took a step across the board. Gunther did the same.

"Just because you're larger than I am, doesn't mean you have any sort of advantage, you know," Gunther taunted.

"I've got a challenge to win, bro," Joseph said. "Everything is on the line for me. _That's_ what will give me the strength to beat you!"

Joseph swung his sword at Gunther, who blocked with his own sword instantly. Joseph tried pushing his weight into his sword, an act which Gunther reciprocated, leaving their blades clashed together.

"You're going to have to give at some point, bro," Joseph said.

"Am I?" Gunther asked.

He thrust his knee into Joseph's crotch, causing the larger boy to reflexively bring his hands down. Gunther took advantage of Joseph letting his guard down, and slashed Joseph across the neck, fizzling him out.

Gunther cracked his neck as he made his way across the board and onto the Pixel Peacocks' ship.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** Sometimes you have to play dirty if you want to win. Especially when you're the last person let on your team.

 **Joseph:** Okay, Gunther violated at _least_ three rules of the bro code there. _Never_ go for the balls. _Always_ fight fair. And _never go for the balls_! That one's so important that it takes up two rules of the bro code.

* * *

Dunstan brought Lilith to the brig.

"Irving! Lilith is in pain!" Dunstan panicked. "May she use your bed?!"

"There is no bed in here," Irving said.

"There ISN'T?!" Dunstan gasped. "I dare say! Whoever designed this ship was most discourteous towards potential prisoners!"

"Ye really don't know a thing about piracy, do ye?" Irving chuckled.

"Lars Ulrich says it's wrong!" Dunstan stated.

"Do you even know who Lars Ulrich is?" Lilith asked skeptically.

"No, but he sounds important!" Dunstan said. "Oh! That reminds me! Lilith! I should take the key to the brig! Should Gunther make it here, I don't want him taking it so easily from you!"

"Makes sense..." Lilith said as she fished the key from her pocket and handed it to her teammate.

"My thanks!" Dunstan acknowledged. "Now! I have a girl to save!"

Dunstan ran off with his musket drawn.

"...You know what Gunther told me?" Lilith asked Irving.

"What's that?" Irving asked.

"Vanessa voted for Nils the other day," Lilith giggled.

"Oh, that?" Irving chuckled. "I'm pretty sure the only person who doesn't know about that is Nils himself."

"Huh. How boring," Lilith bemoaned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** So Gunther's telling Lilith about the team dynamics, eh? Already getting on the good side of the enemy. I get what Gunther's doing. I think it's a dumb idea, but I get what he's doing. Preparing for the merge won't do ye any good when it's only round four! Gwahahahaha!

* * *

Cyan sat alone in her cell, weeping in pain. She tried touching the spots where Nils had injured her but found herself unable to reach without recoiling in extreme pain.

"I just want it to be over," Cyan sobbed. "Please... hurry up."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** This challenge was probably the worst experience of my life. Honestly worse than that time my friend told me that turquoise was a shade of green. _(She chuckles weakly.)_ Nils honestly terrifies me now.

* * *

As Gunther set foot on the Pixel Peacocks' ship, Dunstan exited the cabin.

"Ah! Gunther!" Dunstan acknowledged.

"That's me," Gunther said. "Here to kindly hand me your team's key?"

"Har! That could not be further from the case!" Dunstan laughed. "Rather, the opposite is true!"

"Joseph couldn't beat me. A giant fire-breathing dragon couldn't beat me," Gunther boasted.

"Luckily for me, I am neither Joseph nor a fire-breathing dragon!" Dunstan boasted back.

"That... That's _unlucky_ for you," Gunther clarified. "The implication here is that, since you're not as big or strong as they are, then defeating you should be no sweat for me."

"Your implication was not lost on me!" Dunstan stated. "However, in retaliation, I turned your boast on its head in order to benefit myself!"

"Let's just get this over with," Gunther grumbled as he ran at Dunstan with his sword at the ready.

"Agreed!" Dunstan stated as he fired his musket at Gunther's head, fizzling the sword collector out.

"And that's that!" Topher announced. "Since there are no surviving members of the Cyber Snakes, aside from Irving, there is no point in continuing this challenge! The Pixel Peacocks win!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** Didn't anyone tell Gunther not to bring a knife to a gunfight? And what is a sword if not a very large knife?! _(He grins proudly.)_

 **Cyan:** Winning the challenge does make me feel a lot better. I can spend the rest of the night relaxing instead of worrying about the vote.

 **Vanessa:** My plan to talk to Robby and Wanda in the real world didn't really pay off, since Nils died shortly after I did, apparently. But I can talk to them now that he'll be distracted by talking about the vote himself! Game on!

 **Wanda:** This _probably_ wouldn't have happened if Nils hadn't killed me. Just saying.

* * *

Vanessa met up with Irving, Wanda, and Robby as they ate dinner.

"Alright, so have we all discussed the plan at least in part?" Vanessa asked.

"Which plan?" Wanda asked.

"I believe she's referring to the plan to eliminate Nils," Robby said flatly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh right that plan!" Wanda remembered.

"I only said I'd do it if I was sure you could gain the majority," Robby said. "Is Irving that majority?"

"Perhaps," Irving said.

"I can't do this on a 'perhaps', Irving," Vanessa grimaced.

"Yar, but wouldn't it be more fun if I left it up in the air?" Irving asked. "The tension, the suspense, the nail-bitingness of wondering how the votes might fall... Is this not what Total Drama is all about?"

"I thought it was about putting teenagers into life-threatening situations," Robby pointed out.

"Are we sure we can't get Gunther to do it?" Wanda whispered to Vanessa.

"I haven't talked to him about it, but it's not likely," Vanessa whispered back.

"And what are the two of ye on about?" Irving asked.

"Vanessa's having lady issues!" Wanda answered quickly.

"Why would you say that?!" Vanessa cried.

"Alrighty then," Robby said as he avoided eye contact with the girls and took a sip of water.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Anyone else who claimed no loyalties would be deemed untrustworthy, and likely voted off. But in a dysfunctional team like this, a team which needs me physical strength no less, I don't need loyalties! Gwar har har!

 **Robby:** I can't stand Nils. But I'm also afraid of what he'd do if I found out I tried to make a move against him and failed. Tough spot I'm in.

 **Wanda:** It was the first thing I could come up with! I'm not good at lying, okay?! One time I took Zelda's hairbrush for like, two seconds, and then forgot to give it back, and then when she asked me where it was, I told her it was Michael Jackson. _(She facepalms.)_ Like, obviously Michael Jackson wouldn't have done it! He's _dead_!

* * *

Nils gathered Gunther, Robby, and Vanessa to a common room.

"Today's loss was unacceptable," Nils said sternly as he paced back and forth. "Any loss is unacceptable, but the three of you disappointed me immensely today."

"I didn't even get to compete," Robby pointed out quietly.

"Vanessa, you practically threw yourself at the opponent with no regard for the consequences," Nils said, seemingly having not heard Robby's comment. "Gunther, despite your claims of mastery with a sword, you still failed to finish the challenge with a victory."

Vanessa looked to the side as she rubbed her arm. Gunther folded his arms and breathed out his nose.

"Despite this, however, this humiliating outcome bears us one single boon," Nils continued. "We may finally be rid of Wanda. An annoyance, liability, and a rebel, she serves no purpose on my team, and cutting her from it can only serve to benefit it."

"Oh, hey, guys," Lilith said as she entered the room.

"Leave us. We are discussing matters which do not concern you," Nils commanded.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me~," Lilith said airily.

Gunther shot her a harsh look as if warning her to not continue that train of thought.

"Gunther told me something iiiiiiiinteresting this morning," Lilith giggled.

"Oh?" Nils asked with one eyebrow raised as he looked at Gunther.

"Something very personal. Not the kind of thing I share with just anybody," Gunther answered quickly.

"And you told Lilith, but not us?" Vanessa asked obliviously.

"Lilith and I go to the same school," Gunther continued. "We've chatted before."

"He's lying," Lilith told Nils, Robby, and Vanessa.

"Lilith. Stop," Gunther seethed.

"Mweeheehee... someone in this room isn't as trustworthy as she says she is," Lilith said sing-songily.

Vanessa's face fell into one of horror.

"Out with it," Nils ordered.

"Vanessa voted for you the other night. Mweeheehee," Lilith giggled.

With that, the ghost-obsessed girl skipped out of the room. The four Cyber Snakes all wore wide-eyed looks as they watched Lilith exit. Robby's was terrified. Gunther's was appalled. Vanessa's was aghast. Nils's was absolutely furious.

"You told her?!" Vanessa cried at Gunther.

"It slipped out!" Gunther responded defensively. "She wouldn't leave me alone and I kept trying to get her to go away!"

"So it's true?!" Nils barked. He glared at Vanessa. "You voted for me!" He glared at Gunther. "And you knew, yet neglected to tell me!"

"Because I knew you would react in exactly this way," Gunther said. "There was nothing to gain from stirring the pot."

"You withheld crucial information from me!" Nils snapped.

Robby slipped out of the room, undetected.

"And yet, despite this, I've remained loyal to you," Gunther reminded Nils. "I would have told if it became relevant, but it never did."

"Having a supposed ally vote against me is never irrelevant!" Nils growled. He turned to Vanessa. "And don't think for a second that you're off the hook! You're the biggest offender here! Why on Earth would you make such a monumentally stupid decision?!"

"Because..." Vanessa gulped. She shut her eyes before her look of fear melted into one of resolve. "Because I will not just stand idly by while you bully everyone on our team!"

"'Bullying', she says," Nils mocked. "I am stepping and up making sure my team does not fail! Which is more than you can say!"

"Oh! Is that why we've already lost half the challenges so far?" Vanessa scoffed.

Nils scoffed loudly but replied no further than that.

"You're not God's gift to Total Drama. You're not a strategic genius. You're not even that good of a leader!" Vanessa continued.

Nils grabbed Vanessa by the throat and slammed her into a wall. Gunther flinched.

"Another thing," Vanessa coughed. "You... You always resort to violence when someone doesn't give you your way... You're scared. You're scared of not being in control."

"You don't know ANYTHING!" Nils shouted as he slammed her against the wall again. "You stupid, stupid girl!"

"You've made everyone on this team _miserable_ ," Vanessa choked. "I'm only doing what's right."

"Right?! RIGHT?!" Nils laughed. "There's no such thing as right or wrong! There is only useful and useless! I thought you were useful! You seemed like a smart enough girl! And here you go and BETRAY ME!" Nils could not stifle an unhinged chuckle. "Does treason fall under your category of 'right'?! Does lying? Conspiracy? Last I checked, those who believe in 'right' don't tend to see those as such! You hypocritical bitch!"

Vanessa's face began to lose color.

"Nils, you're going to kill her if you keep her up there," Gunther warned. "You could get in serious trouble if you kill her for real."

Nils turned back to look at Gunther with a psychotic grin as he let go of Vanessa, dropping her to the floor. Vanessa gasped for air.

"If I can't kill her for real, I'll kill her in the game," Nils said. "We will be voting for Vanessa tonight. Come, we should let the others know. Show them what it really means to betray me!"

Nils began his exit. Gunther looked around the room for Robby, an act he quickly decided pointless as he followed Nils out of the room.

"Gunther...!" Vanessa tried to call, but her voice could not muster the volume.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Nils:** These recent events have taught me many things, but the main thing is that nobody can truly be trusted in Total Drama. It seems I have been too lenient on the members of my team. Gunther will get his tomorrow, believe me. For now, he is off the hook. Even Wanda is off the hook. A direct act of defiance such as Vanessa's cannot go ignored!

 **Vanessa:** Nils isn't as strong as he thinks he is. Once you get past the scare tactics, he is nothing. I've figured this out, and the others need to know, too! He can't keep on bullying everyone and expect to get away with it like this! He has no right to tell me what I'm doing is wrong when he's done so much worse... right? Er, right. It's for the greater good!

 **Gunther:** Fucking Lilith... Honestly, I had no idea Nils was even capable of emoting past "slightly pissed off". I think that's the first time I've seen him smile, let alone laugh. Either way, that was... definitely something. Tonight's elimination will be interesting, that's for sure.

* * *

The six Cyber Snakes had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by six metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"I've spent enough of today in a cage, I find," Irving grumbled.

A spotlight shone in front of the Cyber Snakes, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, Cyber Snakes," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the fourth elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the second one voted out of your team."

"And the final," Nils added.

"Well, the first vote goes to you, Nils," Topher said.

One of Nils's chains broke. Nils snorted indifferently.

"Second vote: also Nils," Topher continued.

Nils glared at Vanessa as another of his chains broke. "Your desperation is useless," he told her.

"No, Nils," Vanessa denied. "There's no such thing as useless."

"Third vote: Vanessa," Topher continued.

One of Vanessa's chains broke.

"Even if you do vote me out, nothing will change," Vanessa said.

"Fourth vote: Vanessa," Topher continued.

Vanessa winced. "Everyone will hate you. Everyone will want you gone."

"So long as I lead my team to victory, any disdain felt towards me is entirely moot," Nils said.

"That'll only work _if_ you lead your team to victory," Vanessa said.

"The last two votes are for the same person," Topher said. "And that person is one of the two of you."

Nils and Vanessa stared each other down.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The last two votes go to... Nils," Topher said finally.

"WHAT?!" Nils snapped.

Two of Nils's chains broke simultaneously. His cage began to sway.

"I told you, Nils," Vanessa said. "Using violence to keep the silent majority silent can only work for so long before it backfires."

"Never took you for the political type," Gunther noted.

"Hey, let's _not_ get into that," Wanda added with a forced smile.

A fifth chain broke off of Nils's cage.

"Does anyone have anything else to say to Nils before he goes?" Topher asked.

Robby cleared his throat.

"And what could you possibly have to say?" Nils scoffed as he turned to the rich boy.

"...Who's useless now?" Robby asked with a smug smirk.

Nils's face contorted into one of fury as the final chain broke, sending his cage plummeting into the abyss below.

Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you all," she said to her teammates.

"Tch," Gunther emoted under his breath.

"The rest of you are safe... for now," Topher said.

* * *

The five remaining Cyber Snakes exited their VR chambers.

"We did it!" Wanda cheered.

"Takes a load off my shoulders," Robby agreed.

"Same," Vanessa smiled.

"He was a cock anyhow," Irving laughed.

"Couldn't help but notice that Vanessa had two votes against her, however," Robby mentioned as he eyed Gunther.

"I'll explain everything to her tomorrow," Gunther said dismissively. "For now, I'm tired and need to get to sleep.

"Amen to that," Wanda agreed.

Vanessa gave Gunther a look.

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"Nils's reign of terror has ended, but will that be the end of drama for the Cyber Snakes? I'm not so sure," Topher told the camera. "Will Gunther's vote against Vanessa cause tension between the two? Will Lilith face any consequences for putting her nose in the other team's business? Will Robby and Wanda break out now that the threat of Nils is gone? Will the girls continue to control the vote for the Pixel Peacocks? The answers may or may not come... next time! On Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Vanessa:** I just want people to be happy. It seems you want the opposite, Nils. That's why I'm voting for you.

 **Nils:** I have never been so appalled at anyone in my entire life. Vanessa, my only regret in voting for you is that I won't be able to punish you more thoroughly. But I can't risk keeping you around, either.

 **Wanda:** I don't need to magically make Nils's chances in the game disappear... because he already did that by himself! Hocus-pocus!

 **Gunther:** I've thought about this vote a lot. And at the end of the day, if Nils goes over Vanessa, it's entirely likely that Wanda and Robby will align with Vanessa, holding a majority against me for having supported him in the first place. I can't take that risk. Sorry, Vanessa. I wish it could have worked out differently.

 **Irving:** I'll be voting for Nils tonight. A pirate has his reasons. Gyarharhar! _(He winks.)_

 **Robby:** Recall how I said I was willing to bribe people to get my way? _(He chuckles.)_ Pirates can be very predictable. Anyway, I vote for Nils.

* * *

 **Cyber Snakes:**

Gunther - The Sword Collector

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

 _Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless_

Robby - The Weasely Briber

Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 **Pixel Peacocks:**

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

 _Felix - The Nudist_

Joseph - The Bro Code

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor

* * *

 _A/N: Fun fact: I tend to overthink my boot orders a lot. I'll swap people's placements around on a whim. Nils was actually originally going to be the second boot until I realized that more could be done with him than with Zelda. Zelda was originally going to be the last premerge boot, so Nils was, for the longest time, going to take up that role as well._

 _That's where the readers come in. I do take feedback into consideration when planning and writing and, yes, even changing the boot order. I recall reading some feedback regarding Nils being unfun, static, and a bit of a Chappy (from House Party) rehash. Honestly, I kind of agreed. Any plots I had in mind for him would not have fixed that, and, after considering the original fourth boot, I figured that person had more potential to them than I initially figured. Of course, all this means nothing for that character, since I do change the boot order so frequently, but for Nils, it means the early out he was always kind of meant to be._

 _That said, I did enjoy writing Nils, even if I don't think he turned out as well as he could have. I've mentioned this before, but I love writing characters whose sense of morality goes a bit beyond normal, and Nils's was definitely askew. If you liked Nils, don't worry, I did too. I'm not the type to give in to any and all criticisms, but in this particular case, I think the change was justified._


	6. A Jewel's Errand

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, Joseph found himself scrambling after the elimination of his closest ally, while the girls in the majority alliance, secure in their safety, took it easy. Dunstan, of course, did not take it easy. Dunstan yelled at Jynxie. Vanessa and Wanda started talking to Irving and Robby in hopes of having the boys join their blindside against Nils. Nils continued to assert himself to his allies, and Gunther complied all the way. The contestants became sky pirates for the day and fought to rescue a hostage from the opposing team. It was a close match, but the Pixel Peacocks emerged victoriously. Nils stayed firm in targeting Wanda... until Lilith spilled the beans of Vanessa's plan to him, resulting in violence, tears, and, most importantly, drama! In the end, the vote against Nils succeeded, although some of the Cyber Snakes have their eye on Gunther for voting against Vanessa. Tensions are high on both teams. Will said tensions cause anyone to snap? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Topher gathered the ten remaining contestants to the entrance room. The teens stood with their teammates.

"Good morning, contestants!" Topher greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. O'Neal!" Dunstan saluted.

"Why'd you wake us up?" Wanda whined. "I was finally able to get a decent night's sleep after we got rid of Nils."

"It's the Final Ten Twist! Patent pending," Topher announced.

"We're not merging already, are we?" Cyan asked.

"Gyarharhar! I accept the challenge!" Irving laughed boisterously.

"First thing's first: I need two volunteers from each team," Topher said. "One boy and one girl."

"I am always happy to shoulder any burden my team may require to be shouldered!" Dunstan volunteered.

"Kiss-ass," Jynxie spat.

"I wouldn't expect someone as lazy as you to think of anyone but yourself!" Dunstan shot back.

"I could totally shoulder a burden!" Jynxie argued. "I could shoulder, like, eleven burdens!"

"Your performances in challenges say otherwise," Dunstan pointed out.

"Fuck off! I volunteer, too!" Jynxie said.

"Cool. Cyber Snakes? Volunteers?" Topher asked.

"Like I said, I accept the challenge, Topher," Irving restated.

"I'll do it, too!" Vanessa smiled confidently. "I've been feeling better and better ever since last night. Let's do something crazy!"

"Are these decisions final?" Topher asked.

The four who volunteered voiced their agreement, while the six who did not volunteer looked around to see if anyone had objections. Nobody did.

"Awesome!" Topher grinned. "And now... let the Final Ten Twist (patent pending) commence!"

The contestants stared at Topher as an uncomfortably long silence passed.

"Oh, right, I should probably explain what you guys just volunteered for," Topher chuckled. "Dunstan and Jynxie... you guys are now members of the Cyber Snakes!"

"Wait, what?!" Jynxie gasped.

"And, of course, Irving and Vanessa are now members of the Pixel Peacocks!"

"Oh..." Vanessa said with a concerned smile.

"That's all I had for you," Topher said.

"That's it?" Gunther asked.

"The patent will never take off if that's all it is," Robby commented.

"I'd suggest taking this time to meet your new teammates!" Topher concluded. "I'll see you guys for the challenge after lunchtime!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** I suppose it figures that, even if I should move to another team, I must still work alongside Kacey! Then again, I now have three new teammates... perhaps I shall work with them instead!

 **Vanessa:** Gunther never did get the chance to tell me why he voted for me. I really wanted to know. While I won't say I'm not upset at him, because I am, I at least wish to know where he's coming from. Misunderstandings only breed conflict, which leads to unhappiness. But for now, I should get to know the other Pixel Peacocks.

 **Jynxie:** Man, I end up on the other team away from my allies, _and_ I still have to deal with Dunstan?! That's fucking bullshit! Maybe I'll get the OG Cyber Snakes to vote his ass out. Yeah, that'll work! _(She cackles.)_

 **Irving:** A new crew, eh? Color me interested. I've spoken with Joseph before, and I'm sure Vanessa will want to stick with me since I helped her vote out Nils. I can work with this. And if not, I still have me free Invincibility if all else fails.

* * *

The new teams sat down in the dining hall for breakfast. Cyan, Irving, Joseph, Lilith, and Vanessa all sat at the Pixel Peacocks' table.

"Alright! Why don't we go around the table, say our name, favorite color, and favorite part of the game so far?" Vanessa suggested.

"...But I'm eating," Joseph said with a mouthful of eggs benedict.

"You can go last," Vanessa said. "I'll start! I'm Vanessa McKinnon. My favorite color is green. My favorite moment in this game so far is voting off Nils!"

Everyone turned to Lilith, who sat next to Vanessa. She giggled.

"My turn?" Lilith asked. "I'm Lilith. My favorite color is black. My favorite moment in this game so far is the arena challenge. Mweeheehee."

"Ye be sat before the Dread Pirate Irving," Irving beamed. "Me favorite color? Gold, of course! Me favorite moment so far is actually the last challenge. Even if I got locked up, the pirate's way is the way for me!"

"Okay, so, I'm Cyan. Cyan Blau," Cyan introduced. "My favorite color... is orange. Kidding! It's some shade of blue. Can't decide which. They're all pretty great. Anyway! Um... favorite moment... Getting to know my teammates. And I'm sure that'll extend to you two as well!" She looked at Irving and Vanessa as she made her last point.

Joseph swallowed the food he had in his mouth.

"Alright, guess it's my turn," Joseph said. "Well, I'm Joseph. My favorite color is brown, actually. My favorite moment... definitely the first challenge. That one was pretty fun."

"Looks like every challenge except the lava challenge is someone's favorite," Vanessa noted.

"That one was just plain dangerous," Cyan shuddered.

"It was alright," Joseph shrugged. "Getting chased by dragons isn't fun."

"You were chased by a dragon?" Irving asked.

"Yep. It was guarding a bone," Joseph nodded. "In a cactus maze, no less."

"And we won the challenge anyway!" Cyan smiled. "Just goes to show what the Pixel Peacocks can accomplish."

"And ye can accomplish even more now that I be on your team!" Irving boasted.

"I don't doubt it," Cyan giggled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** I like Irving and Vanessa. They both seem like a lot of fun. Although... that won't make voting any easier. Now I like everyone on this team. Joseph's done a good job leading us, and I don't want to vote him off, especially now that we have new members of the team. But voting off Irving or Vanessa might send that "doesn't work with outsiders" message I don't want to send. ...Let's just not lose challenges! Problem solved!

 **Joseph:** This is EXACTLY what I needed! New potential allies! I've already talked with Irving before - I'm sure he'd be down to work with me. Not sure if Vanessa is bro material or not. We'll see, I guess. Either way, I'm not completely screwed, and that's the least I could ask for right now.

 **Lilith:** Not having Jynxie around might be concerning. I wonder how things will work out for us...

* * *

Meanwhile, Dunstan, Gunther, Jynxie, Robby, and Wanda all sat at the Cyber Snakes' table in silence.

"...It's so damn quiet!" Jynxie objected.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying your meal in silence!" Dunstan shouted.

"Evidently," Robby remarked.

"Hey, why _don't_ we talk?" Wanda suggested. "If we're going to be working together in challenges, we should become acquainted with each other. Friendship is magic, after all!"

"What do you suggest we talk about, then?" Gunther asked.

"Not you," Robby dismissed. "You're no friend of ours."

"Heh?" Gunther gasped.

"You voted for Vanessa over Nils last night," Wanda pointed out. "After he almost killed her!"

"He did _not_ almost kill her," Gunther sighed. "He would not have let her die."

"Why are you defending him?!" Wanda cried. "He was violent, rude, bossy..."

"I..." Gunther sighed. "You guys are just casting me aside on the basis of me supporting a would-be killer. I don't think he actually would have killed her."

"Not in real life, at least," Jynxie snickered.

"Stay out of this," Robby dismissed.

"Well, who's rude now?!" Jynxie snapped.

"Kacey, don't concern yourself with this," Dunstan advised.

Jynxie eyed Dunstan skeptically.

"Gunther, I don't frankly care what possible justification you could have had for not voting Nils," Robby said. "It justifies nothing."

"And when did _you_ become the boss of everything?" Gunther scoffed. "Before Nils left, I seem to recall you doing everything he said because you were too scared to formulate an independent thought."

"He had every reason to be scared!" Wanda objected. "Nils didn't even believe in right or wrong! He said so himself! He had no qualms with hurting us! He showcased this himself! Why would you vote to keep him knowing all that?!"

Dunstan and Jynxie glanced at each other awkwardly as the conflict continued before them.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Gunther was Nils's buffoon of a right-hand man, but without Nils, Gunther is nothing. Dunstan and Jynxie should consider themselves lucky to have joined a team where neither of them is the immediate target.

 **Gunther:** I don't want to threaten Robby with violence, even if it probably would shut him up. I'm smart enough to know I've already got a huge target on my back, especially from the point of view of the newbies on our team. Don't want to make that target any bigger. What I need to do instead is convince them to vote for Robby instead of me.

 **Wanda:** So much for friendship being magic. I guess I got mad at Gunther, too, but can you blame me? Nils is basically the whole reason Zelda lost this game! He hurt her physically and, even though she probably won't admit it, emotionally. And to see Gunther _defending_ Nils? It gets to me, it really does. I don't want this to keep up, though.

* * *

After breakfast, the teens split up throughout the testing facility. Cyan and Vanessa ended up in the sleeping room together.

"Sounds like things are tense over on the Cyber Snakes," Cyan commented.

"Not surprising," Vanessa sighed. "Gunther voted for me last night instead of Nils. After how much Nils terrorized Robby and Wanda, I'm not surprised they're upset with him."

"The only time Nils and I interacted was when he broke my legs in the challenge yesterday," Cyan shuddered

"Just another reason I'm glad he's gone," Vanessa said.

"...Do you regret swapping teams?" Cyan asked.

"Huh?" Vanessa asked. "Where's that coming from?"

"You seem like you're fixated on the Snakes' drama," Cyan mentioned.

"Well... I'm glad I get to meet you and Joseph and Lilith," Vanessa quelled. "But I don't like seeing my friends fight on the other team. I want to help, but I don't want to make it look like I don't care about you guys, you know? If I talked to the other team more than my own team, it might make me an easy target."

"...Right, voting," Cyan sighed. "That's honestly the worst part about this game. Making friends, and then having to decide who to get rid of if you lose a challenge."

"I'll be honest, I had no idea who I would have voted for if there wasn't a team swap and my team lost again," Vanessa agreed.

"But you have an idea here?" Cyan asked tentatively.

"Well..." Vanessa trailed off. "Lilith threw me under the bus big time last night. She told Nils I voted for him back during the Zelda vote."

"That's understandable," Cyan said.

"How close are you with Lilith?" Vanessa asked.

"That's a complicated question," Cyan answered as she thought to herself. "...How close are you to Irving?"

"I trust him," Vanessa said. "He acts like an untrustworthy pirate, but he's not a bad guy. I'm not _close_ with him, but we get along."

"Makes sense," Cyan nodded. "I feel similarly about Lilith."

Silence.

"We're not going to make Joseph a swing vote, are we?" Cyan asked.

"I hope not. I like you. I don't want to end up having to vote you out," Vanessa answered.

"Same!" Cyan agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** So, that conversation ended with an unspoken agreement that, if we lose a challenge, the vote will be against Joseph. Either that or it's me versus Vanessa, which I don't _think_ is what Vanessa was getting at. There really is no right answer for how any vote would go at this point, so if we're going with Joseph, at least that's a decision.

 **Vanessa:** I see Cyan as a kind of kindred spirit, as someone who doesn't want to upset friends or potential friends by voting them out. I have an enemy in Lilith, but voting out Lilith would alienate Cyan, which is the opposite of what I want. It's a tough situation, but I think voting Joseph might be my best bet here, as much as I hate to say it.

* * *

Gunther found Dunstan doing his morning stretches in one of the common rooms.

"Hey, Dunstan. Want to talk?" Gunther asked.

"Of course!" Dunstan agreed as he stopped stretching.

"So... uh..." Gunther rubbed the back of his head. "Tell me about yourself?"

"You're a lot more nervous than I would have figured," Dunstan commented.

"I'm not a very social butterfly," Gunther admitted. "But since my old teammates hate me now, I'm going to have to talk to someone new, right?"

"So I'm your new friend by default, then?!" Dunstan asked.

"Ugh, that's the exact impression I was trying to _avoid_ ," Gunther grumbled. "Dunstan, how strategically inclined are you?"

"Somewhat!" Dunstan answered.

"Would you rather make small talk or strategy talk?" Gunther asked.

"Whatever you're more comfortable with!" Dunstan answered. "Truthfully, I could use some friends in this game myself!"

"So, as I'm sure you gathered from this morning's lovely chat over breakfast, Robby and Wanda are more than likely going to appeal to you and Jynxie to vote for me," Gunther explained. "Given your past with Jynxie, I find that voting me out is actually the least viable option for you."

"How do you figure?" Dunstan asked.

"Well, once I'm gone, it'll be you, Jynxie, Robby, and Wanda," Gunther continued. "Unless you plan on working with Jynxie, I imagine the next vote would be between you and Jynxie, with Robby and Wanda deciding who between the two of you would go home. The vote would be entirely out of your control, and you very well might go home."

"She is notably more popular than I am..." Dunstan thought aloud. "So we should vote for Jynxie instead of you should we lose?!"

"I think we should vote for Robby," Gunther corrected. "Wanda's not an antagonistic person. I'm sure she's upset at me, but I don't think she'd actively try to plot my downfall like Robby is. After he's gone, we can vote out Jynxie."

"We'll need a third vote to eliminate Robby!" Dunstan pointed out.

"I'm going to talk to Jynxie as well," Gunther admitted. "You don't have to align with her. You don't have to cooperate with her. You don't even have to interact with her. But I trust her to vote for Robby more than I do Wanda."

"I suppose that's understandable," Dunstan winced. "I don't like the idea of her sticking around more than necessary, though!"

"Like I said, she's only necessary for this vote. We can vote her out on our next vote," Gunther assured him.

"In that case, I'd say we have a deal!" Dunstan agreed as he emphatically shook Gunther's hand.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** I think this swap is actually benefiting me quite a bit. Since Dunstan and Jynxie never dealt with Nils firsthand, me voting to keep him doesn't hold the same weight with them as it does to Robby and Wanda. Working with them both simultaneously might be tricky since they notoriously can't stand each other, but right now, I don't have many other options.

 **Dunstan:** I think Gunther could be someone I could work with long term! Both of us have made multiple enemies of our original teammates, so I think the two of us supporting each other in our endeavors to survive could prove most beneficial!

* * *

Joseph found Irving in the VR room.

"Irving! Bro!" Joseph greeted cheerily.

"Yarrrr, if it isn't me new teammate," Irving responded. "What brings ye to me tavern?"

"Your tavern is the VR room?" Joseph asked.

"It's the best I could do in these trying times," Irving sighed dramatically. "Anyway, what brings ye here?"

"I'll be frank because bros gotta be honest with each other," Joseph said. "I want to form an alliance with you."

"Quite the warm welcome to the team," Irving laughed. "Ye seem like a trustworthy lad, though. I accept!"

"No kidding?" Joseph beamed. "Awesome, bro! You think Vanessa would join us?"

"It's a possibility," Irving said. "There also be a possibility that she'll hit it off with Cyan.

"I don't have a problem with Cyan. She's cool," Joseph said. "It's Lilith I want gone."

"I do recall Vanessa mentioning something about being upset with Lilith for telling Nils that she voted for him," Irving thought aloud. "Who knows? This could work."

"What a load off my mind," Joseph said with a sigh of relief. "Although the idea of Vanessa befriending Cyan worries me. Even if Lilith goes, we might not hold the majority."

"Keheheh... that's where ye be wrong, lad," Irving sniggered.

"I don't get it..." Joseph said as he scratched his head.

"Hidden away in me cell back on the pirate ship was a golden cube," Irving mentioned. "Apparently I can use it to nullify all votes cast for a person of me choosing once. If it comes down to it, I could save one of us."

"For real?!" Joseph beamed. "I owe you so much, bro."

"Yes, ye do, and don't forget it," Irving chuckled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Joseph strikes me as the loyal type, so I don't think telling him about me cube is going to bite me in the keister anytime soon. At any rate, keeping him around should be handy. He's already got a target on his back, I hear, which, combined with his challenge strength, should keep the heat off of me for a long time.

 **Joseph:** This second wind is firing me up, bro! I'll admit, I kind of lost hope for a bit back there, but now that I've got new allies, I'm determined to go out there and kick some ass!

* * *

Wanda found Jynxie listening to music in one of the common rooms.

"Hey, Jynxie, right?" Wanda asked.

"Eh?" Jynxie asked as she took an earbud out.

"Hey! Just wanted to officially introduce myself!" Wanda said with a curtsy. "I'm Wanda the Wonderful, magician extraordinaire!"

"So you do, like, magic tricks and shit? Cool," Jynxie grinned as she took her other earbud out.

"As far as anyone knows, it's not a trick. It's real magic," Wanda winked. "Hey, sorry if things got awkward back at breakfast, by the way. I don't usually get that heated. None of us do, really. You just caught us at a bad time."

"Naw, I get it," Jynxie said nonchalantly. "If you've got me and Dunstan on your team, things are probably going to get heated anyhow."

"You two don't get along, do you?" Wanda asked.

"Dude _refuses_ to get off my case over the stupidest shit!" Jynxie complained. "He has it out for me, I tell you!"

"Maybe he likes you," Wanda giggled.

"What?! NO!" Jynxie insisted. "If he liked me, he wouldn't be pissing me off so much!"

"If he didn't like you, then why is he so focused on you instead of anyone else?" Wanda asked coyly.

"Cuz I don't give a fuck about the rules!" Jynxie said with a large grin. "And he gives too many fucks!"

"I bet you'd like that," Wanda giggled.

"Stop!" Jynxie cried. "I swear, when I find out what guys you talk with..."

"Joke's on you! I'm gay!" Wanda grinned.

"Fuck!" Jynxie swore.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Wanda seems like fun when she's not accusing me of having shit taste in men. I think I could get along with her. She's talked a lot of shit about the old leader of her team, and anyone who talks shit about people in charge is okay in my books!

 **Wanda:** Jynxie's funny. _(She giggles.)_ I'll have to talk with Robby about maybe an alliance with the three of us. Then we could take control of the team! An astonishing turnaround, as is to be expected of Wanda the Wonderful!

* * *

Cyan met up with Lilith in the washroom.

"Alright, so, now that there's been an unexpected team swap, I wanted to go over options with you," Cyan said. "I want to stick with you, of course."

"Of course," Lilith smiled.

"Now, we can either team up with Joseph and take out the old Snakes, or team up with the old Snakes and take out Joseph," Cyan listed.

"Taking out the Snakes would make more sense, right?" Lilith asked. "No way would Joseph want to work with me for very long, if at all. Trusting him would be hard."

"True," Cyan figured. "I don't know, I've been talking with Vanessa, and we get along well. I'd like to work with her, so if we took out Joseph, we could maybe get her to vote out Irving afterward? They don't seem suuuuper close, you know?"

"I want to keep Joseph... mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"Really? You know he wants you gone, right?" Cyan asked curiously.

"Of course," Lilith smiled. "He can't stand me. If we keep him in the game, then he'll be at the mercy of the person he hates the most in this game. Mweeheehee... He'll be helpless beneath us, and it'll eat away at him, causing such unrest. His ghost may never know peace..."

"Okayyyy," Cyan said, forcing a normal response. "That might bite us in the butt at the merge, though."

"He's a challenge threat. He'd be an easy target," Lilith said.

"I still don't feel like this is the smartest move," Cyan admitted. "The merge can't be that far off. It's usually at the final six or seven in these shorter games. We're at ten right now, so there's not much wiggle room here. I think sparing the Snakes and voting out Joseph could help us gain some good allies in the merge."

"That's so booooooring, though," Lilith whined.

"Well, it's either that or probably go home in the middle of the game," Cyan explained.

"...Fine," Lilith groaned.

"I don't love having to talk about this either," Cyan admitted. "But I also want to win, you know? Or least not lose so early."

"I suppose," Lilith conceded.

"If nothing else, there's always the challenges to enjoy," Cyan reminded her.

"That is true... mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"That's the spirit!" Cyan smiled. "Let's make this game ours!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** I knew going in that I'd have to be involved in _some_ strategy, but I never expected to put so much thought into it. I always kind of assumed I'd end up in an alliance with someone else who'd rather do that. I guess I kind of did, but then she got voted out first. Either way, I'm shaping up to be a true blue strategist if I do say so myself. _(She chuckles.)_

 **Lilith:** If I won't be able to mess with Joseph anymore, I'll just mess with Irving and Vanessa. They have such little unrest in their souls... they'll never become ghosts at this rate.

* * *

Gunther found Robby relaxing on his cot in the sleeping room.

"Hey, Robby," Gunther said firmly. "What the hell was that this morning?"

"What was what?" Robby asked with feigned innocence.

"Throwing me under the bus like that and starting a huge fight right in front of our new teammates!" Gunther scoffed.

"What's wrong? Afraid they're going to vote you out, too?" Robby asked smugly.

"What did I do to you?" Gunther asked. "And don't say 'support Nils' because you did the same!"

"And yet you refused to get rid of him when the rest of us decided we would," Robby smirked as he shook his head.

"I didn't know!" Gunther snapped. "You're treating me like _I'm_ the one who went slamming people against walls and telling them what they could and couldn't do. Like, yeah, no shit, Nils was an awful person. I knew that. But he was also my strong ally. I'd be stupid to give that up, even if I knew about the blindside."

"Maybe you don't respect your own freedom and safety, but the rest of us do," Robby scoffed. "You willingly supported someone who assaulted his teammates. _Your_ teammates. You condoned his actions in doing so, and that disgusts me beyond description."

"I was just trying to stay safe, just like you when _you_ agreed to do everything he said too," Gunther leered. "You took the coward's way out ever since Nils decided he was in charge."

"And blindly doing whatever he said wasn't cowardly?" Robby challenged.

"It wasn't blind obedience, it was pragmatic decision-making," Gunther insisted.

"Whatever you call it, it's doomed your game," Robby shrugged. "Arguing with me further isn't going to remedy that."

"That sounds an awful lot like something Nils would say," Gunther commented. He clapped. "That's it! Hahaha. I get it now! You wanted to be the man in charge all along! You're afraid of me, aren't you? That's why you're throwing me under the bus so hard."

"If that helps you sleep at night," Robby said.

"Well, Nils may be gone, but there's still one key difference between you and me," Gunther said. "I actually have challenge skill. You demonstrably do not. I think our new teammates might keep that in consideration over any sort of drama involving some guy they never met."

Gunther left the sleeping room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** One in my position might be tempted to take advantage of Robby's fear of physical confrontation to get him to back down. I should know because, like I've said, the thought might have crossed my mind once or twice. But, like I've also said, I have standards. I'm not going to kill people in challenges unless it's required of me, and I'm not going to hurt people in real life, either.

 **Robby:** Gunther calls me scared, but it's pretty clear that he's the one who's shaking in his boots. I hold all the power on this team now. I decide who stays and who goes. And he knows full well that not only do I want him gone but that I have the means to get rid of him.

* * *

The ten contestants met up with Topher in the VR room.

"I trust you all have gotten to know your new teammates?" Topher asked. "You'd better hope so, because this challenge is starting right away! No need to sit anyone out. Into the VR pods you go!"

The contestants all entered their respective VR pods. The VR pods all shut, and the contestants fell into a daze as they were transported into the virtual world.

* * *

As the contestants regained their senses, they found that they were once again separated by team. This time they appeared to be underground, in a room with no entrance or exit. Brightly-colored jewels could be seen sparsely embedded into the walls, and lots of mining equipment could be found in a box at the center of the room. Lit torches illuminated the room.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Radiant Mines!" Topher's voice announced. "Today's challenge is less confrontational than ones of the past, but will still require teamwork in order to succeed. Your goal is simply to fill that box in the middle of the room there with gems. You can find gems by mining, of course, but some of the more valuable ones might be obtainable through riskier means. Each gem is assigned a point value based on rarity. Red ones are worth one point, green ones are worth two, blue ones are worth five, yellow ones are worth ten, and the purple ones are worth twenty-five."

"The blue ones should be worth the most!" Cyan objected.

"This challenge will run on a time limit... or until everyone on one team dies," Topher continued. "You guys are far apart enough that you shouldn't run into anyone on the other team, so dying is completely your fault this time around. The team with the most points when time runs out will win Invincibility! Or, of course, if the other team wipes themselves out completely, you'll win by default too, of course. Any questions?"

"Is this like that video game where you can mine through stuff with just a couple swings of a pickaxe?" Gunther asked.

"Yes, actually!" Topher confirmed. "Your pickaxes are strong enough to break through solid stone with a couple swings. Should make things a lot easier for you guys. They're not super effective against monsters, though."

"There'll be monsters?" Vanessa asked as she paled.

"Of course there'll be monsters. What game did you think you were playing?" Topher laughed.

"Is there a way to deal with these monsters?!" Dunstan inquired.

"You guys are smart... probably. I trust you'll figure out how to deal with the monsters... maybe," Topher said nonchalantly.

Silence.

"Alright, if there are no more questions, let's get this underway!" Topher concluded. "Heh. _Under_ way? Cuz... cuz we're underground?"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** I wonder if ghosts will finally appear. Underground is a good place to find ghosts. It's where dead bodies are stored, after all...

 **Jynxie:** Eh, gems ain't my style. Whacking shit with a pickaxe is, though! _(She cackles.)_

 **Robby:** Gems? Pfft. How boring. Call me when there's a challenge involving priceless statues built thousands of years ago and made of ivory. I've only got _one_ of those in my room.

 **Irving:** Gyarharhar! Collecting precious booty for a challenge! Granted, there's less village-plundering and more hitting-the-wall-and-hoping-ye-find-something... but still! Booty! Gyarharhar!

* * *

The Pixel Peacocks began grabbing equipment out of the box.

"Alright, so what are we thinking?" Cyan asked Joseph. "Split up? Stick together?"

Joseph pondered for a bit.

"I think we should split up, actually," Joseph decided. "You, Irving, and Lilith in one group. Me and Vanessa in another group."

"Groups? Why groups?" Vanessa asked curiously. "Wouldn't covering more ground as individuals make more sense?"

"Topher mentioned monsters. I don't want anyone to have to deal with that on their own," Joseph explained.

"Yarrr, he makes a good point," Irving nodded. "Ye sure ye can handle them just the two of ye, though? I don't recall either of ye being any good with weapons."

"I think this is the best arrangement," Joseph stated. "The focus won't be on fighting, just on mining, but if there is any danger, we should be able to fight our way out of it."

"If you say so..." Lilith smiled.

Joseph glared at her for the briefest of seconds before looking away.

"Does this arrangement work with everyone?"

"Works for me," Cyan smiled.

"Me, too," Vanessa added.

"A pirate will never turn down a situation in which he's surrounded by lasses," Irving beamed.

Lilith simply giggled.

"Awesome! Let's head out," Joseph said.

He and Vanessa began chipping away at one wall, while Cyan, Irving, and Lilith began chipping away at another.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** The way I separated us was totally calculated, bro. This way I can for sure sway Vanessa into working with me and Irving, while Irving can keep an eye on Cyan and Lilith and make sure they don't try anything. Well, okay, to make sure _Lilith_ doesn't try anything.

 **Lilith:** Mweeheehee... Joseph is so stressed out. I bet he had some sort of agenda when he separated us like he did.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cyber Snakes all claimed equipment of their own.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea!" Wanda said excitedly. "Why don't we travel as a group of five? Get to really connect as a team?"

"Absolutely out of the question," Robby shot down. "Perhaps if we exclude Gunther, but-"

"No, Gunther is coming with us," Wanda insisted. "We need to squash this beef before it gets too well-done and it barely even tastes good anymore and you need to drown it in steak sauce."

"Your metaphors are more mixed than my drinks," Jynxie snickered.

"Underage drinking, why am I even surprised?" Dunstan remarked.

"You know what?!" Jynxie threatened.

"You guys, too!" Wanda pleaded. "I don't want a team where everyone is at someone else's throat."

"I agree," Gunther nodded. "Topher said this challenge would require teamwork. We can't let personal feuds get in the way."

"You would say that. You're going home if we lose," Robby scoffed.

"I, for one, would love to work as a unit!" Dunstan chimed in. "But will we be able to? Such conflict occurs between us for a reason! That reason being that Kacey acts without thinking!"

"Maybe she and Gunther would get along," Robby remarked.

"Guys!" Wanda frowned.

"I put a lot of thought into my vote!" Gunther objected. "Just because you didn't agree with it doesn't mean I didn't!"

"All I know is that this guy has a sword, and there are monsters out there," Jynxie declared.

"You're not afraid of damaging your liver and/or your future, but you're scared of virtual monsters?" Dunstan asked, confused.

"Guys..." Wanda whimpered.

"Alright, fine, fuckface, I'll go alone!" Jynxie shouted as she left to chip at a wall.

"I might as well, too," Gunther decided. "I refuse to get passive-aggressively poked at all challenge, and I don't want to force the newbies to take sides." He left to chip at a different wall.

"He thinks he's so above it all," Robby scoffed. "Come, Wanda. We have some boring rocks to find or something."

"I'm not going with you, Robby," Wanda huffed. "Not until you can learn to get along with Gunther. Same goes with you and Jynxie, Dunstan." Wanda left to begin chipping away at her own wall.

Robby looked at Dunstan expectantly.

"Gunther's right, I'd better not take sides," Dunstan sighed as he left to chip at the last wall.

"Well, all the walls are taken! What am I to do?!" Robby cried.

"Mine downward. Maybe if you dig deep enough you'll go to hell," Gunther remarked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Turns out I can't magically get everyone to get along. Go figure. All this conflict sucks, though. It's bad for the team, and honestly, it's stressing me out a lot just being around it. I'm honestly not sure if voting someone out will make this better or worse, so I'm just going to do my best and hope for the best.

 **Robby:** If nobody wishes to mine with me, then I may as well not mine at all. Losing the challenge might actually be beneficial for us. We can get rid of Gunther, and then Wanda and I can just vote off whichever of Dunstan or Jynxie we feel like if we lose again. And then we can vote off the other one if we lose a third time. Honestly, I'm safe either way, and it'd rid us all of a headache.

* * *

Joseph and Vanessa had found their way into an abandoned mineshaft.

"Part of me wants to question the logic of how this whole setup even works," Vanessa pointed out.

"Eh, it's all virtual," Joseph dismissed. "They can get away with it."

"That's what the other part of me is telling me," Vanessa nodded.

"So, getting along with the team?" Joseph asked as the two walked through the shaft and scanned the area for gems.

"Well... I like you and Cyan," Vanessa said. "I know you don't like Lilith, so I'm not uncomfortable in admitting that I don't either. And I've always been cool with Irving of course."

"Bro, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that," Joseph said with a sigh of relief. "The whole 'not liking Lilith' thing, I mean."

"Wait, I'm your bro now?" Vanessa asked.

"'Bro' is a gender neutral term these days," Joseph stated. "Kind of like 'dude', but more meaningful."

"I'll take your word for it," Vanessa giggled.

"So does that mean you'd be cool with voting out Lilith?" Joseph asked. "I guess that's kind of a dumb question. You just said she's the only one you don't like. I'm just excited, you know?"

"Hey, are those gems?" Vanessa asked as she pointed to some red stones embedded into a wall.

"Nice, they are!" Joseph grinned. "They're the least valuable ones, but it's still more than zero."

"Awesome!" Vanessa beamed as she and Joseph got to work mining the gems out of the wall.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** Joseph's a good guy, but Cyan is also a good girl. I think they both trust me, so, if I vote for Joseph or for Lilith, I'm going to be betraying _someone's_ trust. That just won't do. I want everyone to be happy. So I'm going to do my best to win every challenge, so nobody's feelings will get hurt!

* * *

Wanda sang to herself as she mined through the wall she had chosen.

" _This spell you've got on meeee, it's like magic!_ " she sang. " _Got me feeling like I'm fallin' in love, got me feeling like I'll never give up on, got me feeling like I'll never give up on youuu!_ "

Just then, the wall to the side of her broke open to reveal Gunther on the other side.

"Wahhh!" Wanda jumped. "Gunther? What's up?"

"May I mine with you?" Gunther asked. "I'd like to talk."

"Oh, um, sure," Wanda smiled.

Gunther joined the young magician in mining.

"You've been sending some mixed messages today," Gunther said. "This morning you were chewing me out alongside Robby, and now you're scolding him for being such a douche. Are you with him or not?"

"I don't want to take sides," Wanda sighed. "Yeah, I got kind of carried away this morning, because I couldn't stand Nils and the way he treated others. But at the same time, I don't want us to keep fighting. Otherwise, Nils might as well still be here. So, I guess to answer your question, I'm not with Robby. But I'm also not with you, or Dunstan, or Jynxie. At least not until you guys can start getting along."

"I've tried talking to Robby, believe me," Gunther grumbled. "He refuses to make it easy. I've talked to Dunstan, though. I get along with him. Would you side with me and Dunstan if we got along?"

"I... I don't know," Wanda admitted. "Mostly I just want everyone to stop fighting so much."

"He and I would ignore our rivals one hundred percent," Gunther assured her. "All you'd have to do is help us vote them out."

"That would be taking a side, though," Wanda said. "And then people would start fighting with _me_."

"Suit yourself," Gunther sighed.

He took his sheath off of his body and tossed it to Wanda.

"Huh? What's this?" Wanda asked.

"In case you run into any monsters," Gunther explained. "I'm going back to my original mineshaft. Don't want anyone to think we're conspiring. Thanks for the talk."

Gunther turned around and left. Wanda drew the sword she had just received and examined it in awe.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I've done the classic "put someone in a box and stab it with a bunch of swords" trick before, but fighting monsters with one is new for me. Although, wait, if he didn't want people to think we were conspiring, why did he let me borrow his sword?

 **Gunther:** Yeah, I didn't really think that one through. I wanted to earn favor with her and be discrete, but I guess I forgot about the discrete part.

* * *

Cyan, Irving, and Lilith found themselves perpendicular to a large mineshaft of their own.

"I didn't expect to find such a large area," Cyan commented.

"Where to first, lasses?" Irving inquired.

"Good question," Cyan said unsurely as she scanned the area. "Either of you see any gems around?"

"No... just an endless black void," Lilith answered.

"Just like my love life!" Cyan joked.

"Right is right, so let's go right, I say!" Irving declared.

"Works for me," Cyan smiled.

The three traveled to the right, keeping their eyes peeled for gems.

A faint squishing sound could be heard.

"Avast," Irving said as he stopped walking. "Do ye hear that?"

"Monsters, I bet," Lilith giggled.

Three large, blue slime monsters descended from the ceiling, surrounding the three.

"We can't fight sentient sneezes!" Irving decided. "Run!"

"But they're so pretty..." Cyan said as her eyes fixated on one of the slimes.

Irving grabbed her by the arm as he and Lilith ran off. The slime monsters slowly shuffled after the three, but the contestants were able to make it to higher ground by climbing up a medium-sized rock.

"Your nose may run, but the run... can't... run... It sounded better in me head!" Irving commented.

"I'll give you a B for effort," Cyan told him.

"Are these what we're looking for?" Lilith asked as she inspected some green gems lodged in the wall.

"Methinks so!" Irving grinned.

"Awesome!" Cyan cheered.

The three teens began mining the gems out of the wall. Unbeknownst to them, the slime monsters continued to approach them.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** This challenge is a nice change of pace. No need to kill anyone or put yourself in too much danger.

 **Lilith:** This challenge is kind of boring... I still haven't found any ghosts.

* * *

Dunstan mined intently when he heard a similar squishing noise behind him. He looked behind him to find a slime monster creeping up towards him.

"Hey!" Dunstan scolded. "Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?! I'm trying to complete a challenge here!"

The slime grabbed onto his ankle.

"Ah! I never!" Dunstan scoffed. "I am busy here! I do not have time for whatever it is you want!"

The slime began enveloping his leg.

"You would do well to get off of me if you don't want me to report you to the principal!" Dunstan shouted. "And don't give me the 'I don't go to school because I'm a virtual monster' excuse! That's no reason to disobey common courtesy!"

The slime came up to his waist.

"Your blatant refusal to listen is appalling!" Dunstan huffed. "Who is your superior?! He or she will most certainly be hearing about this, so I suggest you stop now so you don't get in even more trouble!"

The slime had made it up to his neck.

"Don't think you can get away with this!" Dunstan insisted. "Those on the side of the rules will always preva-"

Dunstan did not get to finish because the slime monster had consumed him completely. His eyes went wide before he fizzled out of the simulation.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** I've never come across such a rude individual! Even if it doesn't have the capability of speech, it could have at least backed off as per my request! I had some valuable gems, too! We're so screwed!

* * *

Jynxie cackled madly as she mined some purple gems out of the wall. She added them to her bag, which was already filled with gems. A slime monster crept up to her.

"Fuck off!" Jynxie shouted as she punted it away.

She continued rapidly swinging her pickaxe at the wall.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Did I luck out or what? See, I'm super useful in challenges.

* * *

"Well, I'd say that's a good haul," Joseph said as he and Vanessa added more gems into their almost-full bags. "Let's head back just to make sure we get them in before time runs out."

"Good call," Vanessa agreed.

The two turned back to return to the original room from their venture.

"Uh... which way is back?" Joseph asked.

"You don't remember?" Vanessa asked in a slight panic.

"I thought I did!" Joseph groaned.

All of a sudden, a giant spider, the size of a dog, fell from the ceiling and landed behind the two. Joseph and Vanessa both slowly turned their heads to see what was behind them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two screamed loudly in unison as they sprinted away from the giant bug.

The spider quickly gave chase.

"It's gaining on us!" Vanessa cried.

"Vanessa. Are you a bro?" Joseph asked.

"What?" Vanessa asked unsurely.

"Are. You. A bro?" Joseph repeated.

"I'm not sure what you're asking," Vanessa gulped.

Joseph sighed as he handed Vanessa his bag of gems, and stopped running. Vanessa stopped shortly after he did.

"What are you doing?!" Vanessa fretted.

"Just go!" Joseph instructed her.

The spider leaped atop Joseph and sunk its fangs into him. This was all the prompting Vanessa needed to bolt out of there.

Vanessa could still hear Joseph's screams before they came to an abrupt stop that was replaced with the sound of being fizzled out. She did not dare slow down for a second.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** Bros protect their bros from danger. I'm still not 100% sure if I can trust Vanessa as a bro or not, but maybe if I take the initiative, she'll _want_ to be my bro. Irving is my bro, and I think he's good with Vanessa, so this could work out.

* * *

Wanda continued to mine through the same path she'd created, with diminishing returns.

"Come ooooooooooon," Wanda grumbled. "I've barely found any gems."

Wanda broke through the rock in front of her, only to accidentally stumble down a hole on the other side.

"Ow," Wanda winced as she stood up and dusted herself off.

She heard a scuttling sound all around her. She instantly drew the sword Gunther lent her and held it in front of her. She clenched her teeth as sweat began to form on her brow.

"Topher did say there'd be monsters," Wanda reminded herself. "But how am I going to get out of here?"

Wanda sheathed the sword and took a torch and a match from her spelunking backpack. She lit the torch and held it in front of her, effectively lighting the room.

The source of the scuttling sound was revealed to be a giant centipede, walking in circles around the room. As soon as the room was lit, it stopped walking and turned to face Wanda.

Wanda stood frozen in fear as the centipede lunged at her.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** _(Her eyes are wide, and she's hugging herself as she trembles.)_

* * *

Gunther returned to the original room with a bag full of gems to find Robby sitting against the wall.

"Oh god," Gunther sighed. "Tell me you haven't just been sitting here the entire time."

"I had nowhere to mine," Robby stated. "You all insisted on working alone, and you all took the only four paths.

"Goodness gracious," Gunther grumbled as he emptied his bag of gems into the box in the middle of the room. "If you need me I'm going to go be helpful."

Gunther shook his head as he returned back to the path he had previously taken.

As soon as Gunther left, Robby began taking the gems out of the box and putting them in his own bag.

"The longer Gunther stays, the less of a chance I have to work the others over," Robby told himself.

"The fuck you doing?" came a voice from behind Robby.

"GAHHH!" Robby squealed as he turned around to find Jynxie.

"I could ask the same. Sneaking up on someone like this," Robby huffed.

"Why are you taking the gems _out_ of the box? We need those, dumbass!" Jynxie objected.

"Er... uh..." Robby stammered.

"Move over," Jynxie said as she shoved the boy aside. She dumped her bag of valuable gems into the box and turned to go back to her mineshaft to get more.

Robby kicked the box of gems over.

"What the hell?!" Jynxie shouted as she turned around and ran back. "Do you _want_ to lose?!"

"This team cannot function with Gunther still in it," Robby insisted.

"We can win this challenge! That's functioning, dumbass!" Jynxie argued. She put the box back upright and began picking the gems back up and returning them into the box.

"No! Stop!" Robby objected as he tried kicking the box over again.

Jynxie tackled Robby to the ground.

"You are not losing this for us!" Jynxie growled as she pinned him down.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Why is Jynxie out to get me?! I haven't done anything to her! It's not like she's in any sort of danger if we lose! Just let me have my peace of mind by voting out Gunther!

* * *

Cyan, Irving, and Lilith sprinted back to the first room, with a giant slime chasing after them.

"Why does something so shiny and blue have to be so dangerous?!" Cyan cried.

"Many poisonous frogs are also shiny and blue..." Lilith said.

"It's not FAIR!" Cyan bawled.

"Many of our gems are also shiny and blue. We'd best get them back as soon as we can," Irving reminded her.

"So... tired..." Lilith huffed as she began to slow down.

"Toss me your gems!" Irving instructed.

Before Lilith had the chance to respond, the slime caught up to her and swallowed her whole.

"Ack! Lilith!" Cyan squealed.

"Hurry up, lass!" Irving told Cyan urgently.

Cyan had turned back to look at the slime as it had eaten Lilith, which slowed her down enough for the slime to reach her as well. Cyan was enveloped in blue goo before long.

"Damn it," Irving growled as he picked up the pace. "It all rests on me, then."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Cyan and Lilith are not good in challenges.

* * *

"Attention, contestants!" Topher's voice sounded throughout the mine. "Time is up! Both teams seemed to face some complications, but the winners of this challenge are..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Cyber Snakes!" Topher finally announced.

"Blast it all!" Irving cursed.

Gunther, meanwhile, gave a sigh of relief.

"Pixel Peacocks, I'll be seeing you guys at elimination tonight," Topher's voice added.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I don't know what the fuck Robby was thinking, but I was able to get some of my hella valuable gems in there without him fucking it up again. I feel like we just _barely_ won.

 **Vanessa:** I was able to get my gems in the box, and Irving was too, but sadly it wasn't much. And now we have to vote someone off. This is not going to be easy.

 **Gunther:** I'm guaranteed safety for one more day. To most of my teammates that's probably just a bonus, but for me, it's a load and a half off my mind. Gives me plenty of time to talk to my team and try to get in good with everyone.

 **Joseph:** This should be a straightforward vote: Irving, Vanessa and I do Lilith. But Lilith is tricky. She knows how to say the right thing to make you question absolutely everything. So I'm going in with what I'm hoping is a healthy level of caution.

* * *

After everyone had already left, Irving, Joseph, and Vanessa met up in the VR room.

"So," Joseph said. "Can we agree on Lilith?"

"She performed poorly in the challenge," Irving noted. "Cutting her can only benefit us, methinks."

"I'm still really upset with her for what she did yesterday," Vanessa added.

"Awesome," Joseph said. "Now, she's probably going to try and tell you something or other to get you to question your decision and make you paranoid and stuff. Don't. Listen. It's only going to screw with you and probably lead to some kind of mistake."

"She can't be that smart," Irving denied. "I can outwit her."

"Don't underestimate her. Seriously," Joseph warned.

"Remember, she was able to spark a huge fight, the aftereffects of which are still being felt over on the Cyber Snakes, with one sentence," Vanessa added.

"A fight which led to the blindside ye had been planning to end up succeeding," Irving added.

"Come on, bro," Joseph pleaded. " _Please_ do not overthink this."

"Who would you vote if not Lilith?" Vanessa asked.

"Why not Cyan?" Irving suggested. "She also performed poorly in the challenge."

"Cyan is cool, though," Joseph objected. "Lilith has it out for me, I swear. I thought you said you were cool with voting her out."

"I never said I wasn't," Irving said. "But I want to approach all possibilities here. You said not to let the things Lilith says get to ye, but that's exactly what ye be doing. Targeting her simply because she's messing with your mind."

"And voting out Cyan is a better option?" Vanessa asked skeptically.

"Joseph said he was hesitant to vote her out because she's likable," Irving pointed out. "I see this as something that's not likely to change anytime soon. Combine this with her lack of challenge skill, and I see someone who could make it to the end of the game with minimal effort."

"Have you been talking to Lilith?" Joseph asked. "Did she put you up to this?"

"Hey now, let's not get paranoid," Vanessa urged.

"If Lilith having no power over us is as simple as ignoring her, then she is no threat," Irving continued.

"It's not that simple. Trust me," Joseph urged. "I'm not budging on this, bro. Splitting the vote isn't going to accomplish anything. So just vote Lilith, please."

"I'll consider it," Irving said.

"That's about the best you're going to get from him," Vanessa told Joseph.

Joseph sighed. "Alright."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** The unfortunate irony of this is that I already kind of but not really promised Cyan I'd vote for Joseph if we lose. That said, Joseph is pretty unhappy at Lilith, and siding with her might just make that worse. But if I do vote for Lilith, I'd make both her and Cyan unhappy, right? I want everyone to be happy... but I'm not sure I can. So I need to find a way to make the _most_ people happy.

 **Joseph:** I thought Irving was a bro, but here he is being all vague and it's really stressing me out. I can be a strong ally for him if he'd just let me. What good is keeping Lilith going to do? Honestly!

* * *

At the same time as this all went on, Cyan and Lilith met up in the sleeping room to talk.

"So, I talked with Vanessa this morning," Cyan told Lilith. "We agreed we should vote for Joseph if we lose. And, well, we lost."

"So you want me to vote for him, too?" Lilith asked.

"That'd be ideal," Cyan said. "I'm not sure if Irving will vote for him, and we need three votes to pull this off."

"And you trust Vanessa so readily?" Lilith asked.

"I don't think she's the dishonest type," Cyan admitted.

"I don't know. She blindsided her ally Nils, didn't she?" Lilith giggled.

"I mean... I guess," Cyan conceded. "What are you getting at here?"

"I'm not sure Vanessa is very trustworthy at all," Lilith said. "She's probably lying to you. Probably putting on a front to make you feel secure before blindsiding _you_."

"She wouldn't do that... would she?" Cyan quavered.

"Who can say for sure?" Lilith asked rhetorically.

"Irving might!" Cyan figured. "Yeah, I think I should talk to Irving. He might be able to clear things up! Thanks for the warning, Lilith. You may have just saved my game!"

Cyan ran out of the room. Lilith giggled to herself as she watched her friend dash.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Cyan has been too comfortable these days... it's so boring. She'll never become a ghost if she has no worries. A little paranoia ought to do her some good. Mweeheehee...

* * *

Cyan found Irving alone in the VR room, after Joseph and Vanessa had already left.

"Irving!" Cyan called. "Can we talk?"

"Eh?!" Irving grimaced. "What for?"

"I want to talk about Vanessa," Cyan said. "You've known her for longer than the rest of us. Do you... think she's trustworthy?"

"Oh? Ye have a lot of desperation asking me of all people," Irving laughed.

"I don't want her to blindside me like she did Nils," Cyan admitted. "You're the one person I can ask."

"Ye want to know the truth?" Irving asked. "Ye be absolutely right. Vanessa told me and Joseph that she wants to vote for ye tonight."

Cyan sighed. "So Lilith was right. Thanks for telling me, Irving."

"What say we vote for Vanessa tonight?" Irving suggested.

"Huh? Do you think we can pull it off?" Cyan asked.

"I'll talk to Joseph," Irving said. "Ye just take it easy, lass. Worry about it too much, and ye might start getting wrinkles."

"Okay. You're right. No worries," Cyan assured herself. "Thank you so much, Irving."

"It pains me so to see a lass in need," Irving said dramatically. "It's the least I can do."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** Irving is right. I can't let this stress me out. I came to Total Drama to have fun, not to worry about being blindsided. Although... can I trust Irving? What if _he's_ lying? No, Lilith said that Vanessa probably isn't trustworthy, and she had proof... Too late, I'm stressed.

* * *

Irving pulled Vanessa aside in the restroom.

"Irving? What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"I have a plan," Irving smirked. "If this works, we will hold all the power on this team."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** I've always been the master of me own fate. Nobody can keep a pirate down! If I have to lie, cheat, and steal to get what I want, I will! As of now, all I have to do is lie, and believe me, I have no issues doing so.

* * *

The five Pixel Peacocks had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by five metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"This place is always so stressful," Vanessa muttered.

A spotlight shone in front of the Pixel Peacocks, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, Pixel Peacocks," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the fifth elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the third one voted out of this team."

"I wonder who it will be..." Lilith giggled.

"First vote... Lilith!" Topher revealed.

"Mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled as one of her chains broke.

"Second vote... Joseph!" Topher continued.

"Not surprising," Joseph remarked as one of his chains broke.

"Third vote... Cyan!" Topher continued.

"This won't work!" Cyan told Vanessa as one of her chains broke.

"H-Huh?" Vanessa stammered.

"Fourth vote... Vanessa!" Topher said.

"HUH?!" Vanessa gasped as one of her chains broke.

"That's one vote for Lilith, Joseph, Cyan, and Vanessa," Topher summarized. "And one vote left."

"I'm so confused," Cyan moaned.

"You and me both!" Joseph panicked.

"What on earth is going on? What did I miss?!" Vanessa flinched.

"Don't suppose the last vote's for me?" Irving joked.

"It is not," Topher said. "Meaning that one of the rest of you got the last vote. And that person is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Joseph!" Topher finally announced.

"What?!" Joseph yelped as another of his chains broke.

"Mweeheehee... what an interesting vote indeed," Lilith smiled.

"Don't even start with me," Joseph scowled. "This split vote was all your idea, wasn't it?"

"I didn't tell anyone to vote for anyone," Lilith said innocently. "Can any of you deny that?"

Joseph's third chain broke.

"No, but Irving told me about Vanessa's plan," Cyan said.

"What plan?!" Vanessa cried in confusion.

"To blindside me!" Cyan snapped.

"That was Irving's idea! And I didn't even go through with it!" Vanessa insisted.

"Why was I left out of all of this?!" Joseph panicked as his fourth chain broke.

"Ye were so adamant about voting for Lilith," Irving said as he shook his head.

"I see now that she isn't the real enemy here," Joseph scoffed. "Irving is the one who caused this mess of a vote."

"Don't go blaming me, lad," Irving argued. "I voted for Cyan. If I'm correct, it was Lilith and Vanessa who voted for ye."

"Vanessa?!" Joseph blurted.

"Well..." Vanessa trailed off.

Joseph's fifth and final chain broke, sending him plummeting into the abyss below.

"So, it turns out that Vanessa isn't the liar here," Cyan scoffed as she glared at Irving.

"I disagree," Irving scowled. "After all, she told me she'd vote for ye, Cyan! And look what happened!"

"Let us out, Topher!" Vanessa cried. "I want to go to sleep!"

"Can do," Topher nodded.

* * *

The four remaining Pixel Peacocks exited their VR chambers.

"Who would have thought that you two would be such troublemakers?" Lilith asked Irving and Vanessa.

"Me?! I had your back!" Vanessa sniveled.

"So you're throwing Irving under the bus?" Lilith asked.

"Just let me go to bed!" Vanessa sobbed as she ran out of the room.

"Don't think for a second that you're off the hook, bub," Cyan leered as she jabbed a finger into Irving's chest.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Irving laughed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** _(She is crying.)_ I just want everyone to be happy... I just want everyone to be happy... I just want everyone to be happy... _(She buries her face in her hands.)_

 **Irving:** I don't care in the slightest if the girls all hate me. I still have that invincibility cube. I have nothing but time to smooth things over. Or, if all else fails, vote one of them out. Things didn't go as planned, but a pirate always has something up his sleeve! Gyarharhar!

 **Cyan:** I have no idea what tomorrow is going to look like. Things got intense tonight, and I'm hoping we can all sleep off the tensions, but even then, the game isn't going to stop. _(She sighs.)_ So much for not stressing out. Am I getting wrinkles?

 **Lilith:** Mweeheehee... Irving was so close to masterfully voting out Cyan. And now the entire team is full of unrest. How... beautiful... mweeheehee...

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"After a big mess of a vote, Joseph is eliminated," Topher told the camera. "Things are heating up big time on both teams. Can anyone truly be trusted? Will anyone truly be able to get along? Will Irving face any consequences for his scheme to split the vote? Will Robby face any consequences for his scheme to throw the challenge? Will Lilith face any consequences for throwing Vanessa under the bus to Cyan? Will Wanda face any consequences for trying to unify the team? The answers may or may not come... next time! On Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Irving:** With Cyan gone, not only do we eliminate someone who could very easily make the endgame, but Vanessa and I will have all the power over Joseph and Lilith. Eliminating Cyan easily the best option here.

 **Cyan:** Lilith thinks Vanessa isn't trustworthy, and Irving outright says she isn't. I know it's a risk, but I don't want to go home because I didn't listen when I was warned. So I'm voting for Vanessa.

 **Lilith:** I didn't want to, but I guess Cyan and Vanessa want to vote Joseph. Splitting the vote could be dangerous, so I'll vote for him if I must.

 **Joseph:** Lilith! Please!

 **Vanessa:** Irving told me about his plan to give us all the power on this team... and quite frankly it sickens me. These are real people we're voting for, not just chess pieces. So, after thinking and overthinking about it, I decided to stick with what I told Cyan, and I'm voting for Joseph. It sucks, but it has to be someone, and I think this option will make the least amount of people unhappy... I hope.

* * *

 **Cyber Snakes:**

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

Gunther - The Sword Collector

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

Robby - The Weaselly Briber

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

 **Pixel Peacocks:**

Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

 _Joseph - The Bro Code_

Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor

Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness

 **Eliminated Pre-Swap:**

 _Nils - The Stone Cold Heartless_

 _Felix - The Nudist_

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

* * *

 _A/N: Despite what should have been an easy vote to save him, Joseph ends up going home! Going in, I had originally planned for Joseph to be kind of a goofy side character, but with Felix always slated to go early and the lack of any real leader material on his team, his role as an underdog early protagonist ended up kind of writing itself. That said, there was only so much Joseph could bring to the table compared to the rest of the cast, and I think this is the best place for him to go. Sorry to the Joseph fans._


	7. Local Sinister

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, a surprise team swap saw Dunstan, Jynxie, Irving, and Vanessa all changing teams. Robby declared Gunther public enemy number one after it was revealed that the sword collector voted for Vanessa instead of Nils the night before. Wanda tried to insist on team unity, but none of her teammates were having it. Joseph saw the team swap as an opportunity for new allies, and he appealed to Irving for an alliance. Cyan and Vanessa hit it off pretty quickly as well. The challenge this time was simple: mine more valuable gems than the other team. Despite Robby's attempts to throw it for the Cyber Snakes, the Pixel Peacocks ended up losing that night. Joseph urged his new teammates to vote for Lilith, while Cyan urged them to vote for Joseph. Irving, however, tried staging a coup to take out Cyan, but Vanessa refused to go along with it, leading to Joseph's elimination. It seems like everyone is fighting with everyone, and I am _living_ for it! Who will lose the ongoing fight tonight? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Cyan sat down at the breakfast table, where Irving had already been eating his breakfast.

"Ah, Cyan," Irving grinned. "Here to tell me what a horrible person I am?"

"No," Cyan sighed. "I just want to know why you wanted me gone so badly that you sowed all this distrust in order to split the vote."

"Believe me, I have nothing against ye," Irving said. "Quite the opposite, in fact. Ye be quite the likable lass. Joseph refused to vote against you when I asked because ye be so likable. Why, ye be a social threat, methinks. Not an obvious one, but one who no one would think to target, especially since ye won't be a challenge threat in the merge. Lilith, now she was a target. I feel like I could justify voting her out at any given time. But ye be a trickier beast. Do ye understand?"

"Oh..." Cyan said. "I guess? I never really saw myself as a threat."

"That's just the thing," Irving chuckled. "Ye aren't threatening enough to be a threat, but ye aren't quite weak enough to be a nuisance."

"So I take it you still want me gone?" Cyan frowned.

"I don't have to," Irving stated. "Ye see, Vanessa's proven to be quite the dishonest wench over the past week. I'd be perfectly fine with getting rid of her if the opportunity arises. All I'd need is ye and Lilith in agreement."

"You think _Vanessa's_ dishonest? That's kind of hypocritical, isn't it?" Cyan asked flatly.

"I've always been honest about me own dishonesty," Irving insisted. "I've made it known to anyone who asked for me vote that nothing is set in stone and that I can change me mind in an instant. Vanessa lied to Nils, to Joseph, and to me that she'd vote the way we all wanted. She's always played herself off as someone who wants everyone to be happy, yet she has no qualms trying to play all sides and forgetting to cover her tracks as she does. Her definition of what makes people happy seems arbitrary at best. She cannot be trusted."

"Well, after what you tried last night, she might decide that it'd make everyone happy if you went home," Cyan pointed out. "Maybe siding with her would be the safest option here."

"A pirate always has something up his sleeve," Irving said cockily. "Ye have until our next vote to think about it. Take your time."

Irving finished his breakfast, stood up, and left.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** I hate how untouchable he acts like he is. And yet, he was the only one to not get a vote last night. Right now my most reliable ally is Lilith, and she's... quirky. This is not a fun position to be in.

 **Irving:** I'm debating strongly as to whether or not I should tell the others about me invincibility cube. If I do, it might put them off of voting for me, but it might also make me a bigger target later on. Eh, I should focus on winning Invincibility the old-fashioned way by winning challenges. Won't need to use it in that case! Gyarharhar!

* * *

Jynxie found Robby also in the dining hall.

"You!" Jynxie snapped as she walked up to the table and slammed her hands on its surface.

"I prefer 'Robby'," Robby responded dryly.

"What the hell were you thinking at the challenge yesterday?!" Jynxie snapped.

Robby sighed. "You want all this fighting to stop, don't you?" he asked. "As soon as we vote out Gunther, it can. Ergo, if I throw the challenge, we will be guaranteed an elimination, and he can finally go home."

"That's so fuckin' dumb!" Jynxie scoffed. "We're here to have fun and compete and shit! Not lose shit on purpose because some guy didn't vote the way you wanted!"

"Et tu, brute?" Robby sighed.

"The fuck you just call me?" Jynxie leered.

"First Wanda won't side with me, now you won't... don't you people realize that Gunther cannot stick around?" Robby scoffed.

"He's not throwing challenges, is all I know," Jynxie shrugged.

"He's a sociopath!" Robby argued. "Nils almost _killed_ Vanessa, Gunther stood there and watched, and then he voted for _her_! He doesn't care in the slightest who gets hurt, just about what's convenient for him."

"Well, if voting you out is what's most convenient for him, I can't say I disagree!" Jynxie shot back. "Throwing challenges is fucking dumb!"

"Tch. I thought you were the one who always stood for doing whatever you wanted, rules and norms be damned," Robby pointed out. "I'd think Dunstan would be the one to get so anal about it, but I stand corrected, it seems."

"You can do what you want, but if you do something dumb, expect consequences for- oh my god," Jynxie cut herself off. "...This isn't over!"

Jynxie dashed out of the dining hall.

"Plebeian," Robby remarked as he took a sip of tea.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Holy shit that WAS something Dunstan would have said! "Expect consequences for..." What the hell is wrong with me?! I want to win shit, yeah, but I can't just tell him he can't do what the hell he wants. That goes against everything I stand for!

 **Robby:** Perhaps she has a point: throwing challenges may not be the wisest option. I just can't stand by Gunther sitting comfortably while innocent people on the other team go home. I think Joseph went home last night. Never knew him, but he seemed nice. This game, I swear.

* * *

Vanessa had just exited the shower with a towel wrapped around her, only to come face-to-face with Lilith.

"Oh! Lilith!" Vanessa jumped. "The, uh, the shower's all yours."

"You seem to live in a state of constant unrest..." Lilith noted.

"Excuse me?" Vanessa asked, confused.

"Of all the people I've seen in this game, you've been the most consistently stressed," Lilith continued. "Sometimes more so than other times... mweeheehee..."

"It's a stressful game. So what?" Vanessa asked.

"What's your secret?" Lilith asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"My secret?" Vanessa asked, taken aback a bit.

"How do you stay in such perfect, beautiful unrest for so long?" Lilith giggled. "You will make an amazing ghost. I envy you greatly. I want to know how I and others can achieve such misery,"

"Excuse you!" Vanessa frowned. "I want everyone to be _happy_ , I'll have you know. Even if I had any idea what you were talking about, I won't tell you how to make others miserable!"

"I see... mweeheehee..." Lilith smiled. "What about yourself? Do you do anything to make _yourself_ happy?"

"Making others happy makes me happy," Vanessa insisted. "Can you please get out of the way? I'm dripping wet."

"Mweeheeheeheeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"Oh, grow up," Vanessa sighed.

"You've taught me a lot today, Vanessa," Lilith smiled. "I have a lot to think about. Thank you, Vanessa..."

"Um... you're welcome?" Vanessa responded nervously.

Lilith continued to stand in front of Vanessa. The redhead awkwardly shuffled around Lilith and exited the bathroom. Lilith remained completely still.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** Lilith has always struck me as a little odd, but she's actually starting to worry me. I think I see what Joseph was talking about with her. But is she worth taking out over Irving? I know Cyan is friends with her. Maybe I'll ask her why.

 **Lilith:** It's a real Catch-22. If you dedicate yourself to making others happy the way Vanessa is, you neglect your own happiness and become miserable. But I want everyone to experience the beauty of becoming a ghost, and that means making them all anxious. Can't be selfish, can I~?

* * *

Dunstan had just finished his morning exercises when Wanda entered the room.

"Wow it stinks in here," Wanda commented.

"That is the stench of a healthy lifestyle!" Dunstan declared.

"If that's what it smells like, I'm glad I still haven't given up junk food," Wanda concluded. "So, you've been a Cyber Snake for a full day. What do you think of the team?"

"I have to admit, I feel much safer here than I did on the Pixel Peacocks," Dunstan smiled. "That said, the lack of synergy between the individual members of the team is most concerning!"

"You can say that again," Wanda sighed. "Just last night, Jynxie wouldn't let me hear the end of how Robby tried to throw the challenge, so add that to the pile of conflicts."

"He did?! How unsportsmanlike!" Dunstan grunted. "Wouldn't have taken Kacey for the type to care so much, though."

"Maybe you're inspiring her," Wanda giggled.

"I sincerely doubt that!" Dunstan denied. "The only thing I might inspire her to do is to become more of an upstart if only to spite me! She probably has some personal reason against throwing challenges! Perhaps it 'harms her mojo' or some such nonsense!"

Wanda giggled. "You seem awfully fixated on her."

"I do not!" Dunstan insisted. "She is a rambunctious punk, and rambunctious punks need to be taught how to behave! I keep almost tripping over her duffel bag because she just leaves it in the middle of the floor!"

"I think you're the only one who trips on her bag," Wanda commented. "And hey, how come you never scolded Irving or Nils? You didn't even react that much when I said Robby tried throwing the challenge."

"I already have my hands full with Kacey still in the game," Dunstan grumbled.

"If you say so," Wanda said innocently as she skipped away.

"You don't believe me, do you?!" Dunstan called. "I am not lying! Lying is not welcome in a polite environment! And no skipping in the halls!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Okay, yeah, I ship Dunstan and Jynxie hardcore. They're definitely crazy about each other; they just don't know it yet. So I'm going to work my magic and help them realize what they really mean to each other.

 **Dunstan:** I can't say I don't understand Wanda's mindset, but she could not be further off from the mark! My feelings towards Kacey are those of strong disdain towards her flagrant disregard for common decency! I spend my time thinking of ways to make her _stop_! Nothing romantic in the slightest!

* * *

Cyan and Vanessa had met up in the sleeping room.

"Hey, so, um... No hard feelings about the vote?" Cyan asked nervously.

"I won't lie, I am a little hurt that you were so willing to believe that I was playing you," Vanessa admitted.

"I get that," Cyan sighed.

"I do still want to work with you, though," Vanessa said. "After what Irving tried to pull last night, I think we can both agree that he's dangerous."

"He thinks I'm a social threat," Cyan added skeptically.

"Well, I can say with some certainty that us three girls would be happy getting rid of him," Vanessa decided. "Well, I figure you and I will. I still don't quite understand Lilith."

"I don't think anyone does," Cyan admitted.

"How did you end up trusting each other?" Vanessa asked.

"Honestly, good question," Cyan thought aloud. "Cosette had the idea of an alliance with me and Jynxie in it. After Cosette left, Jynxie suggested adding Lilith, and, between Dunstan and Jynxie always fighting, Felix being constantly naked, and Joseph being pretty firmly loyal to Felix, Lilith was our best option for an ally. She's been loyal so far, and I don't see any reason why that might change. Why would she vote out someone who's always so stressed about the game, right?"

"That is an oddly comforting thought," Vanessa figured. "Although, maybe comfort _isn't_ what we want in that case, is it?"

"I wouldn't worry about her loyalty, is the point I'm trying to make here," Cyan said.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgment," Vanessa agreed. "Allies?"

Vanessa held her hand out for a shake.

"Allies!" Cyan agreed as she jollily accepted the handshake.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** God bless Vanessa for being so understanding about everything. I think she'll make a good long-term ally, especially going into the merge, since we both have friends on the Cyber Snakes.

 **Vanessa:** I seem to have a bad track record of my allies going behind my back, but I get a sense of genuineness from Cyan that I think I can trust for sure. She seems like a good friend, so I definitely want her to stick around.

* * *

Gunther found Jynxie listening to music on her own.

"Hey, Jynxie?" Gunther asked.

Jynxie paused her music. "Whaaaaaaaaat?" she whined.

"I hear Robby tried throwing the challenge yesterday?" Gunther inquired.

"Don't! Even get! Me started!" Jynxie groaned.

"I take it you'd be alright with voting him out if we lose?" Gunther continued.

"Hell yeah!" Jynxie agreed. "We'd need three, though, right? Who else you got?"

"I've talked to Dunstan a bit, and-" Gunther started.

"Oh _hell_ no!" Jynxie shouted.

"I'm not offering an alliance," Gunther quelled. "Just that we vote Robby out if we get the chance."

"Good! Because I'm not working with that human scantron!" Jynxie insisted.

"And you don't have to," Gunther assured her. "You don't even have to talk to him. Just vote for Robby, and we're good."

"You sure we can't just vote out Dunstan?" Jynxie asked.

"Who would our third be?" Gunther asked. "Robby and Wanda want me gone."

"Eh, Wanda's cool. I could talk to her," Jynxie said.

"I won't rule the possibility out, but at the same time, I think we can rely on Dunstan," Gunther said. "Talk to Wanda and let me know how it goes."

"Will do," Jynxie grinned.

"So, uh..." Gunther rubbed the back of his head. "What are you listening to?"

"Polka," Jynxie said seriously.

"...Not what I would have expected," Gunther admitted.

Jynxie began cackling. "I'm pulling your leg, dude! Did you- Did you seriously think-?" Jynxie could not finish her sentence because of her own amused laughter.

Gunther awkwardly left the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Gunther seems like the kind of person who's never actually had fun in his life. He's not _aggressively_ unfun like Dunstan, but he probably literally only thinks about strategy and maybe swords sometimes. I'm not going to be talking to him any more than I have to.

 **Gunther:** I'd rather Dunstan didn't leave because he's one of the only people who's still willing to work with me. Maybe I'll talk to Wanda as well and see where her head is at. She never struck me as particularly close with Robby, so maybe we can discuss strategic possibilities.

* * *

Irving examined the VR machine when Lilith entered the VR room.

"What'cha doing?" Lilith asked. "Planning on hacking the VR machine to do your bidding?"

"Keh. Couldn't even if I wanted to," Irving said. "There's nary a monitor on this thing. It's definitely controlled remotely."

"How strange..." Lilith smiled.

"They probably had to rush to make it so, in order to keep us contestants from screwing around with it!" Irving laughed.

"You sure do know how to screw around with things..." Lilith giggled. "Last night was something else."

"I'll say," Irving nodded. "Ye don't seem to be mad at me."

"Goodness, no," Lilith responded. "Cyan and Vanessa are stressed beyond belief. They'll become wonderful ghosts someday... mweeheehee..."

"Unless ye plan on killing them yourself soon, I ain't sure it'll last that long," Irving chuckled.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Lilith said. "As stressful as prison would be, it would really limit my possibilities."

"Whatever keeps ye on the straight and narrow," Irving shrugged.

"'Straight and narrow'? How boring," Lilith grimaced. "Unless living such a perfectly boring life eats away at you, always leaving you thinking about how much more you could be doing, I'd much rather do what I can to cause unrest amongst others. You of all people understand, yeah? Mweeheehee..."

"Look, kid, I just be here to have a good time and win some money," Irving shrugged. "I be the Dread Pirate Irving, taker of names, kicker of ass, and distributor of media for free! I have no morals as far as the game goes, but I don't plan on killing anybody for real anytime soon."

"...How loathsome," Lilith scowled venomously. "All this potential to cause unrest left unharnessed. I thought you'd understand me, but you're no different than everyone else. I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

"Sorry to disappoint, kid," Irving said dismissively.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Irving has no unrest within him whatsoever. With all he did last night, I had hoped that he might be like me, giving up my own unrest in order to give it to others. But he doesn't even want that... it was all just happenstance... He's so perfectly boring... I must do something.

 **Irving:** Lilith's a strange kid. One second she's praising me for the move I made last night, the next she says she hates me because I don't want to kill people. I have no idea what makes her tick, but at the end of the day, I think she be a fairly harmless little girl, despite what Joseph said. Look at her. She couldn't kill anyone even if she really did want to! Gyarharhar!

* * *

Dunstan found Robby relaxing on his own.

"Robert! We need to speak!" Dunstan declared.

"Oh? Here to discuss the vote?" Robby asked.

"Heavens, no!" Dunstan objected. "There is a much more pressing matter at hand, here!"

"What is it?" Robby winced.

"I hear you tried to throw the challenge yesterday!" Dunstan scolded. "What were you thinking?!"

"I was _thinking_ that the longer Gunther sticks around, the worse it'll be for us," Robby stated. "I've since learned the error of this reasoning, so you can rest assured that it won't happen again."

"I should hope not!" Dunstan huffed. "What possible rush could there be in eliminating Gunther?"

"He's a challenge threat who's been cast aside by his teammates," Robby explained. "Should he make the merge, not only will he likely make allies with the Pixel Peacocks, he can do so whilst winning Invincibility. That's not someone I'm in any mood to face."

"An understandable sentiment," Dunstan pondered. "I feel similarly about Kacey."

"I gathered," Robby said flatly.

"I'm serious!" Dunstan insisted. "Kacey is in an alliance with Cyan and Lilith! If all three make the merge, it could mean trouble for whoever else has made it! A tight alliance of three is deadly in such a small group of people! I should know! I had to share a small team with them!"

"Are you saying you'd rather get rid of Kac- er, Jynxie than Gunther?" Robby asked skeptically.

"Ideally!" Dunstan nodded. "I understand your sentiments on Gunther, but, from what I understand, which may not be correct, he also angered Vanessa, yes? She's likely making allies on the Peacocks. Even if he does make the merge, I doubt anyone from either side would stick with him!"

"And the whole 'challenge threat' thing?" Robby asked.

"He is not infallible!" Dunstan said.

"I understand where you're coming from as well, but I don't agree that Jynxie is a higher priority target than Gunther," Robby said as he shook his head.

"I'm not sure coming to an agreement will be easy," Dunstan agreed. "I'm glad we had the chance to speak, though!"

"Likewise," Robby nodded politely. "Tell you what, I'll think about voting for Jynxie if you think about voting for Gunther."

"You have my word!" Dunstan saluted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** The thing is, Gunther is my ally! I understand that he wishes to rely on Kacey's vote to eliminate Robby, but Robby is not someone we need to worry about! He throws challenges, and he doesn't seem to have any clout amongst his teammates! That said, I'm not sure anyone else on this team will be willing to eliminate Kacey, at least until Gunther or Robby goes home! Patience is a virtue!

 **Robby:** Dunstan and Jynxie don't seem likely to target anyone but each other anytime soon. That said, the same could be said about Gunther and myself. Thankfully, I have Wanda on my side, so no matter how split the votes get, all I need is two to get rid of Gunther, and I hold all the power. That'll show them not to underestimate me. Heh heh heh.

* * *

The nine contestants met up with Topher in the VR room.

"Good afternoon, contestants!" Topher greeted. "Cyber Snakes, as you can see, Joseph was voted out at last night's elimination."

"Good job," Gunther mouthed to Irving and Vanessa as he gave them a thumbs up.

"Before we begin, I'll need one of the Cyber Snakes to sit out," Topher said. "Robby, since you were the last one on your team to sit out, it cannot be you."

"I'll do it," Wanda volunteered.

"Huh?" Robby asked as he and his teammates all gave her confused glances.

"Wanda said she'd do it. No takesie-backsies," Topher smiled. "Into your VR pods!"

The contestants all entered their respective VR pods. The VR pods all shut, and the contestants fell into a daze as they were transported into the virtual world.

* * *

As the contestants came to, they found themselves separated by team, each in a different run-down, derelict house. The sun was setting through the cloudy sky.

"Welcome to the city of Santa Muertos!" Topher's voice announced. "You might find yourself with your team inside of a run-down house. Your house is actually right next to the other team's house. The goal is simple: survive. This challenge will only end once every member of one team has died. That team will be voting someone out tonight. Any questions?"

"So we just have to kill the other team? That's it?" Irving asked.

"I mean, you can try killing the other team yourselves, but it might prove... difficult," Topher chuckled. "You'll see what I mean in a minute."

"Considering the setting, and the fact that the town is named 'Santa Muertos', I think I can venture a guess," Gunther thought aloud.

"Are there any tools around to help us out?" Lilith asked.

"As far as tools go, you'll have to adapt. Improvise. Overcome," Topher answered.

Silence.

"The goal is simple, but attaining it might be less so," Topher said. "Since there are no more questions, let's begin the challenge!"

Just then, a multitude of zombies began rising out of the ground outside the houses all at once, as could be seen from outside the windows.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Zombies?! Fuck yeah! Zombies are like one of the top ten most metal things of all time, dude! I've always wanted to kick the shit out of zombies! Yeahhhhhhhhhh! _(She air guitars.)_

 **Vanessa:** Somehow the zombies are actually a relief. I was afraid we'd have to kill the others again. I _hate_ those kinds of challenges. Either way, I guess people are going to die, but... at least it won't weigh on our consciences?

 **Wanda:** The reason I sat out is that I want my teammates to try and work together and get along without my help. As awesome of a magician as I am, I can't pull a solution out of my sleeve and make the animosity disappear. They have to be able to trust each other.

* * *

"Okay, what's the plan?" Cyan asked.

Silence.

"Right, Joseph was the one who came up with plans," Cyan remembered.

"First thing's first: always take the higher ground," Irving said.

"You know how to fight zombies?" Vanessa asked.

"No, but having the high ground is always how you win a fight," Irving said. "Remember Episode III?"

"I try not to," Vanessa said.

"Shouldn't we be looking for something to defend ourselves with?" Cyan asked.

"Couldn't hurt," Irving said. "You lasses check the second floor. I'll check the kitchen. We meet on the roof."

"Aye, cap'n!" Cyan agreed.

"Lilith, you've been quiet," Vanessa noted. "Anything to add?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd be excited with all the zombies around," Cyan added.

"Zombies...?" Lilith asked. "I _hate_ zombies."

"Since when?" Irving asked.

"Since always," Lilith answered. "They bastardize the concept of death."

"And ghosts don't?" Irving remarked.

"No!" Lilith pouted.

"Can a zombie come from the body of someone who became a ghost?" Cyan asked.

"...Zombies aren't real, Cyan," Lilith stated.

"Right. My mistake," Cyan said.

"Enough dilly-dallying! I'll be off! I suggest ye do the same!" Irving declared as he headed for the kitchen.

"Right! To the second floor!" Vanessa reiterated.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** I hope the zombies kill us quickly and painlessly if they do get to us. I mean, they probably won't be so merciful, but... I can hope, right? Happy thoughts.

* * *

"Alright, here's the plan!" Dunstan prefaced.

"Why do you get to decide the plan?" Jynxie interrupted. "What do you know about zombies?"

"I don't need to know about zombies to know how to lead people to safety in an orderly and efficient manner!" Dunstan insisted.

"You both make valid points here," Gunther said. "Jynxie, what should we know about zombies before making plans?"

"A single bite _will_ mean you'll turn into a zombie before long," Jynxie said. "Meaning that, if someone is bitten, they're as good as dead and we have to leave them behind!"

"I cannot abide by abandoning a teammate!" Dunstan objected.

"Would you rather risk everyone's safety by letting someone who got bit turn into a zombie near the rest of the team?" Jynxie shot back. "That just puts everyone else in danger of getting killed, genius!"

"...Proceed," Dunstan mumbled begrudgingly.

"Zombies don't have functioning brains, right?" Jynxie continued. "That means that they have no sense of self-preservation. While this means they can be easy to take out, it also means that they don't restrain their own physical strength because they have no concept of pain! Zombies are strong sons of bitches! If you're going to take shelter from them, use something really fucking strong!"

"Houses are strong, right?" Robby asked as he looked around the house.

Jynxie burst into laughter. "Windows aren't! And hell, even if we block the windows, a big enough mob could break through the door if given enough time!"

"Where are you going with this?" Dunstan asked.

"Hiding isn't going to help us any!" Jynxie summarized. "We're going to want to take some weapons and deal with them the old-fashioned way! That way being violence."

Gunther drew his sword. "Works for me," he said.

"Can we be sure that the zombies in this simulation will behave exactly as Kacey has described?" Dunstan questioned.

"If you're so scared, you can try hiding," Jynxie sneered.

"I am not scared!" Dunstan insisted.

"You probably just don't think you could defend us and keep us safe, huh?" Jynxie taunted.

"I will keep you all so safe, you won't even realize we're in a challenge!" Dunstan shouted. "Where is the nearest armament?!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** Huh. Maybe those two can work together after all. Granted, they still yelled at each other a lot, but at the very least they came to an agreement. _(He shrugs.)_ It's something.

* * *

Irving searched through the kitchen for utensils that might serve as weapons.

"Let's see, kitchen knives ought to do some work..." Irving thought aloud as he grabbed a block of knives. "What else...?"

Irving opened several drawers until he found the silverware drawer. He took as many forks as he could and stuffed them into his pockets.

"It's something," Irving decided. "Any kebab skewers around here?"

Irving kept looking through the drawers but did not find anything else that could be weaponized. Once he ran out of drawers, he found himself standing in front of the refrigerator.  
"Can't say I'm not curious," Irving smirked as he opened the fridge.

Inside the fridge were what appeared to be the severed heads of Cyan, Lilith, Vanessa, and Irving, each on a platter.

"Gyarharhar!" Irving laughed. "That's funny! ...Actually, this might work as zombie bait. Never know."

Irving grabbed a tote bag from nearby and put the heads inside. His eyes went wide as he saw what was left in the fridge.

Behind the platters where the heads previously rested was a glowing golden cube.

"No way!" Irving laughed. "This can't be- Ye can't be serious!"

Irving took the cube.

"Congratulations, Irving!" Topher's voice sounded. "Don't worry, only you can hear this message. You just found the Pixel Peacocks' Golden Cube of Invincibility! You can play this cube at any elimination ceremony before I announce the votes. Doing so will nullify all votes cast against one person of your choosing!"

Irving stuffed the cube into his coat pocket.

"I be the invincible Dread Pirate Irving! Gyarharharharharhar!" Irving laughed maniacally.

"Irving? Find anything?" Cyan asked as she entered the room.

Irving cleared his throat. "Indeed I did, lass. I'll be with ye shortly."

"Cool. Better hurry up, though. I hear the zombies pounding at the door," Cyan urged.

Sure enough, a zombie smashed through the kitchen window and began crawling through.

"Then we shall be off!" Irving declared as he dashed out of the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** _Two_ fancy Invincibility cubes? And here I thought I be in the clear with just one! Granted, I need to know when to play them at the right time. Otherwise, they be worthless. But still, this could change the game! Gyarharhar!

 **Cyan:** Looks like Irving found some good stuff in there. I couldn't find anything in the room where I looked, so hopefully, Lilith and Vanessa had better luck.

* * *

Zombies began breaking through the windows of the Cyber Snakes' house.

"Shit, we need to get a move on!" Jynxie winced.

"Gunther, do you think you can hold them off?" Dunstan asked.

"Piece of cake," Gunther bragged.

"Excellent! Do so, while the rest of us locate weapons for our own self-preservation!" Dunstan ordered.

Dunstan, Jynxie, and Robby all ran off while the zombies approached Gunther.

"Was dying once not enough?" Gunther scoffed. "Come and get some!"

Gunther swung his blade at the zombies' necks, effectively beheading them. More began to crawl in through the broken windows.

"I'll take two of you, I'll take two-hundred of you!" Gunther grinned maniacally.

Meanwhile, Jynxie had led Dunstan and Robby to the kitchen.

"Killing a zombie isn't as easy as killing a person," Jynxie explained. "The trick is to get their heads. Behead them, smash their heads in, light them on fire, whatever works! There are probably sharp-ass knives in here. We'll use those!"

"Any, er, longer-range weapons we can take advantage of?" Robby suggested.

"...Maybe! You guys stay here! I have an idea!" Jynxie decided.

Jynxie ran off. Dunstan growled as he took some kitchen knives out of a block identical to the one in the other house.

"Something troubling you?" Robby smirked.

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from Kacey of all people!" Dunstan bemoaned. "As a proud monitor of these great halls, having a rulebreaker such as herself in a dominating position over me is humiliating!"

"I _bet_ it is," Robby snickered under his breath.

"What was that?" Dunstan asked.

"What was what?" Robby asked innocently.

"I thought I heard you say something," Dunstan clarified.

"No, no, I didn't say anything," Robby denied unconvincingly.

"I see! My mistake!" Dunstan apologized.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Right now I'm evaluating whether I'd rather get rid of Dunstan or Jynxie first. One of them will have to go sooner or later, for everyone's sakes. Right now I'm leaning much more towards dropping Jynxie, after Gunther of course.

 **Dunstan:** I understand that Kacey has a better grasp of the situation than I do and that putting her in charge of things should be what's best for the team overall! But it still bothers me! I'm torn between my need for things to run smoothly and my dislike towards Kacey! It's a very uncomfortable position!

* * *

Cyan and Irving met up with Lilith and Vanessa on the roof

"I come bearing sharp objects!" Irving announced.

"I found nails and a baseball bat," Lilith smiled as she held up a wooden bat with nails driven into it.

"I'm not really creative when it comes to weapons," Vanessa admitted as she held up a hammer.

"Isn't that the hammer Lilith used to make the spiked club?" Cyan asked curiously.

"...I'm not a weapons girl!" Vanessa insisted.

"Ye don't need to be," Irving said as he dropped his block of knives, and emptied his pockets full of forks.

"What are forks going to do?" Lilith asked.

"Have ye ever stepped on a fork in bare feet? It hurts!" Irving answered. "We'll be using them as caltrops!"

"...Have you stepped on a fork in bare feet before?" Cyan asked.

"I wasn't trying to!" Irving insisted. "Here, take a knife or three! I'll lay the caltrops!"

"What's in the tote bag?" Lilith asked.

"Keh. See for yourself," Irving smirked as he tossed the bag full of fake heads to the blonde.

Lilith took Cyan's head out of the bag.

"EEEEEEEK!" Cyan cried as she pointed a knife at the head. "Why is my head in there?!"

"Zombie bait, maybe?" Vanessa figured.

"Looks like we're all in here," Lilith giggled as she glanced into the bag. "Pretty detailed, too..."

Lilith stared at the fake Cyan head with a wide, giddy grin.

"Give me that!" Cyan objected as she swiped her head from Lilith.

"Are you scared of death, Cyan?" Lilith asked.

"I'm scared of that look you were giving my head!" Cyan cried.

"Mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** If nothing else, I think we should be relatively safe from the zombies. I don't think zombies know how to climb walls, so the roof was a good call.

 **Lilith:** I can only hope that someday I'm able to witness a real beheading. The tension leading up to the swift motion that seals the victim's fate... so wonderful...

* * *

Gunther found himself vastly outnumbered by zombies as they crawled into the house from the broken windows. He grimaced as he clutched at his heart.

"You won't... break me..." Gunther panted. "I am a master of the sword!"

Just as a zombie was about to latch onto him, its head exploded.

"Huh?" Gunther emoted as he turned his head behind him to see Jynxie holding a shotgun.

"Just saved your life, virgin!" Jynxie grinned. "Fall back. I've got 'em."

"I can handle it," Gunther insisted as he sliced the heads off a few more zombies.

"Cockiness is a huge death flag, dude!" Jynxie insisted. "Now go catch your breath so I can deal with these guys myself."

Gunther gave Jynxie a look before retreating to the kitchen. He approached the refrigerator and opened it, only to find facsimiles of the severed heads of the four Cyber Snakes who competed in the challenge.

"No bottled waters, I take it," Gunther commented as he shut the door.

"I think Robby is still recovering from the time he checked," Dunstan added as he gestured to the corner of the room, where Robby had curled up into a ball, trembling.

Just then, a shrill scream could be heard in the front room.

"Kacey!" Dunstan cried. "Can't she do anything productive on her own?"

Dunstan grabbed a large kitchen knife and ran into the front room.

"I'll be with you in a minute," Gunther said as he leaned against the counter.

Over in the front room, Jynxie swatted at zombies with her shotgun as they began to surround her. Dunstan ran straight for the pack and stabbed several zombies in the neck. This didn't quite behead them, so he delivered swift chops to their heads, which fell off easily.

"Dunstan?!" Jynxie yelped.

Dunstan grabbed Jynxie by the hand and pulled her out of the pack of zombies, dragging her into the kitchen.

"Hey! I was fine!" Jynxie objected.

"You most certainly were not! You could have put our chances of victory at risk!" Dunstan insisted.

"Oh, so it's just victory you care about, not the safety of your teammate!" Jynxie accused.

"Oh, and for the record, guns tend to be more effective if you shoot them, rather than hitting people with them!" Dunstan added.

"Guys, it's not safe in the front room," Gunther interrupted. "We need to find a way upstairs."

"H-How?" Robby asked. "The only staircase is... in the front room."

"...Tell me we did not get ourselves cornered already!" Gunther groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** What the hell does Dunstan know?! Zombies probably _(she imitates Dunstan.)_ "are not welcome in a school environment!", so Dunstan has like zero experience with them! I know what I'm doing! And yeah, no shit guns are more effective if you shoot them! Reloading them is a massive pain, though! I was surrounded! Ugh! He really pisses me off!

 **Gunther:** Well, them getting along didn't last long. Things are looking dire, but if we can hold out long enough, we can still win this. We have no idea how well or poorly the Pixel Peacocks are doing; for all we know they could be on the cusp of losing right now.

* * *

"We are nowhere near the cusp of losing," Vanessa smiled up on the Pixel Peacocks' roof.

"That as an odd way to word that," Cyan pointed out.

"Just finished laying the forks down," Irving reported as he gestured to the forks which lined the perimeter of the roof's edges. "...Now what?"

"There's nothing else we can do... except wait for the inevitable demise of the Cyber Snakes," Lilith pointed out.

"Waiting, huh?" Cyan asked.

"It doesn't have to be boring," Vanessa smiled. "We can take this time to get to know each other better."

"Okay! I'll start! Best shade of blue! Discuss!" Cyan beamed.

"Orange," Irving responded with a chuckle.

"Fine, _don't_ take it seriously!" Cyan pouted.

"I like periwinkle..." Lilith admitted.

"See, this is why Lilith is my friend and you aren't," Cyan teased Irving.

"Hey now, it was just a joke," Vanessa piped in. "Irving didn't mean to offend."

"Tch. I can see when I'm not wanted around," Irving said. "Actually, I've been looking for an excuse to go to the Cyber Snakes' house and sabotage them a bit."

Irving stood up and grabbed the bag of fake heads.

"Are you sure bringing that is a good idea?" Vanessa asked. "What if it lures the zombies to you?"

"Oh, no, I'm leaving the heads," Irving said as he dumped the heads on top of Cyan, who shuddered intensely.

"Ew!" Cyan grimaced.

"I'm taking the bag, though. Surely they have heads of their own," Irving explained. He approached the edge of the roof that faced the Cyber Snakes' house. "Until we meet again, lasses!"

Irving hopped off the roof. Lilith peered over the edge to see him shoving his way through the zombies towards the porch.

"Is he dead?" Vanessa asked.

"Are we not all dead at least a little on the inside?" Lilith responded.

"...That doesn't answer my question," Vanessa said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Messing with Cyan be a grand old time. She may be a social threat, but even she can't forgive me for everything. The angrier she gets, the less appealing of an ally she'll be, ye understand. Besides, when ye be angry, ye be more prone to... making mistakes, shall we say.

 **Cyan:** Irving said he had nothing personal against me, but now he's just picking on me for no reason! I hope he doesn't think it's helping him any because if anything, it's just cementing that he's going to be the one to go home if we lose again.

* * *

Irving arrived at the porch to find that zombies were shuffling into the door and windows by the truckload. There was no possible point of entry from where he stood.

"Grah! Keelhaul it all!" Irving swore.

Just then, a zombie bit him on the shoulder.

"Son of a submariner!" Irving cried as he tried prying the zombie off of him.

But it was too late. Irving fizzled out of the simulation, only to be immediately replaced by a zombie which strongly resembled him.

Meanwhile, in the Cyber Snakes' kitchen, Dunstan paced back and forth frantically.

"Any ideas?" Robby asked.

"Kacey, how powerful is that shotgun?" Dunstan asked.

"It'll knock, like, three or four zombies down," Jynxie said. "It'll blow off a zombie's head if you aim it point blank."

"Gunther, how easily does your sword cut through the zombies' necks?" Dunstan asked.

"Pretty easily," Gunther said. "My main issue was the sheer number of them. It's draining trying to deal with that many at once."

"Do you think these kitchen knives could do the trick?" Dunstan asked as he held up the large knife he had been holding.

"Not as effectively, since it's shorter than my sword, but I think if you can connect the blade to a zombie's neck, it'll cut right through," Gunther hypothesized. He approached the fridge and opened it, revealing the heads once again.

"Why are you looking at them _again_?!" Robby gagged.

Gunther grabbed his fake head out of the fridge.

"Very lifelike," Gunther commented. "You think the zombies will go after it if I, say, threw it in the opposite direction of the stairs?

"Let's find out, dude!" Jynxie urged.

Gunther tentatively approached the front room, where the zombies had continued to pour in. He tossed the head towards the hall opposite of the stairs. Sure enough, the zombies shuffled towards the head as quickly as they could.

"It works!" Gunther announced.

"Excellent idea, Gunther!" Dunstan congratulated.

"I'll grab the rest of them just in case," Gunther said. He handed his sheathed sword to Robby. "You'll probably need this."

"Why aren't you keeping it for yourself?" Robby asked skeptically.

"Would you rather be the one to carry the heads?" Gunther asked as he took the other three heads from the fridge. "Let's go!"

The four teens dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs while the zombies flocked around the fake Gunther head. Some of the zombies took notice of Gunther holding three heads and chased the foursome up the stairs.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Tch. Stupid Gunther being good at challenges and not holding any resentment towards me. How am I supposed to get rid of him when he's so much _better_ than me at everything?!

 **Dunstan:** Did you see that?! My team answered my position of authority! Even Kacey! ...Okay, granted, I didn't give any actual orders, but... it's a start!

* * *

Cyan, Lilith, and Vanessa continued to wait on the rooftop.

"You think the zombies will ever make it up here?" Vanessa asked.

"Do you want them to?" Cyan asked.

"No, but I'd rather know for certain so I don't get surprised if they do," Vanessa admitted.

"Just assume they will," Lilith suggested. "Always assume that death is imminent. Mweeheehee."

"No, no. Happy thoughts," Vanessa insisted.

"I bet Irving got killed by the zombies," Lilith smiled.

"Those aren't happy thoughts!" Vanessa frowned.

Just then, a pounding sound came from the other side of the roof's door.

"Those aren't happy sounds!" Vanessa cried.

"Don't forget that we're armed!" Cyan reminded her as she brandished her kitchen knife.

The door broke down and out poured several zombies. They shuffled towards the girls menacingly.

Lilith and Vanessa each took a knife out of the block Irving had provided and held them towards the zombies.

"Why did Irving leave the forks as far away from us as possible?" Vanessa asked nervously.

"...You know what else he left?" Cyan remembered.

She picked up her fake head and threw it off the roof. Sure enough, several of the zombies chased after the head, ignoring the girls outright. They leaped off the roof, albeit not without stepping on the forks Irving had scattered, which did not seem to affect them in any way.

"Okay, we have three more," Cyan thought aloud. "That should buy us some time for a while, but after we run out, be prepared to fight."

"Or prepared to die..." Lilith giggled as more zombies came through the door.

Cyan tossed Irving's head off of the roof. The zombies all went after the head, jumping off of the roof.

"Since when are zombies so fast?" Cyan commented.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** It never occurs to you just how gross zombies are until you see one in person. They smell terrible and you can see their bones and they're all scabby and... I'm going to make myself sick, I should stop.

 **Lilith:** ...I still hate zombies, but I can at least appreciate how much they can terrify others. Still wish we'd come across a ghost, though. _(She sighs.)_

* * *

The Cyber Snakes arrived at the master bedroom, shut the door, and locked it.

"Will the lock be enough to hold it?" Robby asked.

"Probably not," Jynxie said. "Quick, help me push the bed up against the door.

"It looks heavy," Robby commented.

"That's why I need help!" Jynxie reiterated.

"All four of us!" Dunstan added.

"...There's only three of us," Robby noted.

Sure enough, Gunther was not in the room.

"Well, where the hell did Gunther go?!" Jynxie snapped.

"You didn't lock him out, did you?!" Dunstan accused.

"I thought he made it in!" Jynxie scowled.

"He was running behind me," Robby mentioned. "And I was behind both of you. It's possible the zombies got him without anyone noticing. Probably because he was carrying those heads."

"Let us hope his death was swift and painless!" Dunstan said solemnly.

"Speak for yourself," Robby muttered.

Loud pounding began sounding from the other side of the master bedroom doors.

"Shit! The bed! Come on guys!" Jynxie coaxed.

Jynxie, accompanied by Dunstan and Robby, tried pushing the bed up against the door. Even with their combined strength, however, they were unable to move it quickly.

After moving the bed a couple of inches, the door broke down. A zombie which resembled Gunther hobbled into the room.

"Ah, Gunther! Would you mind helping us move the bed?" Dunstan requested.

With a loud bang, the zombie's head exploded. Dunstan turned to see Jynxie with her shotgun aimed at the zombie. Smoke wisps escaped the barrel of the gun.

"Looks like he's just as useful now as he was before," Robby commented.

More zombies found their way to the open door.

"Hold me!" Robby cried.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I've somehow managed to become the most competent member of the team. Me! What is this world coming to?!

* * *

Cyan had run out of heads to lure the zombies away from the Pixel Peacocks, and the zombies continued to make their way onto the roof.

"Well, girls, it looks like fighting for our lives is the only option here," Cyan said.

"Mweeheehee... prepare to die, zombie bastards," Lilith cooed.

Vanessa shot a concerned look at Lilith. Lilith's eyes showed pure malice as she ran up to the zombies and began slashing at their throats with the kitchen knife she wielded.

"Lilith! Be careful!" Cyan warned.

"Mweeheeheeheeheeheehee..." Lilith giggled as she slew zombie after zombie.

"Whatever works, I guess," Vanessa told Cyan.

"She's going to get surrounded soon. We should help her," Cyan decided.

"R-Right," Vanessa agreed as she and Cyan ran up to the horde of zombies.

Lilith slashed any zombie that stood near her, cutting their heads off and leaving a pile of decapitated bodies at her feet.

"You are wastes of death!" Lilith screeched as she cracked a toothy grin.

"Lilith, are you-"

Cyan was cut off by Lilith slashing her across the throat, fizzling her out instantly.

"Cyan!" Vanessa cried.

"Oh, was that Cyan?" Lilith asked as she cocked her head to the side. "Does she want to die?"

"I don't think so," Vanessa explained. "Don't you think you're getting a bit carried away?"

"I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE zombies!" Lilith said indignantly. "She shouldn't have gotten so close!"

Just then, a zombie bit Lilith on the neck, causing her to squeal out in pain before fizzling out, only to be replaced by a zombie lookalike.

"...Uh-oh," Vanessa gulped as the zombies approached her.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** So it's me against the walking dead, one of whom looks like a person I actually know. Total Drama is not friendly to pacifists, you know that?

* * *

The Cyber Snakes prepared their weapons as more zombies shuffled into the bedroom.

"Kacey, how many bullets do you still have?" Dunstan asked.

"I don't know. I didn't count them," Jynxie responded.

Robby drew Gunther's sword out of its sheath.

"This thing is a lot heavier than it looks," Robby commented as he lifted it up using both hands.

"Metal is pretty heavy," Jynxie commented flatly.

"Kacey, hang back and fire at the zombies whenever you get the chance!" Dunstan ordered as he approached the undead mob. "Robby, guard Kacey with your life!" Dunstan beheaded a couple zombies. "I will take the front lines! Kacey, if all else fails..." Dunstan took a second kitchen knife from his pocket and tossed it onto the bed. "...you'll need this!"

"Since when did you become the boss?" Jynxie snorted.

"Do you want to win the challenge or not?!" Dunstan scowled as he beheaded more zombies.

"He's taking the brunt of it all. Fine by me," Robby chuckled as he swung the sword around experimentally.

"Nyeh... whatever," Jynxie spat as she took some ammo from her jacket pocket and tried reloading the gun.

Jynxie dropped the bullets by mistake, however, and they rolled under the bed.

"Shit," Jynxie grumbled. She peeked down under the bed to find a gem next to the bullet. "Weird," she commented as she grabbed the gem, which disappeared in her clutch.

"Congratulations, Jynxie!" Topher's voice announced for all to hear. "You have found the second Day-to-Day Advantage in this game: a real bed! While the others are stuck sleeping in uncomfortable cots, you get a nice cozy bed that only you may sleep in!"

"Hell yeah!" Jynxie grinned.

"Aghhhhhh!" Dunstan cried as a zombie overtook him, fizzling him out and replacing him with an undead copy.

"Shit," Jynxie swore under her breath as she continued fumbling around looking for the bullets she had dropped.

"You can't beat me!" Robby croaked at the zombies. "I'm-I'm going to send you back from whence you came!"

Robby swung the sword around aimlessly in hopes that he would sufficiently keep the walkers away.

In actuality, Robby cut the zombies across the torso, letting the top halves of the zombies crawl with their arms up to Robby. They bit him on the ankles.

"Ow! Ow! Hey!" Robby cried before fizzling and becoming a zombie.

"Shit, it's just me, isn't it?" Jynxie realized as she stood on top of the bed. "Come and get some, zombitches!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Yeah, I knew I'd be the last one standing on my team. Dunstan and Robby are awful zombie survivalists, and Gunther relies too much on his sword. Short-range is not where you want to be when it comes to zombies. Bring it on!

* * *

Despite the girls' best efforts, the zombies vastly outnumbered them, and one of them fell to the horde.

"And that's that!" Topher announced. "With the entirety of their opposing team wiped out, the winners of this challenge are..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"The Cyber Snakes!"

"Fuck yeah!" Jynxie cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Aha! I knew my team could work together if it came down to it! See, they don't have to fight all the time!

 **Vanessa:** I tried my best, but in the end it just wasn't enough, and now we have to vote out someone else. On the plus side, I think I know who I'll be voting out tonight.

 **Irving:** I am unafraid of what might happen tonight. Sure, I am more than certain to be somebody's target, but a pirate be nothing if not difficult to take down!

* * *

Irving sat in silence with his teammates in the dining room as they ate dinner.

"Ye know what, it be far too quiet in here," Irving decided.

"What's wrong? Is the tension too much for you?" Lilith giggled.

"On the contrary," Irving smirked. "I've a bit of a secret I've kept since the challenge and methinks I'll divulge it to ye all."

"Secret? What secret?" Cyan asked.

"In the refrigerator of the house we stayed in during the challenge, behind the fake heads, I found a glowing golden cube," Irving explained. "According to Topher, this cube can be used to nullify every vote against of person of me choosing if I offer it up to him before the votes are revealed to us."

"Oh really? Can you show us?" Vanessa asked skeptically.

"Alas, as this be the real world, I cannot," Irving admitted. "But I will be more than happy to show ye once we find ourselves in our cages."

"Even if this is true, why are you telling us?" Cyan asked.

"I wanted to give ye a fighting chance," Irving grinned. "I want to see ye fight for the right to stay in this game." Irving finished his food, took his empty tray, and stood up. "I'll leave ye to discuss it. If ye wish to speak with me, ye know where to find me."

Irving left the room with a chuckle.

"...I don't think he's lying," Lilith said.

"You believe him?" Vanessa asked.

"He's too calm. No unrest whatsoever," Lilith explained. "Although he was like that before the challenge, too... What is he thinking?"

"Well, let's assume he's telling the truth," Cyan thought aloud. "If we all vote for him, then he'll decide who goes home."

"Are you suggesting we split the vote?" Vanessa frowned as her brow furrowed. "But we're the only other people on this team."

"That's right..." Cyan realized. "But, if even if just one of us votes for someone besides Irving, we'd still get the majority of votes against Irving, but we'd leave it to a tie if he does have the golden cube or whatever it was. Then, if we re-vote... um..."

"I'd rather let Irving decide who goes home than to have to betray someone to their face," Vanessa said firmly. "I'll be voting for Irving."

"Who do you think Irving is most unlikely to vote for...?" Lilith wondered.

"He told me this morning that he was annoyed at Vanessa," Cyan recalled. "He called you dishonest."

"What?!" Vanessa fumed. "He's one to talk!"

"That's what I said," Cyan nodded.

"I'm not sure how relevant this is... but I hate Irving with a passion and told him as much this morning..." Lilith chuckled darkly.

"Why?" Cyan asked.

"He laughs in the face of unrest... He lives against everything I stand for... I'm voting for him too!" Lilith decided with a scowl.

"Okay, so I'm the one splitting the vote then... okay," Cyan gulped. "I can do that. I just have to... decide which of us three to vote for."

"If Irving is upset with me and knows Lilith hates him, then you might actually be the least likely target of his," Vanessa pointed out.

"He does still think I'm a social threat," Cyan pointed out. "...I'm going to go talk to him. See where his head is at. Hopefully."

Cyan stood up and left.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Some people like Felix are too relaxed to be a potential ghost, but Irving... Irving is so aggressively carefree that I don't think he'll _ever_ become a ghost. He makes me so mad... mweeheehee... mweeheeheeheeheeheeheehee...

 **Vanessa:** Is Irving just making us mad for fun? That's the impression I get, and the worst part is that it's working! Okay, no, the worst part is that we might not be able to do anything about it! If he's serious about this golden cube... someone is going to be going home unhappy tonight, and there's nothing I can do. _(She sighs despondently.)_

* * *

Cyan found Irving admiring the VR pods in the VR room.

"I can only imagine the future of the entertainment industry when there are machines such as this," Irving commented before turning around to look at Cyan. "Here to discuss plans?"

"I talked it over with the girls, and we've come to the conclusion that the only possibilities here are to let you choose who goes home, or we split the vote and hope for a tie," Cyan told him.

"And why are ye telling me this?" Irving asked curiously. "Hoping I'll tell ye who I'm planning on voting for so ye can get that tie?"

"I'm here to discuss possibilities with you," Cyan conceded. "The fact is, Lilith and Vanessa are both very upset with you. That's not to say that I'm super happy with you, but getting angry isn't going to make this situation any better."

"Even after I messed with ye on purpose in the challenge... I'm impressed," Irving remarked.

"So it _was_ on purpose!" Cyan accused. She took a deep breath. "Whether or not you really do have this golden cube is irrelevant, because now that the possibility exists, a 3-1 vote against you is too big of a risk. The girls and I are going for a 2-1-1 split. Assuming this cube exists, you should be safe no matter what, so when the only viable votes result in a tie, there will be a re-vote to decide who goes home."

"And ye wish to make those single votes against Lilith and Vanessa?" Irving guessed.

"Ideally," Cyan nodded. "In this scenario, they will not be able to re-vote, only we will. You said this morning that you were open to working with me to take out Vanessa? Well, I'm open right now as well."

"So let me get this straight," Irving said. "Ye be forcing me to play my cube tonight whilst simultaneously forcing me into the minority against ye and Lilith. And what I don't vote for Vanessa on the re-vote? Then a random draw of the people not involved in the tie would determine who goes home. And since I would be invincible, that would result in a 100% chance of ye going home."

"But I'm the only one here willing to work with you right now," Cyan reminded him. "Getting rid of me won't help your game any."

"And why are ye willing to work with me?" Irving challenged. "Surely Lilith and Vanessa won't take too kindly to this. Unless ye've been lying to me the whole time and are trying to force me into voting a certain way so that ye can work around it."

"How would I work around it?" Cyan frowned.

"Let's say for the sake of argument that I don't play me cube," Irving suggested. "If I vote for Lilith or Vanessa, then, if ye vote for the other one, there is a 0% chance of ye going home."

"Are you planning on not playing it?" Cyan asked as she folded her arms.

"Me plans are privy only to me until the votes be read," Irving smirked. He suddenly burst into laughter. "Actually! I just changed me mind. I've got a better idea! I'll vote for ye tonight!"

"Me?! Why?!" Cyan cried.

"Ye be desperate to make it through this vote, I can tell," Irving chortled. "I want to see ye work for it."

"Well, what good is that going to do you?" Cyan asked. "Like you said, there's a good chance I'll end up 100% safe if I'm in the tie."

"What good is Total Drama if there's no fun to be had? No uncertainty?" Irving snickered. "I'm curious to see what ye do, Cyan. Impress me."

"I'm not here to impress you!" Cyan objected. "I'm going to tell the others about your plan."

"Please do," Irving chuckled. "I'm interested to see how they might plead to ye for safety."

Cyan scowled as she left the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cyan:** Irving really is just trying to get into my head. Well, I won't let him. He lied to a lot of us last night in order to try and get rid of me. I can't take anything he says at face value. Keep calm, Cyan. Think of royal blue. Royal blue... royal blue...

 **Irving:** I refuse to be a part of a game that doesn't challenge myself and others intellectually. These shiny Invincibility cubes sure help a lot, they do. Keheheh.

* * *

The four Pixel Peacocks had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by four metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"Whose fate shall be sealed tonight...?" Lilith mused.

A spotlight shone in front of the Pixel Peacocks, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, Pixel Peacocks," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the sixth elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the fourth one voted out of this team."

"Before we begin, Topher, I have something for ye," Irving smiled as he fished a shiny golden cube out of his trenchcoat pocket, displaying it proudly for all to see.

"Ah, an Invincibility Cube," Topher commented.

"So he wasn't kidding," Vanessa commented.

"Vanessa, please," Irving said in mock offense. "When have I ever lied to ye?"

"Who are you playing it on, Irving?" Topher asked.

"Me, of course," Irving chuckled.

The cube floated out of Irving's hands and glowed increasingly brighter, causing those present to shield their eyes. Once the light had gone, so had the cube. Irving's cage, as well as the chains supporting it, turned a radiant gold.

"If there are no further delays, I'll reveal the votes," Topher said.

Cyan glared at Irving.

"The first vote... Irving! Does not count!" Topher announced.

The chains on Irving's cage remained intact.

"Second vote... Irving! Does not count!" Topher continued.

Irving yawned. No chains broke.

"The third vote..." Topher smiled.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lilith!"

"Oh?" Lilith said with a large, forced smile as one of the chains on her cage broke.

"And the fourth and final vote..." Topher grinned.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cyan!"

"What?!" Cyan gasped. "You... you really did vote for me?" she asked Irving as one of the chains on her cage broke.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Irving responded, seemingly confused. "Again, have I ever lied to ye?"

"Yes!" Cyan accused.

"Here's how this is going to work," Topher said. "Since the only valid votes have resulted in a tie, we will have a re-vote. Cyan and Lilith will not participate in this re-vote. If this re-vote results in a tie, we will randomly decide someone amongst those not involved in the tie to go home."

"May I discuss this with Vanessa?" Irving asked.

"Why would I listen to you, Irving?" Vanessa huffed. "It's your fault I have to choose between my friends, here!"

"Ye don't seem to understand," Irving chuckled. "The choice be between Cyan and yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa asked.

"I am voting for Cyan once again. Ye cannot sway me," Irving explained. "Either ye can join me in voting for Cyan, or ye can vote for Lilith, resulting in another tie, which will result in the random elimination. Only, it isn't random. I am safe thanks to me golden cube, and Cyan and Lilith would be safe because they were in the tie. That just leaves ye."

"Why are you so firm on voting for me?!" Cyan cried.

"So what'll it be, Vanessa?" Irving laughed. "Will ye give up the happiness of your friend, making ye directly responsible for cutting her game short, or will ye give up on your own happiness, and any chance to keep those in this game happy. Perhaps ye'd even meet up with Nils again down in the abyss."

"The unrest... so palpable..." Lilith commented. "Mweeheehee... perhaps I misjudged you, Irving."

Vanessa began breathing heavily as she held her head with both hands.

"What do you have to gain from this, Irving?" Cyan spat.

"Well, ye don't expect me to just lie down and accept ninth place, do ye?" Irving scoffed. "All I did was make myself safe with the golden cube. The rest is just a part of the game's rules."

"I... I can't go back to Nils..." Vanessa sobbed.

"Vanessa..." Cyan's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm ready to commence with the re-vote, Topher," Irving stated.

"Yeah, it's about time we do that," Topher agreed.

Topher snapped his fingers, and small platforms rose from the floors of Irving's and Vanessa's cages. Each platform held a rectangular parchment and a permanent marker.

"Irving, Vanessa, write down the name of the person you're casting your vote for," Topher instructed.

"Will Vanessa do the right thing? I wonder..." Lilith giggled.

Irving wasted no time writing a name down on his parchment. Vanessa paced back and forth anxiously.

"Sometime this year, Vanessa," Topher coaxed.

"It's not easy!" Vanessa cried.

Vanessa paced back and forth, back and forth. She sighed before quickly scrawling a name on the parchment. She curled up into a ball and buried her face in her knees.

"I have the re-votes," Topher said.

Cyan's grip tightened on the bars of her cage. Irving folded his arms with a self-satisfied chuckle. Lilith's eyes darted back and forth between Cyan and Vanessa as she wore a smile of anticipation. Vanessa remained in her fetal position.

"First vote... Cyan," Topher said.

"You're not going to get away with this, Irving," Cyan said disapprovingly as another of her chains broke.

"Second and final vote..." Topher trailed off.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Cyan!"

A third chain broke off of Cyan's cage, which began to wobble.

"What?!" Cyan sputtered. Tears ran down her face. "Vanessa, you...?"

Vanessa burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry!" Vanessa wept. "I can't go back to Nils! Do you know what he'd do to me?! After I betrayed him?! And I wouldn't be able to escape! I- I just- I can't-"

Vanessa's words devolved into an unintelligible blubbering.

"This is all your fault!" Cyan shouted at Irving.

"Me? This wouldn't have happened if Vanessa had voted for Lilith like she was supposed to," Irving said innocently. "Never took her for the selfish type."

"I did the wrong thing! I'm so- I'm so-" Vanessa could not finish another sentence without sobbing loudly.

"Any last words from anybody?" Topher asked.

"No hard feelings for voting for me," Lilith told Cyan.

"You are the orange of people!" Cyan told Irving harshly. "That's the opposite of blue, by the way!"

"Yellow is the opposite of blue depending on who ye ask," Irving said smugly.

"I didn't ask you!" Cyan shouted.

The final chain on Cyan's cage broke, sending her plummeting into the abyss below.

"Bye, Cyan," Lilith smiled.

"What an eventful elimination ceremony," Topher beamed. "You're now down to three members. I'm interested to see where things go from here. But until then, you guys can get to bed."

* * *

The three remaining Pixel Peacocks exited their VR chambers.

"I never thought I'd see Cyan in such unrest," Lilith giggled. "I'm proud of you, Irving."

"Ye don't seem upset that your ally just left," Irving noted.

"She'll make a lovely ghost after all is said and done," Lilith smiled. "That's aaaaaaaaall that matters. Mweeheehee."

Vanessa shuffled out of the room silently.

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"The Pixel Peacocks are down to three, but the drama has been cranked up to ten!" Topher told the camera. "How will the dynamics on the Peacocks be affected by Cyan's elimination? How will the dynamics on the Cyber Snakes be affected by Wanda forcing them to work together in the challenge? All I know for sure is that, no matter what, the drama will be total! Or, wait, no, that doesn't... Uh... next time! On Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Lilith:** Irving does not understand the beauty of unrest and what it will do to your soul... He disgusts me... He must go...

 **Vanessa:** I can't just stand by and let Irving bluff his way past his just desserts. I am voting for Irving tonight.

 **Cyan:** There's no way Irving is voting for me. He has nothing to gain from voting out the one person reaching out to him. He's definitely voting for Vanessa. So I need to vote for Lilith. It sucks voting for her, but we're playing with fire here, and I don't want to get burned.

 **Irving:** See, the thing about lying is that if ye do it too much, people will know that ye be lying. So, I will be voting for Cyan tonight, just as I said I would! Truthfully, I don't care which of the lasses goes home tonight. I will be able to work around whatever pair of them sticks around.

* * *

 **Cyber Snakes:**

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

Gunther - The Sword Collector

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

Robby - The Weaselly Briber

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

 **Pixel Peacocks:**

 _Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast_

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

 _Joseph - The Bro Code_

Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor

Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness

 **Eliminated Pre-Swap:**

 _Nils - The Stone Cold Heartless_

 _Felix - The Nudist_

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

* * *

 _A/N: I think Cyan's placement changed the most out of everyone as I've made plans for this story. She actually started out as an endgamer, even a potential finalist, but, as I began writing for her, I felt there wasn't much I could do with her compared to some of the rest of the cast. I definitely enjoyed writing her, don't get me wrong, but she was never the most popular of the cast, and one of the least dynamic as far as relationships with other characters go, so I kept bumping her elimination earlier and earlier, eventually settling on ninth place for her. I tend to do this kind of thing a lot, for the record._


	8. Keep It Temple, Stupid

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, Irving found himself in the hot seat for splitting the vote the night before, though he seemed unfazed by all the negative attention. The Cyber Snakes seem to be getting antsy, with tensions between Gunther and Robby, and Dunstan and Jynxie not seeming to let up, despite Wanda's best efforts. That said, the Cyber Snakes won the zombie apocalypse survival challenge, despite Wanda opting to sit out, thanks to Jynxie's zombie expertise. The Pixel Peacocks seemed dead-set on getting rid of Irving until he revealed that he had found an Invincibility Cube in the challenge, leading to Cyan trying to make deals with the pirate. After another split vote, a tie, and a revote, Vanessa was forced to choose between voting out her friend Cyan or eliminating herself by default. Her fear of Nils led to her cutting the blue-obsessed girl from the game. Who will be following Cyan into the abyss? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Irving found Vanessa eating breakfast alone.

"Morning, lass!" Irving greeted cheerily.

"I'm not talking to you, Irving," Vanessa leered.

"Ye just did!" Irving guffawed. "But come now, refusing to speak to me isn't going to help ye any. Lilith seemed awfully impressed with me last night. I imagine she'd be more than okay with voting for ye if we lose again. Unless ye wish to save yourself by joining me in voting or Lilith."

"Is that an offer, or a threat?" Vanessa asked dismissively. "Either way, I'm not interested. Listening to you has just made my time here miserable."

"Oh? If it weren't for me vote, Nils could very well be here in your stead," Irving reminded her. "Ye be making me very unhappy with your words, lass."

"Oh cut the crap," Vanessa huffed. "You're perfectly happy up on your smug little pedestal. But the higher the pedestal, the more painful the fall. Just remember that."

"Is _that_ a threat?" Irving chuckled. "Whatever it be, I look forward to seeing how ye plan to carry it out."

"Good," Vanessa responded simply.

Silence.

"...The food smells good," Irving grinned as he left to get some. "Better get me some before mealtime is up."

Vanessa sighed as she held her head with one hand.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** Irving keeps acting like he's doing nothing wrong and that it's all just the game. No, if it was just the game, I wouldn't have been crying my eyes out the past two nights in a row! He keeps setting up these situations where everybody except for him is unhappy, while he's just _laughing_ at us. He's always laughing! I cannot let him win. I _will_ take him down!

 **Irving:** I don't know what Vanessa be complaining about. If she had just gone with me original plan to take out Cyan, she and I could have been the power duo deciding whether to side with Joseph or Lilith. She's an awfully self-centered lass, but I still have me other Invincibility Cube that the others conveniently don't know about, so I'm not scared! Gyarharhar!

* * *

Gunther and Wanda, meanwhile, ate at the Cyber Snakes' table. Gunther stared at the discourse at the other table.

"Worried about them?" Wanda asked.

"I was friendly with them before the swap," Gunther explained. "I still haven't gotten around to apologizing to Vanessa for voting for her. I keep meaning to, but she's usually caught up with something, and if she's not, then I am. It's a mess."

"So you really do feel bad?" Wanda wondered.

"Yeah?" Gunther said. "I did something dumb and probably hurt her feelings. Of course, I feel bad."

"I just don't get it," Wanda said. "Did you really think Nils was going to survive the vote?"

"I couldn't be sure what Irving was going to do," Gunther admitted. "I figured that, on the off chance that we tied and that Nils survived the tie, that I stay off of his bad side. In hindsight, the chances were probably too slim to justify my vote. I stand by my erring on the side of caution, but I know that I messed up."

"I you'd voted for Nils, we wouldn't have tied no matter how Irving voted, right?" Wanda realized.

"I know. I'm not going to make any more excuses about the whole thing," Gunther sighed.

"Well, now's as good a time as any to apologize," Wanda suggested.

"You know what, you're..." Gunther stood up, only to realize that Vanessa had already left.

"Oh," Wanda said as she turned to look at the table behind her. "Are you going to go find her?"

"Maybe later," Gunther decided. "I've already got my breakfast."

"True," Wanda giggled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** I might have been too quick to judge Wanda before. Yeah, she's not great at challenges, and yeah, she's probably not getting straight A's anytime soon, but she's got a good heart, I think. I may end up discussing strategic options with her after all.

 **Wanda:** I think I, at the very least, get along with everyone on my team. That's going to make potential eliminations a bit more difficult, but we've done well enough so far, so maybe we can continue the streak further! I've definitely pulled off less believable things on stage! _(She winks.)_

* * *

Lilith joined Irving for breakfast shortly after Vanessa had left the room.

"I don't know how I feel about you, Irving," Lilith said.

"Fancy that, the feelings be mutual," Irving laughed.

"You reject the very idea of living in unrest, and yet your actions cause so much of it in the hearts of others..." Lilith mused. "What is your goal, Irving?"

"To keep the game fun. To keep it active," Irving clarified. "What good is the game if things be so by-the-numbers? I want to keep people uncertain, always guessing. It brings out some interesting strategies in them. Just look at Cyan. Her worrying about me golden cube led to her voting for her closest ally in a gamble for her life. A gamble which she did not win. How boring would it have been if I had just kept me cube a secret and then voted for her, or Vanessa, or ye? Nay, if I'm to be in power, things shan't be so boring. That's me goal, Lilith. Not only to win, of course, but to keep things from being boring. Really, isn't that your goal as well? Methinks we could keep things full of intrigue and unrest if we work together."

"No," Lilith said firmly.

"Eh?" Irving gasped. "Well, ye can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes I can," Lilith said emotionlessly. "If we worked together, then the vote would be an easy one against Vanessa. That goes against everything you just told me. _That_ is boring. _You_ are boring, Irving. You cause unrest in others, but you don't have a care in the world. If you were giving up your own unrest to cause it in others, that'd be one thing, but you don't care about unrest. You only care about your own enjoyment. That _sickens_ me. You _sicken_ me, Irving! How will you EVER experience the joys of ghosthood if you're so _sickeningly_ happy? You want things to stay interesting? I'll tell Vanessa about your other Invincibility Cube."

"Eh? Er, what other Invincibility Cube?" Irving denied.

"You can't fool me," Lilith said darkly. "You're just as comfortable now as you've always been. In your own mind, you're still just as safe. Why, even if you don't have one, it'll still cause so much unrest, so long as the others _think_ you do... mweeheehee... yes... _yes_..."

"Ye know what?" Irving asked. "...Great idea! That should keep things interesting for a day or three! Gyarharhar! Let's do it!"

Lilith growled in resentment at Irving

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** For someone to cause so much unrest by sheer coincidence... He's doing his part, so maybe I should do all I can to cause unrest in _him_. Yes... mweeheehee... That... that will do...

 **Irving:** I've found Lilith remarkably easy to ignore thus far, and I don't see that changing much anytime soon. Even if she does tell Vanessa I have another cube, that doesn't guarantee anything will happen. If anything, it'd just make Vanessa more likely to vote for Lilith, methinks. Kehehe.

* * *

Jynxie entered the sleeping room to find Dunstan messing with her bed.

"Yo! What the hell?!" Jynxie snapped.

"Ah, Kacey!" Dunstan acknowledged. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Cut the crap! What the hell are you doing to my bed?!" Jynxie accused.

"I'm making it for you," Dunstan answered.

"Why the hell are you making my bed for me?" Jynxie asked skeptically.

"There is no greater comfort in this world than to sleep in a well-made bed!" Dunstan continued. "Surely you can attest to this, as your bed was very well-made last night before you slept in it!"

"It was pretty great..." Jynxie admitted with a chuckle.

"An orderly thing to enjoy, indeed!" Dunstan smiled. "I will make your bed for you only this once, so that you may truly appreciate it before I never make it for you again!"

"Oh, I see. You're just fucking with me!" Jynxie accused.

"I am doing nothing of the sort!" Dunstan insisted.

"Wait a minute, I thought nobody but me was allowed to even touch my bed!" Jynxie recalled.

"Nobody but you is allowed to _lie_ on your bed! I checked!" Dunstan refuted. "Do you really think I would break the rules so readily? Ha!"

"Well, what the hell do you have to gain from doing this?" Jynxie asked.

"What, can't I do something nice for a teammate?" Dunstan huffed.

"You've gone out of your way to make my time here as boring as possible, why the hell would you do something nice now?" Jynxie argued.

"Would you rather keep making the bed yourself?" Dunstan asked.

"If it means you stay the hell out of the picture, then yeah, move over, I'm making this shit!" Jynxie pushed Dunstan out of the way and stood before her bed. She paused.

"...Do you not know how to make a bed?" Dunstan asked.

"Fuck off, yes I do!" Jynxie insisted. "I just can't do it with you breathing down my neck!"

"I look forward to seeing the finished result," Dunstan remarked smugly as he left the room.

Jynxie stared at her bed as if waiting for it to tell her how to make it.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** She played right into my hand! In order to teach her that responsibility is something she should pursue, I'm giving her a taste of the results so she can understand the benefits! She'll be an upstanding individual in no time!

 **Jynxie:** I'll figure out how to make a bed if it's the last thing I do! I am _not_ letting Dunstan get the best of me, dammit!

* * *

Vanessa found Robby in one of the common rooms, leaning against a wall and counting his money.

"Hey, Robby?" Vanessa prompted.

"Ah, Vanessa," Robby smiled. "It's been a couple of days. How go things on the Pixel Peacocks?"

"I need a break from thinking about how things are on the Pixel Peacocks," Vanessa sighed.

"Not well, eh?" Robby frowned.

"How are things with you?" Vanessa inquired.

"Alright, I suppose," Robby said. "Things are complicated. I'm not really sure anyone on this team can trust anyone else. I might be able to trust Wanda, but even she has been talking to Gunther every now and again, which I just don't understand."

"What's wrong with Gunther?" Vanessa asked.

"Are... Are you serious?" Robby scoffed. "He tried voting you out after Nils nearly strangled you!"

"Oh, that?" Vanessa asked. "I'd almost forgotten about that. I've tried to forget about Nils as much as possible, frankly."

"Well, now that Nils is out of the way, I can finally get my foot in the door of this game," Robby said matter-of-factly. "And my first act will be to get rid of the guy who supported Nils in spite of all that he did."

"Hey now, I don't like Nils any more than you do, and neither did Gunther for that matter," Vanessa said softly. "He told me as much himself."

"Then why did he support him?" Robby scowled. "Why give power to someone like that?!"

"I can't claim to understand it either," Vanessa admitted. "And I was definitely upset when he voted for me, but it's all in the past now. If you want to know why he did it, you should ask him, for sure. Maybe you two can reconnect."

"I don't want to reconnect, I want closure, dammit!" Robby insisted.

Vanessa sighed. "Will that truly make you happy?"

"Happy?" Robby asked. "It will be satisfying, for sure. I'll definitely be a lot less unhappy when he goes."

"I just want everyone to be happy," Vanessa said. "Though it's seeming less and less possible as time goes on."

"That's the game," Robby shrugged. "All I know is that getting rid of people who cause you unhappiness is a lot harder than it should be."

"Don't even get me started on Irving," Vanessa grumbled.

"Irving, eh?" Robby asked curiously. "Sounds like you have something you need to get off your chest. I'm willing to lend an ear."

"I shouldn't," Vanessa declined. "I need to think positive thoughts. Dwelling on Irving isn't going to accomplish that."

"Either way, come the merge, I'm willing to help you out with your enemies if you'll help me out with mine," Robby offered.

"It's a deal," Vanessa said with a small smile.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Irving and Vanessa were on decent terms back when they were on the Snakes. And since neither of them left after two eliminations, I imagine they have a decent amount of power on their team as well. I wonder what's going on with the Peacocks. Either way, I know Vanessa is still keen on working with me and possibly Wanda as well. Three people can hold a lot of power in the inevitably small merge.

 **Vanessa:** I don't really care for either of my remaining teammates, as much as I don't want to admit something so negative. It's been a while since I've gotten to talk to the old Cyber Snakes, so I thought I'd do a bit of catching up. Sounds like things are kind of tense on both teams. Maybe the merge will make things better? You know... when it happens.

* * *

Dunstan and Wanda ate lunch together.

"So, yeah, that's why I won't use pyrotechnics in my shows anymore," Wanda concluded a story.

"That poor rabbit!" Dunstan gasped.

"Yeah..." Wanda sniffled. "What about you? You said you're the hall monitor at your school?"

"I am the proud head of interior monitoring at Ric Reyes Academy!" Dunstan proclaimed proudly as he stood up and put his fist over his heart. "With my scrutinous gaze and diligent... er, diligence, the halls of the academy are safe from all forms of tomfoolery and shenanigans!"

"Where do you find the time to do that and learn everything you need to?" Wanda asked curiously.

"An excellent question!" Dunstan said. "I study up as thoroughly as I possibly can after school! I have my textbooks practically memorized! The teachers inform me of what my homework is when other assignments might be due. I still maintain straight A's, all the while keeping the hallowed halls of the academy safe from harm!"

"No kidding," Wanda said. "Doesn't that get exhausting?"

"That's part of why I stick to a workout regimen in the mornings!" Dunstan bragged. "If my body is ready to take on the day's challenges, then nothing can stop me!"

"Wow. I feel kind of unaccomplished when you put it like that," Wanda giggled.

"Nonsense!" Dunstan denied. "Everyone has their own fields of expertise! From what you've told me, your magic shows are truly a sight to behold! I'd love to bear witness to one someday! I could never do half of the things you say you've done! But as long as you're an upstanding and responsible human being, I see no issue with it!"

"I don't think I've ever had an A in my life," Wanda admitted. "Mostly B's... sometimes C's."

"...Get out," Dunstan said shortly.

"What?!" Wanda gasped.

"Relax! Only a jest!" Dunstan assured her with a big smile.

"Never took you for the joking type," Wanda commented nervously. "You seem a bit looser than when we first met."

"I do?!" Dunstan asked, mortified. "This isn't good. I must discipline myself through fasting! You may finish my lunch! I no longer have any need for it!"

Dunstan stood up and ran out of the room.

"Dunstan!" Wanda called but to no avail.

After a couple seconds, Wanda took a bite of Dunstan's lunch.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** It simply will not do for an accomplished hall monitor such as myself to give into such vices as humor and goofiness! That's how you go soft, and next thing you know, you'll allow speed-walking in the halls, or turn a blind eye to someone leaving a candy wrapper on the floor!

 **Wanda:** I tried nudging him towards the "maybe Jynxie is influencing you for the better" angle, but wow, Dunstan really doesn't want to have anything to do with fun, does he? Except for when he said he wanted to go see one of my shows. Unless... hey, wait a minute!

* * *

Gunther sat on his cot, admiring his sword when Lilith entered the sleeping room.

"I wonder how easy it would be to cut off an arm with that thing..." Lilith wondered.

"What is your fascination with me, Lilith?" Gunther sighed.

"Actually, I have something I want to discuss with you," Lilith said.

"I'm not going to let you cut off an arm with-"

"Irving," Lilith interrupted.

"Irving? What about him?" Gunther asked.

"Were you two not friends before he moved onto my team?" Lilith asked.

"I mean... actually, no, I'm not letting you have any more information," Gunther refused. "Last time I let something slip, it nearly cost me my game. If not for the swap, I could very well be eliminated right now. I'm not telling you a thing."

"So there are things to be told?" Lilith wondered. "What could they beeeeeeee? Mweeheehee..."

"If you want to know about Irving, ask him yourself," Gunther dismissed.

"I can't stand to look at him," Lilith said venomously.

"So, what, you want me to spill some kind of secret of his that you could use against him?" Gunther scoffed.

"So there are secrets to be told?" Lilith wondered. "What could they beeeeeeeee? Mweeheehee..."

"There aren't. I'm saying, even if there were, I wouldn't tell you," Gunther told her.

"If you weren't so nervous about your position in the game, I think I might hate you unconditionally," Lilith giggled.

"I'm flattered," Gunther said, deadpan. "All I know is I'm not the one who's been seeking you out."

"I know you have so much unrest in you..." Lilith smiled. "Something has always been bothering you, even before the game itself started. I want to know more."

"...Well, you can't- There's nothing to know!" Gunther insisted.

"Mweeheehee... That's more like it," Lilith giggled as she began to sway from side to side. "I will get you to talk someday, Gunther. Perhaps in this game. Perhaps after this game. But I will find out, Gunther."

"Leave me alone," Gunther scowled.

"I will if you teeeeeeell me~" Lilith bubbled.

"By your logic, I'll become a ghost either way, right? What does it matter?" Gunther leered.

Lilith only giggled eerily in response.

"Well fancy that. I think I hate you unconditionally too," Gunther remarked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** How is Lilith even a real person? Is she mentally sound? Do I have to worry about her slitting my throat in my sleep? ...Well, maybe not if I continue to hold secrets she wants to know.

 **Lilith:** Why must everyone be so resistant? Do they not understand I'm only doing what is best for them? For their ghosthood? Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid...

* * *

Robby approached Jynxie, who was still attempting to make her bed.

"Jynxie. A moment?" Robby requested.

"What do you want?" Jynxie grumbled.

"I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot before," Robby said. "I think we _can_ work together, you and I."

"We _can_ , doesn't mean we _will_ ," Jynxie huffed.

"Ugh, look, we have a common enemy here," Robby reminded her. "Dunstan and Gunther are working together, or so the rumor goes. Your vote plus my vote plus Wanda's vote plus potential allies on the Pixel Peacocks will mean a very clear majority all throughout the rest of the game. If you wish to make it far in this game, I suggest you keep that in mind."

"Oh, look who's talking a big game now," Jynxie laughed. "Like you have all the answers. You didn't have all the answers yesterday. Or the day before. You ain't shit, Robby!"

"That-That's..." Robby stammered. "I can pay you, you know. That offer still stands."

"Pay me?" Jynxie scoffed. "I'm not some cheap vote whore! If you want me to vote with you, you've gotta _earn_ it!"

"...I could teach you how to make your bed?" Robby suggested.

"Fuck off, bucko, I'm figuring this shit out myself!" Jynxie insisted.

"Well, without Wanda and myself, you're fresh out of allies. I hope you keep that in mind," Robby warned.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not a wimp who's so bad at getting people to do what he wants that he literally has to pay them," Jynxie remarked.

"And at least _I_ have a legitimate shot at surviving more than one elimination in the future!" Robby retorted.

"Yeah, as the guy people keep around because he'd be easy to beat," Jynxie mumbled.

"The technical term is 'goat', not that I'd expect you to know that," Robby condescended.

"Wow, I don't know some obscure nerd slang that nobody gives a shit about? You're right, you're definitely way better than me," Jynxie said in mock defeat.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** He didn't even _try_ to disprove that he's a... whatever the word was. Either way, Robby's a joke who has no shot at winning this game, no matter what he thinks.

 **Robby:** I don't understand why Jynxie must be so difficult. She _needs_ me and Wanda if she wants any shot of outlasting Dunstan, which, at this point, is looking less and less likely by the minute. If anyone is a potential goat here, it's her. _(He scoffs smugly.)_

* * *

The eight contestants met up with Topher in the VR room.

"Good afternoon, contestants!" Topher announced. "Cyber Snakes, as you can see, Cyan was voted out at last night's elimination."

"Wait, what?!" Jynxie gasped.

"Before we get into the challenge, Cyber Snakes, you guys will have to sit out two members. Wanda cannot be one of them since she sat out last round."

"I, for one, refuse to sit out of this challenge," Robby insisted.

"I ain't sitting out of this one for shit, either!" Jynxie added.

"Dunstan? Gunther? Are you guys cool with sitting out?" Wanda asked.

"If they want to go so badly, sure," Gunther shrugged.

"Who am I to turn down the diligent offerings of others?" Dunstan agreed.

"If you guys are in agreement, let's get this challenge underway!" Topher announced.

The six competing contestants entered their respective VR pods. The VR pods all shut, and the contestants fell into a daze as they were transported into the virtual world.

* * *

When the contestants came to, they all found themselves in a circular room made entirely of cobblestone. Moss and ivy thrived amongst the spaces and cracks between the stones. There were three stone doors in this room, all equidistant from each other, all a different color: one green, one red, one blue. The room had no ceiling, and the clear sunny sky could be seen.

"Welcome, all, to the Temple of Trials!" Topher's voice announced. "Here's how this is going to work: Behind each of these doors is a different challenge, and one person from each team must compete in each challenge. The first team to complete all three challenges will win Invincibility! I'll keep the specifics of each challenge to a minimum. Any questions beyond that, though?"

"Will we be able to help out our teammates once we finish our own challenge?" Wanda asked.

"Nope," Topher answered. "Once you enter a room, the door won't open again. You'll just have to wait it out."

"What about the reverse?" Lilith giggled. "Could we sabotage the other person trying to complete it?"

"If you want," Topher said nonchalantly.

"Wait, if one of us dies, wouldn't we lose the challenge by default?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't die," Topher chuckled.

Silence.

"No more questions? Cool," Topher said. "I'll leave you guys to it, then!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** We'll have to rely on our own strength today, eh? Will the Pixel Peacocks have to attend elimination for the third time in a row? It seems quite likely, it does.

 **Robby:** Last I checked, Jynxie is the only one of us competing who's any good at challenges. Bugger it all. I can't attend elimination until I'm sure I have the votes against Gunther, and with Jynxie upset with me, that seems unlikely.

 **Lilith:** I would looooooove to see Irving go home tonight, but there's also a good chance that I might go home if we lose. You never really know, especially with a team of three... I must win this challenge, that I may continue to spread unrest to the others.

 **Wanda:** We can't rely on the magic of friendship today, but we can rely on the magic of trust and faith in each other! And I have faith in my teammates, and I know they have faith in me! This challenge will be over in a spell!

* * *

The six contestants gravitated towards the red door. The words "For the Powerful" were etched into its surface.

"The powerful?" Jynxie asked. "Hell does that mean?"

"What do the other doors say?" Vanessa asked.

"'For the Courageous'," Lilith read from the green door.

"'For the Wise'," Wanda read from the blue door.

"Well shit, Robby is none of those things, what are we going to do?" Jynxie asked.

"Hilarious," Robby remarked. "And what, pray tell, will you be doing?"

"I'm the only one of us three who has, like, any challenge strength," Jynxie pointed out. "I'm going to the powerful door."

"Makes sense to me," Wanda nodded. "That leaves me and Robby to do the blue or green doors."

"If I were to choose, I'd prefer the blue door," Robby said.

"Well, you certainly ain't courageous," Jynxie remarked. "Wanda, you good doing the courageous challenge?"

"I've sawed people in half before. I think I can handle it," Wanda said proudly.

"N-Not literally, right?" Robby paled. "Er, that is, not that- not that I would be, er, squeamish at the thought, just..."

"Just go through the blue door already," Jynxie sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** I insisted that I don't sit out of this challenge so that I can prove that I can be just as, if not more useful than Gunther. What's a wisdom challenge going to be, anyway? A puzzle? I can handle that.

* * *

"Which challenges would ye lasses like to do?" Irving beamed.

"I'll take whatever you two don't take," Vanessa offered.

"I'd like the power challenge," Lilith giggled.

"Ye sure, lass?" Irving chuckled. "These muscles aren't just for show, ye know," he bragged as he flexed his arms.

"I insist," Lilith hissed.

"You can do it if you want," Vanessa assured her. "Irving, would you rather do wisdom or courage?"

"Shite to that," Irving refused. "I won't sit here and let this here doxie throw the challenge for us."

Irving ran over to the red door and entered it.

"Mweeheeheeheehee... That's the kind of unrest I want to see..." Lilith swooned.

"Well, what's your second choice, Lilith?" Vanessa asked.

"Wisdom, I suppose," Lilith sighed.

"That leaves me with courage," Vanessa thought aloud. "I think I can do it."

"Try not to fail us all," Lilith giggled.

"Er, right," Vanessa responded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** I can't be sure if Lilith really plans on throwing it or not, but I can't risk it. I have me other Invincibility Cube, but I'd like to still have it once I make it to the merge. No doubt I'll have a target on me back no matter what. I'll take as much security as I can get, ye understand.

* * *

On the other side of the red door stood Irving and Jynxie. They found themselves in a small room with two more doors: one green and one purple. A message had been etched on the wall in between the doors.

"'To the powerful'," Jynxie read. "'Your challenge is simple in concept but difficult in execution'."

"'On the other side of each door is an ancient automaton, designed to defend the temple'," Irving read. "'Your job is simply to destroy it'."

"That is pretty simple," Jynxie commented.

"We each get our own robot to fight, I assume?" Irving asked. "Er, wait, nobody to answer that. Ah well, only one way to find out then, eh?"

Irving kicked the purple door open and entered it. Jynxie watched him, glanced at the camera, and did the same.

Irving found himself in a large square room that was entirely empty save for a single figure standing in the center. The figure was made of a stone substance similar to the temple itself, and it wielded a wooden sword and shield. Its eyes glowed a pale blue as Irving entered the room.

"That's it? I've had ex-girlfriends scarier than ye! Bring it on!" Irving laughed.

Jynxie, meanwhile, entered a room identical to the one Irving had just entered.

"This basic ass bitch is my opponent? Easy shit!" Jynxie grinned.

The robot dashed towards Jynxie and bashed her against the wall with its shield.

"Um, _OW_!" Jynxie said accusatorily. "You wanna fuckin' _go_ , mate?!" Jynxie stood back to her feet and scowled at the robot.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** A fight where me opponent be armed but I am not. There's certainly a way to work around this, although I doubt a kick in the doubloons is going to do much good against this guy. Won't stop me from trying, though! Gyarharhar!

* * *

Vanessa and Wanda found themselves on the other side of the green door. Before them was a long hallway that stretched off farther than their eyes could see. A signpost stood in between them and the hall's entrance.

"'To the courageous'," Wanda read. "'Your challenge is simple in concept but difficult in execution'."

"'The hall before you is absolutely filled with booby traps'," Vanessa read. "'Your job is simply to make it to the end of the hallway'."

"That doesn't sound simple at all," Wanda gulped.

"Well, standing around isn't going to bring either of us any closer to winning," Vanessa said. "I'll watch your back if you watch mine, okay?"

"Even though we're on different teams?" Wanda asked.

"We're still friends, right?" Vanessa smiled.

"O-Of course," Wanda smiled. "Right! Let's watch each other's backs!"

The two tentatively approached the hallway. Wanda stepped on one of the very first tiles, which sent a volley of arrows flying from the wall, right in front of her face.

"Let's take this slowly," Vanessa suggested. "Keep an eye out for where traps might spring."

"G-Got it," Wanda forced a smile.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I really missed Vanessa. She was a good friend to me back when she was on the Snakes, and even after she's swapped teams she's still willing to help me out. I hope we both make the merge! Maybe _she_ can be my lovely assistant in Zelda's place. _(She giggles.)_

* * *

Lilith and Robby made it to the other side of the blue door. They found themselves in a large room with several odd boxes scattered around. Directly in front of them were two pedestals, each with a large, clear jar. A signpost stood between the two pedestals.

"'To the wise'," Lilith read. "'Your challenge is simple in concept but difficult in execution'."

"'This room is home to several beehives, which all house several bees'," Robby read. "'Your job is simply to fill your jar with honey'."

"I like honey," Lilith smiled.

"How is this not the courage challenge?!" Robby scowled. "Er, not that I'm scared of bees or anything, but-"

"I have never seen you at more unrest," Lilith interrupted.

"Your input is greatly appreciated," Robby snarked. "Now how do we get the honey out of the hives?"

"Perhaps that's the wisdom to it..." Lilith mused. "Will you make the right choice... or the dreadfully wrong one?"

"You're no expert either, and you know it," Robby grumbled.

"Mweeheeheeheeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"Welp..." Robby gulped as he approached the beehive boxes. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Being afraid of bees is perfectly rational, and I refuse to be told otherwise! Do you have _any_ idea how badly bee stings hurt? Well, granted, I don't, actually... but I don't intend to find out, either!

* * *

Irving cracked his neck as the stone automaton dashed toward him. Irving hoofed the robot in its crotch area, which only caused Irving to lose his balance as the inertia knocked him back and onto his rear.

"Alright. Kick to the doubloons: ineffective," Irving noted as he dodge-rolled out of the way of a swing from the golem's sword.

Irving returned to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Let's see... I'm definitely going to need to take his sword and shield," Irving thought aloud. "But how?"

The robot turned around to face Irving and charged at him again.

Meanwhile, Jynxie had just recovered from being knocked against the wall by her own adversary.

"Tch. If you're going to slam me up against the wall, at least take me out to dinner first," Jynxie spat.

She shoved the robot in return, but to no avail. It struck her with its shield once again, sending her back against the wall.

"Alright, that's it!" Jynxie shouted as she leaped up onto the robot, gripping it by the shoulders. "Try and knock me back now, bitch!"

The automaton began losing its balance and composure with Jynxie's added weight and soon toppled over, dropping its sword and shield.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" Jynxie grinned as she picked up the dropped items. She brandished the sword at the golem. "Try me now!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Another day, another chance to kick virtual ass using some weapon or another. Honestly, I'm like 90% sure this season is just an excuse to showcase as much violence as possible. Not that I'm complaining! _(She cackles.)_

* * *

Vanessa and Wanda carefully tiptoed through the dangerous hallway.

"So, are things on the Snakes well?" Vanessa asked.

"Better than at the start of the team swap," Wanda admitted. "The others aren't at each other's throats as much, but I think that's because they're too busy plotting to get each other out. What about you? You and Irving seem to be doing well on the Peacocks."

"Well..." Vanessa chuckled hollowly. "He and I aren't exactly getting along."

"How'd you survive two eliminations together, then?" Wanda asked curiously.

"Watch out!" Vanessa warned as she held Wanda back, preventing the magician from stepping on a conspicuously-colored tile.

"Thanks," Wanda said with a sigh of relief. "But yeah, if you're not getting along, then how'd you manage to make it this far?"

"That's the thing," Vanessa said. "Both times, Irving's thrown a monkey wrench into everyone's plans, splitting the votes, forcing ties. He found a hidden Invincibility Cube, and Lilith thinks he might have another."

"Well, it's worked, hasn't it?" Wanda asked.

"Joseph was his ally!" Vanessa clarified. "And Cyan was a friend of mine who I would have liked to work with. That's the thing, Wanda, he isn't making moves because they're helpful for his game, he's doing it because he thinks it's fun."

"If he isn't helping his game, isn't that good for you?" Wanda asked curiously. "It means it'll be easier to vote him out, right?"

"You would think, but somehow he's been able to keep himself safe," Vanessa sighed.

"Well, he, you, and I all make the merge, I'll do what I can to help you out," Wanda beamed.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that," Vanessa smiled.

"What are friends for?" Wanda responded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** I really do just need to bide my time until the merge. We're at the final eight now, so if it isn't coming tomorrow, it's coming the day after. You can do this, Vanessa. You've been through worse in this game.

* * *

Robby had picked up one of the beehive boxes and carried it over to his team's jar. He slowly tilted it with the hole just above the jar's mouth. A bee flew out.

"Eeheeheep!" Robby cried as he jumped backward and dropped the box, shattering it on the floor.

The swarm of bees inside the hive all flew towards Robby, who dashed away as quickly as he could. As the boy ran away, Lilith approached the pieces of the hive and scraped the honey that stuck to its walls into her team's jar.

"You're a very helpful friend, Robby," Lilith giggled.

"Hey! That's my honey!" Robby insisted as he ran up to Lilith.

Robby was unable to reach Lilith before the swarm that had been chasing him had caught up with him. Robby's screams of agony sounded through the room as the insects stung him all over.

"If you could do that a couple more times, I'd reeeeeeeeeeally appreciate it~" Lilith said in a sing-songy voice.

"Yeah, and if you could turn yourself into a ghost, I'd really appreciate it," Robby remarked.

"That's not how it works," Lilith said sincerely.

"Well, I'm taking this back," Robby stated as he grabbed Lilith's jar and began to pour its contents into his own jar.

A few seconds passed before Robby was hit in the head with another hive box, knocking him to the floor. He dropped his team's jar, which did not break.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Robby snapped at Lilith.

"You didn't think I'd just _let_ you take the honey I rightfully earned," Lilith droned.

"You stole it from me after I went through all the- OH MY GOD MORE BEES!" Robby cried as the bees inside the box that had hit him flew out of their home and towards him.

As Robby fled from the winged insects, Lilith casually grabbed her team's jar, put it back on its stand, took the box she had thrown at Robby, and poured its contents into the jar, humming to herself as she did so.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Robby has always been full of unrest, but this...? This is something _special_. Mweeheeheehee... Robby's so funny. I want him to _suffer_.

* * *

Dunstan paced back and forth in the sleeping room while Gunther sat on his cot.

"Worried about how our team's doing?" Gunther asked.

"Yes, but that is not my primary concern," Dunstan admitted.

"You want to talk about it?" Gunther offered.

"I suppose I should confide in somebody," Dunstan agreed. "For the sake of my own mental health!" Dunstan cleared his throat. "Wanda told me earlier today that she noticed me growing soft! How can I be a good hall monitor if I'm growing soft?! I fear that I may never recover from this slip-up!"

"Going soft how?" Gunther asked. "I'm afraid I'm not really sure what you're talking about."

"I shared a casual conversation with Wanda over lunch, made one joke, and she told me she noticed a change in me since the start of the game!" Dunstan continued. "It's _terrifying_ me!"

"I don't see the big deal here," Gunther said. "Total Drama is a game, right? Might as well enjoy yourself a bit."

"I think it goes beyond that," Dunstan said. "Wanda firmly believes that Kacey and I share a romantic interest in each other!"

"What?" Gunther stifled a laugh.

"Your guess is as good as mine!" Dunstan ranted.

"I wouldn't let Wanda get to you," Gunther said. "She means well, but I'm not sure she knows what she's talking about most of the time."

"But what if I truly am going soft?" Dunstan asked.

"Honestly, at this point, that might be beneficial," Gunther said. "We're each other's only allies, except for _maybe_ Irving and Vanessa. Being more approachable can only help."

"...You're right," Dunstan nodded. "I think my trying to make Kacey improve as a person got to me!"

"Focus less on her and more on the game, I think," Gunther said. "I don't know, I've never been great at advice, but hopefully that helps?"

"...It very well may have!" Dunstan smirked. "Thanks, Gunther!"

"Of course," Gunther nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** I'm honestly not sure I ever really understood what Dunstan was on about, but I'm glad to have been able to help. I think.

 **Dunstan:** I'm reminded of my conversation with Vanessa a few days ago, about how we both wish to upkeep the overall well-being! That's right! I told myself that I would become more approachable! Will that hinder my ability to maintain order, though? Hmmm... this is tough.

* * *

The robot Irving had been facing continued to charge at him.

"This isn't good," Irving grunted.

He instinctively jumped to the side in order to dodge, causing the guardian to ram directly into the wall, stunning it and forcing it to drop its sword and shield.

"...I 100% meant to do that," Irving laughed as he picked up the sword and shield.

The automaton regained its balance and turned to face Irving. It pounded its fists together.

"Still up for a fight, are ye?" Irving snorted. "Ye'll be in pieces faster than ye can say 'Congratulations, Pixel Peacocks'!"

The robot swung its fists at Irving, who dodged and blocked the attacks with ease.

"I thought this was meant to be a challenge," Irving scoffed as he ran the sword through a gem on the golem's chest. A bright light immediately began to flash.

"Thar she blows!" Irving cried as he ran away from the light just in time to avoid getting caught in the blast of the golem exploding.

"And that's a point for the Peacocks!" Irving laughed.

Meanwhile, Jynxie swung her sword at all of her robot's joints, cutting it to pieces.

"This is too easy!" Jynxie cackled. "Just give the Cyber Snakes the win, why don't you?"

Sure enough, her opponent lie on the ground in multiple pieces. Jynxie picked up the robot's head, gave it a kiss where its mouth would be, and rammed her sword through a gem in its chest, setting off the same bright light. Jynxie ran away from it and tossed the head into the explosion just as it happened.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** That challenge was over too quickly. If only I could have had the chance to mess with the other team a little. Keheheheheh.

 **Jynxie:** I know. I'm a badass.

* * *

Vanessa and Wanda continued their way through the treacherous hallway.

"You think we're almost there?" Wanda asked.

"It looks like we are, but it'll probably be tough," Vanessa answered as a bladed pendulum swung right in front of the two girls. "Call it a hunch."

Wanda paled at the death trap.

"We can do this," Vanessa encouraged. "Um, tell me about Zelda. I never got the chance to know her too well."

"Uh, let's see..." Wanda wracked her brain as the two girls bypassed the pendulum. "Zelda Araceli Jiminez, age fifteen, is my sister and my lovely assistant in my magic shows. Her birthday is September 5th..."

"Does she have any hobbies besides magic?" Vanessa asked as the two ran past flying arrow traps.

"I actually don't know," Wanda realized. "Usually when we're home, she sticks to her room when she's not helping me with magic. I assume she's doing something in there, I'm just not sure what."

"Doesn't she hang out with friends? A boyfriend?" Vanessa asked with a tinge of concern.

"Nope," Wanda said with a shake of her head as the two stopped in front of fire jets activating. They continued after the jets subsided. "It bothers me, you know? She must be so lonely."

"You're telling me," Vanessa frowned. "Hold on, I think this is the end of the hall!"

Sure enough, the two made it to a room at the end of the hall. A sign on the wall read "Congratulations on making it!"

"Awesome!" Wanda cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Zelda's always been a more introverted person, but I guess it never really occurred to me how little I actually know about what she does in her free time. Weird.

 **Vanessa:** On one hand, I wish my teammates the best of luck in this challenge, because I'm not sure I can handle another elimination right now. On the other hand, I want Robby and Wanda to stay safe, too. I'm just going to hope for the best possible outcome. Whatever that is. _(She chuckles unsurely.)_

* * *

After the second barrage of bee stings, Robby limped over to the jar pedestals.

"You... will... PAY!" Robby snarled.

"There's nothing you can do, though," Lilith giggled sweetly. "You're so weak. In so much pain. Try anything again, and I will prolong your agony even further. Mweeheehee."

Robby slumped to the floor as Lilith filled her team's jar up to the top with honey.

"And that's that!" Topher's voice sounded throughout the entire temple. "The Pixel Peacocks win Invincibility! Cyber Snakes, I'll see you at elimination tonight!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Robby is a mess of fears and insecurities. He'll make a wonderful ghost when the time comes. I can only hope I see him when he becomes one.

 **Robby:** Fucking Lilith... of all the people to be up against, it's the one who's obsessed with preying on other people's weaknesses. N-Not that I'm weak! I'm _brilliant_! I'll outsmart my way to the end and win! _I_ am the mastermind of this game, not her!

* * *

After everyone had been let out of their VR pods, Dunstan and Gunther met up in one of the common rooms.

"I thought about what you said!" Dunstan told Gunther. "About focusing more on the game!"

"Sounds like something to discuss at a lower volume," Gunther winced.

"Mm. You're right. Sorry," Dunstan said at a normal speaking volume. "Anyway, I think I've got a plan."

"Do tell," Gunther said interestedly.

"I've noticed some tensions as of late between Kacey and Robby," Dunstan relayed. "I think that we can get him on our side to blindside her!"

"Volume," Gunther reminded. "And, uh, no offense, but how is that more beneficial to us than voting out Robby? I know you and Jynxie don't get along, but she's no threat to us."

"On the contrary!" Dunstan objected before lowering his voice again. "She has proven very capable in challenges, and I believe the merge is coming up sooner than later. And she will always be against the two of us. There's a good chance that she can turn the others against us, and there's nothing we could do if she wins Invincibility. Robby, on the other hand, has proven weak in challenges and doesn't seem to be doing well socially, either. He'd be easy to take out in the future."

"Even if we do get him to vote Jynxie out with us, he still probably wants me gone," Gunther stated. "And I think he could get the votes against me."

"You wish to stick with your plan of turning Kacey against Robby?" Dunstan asked.

"Actually..." Gunther thought aloud. "I don't see why we can't do both."

"Tell Robby we're voting for Kacey, and Kacey we're voting for Robby?" Dunstan asked.

"Exactly," Gunther nodded. "That'll keep the target off of both of us. We can fill Wanda in on the real plan."

"I see!" Dunstan said. "What is the real plan? Who are we voting out?"

"We can discuss that with Wanda," Gunther answered.

"Makes sense to me!" Dunstan saluted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** So my attempts at making a game move didn't pan out exactly how I'd hoped, but there's still a chance of eliminating Kacey, and that's good enough for me!

* * *

Gunther found Jynxie in the sleeping room, back to her attempt to make her bed.

"Hey, Jynxie, can we talk?" Gunther asked.

"What's up?" Jynxie asked.

"I just wanted to check in and see if you were still good with voting for Robby," Gunther said. "I talked to Dunstan, and he's on board with it if you are. The alternative he presented me was voting for you, and honestly, I'd much rather see Robby go."

"Robby fucking sucks," Jynxie said. "But working with Dunstan would suck too."

"Look, we have a mutual enemy here," Gunther said. "I know you and Dunstan don't get along, and I don't expect you to. But I think we can help each other out, here."

"I'll think about it," Jynxie said. "Getting voted out isn't my only other option, here. I could vote for you. Or turn the vote against Dunstan if I really wanted."

"Who would you get to vote for Dunstan?" Gunther asked. "Robby won't go with it, I can tell you that right now, and I'm not going to vote for Dunstan if he's voting with me tonight."

"And what if the vote is for you, huh?" Jynxie asked. "Then you'll have stuck with Dunstan for nothing!"

"You'd rather have Robby stick around than me?" Gunther asked skeptically.

"If you're an ally to Dunstan, I could very easily take the chance of weakening his ass," Jynxie smirked.

"I see," Gunther said. "Well, think about it. Let me know if you plan on voting for Robby."

"I might," Jynxie said.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** I think I'm starting to get where Dunstan is coming from with Jynxie. If she has her mind set on something, it's not easy to try and convince her to see things your way. Jynxie or Robby... I'm good with seeing either of them go, but I need a solid answer, here.

* * *

Dunstan found Robby in a different common room from before.

"Ah, Robby!" Dunstan greeted.

"You wish to speak with me? This is new," Robby remarked.

"Of course! The vote looms near, and I wish to get a feel for where everyone's head is!" Dunstan explained. "I was also wondering if you would consider voting for Kacey tonight."

"I won't act like the thought hadn't crossed my mind," Robby admitted. "I take it Gunther is your ideal third vote?"

"Kacey and Wanda have been getting along, I think," Dunstan said. "I don't think Wanda will vote for her."

"Wanda gets along with everyone," Robby said. "She'll still have to vote for someone."

"What are you suggesting?" Dunstan asked.

"Well, I, for one, wish to know how Wanda will be voting before I make any commitments," Robby explained. "If I had to guess, probably you or Gunther."

"I see," Dunstan said. "I don't suppose mentioning that Kacey has an ally in Lilith on the other team, or that she might be a challenge threat, will change your mind any?"

"Lilith?" Robby scowled. "You may well have my interest. The way Lilith treated me in the challenge... I'm still feeling some of those bee stings, even outside of the virtual world!"

"Yikes," Dunstan winced. "Weakening Lilith will definitely benefit us in the long run, I think. I was on a team with her. She's not easy to converse with."

"No kidding," Robby scoffed. "I may discuss it with Wanda."

"I may do the same!" Dunstan agreed. "For what it's worth, I hold no quarrel with you, past challenge-throwing notwithstanding! I believe that thinking long-term might help us both!"

"Mm, perhaps," Robby thought aloud. "Should we both survive the vote, I'll be open to discussing possibilities with you."

"Glad to hear it!" Dunstan saluted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** More allies would be nice, and I know Dunstan and I would both very much like to see Jynxie gone. That said, he is allied with Gunther, which may make things difficult. Either way, I think I'm safe tonight.

* * *

Jynxie and Wanda ate dinner in the dining hall.

"...You ever think about what it'd be like to fuck a robot?" Jynxie asked.

"No...?" Wanda responded lostly.

"Me neither!" Jynxie immediately responded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I've heard all sorts of names come up for potential elimination tonight. Gunther, Jynxie, Robby... I like to think I'm at least friendly with all of them, but somebody has to go. What should I do...?

 **Jynxie:** ...I think about it a lot.

* * *

The five Cyber Snakes had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by five metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"It's been some time since I was here last!" Dunstan commented.

A spotlight shone in front of the Cyber Snakes, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, Cyber Snakes," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the seventh elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the third one voted out of this team."

"Just goes to show what the Cyber Snakes can accomplish!" Wanda praised.

"One of you won't have much left to accomplish, though," Topher chuckled.

"One can accomplish anything they set their mind to!" Dunstan objected.

"First vote...Gunther!" Topher announced.

"No surprise there," Gunther said as one of his chains broke.

"Second vote... Gunther!" Topher continued.

"I'm floored," Gunther said flatly as a second chain broke.

"Third vote... Jynxie!" Topher smirked.

"Wait, _what_?!" Jynxie snapped as one of her chains snapped.

"Fourth vote... Jynxie!" Topher continued.

"Real cute trying to blindside me, Dunstan," Jynxie accused as a second chain broke.

" _You're_ real cute!" Dunstan retorted.

Wanda giggled giddily.

"That's two votes for Gunther, and two votes for Jynxie," Topher recapped. "If the last vote is for Dunstan, Robby, or Wanda, we will go to a re-vote."

"We know it isn't," Robby said nonchalantly.

" _Do_ you?" Topher asked savvily. "The final vote... is for..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Gunther!" Topher finally announced.

A third chain broke off of Gunther's cage, leaving it to sway uncomfortably back and forth by two chains.

"Not surprised, just disappointed," Gunther sighed.

"Robby! You told me you'd vote for Kacey!" Dunstan accused.

"Did I?" Robby asked.

"YES!" Dunstan fumed

"Wouldn't put it past you," Jynxie chimed in.

"Guys, let's not fight!" Wanda pleaded.

"Hey, wait a minute, you call me by my proper name, but you won't call him 'Robert'?" Jynxie asked.

"Guys," Gunther said as one of his chains broke. "You finally got me out. Isn't that what you all wanted? If nothing else, at least feel _some_ kind of satisfaction so I can at least feel like me losing is worth it."

"You... _want_ us to be happy that you're going?" Wanda asked, confused.

"Make no mistake, I'm definitely not happy about it," Gunther grumbled. "I was in this to win it. I knew I could win it. Losing sucks. But if no one is happy with voting me out, then it all feels pointless. You know what I mean?"

"I am more than happy to vote you out, you can rest assured," Robby said smugly.

"For what it's worth, Gunther, I really did want to be your friend," Wanda said. "If we had made the merge, I would have been open to working with you."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Gunther remembered. "Next time you see Vanessa, tell her I'm sorry about voting for her. My dumb ass never got the chance."

"Will do," Wanda nodded.

"Any last words before Gunther goes?" Topher asked.

"Let this serve as a message to you all," Robby smirked. "This is what happens when you cross me."

"Okay," Gunther scoffed patronizingly.

The final chain on Gunther's cage broke, sending him plummeting into the abyss below.

"And with that, you guys have placed in the top half," Topher told the remaining four Cyber Snakes. "Can you place in the top one, though? I look forward to seeing you try."

"I look forward to seeing myself succeed," Robby boasted.

"Whatever, kid," Jynxie rolled her eyes.

* * *

The four remaining Cyber Snakes exited their VR pods.

"Well, that was satisfying," Robby said.

"Kacey, did you ever figure out how to make your bed?" Dunstan asked.

"I'll have you know that I did!" Jynxie grinned.

"Well, you're about to lie in it very soon!" Dunstan threatened.

"...Yeah, that's how sleep works," Jynxie responded.

"That's not- You know what I- You're doing this on purpose!" Dunstan cried.

"I have no idea what you mean," Jynxie said innocently.

"Come on, guys," Wanda said. "Let's get a good night sleep so we can face the new day refreshed and ready to play!"

"I second that," Robby nodded.

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"The Cyber Snakes face their first loss since the swap, and it looks like Gunther's poor planning finally cost him his game," Topher told the camera. "Will Robby seize power now that his rival is gone? Will Irving hold any power with two teammates who want him gone? Will Dunstan and Jynxie's rivalry settle itself? Will Lilith continue to spread unrest to others? The answers to all these and more, next time! On Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Dunstan:** I believe we have the votes to eliminate Kacey! In light of this, I shall take this golden opportunity to finally be rid of her!

 **Wanda:** At the end of the day, I think I should vote for Gunther. He voted out my sister, and after Vanessa had me thinking about it, Zelda really didn't deserve to have her game cut short like that. Sorry.

 **Gunther:** Dunstan swears he has the votes against Jynxie, and he seems adamant on the whole thing, so what the hell, I'll vote for Jynxie. It'd be one less challenge threat to deal with in the merge, anyway.

 **Robby:** Sure, I _could_ vote for Jynxie, but voting out Gunther would not only be satisfying as hell, but it'd basically force Dunstan into aligning with me. Not like he has any other options, here. Thus, with great pride, I vote for Gunther.

 **Jynxie:** Make no mistake. I'm not voting for Gunther because Robby wants me to. I'm voting for Gunther because it'll leave Dunstan with no allies. I'd vote for Dunstan if anyone else wanted to, but no one else wants to, so I'm going with the next best thing. Gunther was boring anyway.

* * *

 **Cyber Snakes:**

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

 _Gunther - The Sword Collector_

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

Robby - The Weaselly Briber

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

 **Pixel Peacocks:**

 _Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast_

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

 _Joseph - The Bro Code_

Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor

Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness

 **Eliminated Pre-Swap:**

 _Nils - The Stone Cold Heartless_

 _Felix - The Nudist_

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

* * *

 _A/N: Gunther's inception was... weird. The very first draft of the boot order had him as the second boot who fell victim to Nils after Nils deemed him too big a threat. After I began writing the season, though, and I got more of a feel for the characters, I figured Gunther had more to him than I originally thought, so I made him a bit more strategically-oriented. My aim with him was some kind of morally grey anti-hero/anti-villain of some sort, something along the ilk of Isidora or Vladimir from my other fics. Needless to say, it didn't really pan out lol._

 _I think Gunther might be the most universally disliked character of the season? Even Nils had a couple of fans from what I understand, but I can't recall anyone telling me they liked Gunther, especially after the Zelda boot. Understandable, as I definitely made some missteps with him, and hey, he was never going to last much longer than this in any version of the boot order, so cutting him here feels right, I think._


	9. A Couple Leagues Under The Sea

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, Vanessa decided she's finally had enough of Irving, and swore to eliminate him at her earliest convenience. Lilith decided something similar, although with Lilith it's impossible to say what she's really thinking. Either way, Irving accepted the challenge with open arms. On the Cyber Snakes, everyone but Wanda made deals with everyone else in an attempt to take their rivals out of the game, which came to a head when they lost their first challenge since the team swap. Dunstan saw an opening to take out Jynxie when he noticed her growing beef with Robby, so he took to the rich boy to try and get his vote. Gunther noticed this increasing feud as well, so he spoke to Jynxie to try and get Robby voted out of the game. In the end, though, Wanda's firm decision to vote for Gunther ended with the sword fan with enough votes to go home. We're at the final seven, and that means only half our contestants are left in the game. I wonder how this might affect the game in any way, shape or form? ...It's a mystery. But hey, let's solve that mystery, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Topher gathered the seven remaining contestants in the entrance room.

"Good morning, contestants!" Topher greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. O'Neal!" Dunstan saluted.

"I'm sure you guys can figure out why I've gathered you all here this morning," Topher grinned.

"We're finally merging?" Vanessa asked excitedly.

"Correct-a-mundo, Vanessa," Topher confirmed. "As of now, the Cyber Snakes and the Pixel Peacocks are no more. You seven are now going to compete in challenges for individual Invincibility, and you will attend every elimination from here on out! This will continue until the final two, where you will compete in one last challenge to determine who wins it all!"

"I can feel the heat of battle already!" Irving laughed heartily.

"Fuck yeah!" Jynxie agreed.

"Good job making it, everyone!" Wanda cheered.

"I never doubted for a second I'd make it," Robby boasted.

"He's lyyyyyyyying~" Lilith giggled.

"Anyway, that's all I had for you this morning. Meals, challenges, and eliminations are still going to be at the same time as before," Topher concluded. "I'll see you guys at the challenge. Until then, do as you please."

"Within the boundaries of the rules!" Dunstan added.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** I've found myself in more tough spots than I would care to be in thus far, but the merge opens up all sorts of new possibilities! I could become allies with anyone left in the game at this point, Kacey and Lilith notwithstanding! I shall approach this new chapter of the game with optimism and confidence!

 **Irving:** Gyarharhar! Now, this be more like it! Teams of three be such a bore. Teams of seven such as this open up all sorts of avenues for me. How might I split the votes? Who should fall victim to a tie? Or hell, I could be Invincible even playing without me golden cube if I win the challenge. The Dread Pirate Irving sets sail again!

 **Jynxie:** Hell yeah, I made the merge! Gotta be honest, I was kind of worried when I got those two votes last night that I was going home. Fuck that noise, I'm here to win, baby! I can reunite with Lilith, and... uh... I'll figure something out! I didn't make it this far by sheer luck alone! I can do this!

 **Lilith:** Mweeheehee... Can you imagine how upset it would make people if they lost to someone like _me_? Lowly, pathetic, creepy little me... The very idea of it makes me _drool_ with _ecstasy_! So much unrest to spread. I can't wait to see it all unfold.

 **Robby:** My greatest adversary is gone, I've made the merge, and things are looking good. I've still got Jynxie and Lilith to worry about, but I think I can handle them. Only two of them, and five of everyone else, no? Besides, money talks, and I have a lot of money.

 **Vanessa:** We've merged! Not bad for someone who only recently discovered Total Drama. It'll be nice to work with my old friends from the Cyber Snakes again. I definitely want to vote out Irving and Lilith sooner than later, and with the merge, that looks infinitely more likely. I'm not out of this yet!

 **Wanda:** I didn't expect to make it this far without Zelda's help - she's definitely the smarter one between us - but I'm glad I did manage to make it! Honestly, I don't think you need to worry too much about strategy to get ahead. I've just tried being nice to everyone, and it's gotten me this far, so why fix what isn't broken, right?

* * *

The group had dispersed, and Vanessa and Wanda made their way to one of the common rooms.

"We can work together again!" Wanda clapped as she bounced up and down.

"We're the final two, right?" Vanessa asked. "I'd like for us to be the final two."

"That sounds magical," Wanda winked.

"Do you think any of the Cyber Snakes will work with us?" Vanessa asked. "I didn't really make any allies on the Peacocks? Well, none who made it to the merge."

"That's tough," Wanda thought aloud. "I was friendly with all of them, but they weren't all friendly with each other, you know?"

"That works!" Vanessa smiled. "The more we include, the better, right?"

"So, if it's you, me, Dunstan, Jynxie, and Robby... that just leaves Irving and Lilith, right?" Wanda tried connecting the information together.

"I'd definitely like those two gone as soon as possible," Vanessa admitted. "They both seem to be keen on making everyone else unhappy."

"Irving? Really?" Wanda asked in disbelief. "He seemed nice when we were on the Snakes together."

"You weren't there for the Cyan vote. Or the Joseph vote," Vanessa sighed.

"...If you say Irving needs to go, then I believe you," Wanda assured her.

"Thank you," Vanessa smiled. "Do you think we could get the others against those two?"

"Um... I think Jynxie and Lilith are friends, so I'm not so sure about that," Wanda admitted. "Shame, Jynxie's fun. I don't want to be her enemy."

"But Dunstan and Robby will be on board?" Vanessa asked.

"Erm, they should be," Wanda nodded. "Neither of them got along with Jynxie, so if Jynxie isn't on our side, then they might be more willing to work with us. I think."

"I think that'll work, then," Vanessa said. "In that case, I think we should vote for Lilith first."

"That works for me," Wanda agreed. "She's the only one here I've never really talked to."

"Sounds good," Vanessa smiled. "Yeah, I think this will be the result that makes everyone the happiest."

"Well, not Jynxie or Lilith," Wanda mentioned.

"...You can't make everyone happy, Wanda," Vanessa stated. "But we can still try to make the most people happy, right?"

"Oh, by the way, as his cage was about to fall, Gunther told me to tell you that he's really sorry about what happened before," Wanda remembered.

"Ancient history," Vanessa said. "Right now we have other things to worry about."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I don't like the idea of leaving Jynxie behind like that, but then again, I can't think of anyone I really _want_ to vote for at this point, other than maybe Lilith. I know it's all the game, but having to pick who to betray isn't fun.

 **Vanessa:** I just want everyone to be happy, and Irving and Lilith seem to be actively opposing that. Voting them out will make everyone happi _er_ if nothing else. That's why I want them gone. After that... that's the tough part, so I'm going to focus on the now.

* * *

Jynxie and Lilith ate breakfast together.

"So what the hell happened with Cyan?" Jynxie asked with a mouthful of food.

"Irving left Vanessa with a choice..." Lilith giggled. "To save Cyan, or to save herself. I was impressed until I found out that he did it for _fun_ and not to help those two in their paths to ghosthood."

"Well, getting my friend eliminated ain't fun for me!" Jynxie objected. "What about Vanessa? Is she cool?"

"She is full of unrest, and yet she doesn't seem to like it very much," Lilith lamented.

"Isn't that, like, the definition of unrest?" Jynxie asked.

"It's complicated," Lilith said. "What about you? What were the Cyber Snakes like?"

"Dunstan sucks, to the surprise of no one," Jynxie began. "Robby sucks, too."

"Aw, I like Robby," Lilith giggled.

"He's a useless tryhard," Jynxie dismissed.

"Mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"Gunther was boring, but he's gone now, so whatever," Jynxie continued. "Wanda is actually cool, but I think she's friends with Robby and Vanessa, so I don't know how likely it is that she'll work with us."

"We don't seem to have any other options," Lilith pointed out.

"...Fuck, you're right," Jynxie grumbled. "You sure Irving won't work with us?"

"Irving follows no master other than his own whims," Lilith said as she shook her head.

"I mean, me too," Jynxie pointed out.

"And that will change in due time," Lilith smiled.

"Wait, what?" Jynxie asked.

"Mweeheeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Alright, I'm not in the best position, but I can work things out! I didn't make it to the halfway point so I could lie down and accept defeat! Sure, I have no idea how strategy works but did that ever stop Owen? No, didn't think so.

 **Lilith:** It truly is sad how nobody seems to care as much about their own ghosthoods as I do. Can't they see that I'm only doing them a favor? Who needs fun in this mortal plane when the joys of ghosthood are forever? Stupid stupid stupid stupid...

* * *

Robby found Dunstan performing his morning workouts.

"Dunstan. Do you have a minute?" Robby inquired.

"I will not pause my morning exercises!" Dunstan insisted. "However, you are free to join me!"

"Eugh, exercise?" Robby grimaced. "Look, I'm here to see if you are still willing to work together going forward."

"That is tough," Dunstan admitted. "On one hand, we definitely have a common enemy. On the other, when there was an opportunity to eliminate her, you forewent it in order to eliminate my friend and ally!"

"I don't see what other options you have," Robby scoffed. "I've got Vanessa and Wanda on my side, and Jynxie's got Lilith on hers. All that leaves is Irving, with whom I doubt you have much in common as far as goals go."

Dunstan winced at this rebuttal. "It seems that 'seeing if I am still willing to work with you' equates to 'telling me that I have no choice'," he quipped.

"I see no reason why you shouldn't," Robby tsked. "You lack allies now that Gunther is gone, I have a common enemy with you as well as allies who will help me. Working with me will only benefit you. Besides, I thought you liked being told what to do."

"I live to establish and maintain order!" Dunstan corrected. "Last I checked, you're the type who throws challenges and pays others in order to get your way! Shady practices indeed! I cannot recognize you as any sort of pillar of authority!"

"Look, will you work with us, or won't you?" Robby asked impatiently.

"Tell me, Robby, if I do not agree to join with you, when would you and your alliance vote me out?" Dunstan challenged.

"Does it matter?" Robby scoffed.

"It does!" Dunstan insisted. "The way I see it, Irving, Kacey, and Lilith all have bigger targets on their back than I do! I imagine your alliance would vote for them before me, yes?"

"If all goes according to plan," Robby said as he narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because if I were to join you, would you not leave me behind in fourth place so your day-one teammates will join you in the final three?!" Dunstan interrogated.

"Er, well..." Robby stammered.

"The way I see it, I'll have taken fourth place either way!" Dunstan concluded. "I am here to win this game, not to become fourth fiddle!"

"Okay, what say you about this," Robby sneered. "My allies and I vote for you as soon as possible. If you are not Invincible tonight, you are gone. I'm sure Jynxie would be happy to help."

"And what if I say the same about you?!" Dunstan accused. "I rally up Irving, Lilith, and yes, Kacey, to vote for you!"

"Somehow I don't see that working out, but you can go right on ahead," Robby said smugly. "I've been _very_ patient with you Dunstan, but you're starting to wear on me. So I will ask you once more: Are you still willing to work with me moving forward. Is your pride really worth taking seventh place over fourth?"

Robby held his hand out for a shake. Dunstan scowled at the rich boy.

"I will work with your alliance," Dunstan said through his teeth.

"See, now was that so hard?" Robby asked. "You won't regret this, Dunstan."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Yes! This! This is the power I came here to experience! Mr. High-and-Mighty Hall Monitor has no choice but to bend to my authority. I am the mastermind of this game! And don't anyone ever forget it!

 **Dunstan:** The sheer nerve of that guy! Bullying is most unwelcome in ANY environment! Normally I don't find myself victim to bullying because any would-be antagonizers know that the consequences would be swift and devastating, but here... This feeling is why I fight so hard to protect the goodwill of my hallowed academy!

* * *

Jynxie found Irving in the VR room.

"Yo, pirate dude," Jynxie greeted.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of speaking," Irving grinned. "I be the Dread Pirate Irving, the master of media himself!"

"Jynxie," Jynxie responded. "So, I was talking to Lilith, and she said she hated you, but the reasons as to why were, like, things that also apply to me, so... Felt like I should introduce myself, you know?"

"Makes ye wonder how ye got to be her friend at all," Irving chuckled.

"She's got good taste in music," Jynxie shrugged. "But hey, pirates are fucking metal, so I'm down to talk if you are."

"Ye seem to be a fun lass," Irving nodded. "What would ye think about working together?"

"Lilith would never go for it," Jynxie answered.

"To hell with her opinion!" Irving declared. "Ye be your own person, Jynxie. A true friend would respect that!"

"Look, man, Lilith was my friend first," Jynxie leered. "I'm not _not_ open to working with you, but no alliances, 'kay?"

"I can accept that," Irving nodded. "It'll be a tough game out there for us. If me guesses be correct, then Dunstan, Robby, Vanessa, and Wanda may be forming an alliance sooner than later. We'd best stick with whoever we can."

"That... does seem pretty likely," Jynxie realized. "Any idea on who we might get to flip?"

"I'll figure something out," Irving beamed. "I didn't make it this far through me good looks alone. Gyarharhar!"

"Now _those_ are some words to live by!" Jynxie cackled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Yeah, I'm Lilith's friend, and yeah, I'm sticking by her, but that doesn't mean that I can't make _other_ friends that she might happen to dislike for whatever reason. I might hit up Wanda again at some point and see where her head is at. Can't have the summer of a lifetime if I'm in a virtual coma!

 **Irving:** I don't believe Lilith has any true power in this game. Sure, she spilled one secret that resulted in a ton of Cyber Snake drama, but without that secret, what would she be? What I mean is that I be completely unafraid of her or what she might do when she finds out Jynxie may be me ally now. She couldn't take me out on the Peacocks. I'd like to see her try now! _(He laughs heartily.)_

* * *

Dunstan, after wrapping up his morning exercises found Vanessa in one of the common rooms.

"Vanessa!" Dunstan smiled. "How goes your mission for everlasting peace?!"

"It's, uh... Irving and Lilith had other plans," Vanessa admitted.

"I see," Dunstan said. "Are they aligned, perchance?"

"No, actually Lilith can't stand Irving," Vanessa said. "They're both kind of loose cannons, I think."

"Interesting!" Dunstan realized. "Robby tells me that you're likely to align with him and Wanda, and wondered if I was willing to be a fourth. I dislike Robby greatly, and I am aware that I would be at the bottom of the proverbial totem pole here, but I have been considering it. What is your opinion on the matter?"

"He didn't talk to me about that..." Vanessa thought aloud. "N-Not to say I don't like you or don't want to work with you! Because that's not true! I just think it's rude of him to invite someone into our alliance without discussing it with the rest of the alliance."

"Robby is a very rude person!" Dunstan agreed. "The three of you are aligned, though?"

"We bonded a bit over a common enemy in Nils, before the swap happened," Vanessa explained. "I trust them more than anyone else in this game. Well, I trust Wanda more than anyone else in this game."

"Let it be known that I am willing to prove myself trustworthy to you!" Dunstan pledged with his fist over his heart. "I befriended Wanda on the Snakes, and I wish to do the same with you!"

"I appreciate that," Vanessa smiled. "I think we could be great allies going forward, Dunstan."

"Likewise!" Dunstan beamed. "Let us forge a game of orderliness and happiness!"

Vanessa giggled. "Let's."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** I get the feeling that Robby thinks that the alliance is his to lead and that his word is final in any decisions he might make. That's the impression I got when I found out that he offered Dunstan a spot in the alliance. Yeah, I know I discussed something similar with Wanda, but I was going to discuss it with Robby, too, before saying anything to Dunstan. It comes off like Robby doesn't think my or Wanda's opinions matter here, you know?

 **Dunstan:** My position in the game could certainly be better, but it could certainly be a lot worse, as well! I wonder if that's the best place to be in: well enough that I'm not at too much risk of going home, but not so well that I come off as a threat! Either way, I think I will definitely stick with Vanessa and Wanda from here on out!

* * *

Lilith found Robby counting his money in the entrance room.

"Trying to quantify your own worth as a human being~?" Lilith asked curiously.

"Bugger off, Lilith," Robby spat.

"How does it feel knowing you voted off your only means of getting rid of me?" Lilith giggled.

"I can vote you off without Gunther," Robby disagreed. "It's not as though you have any shortage of enemies."

"The same could be said for you, though, right?" Lilith rebutted.

"I have just as many allies as enemies," Robby dismissed. "The same could _not_ be said for you."

"Mweeheeheehee... Do you genuinely believe you will win this game, Robby?" Lilith asked.

"Wh-What are you getting at?" Robby shot back. "Of course I do!"

"If you're normally this bad at lying, then I don't think you will," Lilith giggled. "You're a scared little boy, Robby, and everyone knows it. The only reason nobody has voted you off yet is that they know you'll never beat them in a challenge, and you'll never get the jump on them strategically."

"Shut up!" Robby snapped. "I am _not_ everyone's goat! I am the one who will win this game! If anybody here is the goat, it is _you_ , Lilith!"

"You and I both know that's not true," Lilith said. "You and I both know that nobody here actually likes you. Your allies only tolerate you because they know you'll vote with them."

"No!" Robby denied. "No no no no no no no!"

"You're nothing but a bratty child, Robby." Lilith's mouth twisted into a wide, toothy grin. "When will you stop lying to yourself about it?"

Robby simply pushed Lilith out of his way as he left the room with tears in his eyes. Lilith giggled to herself as she watched him leave.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Robby lives in such beautiful unrest. I never want to see it wane. An unrest such as this doesn't come often enough. Robby will become a most spectacular ghost, and I cannot let such an opportunity go to waste.

 **Robby:** I can't... I can't let Lilith get to me... What I need to do is make sure she goes as soon as possible!

* * *

Wanda found Irving still in the VR room.

"Ah, if it isn't Wanda the Wench!" Irving grinned. "Been a while, lass."

"I am _not_ a wench," Wanda huffed. "I'll have you know that I've been doing quite well for myself these days."

"Have ye, now?" Irving asked. "Well, ye've made it this far - I'd say that be impressive in its own right."

"I managed to get along well with all my teammates after the swap," Wanda said proudly. "It was a nice break after all the Snakes drama. You were there, you remember."

"I do, I do," Irving nodded.

"Vanessa tells me things got intense on the Peacocks," Wanda said.

"Aye, that they did, lass," Irving nodded. "Vanessa be a slippery lass. Went and voted out two people who trusted her, she did."

"I have trouble believing that," Wanda responded skeptically. "Vanessa always has everyone's best intentions in mind."

"Ye can ask her if ye don't believe me," Irving shrugged. "Actually, no, ask Lilith. Vanessa's probably got it skewed in her own mind to make her look blameless in the whole thing, but Lilith and I both know that's a load of whaleshit."

"Actually, she told me the same thing about you," Wanda retaliated. "About how you completely twisted the votes for no reason other than your own enjoyment."

"Well, she ain't wrong about that!" Irving guffawed. "Aye, those were a fun couple of nights, even if the first one didn't quite go me way. At least it was interesting, though. People will remember it. But make no mistake, Vanessa ain't quite the angel she'd like ye to think she is. Ye'd best be careful with her, lass."

"Even if you were telling the truth, why would you tell me, huh?" Wanda accused.

"Can't a friendly neighborhood pirate warn a lass that she be headed into danger?" Irving asked innocently.

"I thought I was a wench," Wanda pointed out in disbelief.

"Er, ye've been promoted," Irving grinned. "From now on ye be just Wanda. Congratulations!"

"Whatever, Irving," Wanda sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** In an ideal world, I'd be friends with everyone else in the game, nobody would want to target me, and the game will go on all hunky-dory. And I thought I was friendly-ish with Irving, but he's trying to throw Vanessa under the bus hardcore, and I'm sorry, I just can't abide by that.

 **Irving:** Here I thought I could turn Wanda against Vanessa perchance, see if I can't get her voted out. Eh, it was worth a shot. It's not like I'm in any immediate danger, but I'd like Vanessa out sooner rather than later. I know she's not me biggest fan either, and letting her stick around could be dangerous.

* * *

Robby and Vanessa shared lunch together at the same table.

"Things seem to be going as planned," Robby smirked. "Dunstan agreed to work with us."

"Yeah, he told me," Vanessa said. "I wish you would have at least discussed it with Wanda and me before asking Dunstan, though."

"Why?" Robby scoffed. "We needed a fourth, and Dunstan is our best option. Do you disagree?"

"No, but that's not the point," Vanessa frowned. "When Dunstan and I talked, the impression I got is that you didn't value my or Wanda's opinion when it came to this big decision."

"If I didn't value your opinions, I might have asked Irving instead," Robby rebutted. "But I know Dunstan will stick with us. We have common enemies, and together we can deal with said enemies."

"It's just impolite, okay?" Vanessa chastised. "Even if it is our best option, going through with it behind our backs is a rude gesture."

"What if Irving got the jump on me and made Dunstan _his_ ally? Where would we be then?" Robby asked with a dismissive head shake. "You shouldn't be so sensitive."

"Excuse me?!" Vanessa gasped in shock. "What's the deal, Robby? Did I hurt or offend you in some way? How can you be so dismissive of other people's emotions?"

"Giving into emotions is a weakness," Robby said seriously. "I gave into my emotions when Nils commanded the team, and I was a quivering mess. Awful. Loathsome. I need to grow past that, and so do you. Otherwise, the others will see our weakness and won't take us seriously. Then what? They label us as easy targets and vote us out the first chance they get. I will _not_ let that happen!"

"Robby..." Vanessa sighed disappointedly. "Emotions are _not_ a weakness. Emotions are what make us human. They're what make life worth living. The good parts and the bad. Yes, focusing too much on negative emotions is unhealthy. I've been there. But you cannot tell me that being insulted because you made a decision for me is irrational or unreasonable. You can't tell me that I'm going to be voted off because you refuse to take responsibility for hurting my feelings. Unless you'll be voting for me yourself."

"N-No! I'm not!" Robby panicked. "You're right, I'm sorry."

The two continued eating in silence, avoiding eye contact.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** That whole speech about how emotions are a weakness... that reminded me of something Nils might say. I don't think Robby is the same as Nils, but I do think Robby is scared and is trying too hard to compensate. I want everyone to be happy, and that includes him, but he's not making it easy.

 **Robby:** Dammit dammit DAMMIT! Every time I try and take control of something, someone else always has to knock me down and remind me of how useless I am! First Nils, then Lilith, now Vanessa... Why can't I just stand up to them like they could to me...? DAMMIT!

* * *

Dunstan found Irving, still in the VR room.

"You spend a lot of time in here!" Dunstan noted.

"This be me tavern," Irving explained.

Silence.

"Alrighty then," Dunstan responded. "You are Irving, correct? Dunstan Peterson!"

Dunstan extended his hand to shake, which Irving accepted.

"First rule of piracy: never trust a pirate's handshake," Irving grinned.

"Duly noted!" Dunstan nodded. "Vanessa's told me a lot about you!"

"Ah, don't listen to her," Irving dismissed. "Or do. I'm not the boss of ye. But she's blowing it all out of proportion, she is."

"Oh? I would love to hear your side of the story!" Dunstan requested.

"I just did what I had to in order to survive, ye understand," Irving said. "During the Joseph vote, _she_ was actually the one to blindside _him_. I voted for Cyan. The Cyan vote following that was just me making sure she would go home."

"Vanessa said she was very upset following those votes!" Dunstan pointed out.

"Pah! If ye ask me, she lost any right to be upset when she stabbed Joseph in the back," Irving spat. "Certainly didn't make Joseph or me very happy."

"Why not just vote for Lilith like Joseph wanted?!" Dunstan asked.

"Think back to before the swap," Irving said. "How much power did Lilith hold?"

"She was aligned with Cyan and Kacey!" Dunstan answered.

"And how much power did Cyan hold?" Irving continued.

"She was aligned with Cosette, Kacey, and Lilith!" Dunstan listed.

"The number of allies wasn't me point, but it does highlight me point," Irving explained. "Cyan will always have a better social, strategic, and maybe even physical game than Lilith. She managed to befriend Vanessa in a matter of a day or so. That's why I had to get rid of Cyan. Had Cyan stayed, she could very well be running the game as we speak. Can't have that, can we?"

"Who is 'we'?" Dunstan asked.

"The general rest of us," Irving shrugged. "Don't overthink it."

"If you say so..." Dunstan muttered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** I don't think I can trust someone like Irving! His pirate shtick might be an attempt to get others to take him less seriously, but I see right through him! He's definitely a troublemaker, and he admitted as much himself! I do think we should vote him out as soon as possible! After Kacey of course!

 **Irving:** Dunstan's an odd lad, but I don't think I dislike him. We're both loud, commanding, and probably annoy our teammates quite a bit! Gyarharhar! Eh, I'd be open to working with the lad if he'd be open to it, but somehow I don't see it happening. I'll keep an open mind, though. Ye never know when a new plan might be a-brewing.

* * *

Jynxie listened to music while lying on her bed when Wanda entered the sleeping room.

"Morning, Jynxie!" Wanda chirped.

"It's already the afternoon," Jynxie pointed out.

"Is it?" Wanda asked. "Must have lost track of time. I'm super excited about the merge!"

"No kidding. Makes me feel like I accomplished something, you know?" Jynxie smiled.

"Totally!" Wanda chirped. "You think you'll win any challenges now that we're fighting for ourselves?"

"Heh. You should have seen me in the zombie challenge," Jynxie boasted.

"I don't know. If the volcano challenge is any indication, fighting monsters isn't exactly my forte," Wanda giggled.

"That is what a lot of the challenges boil down to, isn't it?" Jynxie thought aloud. "Eh, good luck regardless."

"What about you?" Wanda asked. "Do you think you have a good shot at winning?"

"Challenges? Yeah, probably," Jynxie answered. "The whole thing? We'll just have to wait and see. I'm not going to accept losing so easily, that's for damn sure!"

"Agreed!" Wanda nodded enthusiastically.

"Hello, girls," Lilith smiled as she approached the two. "Discussing plans for our alliance?"

"Alliance?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, don't you remember?" Lilith frowned. "You promised us you'd be in an alliance with us."

"I don't remember," Wanda admitted.

"I don't either, to be honest," Jynxie added.

"It happened," Lilith said shortly.

"I mean, I wouldn't be _opposed_ to us being an alliance," Jynxie admitted. "You two are probably my best friends in this game."

"I agree~" Lilith smiled. "What about you, Wanda? Do you want to join us?"

"Uh, sure," Wanda smiled unsurely. "I see no reason not to."

"Mweeheehee... Excellent," Lilith giggled. "I can't wait to destroy the spirits of all who oppose us."

Wanda glanced at Jynxie nervously. Jynxie shrugged in response.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** So I guess I've been forced into an alliance with Jynxie and Lilith. I like Jynxie and all, but Lilith was kind of my target, so that's kind of awkward. I guess I could still vote for Irving, but what if he wins Invincibility? I'll cross that bridge if I get to it.

 **Jynxie:** If you ask me, this alliance is pretty tight, but I can tell Wanda wasn't super into it. Which sucks, you know? Like I said, she's one of my best friends in this game, and if she doesn't want to work with me, then I'm kind of fucked, aren't I? I'll see if I can talk to her about it later because this is kind of pissing me off.

 **Lilith:** Wanda is by far the most comfortable person left in this game. Even Irving and his stupid other Invincibility cube doesn't feel as safe. That is unacceptable. Hence why I'm putting Wanda into a position where she can either work with someone she doesn't like: me, or tell someone she does like: Jynxie, to her face that she doesn't want to work with her. Mweeheehee... There is no escape from the unrest.

* * *

The seven contestants met up with Topher in the VR room.

"Good afternoon, contestants!" Topher greeted. "I trust you guys have had an eventful morning."

"It was alright," Irving said neutrally.

"Well, it's about to get even more exciting!" Topher said dramatically. "Get into the VR pods for your first merge challenge!"

The contestants all entered their respective VR pods, and their consciousness began to fade.

* * *

When the contestants came to, they found themselves to be suspended in a vast expanse of blue. Their lower bodies had been replaced with scaly, dolphin-like tails, and their clothes were all gone, save for the girls now wearing seashell bras.

"Oh my god! Am I a mermaid?!" Vanessa squealed. "That has literally been my dream since I was four!"

Dunstan glanced at Jynxie's exposed arms, which were covered in sleeves of tattoos.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dunstan remarked.

"I know a guy who does them freelance! It's totally legal probably!" Jynxie insisted.

"I'm more surprised that we can talk underwater," Wanda pointed out.

"It's virtual. Anything goes," Robby shrugged.

"I wonder what the challenge will be..." Lilith mused.

"I'll tell you!" Topher's voice sounded.

Just then, a large creature swam past the contestants. It was a dark green beast with a humanoid body. Its limbs ended in webbed extremities, and its head resembled that of a shark.

"Your challenge is to take down the King of the Deep!" Topher explained. "This beast is the most feared predator here in the Ocean of Chaos. Well, it's the only predator. Unless you count Irving."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Irving chortled.

"How are we supposed to take down _that_ thing?!" Robby panicked.

"Ah, right!" Topher recalled.

Just then, a trident appeared in each contestant's hand.

"You guys get laser tridents!" Topher explained.

"I didn't think it was possible to make mermaids badass, but that's pretty fuckin' sick!" Jynxie grinned as she aimed her trident at Dunstan.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Dunstan objected.

"The person to land the killing blow on the King of the Deep, or the last person standing, will win Invincibility," Topher continued.

"Does that mean we could just kill everyone else and still win?" Lilith asked curiously.

"I mean, I guess, but wouldn't you rather kill a giant scary sea monster?" Topher asked.

"I'd rather not kill anyone," Vanessa said.

"I don't think virtual sea monsters have souls," Wanda assured her.

"If there are no further questions, the challenge begins... NOW!" Topher announced.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** There is only one terror of the seas, and it be the Dread Pirate Irving! I ain't scared of some oversized fish n' chips. Actually, oversized fish n' chips sound pretty delicious right now... I'll see if I can put in a suggestion to the nameless cooks after the challenge.

 **Jynxie:** Another day, another ass to kick! Let's go!

* * *

As soon as the challenge began, Lilith fired her laser trident at Irving. The pirate yelped in pain as the shot hit him in the shoulder, leaving a burn mark.

"What in the fresh hell was that about?!" Irving snapped.

"Can't have you winning, can I?" Lilith cooed.

Robby swam away as quickly as he could.

Irving fired his laser trident back at Lilith. She quickly swam above the shot.

"Come on, guys, that isn't the point of the challenge," Vanessa pleaded.

"It's an individual challenge," Jynxie pointed out. "If they want to waste their time on each other, that's two less people to worry about."

With that, Jynxie swam off in search of the sea monster.

"Jynxie has a point," Wanda told Vanessa and Dunstan. "About two less people to worry about."

"Do you guys want to work together?" Vanessa offered.

"Working together could significantly increase the chances of one of us winning rather than one of our rivals!" Dunstan nodded. "In light of this, I believe that working together should be most benefi-AGH!"

Dunstan immediately fizzled out as a laser trident shot flew through his head. Lilith giggled before dodging several oncoming blasts from Irving.

"We should get out of here," Wanda suggested to Vanessa.

"Agreed," Vanessa nodded as the two swam off.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** The way I see it, killing everyone else is much easier than trying to kill the monster. Besides, now the others all have _two_ things trying to kill them... mweeheehee...

 **Dunstan:** How uncouth! I was in the middle of talking! Lilith could have, at the VERY LEAST, waited for me to finish speaking _before_ killing me! Doesn't she know it's rude to interrupt others?! The nerve of some people!

* * *

Robby had distanced himself from the action, and found himself all alone.

"Alright... Just me and a sea monster," Robby told himself. "I can do this."

"Fat chance, kid," Jynxie laughed as she swam past the boy. "This one's mine!"

"It could go to anyone," Robby scowled. "You could weaken it all you want, but the killing blow is the one that matters."

"Or I could just give a killing blow to you and shut you up," Jynxie scoffed.

"You wouldn't," Robby said with an unconvincing smirk.

"Fuck, you're right, you caught me," Jynxie swore.

Jynxie immediately fired her laser trident at Robby's right shoulder, causing him to recoil in pain and drop his own trident.

"Agh! Hey!" Robby objected.

"Stick that in your Go-Gurt and suck it!" Jynxie taunted as she swam off.

"Urggggh..." Robby scowled as he watched the punk girl leave. "Damn, my trident is all the way on the ocean floor, isn't it? Welp..." He sighed to himself. "Best begin searching."

Robby swam downwards in search of his laser trident.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Robby has already made his disdain towards me and Lilith _very_ well-known. No shit I'm going to do what I can to make sure he doesn't win the challenge. I mean, yeah, I could have just killed him, but making him lose his trident was honestly way funnier!

 **Robby:** Blasted Jynxie... I'm definitely starting to understand where Dunstan is coming from with that one. I can't help but wonder if I can push the votes against her if she's vulnerable tonight. Hmm...

* * *

Vanessa and Wanda had swam off to a different area of the ocean.

"Did you see where the monster went?" Vanessa asked.

"No, but it couldn't be that hard to find, right?" Wanda asked in response. "It's a big monster."

"But how big is the ocean?" Vanessa wondered aloud.

"Not so big that Wanda the Wonderful and Vanessa the Valiant can't find it!" Wanda declared.

"I'm Vanessa the Valiant, now?" Vanessa wondered.

"I-I mean, if you want to be, I just- I just didn't want to leave you out of the nicknaming thing, you know?" Wanda stammered.

Vanessa giggled. "I like it."'

"Wait... Is that the monster?!" Wanda gasped as she pointed off into the distance.

Sure enough, there was a large, dark-green mass off in the distance, though it was too far away to see clearly.

"Is it possible to sneak on things underwater?" Vanessa asked.

"Only one way to find out," Wanda said confidently as she began to swim towards the distant figure.

"Fair enough," Vanessa figured as she followed after her friend.

The two made their way up close to the beast, which had been swimming slowly through the ocean.

"Why's it going so slow?" Wanda wondered.

"To make it easier for us?" Vanessa guessed.

"That can't be right," Wanda said suspiciously.

"I'll try firing at it," Vanessa told her as she aimed her trident towards the monster. "...I know you're not real, but I'm sorry anyway," she mumbled before shooting trident-shaped energy blasts at the opponent.

The beast roared in anguish as family-friendly green blood clouded out of its wounds.

"I'm sorry!" Vanessa squealed.

The monster swiftly turned around and met face-to-face with the girls. The girls screamed at the top of their gills as they swam away as quickly as they could in opposite directions. The monster grabbed Vanessa and tossed her into its mouth, where it swallowed her whole.

"Vanessa!" Wanda cried.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** See, this is why I hate violence! It always ends up with someone getting hurt! That... That sounded incredibly obvious now that I said it out loud. ...Also, being swallowed whole is not fun!

 **Wanda:** Alright, this monster is incredibly dangerous and will eat you alive if he grabs hold of you. No pressure. Actually, there's a ton of pressure, but if I insist that there isn't, maybe I won't stress out so much about it! It's the magic of optimism!

* * *

Meanwhile, Irving and Lilith continued their fight.

"Ye shouldn't be picking fights ye can't win, lass," Irving grinned as the two dodged each other's rapid laser trident blasts.

"If beating me is that easy, then why haven't you done it yet, hmmm~?" Lilith asked.

"How do ye know I haven't?" Irving snickered.

One of Lilith's laser trident shots collided directly with Irving's chest, fizzling him out instantly.

"Call it a hunch... mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled. "Now... _where_ could the _oth_ ers _be_...?"

Lilith swam off in search of the other contestants.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Blast and damn! I got careless, and I think Lilith managed to successfully lead one of her shots. How embarrassing.

 **Lilith:** Irving has a veeeeeery bad habit of underestimating his opponents. And most people have a veeeeeery bad habit of underestimating me... Mweeheehee...

* * *

Wanda's breathing became increasingly heavy as she found herself all alone next to the monster.

"How is hyperventilating underwater even possible?" Wanda laughed nervously.

"Yo, Shrimplips!" a voice called as several trident blasts fired at the monster from the side.

The beast roared in pain as it bled from its wounds. Wanda turned her head in shock to see Jynxie swimming towards the beast with determination in her eyes.

"Yeah, you want some?" Jynxie taunted as she blasted the creature some more.

Jynxie approached the monster at full speed, only for it to snatch her out of the water and swallow her whole.

Wanda, having seen this, swam away from the scene as fast as she possibly could. The monster, having noticed this, gave chase.

"Oh crap," Wanda squeaked as she looked behind her and saw the monster on her tail.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Things I am not good at: geometry, chugging soda, escaping from giant underwater monsters under extreme pressure when I don't even have legs, and breakdancing. Almost got a concussion last time I tried that. Geometry, I mean.

 **Jynxie:** I don't care that I lost the challenge. I don't even care that it happened so soon. I'm more annoyed that someone's probably getting off to the idea of me being swallowed whole! That's a real thing, you know! The internet's fucked up, man.

* * *

Lilith witnessed the sea monster chasing Wanda from afar.

"Mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled as she slowly swam towards the action.

As the sea monster began to close in on Wanda, it suddenly stopped and roared. Wanda noticed green blood coming from its arm. She turned her head to see Lilith blasting trident shots at the monster.

"Lilith!" Wanda smiled.

Lilith responded by shooting Wanda through the head, fizzling her out.

"Mweeheeheeheeheeheeheehee...!" Lilith's eyes sparkled with glee as she repeatedly fired her laser trident at the monster's face. "There is _nothing_ you can do...!"

The monster had no chance to resist, and before long, it began sinking, defeated and deceased.

"The monster has been slain!" Topher's voice announced. "Lilith has won individual Invincibility!"

"Waaaaaaaaaait!" Robby shouted as he swam up to the sinking monster. "I-I finally found my trident!"

Lilith responded by shooting her trident through Robby's neck, fizzling him out. With the challenge over, Lilith herself fizzled out a second afterward.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** I definitely could have won that challenge if not for Jynxie's childish and boorish behavior. I call shenanigans! Shenanigans, I say!

 **Wanda:** Okay, so if Lilith's safe... then I definitely have to vote for a friend of mine tonight. Vanessa says Irving is trouble, and I believe her, but... no, I shouldn't overthink it. Other than Lilith, I think Irving is the person I'm least close to.

 **Lilith:** Mweeheehee... At this point, the challenge itself is only really optional. I'd _much_ rather hunt the others down and kill them all... They won't become ghosts, but it will leave them _terrified_ all throughout, wondering when I may strike... Besides, I'm not very good at challenges, usually... mweeheehee...

* * *

Dunstan, Robby, Vanessa, and Wanda met up in one of the common rooms.

"Okay, Lilith is safe, so we can't vote her out tonight," Vanessa began. "How does voting for Irving instead sound?"

"I, for one, would much rather vote for Jynxie," Robby said with a shake of his head. "She sabotaged me in the challenge."

"I second this motion!" Dunstan declared.

"Well, I'm not _opposed_ to voting for Jynxie, but I'd argue that Irving is a much higher-priority target," Vanessa said. "He's strong, he's smart, and he's not afraid to play dirty. I think we should deal with him now while we still can."

"Kacey is also quite strong and not afraid to play dirty!" Dunstan pointed out. "And she also has an ally in Lilith! Eliminating her will make it easier to deal with Lilith in the future!"

"I'd rather not vote off Jynxie," Wanda admitted. "I know you two don't like her, and Vanessa, you don't really know her, but she's my friend. Irving isn't, really."

"So let me get this straight," Robby glared. "The reason that you're not going with what is clearly the superior plan is that it would come at the cost of a potential ally? Or are you already her ally, and would rather not have your key to playing both sides eliminated?"

"Th-That's not it at all!" Wanda cried. "I just don't want to stab my friend in the back like that!"

"We don't have to vote for Jynxie if Wanda doesn't want to," Vanessa stated.

"Et tu, Vanessa?" Robby sighed. "You had no issue with it before Wanda spoke up. Why, I ask, does Wanda's opinion outweigh mine or Dunstan's? Is it that you value Wanda as an ally more than Dunstan or me? Are we simply your stepping stones to your final two with Wanda?"

"Hey, Robby, this is completely out of line!" Vanessa sputtered.

"And yet you don't deny it," Robby smirked as he shook his head.

"Vanessa and I are good friends! What's wrong with that?!" Wanda huffed.

"Let's assume that everyone present is in the final four," Robby stated. "Even if one of Dunstan or myself wins Invincibility, you two will simply go for the other one."

"Dunstan, what's your take on this?" Vanessa asked.

"I do not believe we should be sowing distrust between ourselves!" Dunstan answered. "I will vote for Irving tonight if you two promise to vote for Kacey in the next round."

"Of course, Dunstan," Vanessa said with a relieved smile.

"You have our word!" Wanda chirped.

"Robby? Can you agree to this?" Vanessa asked.

Robby sighed. "Fine," he answered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Vanessa:** ...The thing is, Robby is right about one thing. I do plan on taking Wanda to the final two, and doing that would mean voting out him and Dunstan. But that doesn't mean I don't value the boys! They're still my friends, Wanda is just my best friend. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? ...I just want everyone to be happy.

 **Dunstan:** Of course I believe that Vanessa and Wanda have every intention of taking each other to the final two! I would be foolish to not notice such a thing! But they're also the only ones willing to take me to the final four! And between you and me, after the way Robby has been causing friction in the alliance, I wager they would take me to the final three if possible, at which point, I think I could still feasibly win my way to first place!

* * *

Jynxie and Lilith ate dinner together.

"Good job winning the challenge," Jynxie congratulated with a mouth full of food.

"Mweeheehee... You know my affinity for death," Lilith giggled. "Now that killing everyone else results in automatic Invincibility, winning challenges should be much easier for me."

"Good thing, too, because I'm worried about that potential alliance of four with Wanda in it," Jynxie commented.

"She's in our alliance now," Lilith said with a hollow smile.

"Anyway, I was talking with Irving. I think he's willing to help us split up this opposing alliance," Jynxie continued.

"Do you sincerely believe that Irving can be trusted?" Lilith dared.

"I don't see why not. His position's not much better than ours," Jynxie shrugged. "Besides, you said that he only fucked with things so he could get power, right? So, like, him helping us break up the alliance is good for him."

"Who do you think we should vote for, then?" Lilith challenged.

"Vanessa," Robby answered as he joined the two girls for dinner.

"Fuck do you want, Twiggy?" Jynxie sneered.

"I am here with an offer," Robby leered. "Vanessa has made it apparent to me that her allegiances lie mainly with Wanda. Now, I like Wanda, and I'm sure you do as well. So does everyone. If we do not deal with her soon, we will all be handing her a spot in the finale."

"Why not vote for Wanda, then?" Lilith asked. "Why not cause _everyone_ unrest by voting someone everyone likes? Mweeheehee..."

"Wanda's aligned with us, remember?" Jynxie reminded her.

"Is she, now...?" Robby asked. "I'll tell you what. If you vote for Vanessa with me, I'll join your ranks, guaranteed. We can vote out Dunstan in the next round. An alliance of four in the final six spells guaranteed safety, you know."

"Dammit, I can't argue with any of what he said," Jynxie told Lilith.

"How can we trust someone who's so willing to throw his own ally under the bus?" Lilith smiled.

Robby tensed up.

"I thought you didn't even like Vanessa," Jynxie pointed out to Lilith. "And it's not like we had any better options before he showed up."

"You'd rather vote for Vanessa now and save Dunstan for later?" Lilith asked curiously.

"If no one else is voting for Dunstan right now, then why bother? He won't go home either way," Jynxie grumbled. "Besides, this kid says he'll for sure vote Dunstan next round if we go through with this. And if Wanda sticks with us after Vanessa goes, it's basically a guarantee."

Lilith turned to face Robby. "We shall consider your proposal," she told him.

"I'm willing to pay good money if it means tipping things in my favor," Robby added. "For now, I will leave you be."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Vanessa has far too much power in this game for me to be comfortable with her staying. If I eliminate her tonight, that leaves Dunstan and Irving, two big challenge threats, vulnerable. Of course, Irving won't be going home until I get rid of Jynxie. Maybe Lilith, too, if he wins Invincibility at the final four. As I said, I am the mastermind of this game. Yes... Me! _I_ am!

 **Jynxie:** I don't know. On one hand, Robby is such a bag of tools that they probably just got him on sale at the Home Depot. He's made his feelings towards me and Lilith _very_ clear. On the other hand, I'm not sure if we really have any better options right now. Like, if he wants to weaken an opposing alliance, who am I to say no?

* * *

As Jynxie and Lilith continued eating dinner, Wanda joined them with dinner of her own.

"Hey, girls," Wanda smiled.

"Oh, sup Wanda," Jynxie acknowledged.

"That challenge was stressful, huh?" Wanda chuckled.

"I enjoyed it... mweeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"So, who do you think's going to get voted out tonight?" Jynxie asked.

"I know some people want to vote out Irving. Honestly, I wouldn't be opposed to that," Wanda admitted.

"I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate Irving," Lilith droned. "Let's _destroy_ him! Mweeheehee!"

"Irving, huh?" Jynxie asked. "I could see that happening."

"I have some interesting news for you, too, Wanda," Lilith snickered.

"Oh? What's up?" Wanda asked.

"Robby came to Jynxie and me earlier," Lilith smiled. "He wants to blindside Vanessa."

"What?!" Wanda gasped. "Wait... are you just messing with me? Don't do that!"

"Jynxie was there, too," Lilith said. "Tell her, Jynxie."

"Er, yeah, he did," Jynxie admitted.

"That boy!" Wanda chided. "Thanks for cluing me in, you guys."

"Mweeheehee... Of course," Lilith responded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** What is Robby doing?! We have a perfectly good alliance set up to go to the final four, why does he want to ruin it like this? Because Vanessa wants to take me to the final two? I just... I have no words! What does he gain from sawing our alliance in half like this? I need to pull a rabbit out of my non-existent hat, and fast!

 **Lilith:** Mweeheehee... Nothing like stirring up some drama before a vote to _really_ keep the unrest high... And the best part is, I have Invincibility, so there's no _way_ this bedlam can backfire on me.

* * *

Robby found Irving relaxing in the VR room.

"How can you stand to be here?" Robby groaned. "Surrounded by the unconscious bodies of all the fallen contestants? It's so horribly morbid."

"Ye just answered your own question, lad!" Irving guffawed. "What can I do ye for?"

"Vanessa currently has an alliance of herself, Wanda, Dunstan, and 'me'," Robby added air quotes. "She's also outright admitted to me that she intends on taking Wanda to the final two. With all the power she has in this game, I believe that could very well happen if we don't strike first."

"Ye be cooking up a blindside?" Irving asked. "You've got me attention."

"Vanessa wants to vote you out tonight," Robby began.

"No surprise there," Irving shrugged.

"I've already spoken with Jynxie and Lilith cluing them in on my plan," Robby continued. "We vote for Vanessa tonight."

"Ye think ye can trust those two?" Irving asked. "I could talk to Jynxie, set it in stone with her, but Lilith isn't someone we can necessarily rely on."

"I don't know her well, but from what I've seen and heard about her, I don't doubt it," Robby thought aloud.

"Do ye think Dunstan might go for it?" Irving suggested. "I don't know the lad well, but ye've been on a team with him."

"Probably not," Robby shook his head. "He's loyal to Vanessa, and if we let him know about the blindside, he'll loudly scold me for even considering such a thing before running off and telling Vanessa about it."

"Funny how Wanda and especially Dunstan can be so loyal to someone they didn't even share a team with for the past three or more rounds," Irving noted.

"Exactly!" Robby snapped his fingers. "Hence why she needs to go."

"Where was this Robby when I was still on the Snakes?" Irving laughed. "Well, ye can count me in."

"Excellent," Robby smirked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** If Robby wants to take charge of a plan that'll flip the game on its head, then, by all means, keep the blood off of me hands and the target off me back! Gyarharhar! Well, actually, I suppose I am still in danger tonight, and Lilith being a swing vote does concern me. Should I play me golden cube tonight? Hmm...

* * *

Dunstan and Vanessa performed stretching exercises in one of the common rooms.

"Doesn't this conflict with your schedule?" Vanessa asked. "I thought you did this in the mornings."

"I specifically set aside this time slot for today, which involves bonding with you!" Dunstan answered. "I believe that you and I can and should be good allies throughout the rest of the game!"

"Awww," Vanessa cooed.

"Guys! Guys!" Wanda urgently burst through the door.

"Gah!" Dunstan cried as he lost his balance and fell on his face.

"Wanda? What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Robby... blindside... Jynxie... Lilith..." Wanda panted.

"Catch your breath first, sweetie," Vanessa said with concern.

Wanda took a couple of deep breaths. "Okay," Wanda breathed. "I sat with Jynxie and Lilith at dinner, and Lilith told me that Robby is trying to get them to blindside you, Vanessa."

"What?!" Dunstan gasped as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"My sentiments exactly!" Vanessa blurted. "Why is he doing this?"

"He seemed awfully confrontational at the alliance meeting earlier," Dunstan pointed out. "But what can be done about it? We need four votes for a majority, which means getting Kacey or Lilith vote alongside us."

"Lilith does hate Irving, but she also hates me..." Vanessa thought aloud. "...I have an idea. It's not an idea I'm proud of, but I have an idea."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do, here," Wanda said solemnly.

"I, as well," Dunstan nodded.

"Okay..." Vanessa took a deep breath.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I'm just glad I was able to let Vanessa and Dunstan know in time. We can still make it through this.

* * *

The seven contestants had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by seven metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"The cages are always the worst part," Vanessa frowned.

"Not voting out one of your friends?" Lilith asked curiously.

Vanessa sighed.

A spotlight shone in front of the contestants, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, contestants," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the eighth elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the first one voted out of the merge."

The contestants all glanced at each other nervously.

"If there's no further ado," Topher began. "The first vote goes to... Vanessa."

"I'm not surprised," Vanessa said as one of her chains broke.

"Wait, what?" Robby asked. "Why not?"

"Wanda told me you were planning on doing this," Vanessa leered.

"Second vote... Vanessa," Topher continued.

"How on Earth did you find out?!" Robby snapped at Wanda. A second chain broke off of Vanessa's cage.

"Uh-uh-uh, a magician never reveals her secrets," Wanda winked.

"And what makes you so confident?" Robby asked with an anxious smirk.

"Third vote... Vanessa," Topher continued.

"All we need is one more vote to get rid of Vanessa, you know that, right?" Robby grinned.

"There are still four more votes that Topher has to read," Vanessa pointed out as another of her chains broke.

"And those votes could be for anybody," Wanda added.

"Fourth vote... Robby," Topher continued.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Robby shouted as one of his chains broke. "You... You will _not_ get away with this!"

"Oof, looks like there really was a blindside tonight," Jynxie commented.

"Shut up!" Robby snapped. "I am _not_ going home tonight!"

"Fifth vote... Robby," Topher continued.

"Heh... How cute," Robby scoffed unconvincingly as a second chain broke off his cage. "You think you can vote me out. Precious. Adorable, even."

"Robby, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't go behind my back and try to vote _me_ out," Vanessa pointed out. "You brought this upon yourself."

"A most shameful display, if there ever was one!" Dunstan chimed in.

"Sixth vote... Robby," Topher continued.

"You are _nothing_ , Vanessa!" Robby barked as a third chain broke. "You will never make _anyone_ happy!"

"I only have one vote left..." Topher smirked.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Vanessa," Topher finally announced.

"What?!" Wanda shouted.

Vanessa's face fell.

A fourth chain broke off Vanessa's cage, causing it to sway back and forth.

"Heh. Heh heh. Heheheheh..." Robby chortled. "I told you! You cannot amount to anything, Vanessa! This is what happens when you _dare_ to defy me!"

"I..." Vanessa attempted. "I'm sorry, Robby, but you're wrong."

"Beg pardon?" Robby asked smugly.

"Throughout this game, I have made so many wonderful friends," Vanessa smiled. "I laughed, I cried, and I really did play the game. Zelda, Joseph, Cyan, even Gunther... I can't wait to see them again. And I'm going to miss the friends I have who are still lucky enough to be able to keep playing."

"I'll miss you, too," Wanda sighed dejectedly as a fifth chain broke off Vanessa's cage.

"What's your point, here, Vanessa?" Robby scoffed.

"My point is that, no matter what, I will look back on this experience fondly," Vanessa said. "Can you say the same, Robby?"

"I will once I've won," Robby smirked.

"What if you don't?" Vanessa asked. "What will you remember the game for? The friends you made? The laughs you shared? I certainly hope you've been able to experience those things. Otherwise, I'm afraid you may look back at the way you've been acting with embarrassment and shame."

"Yes, because you're so concerned for my well-being," Robby spat as the sixth chain broke off Vanessa's cage.

"I _was_ , Robby!" Vanessa cried. "You and I were both picked on relentlessly by Nils. And I took a stand and saved us both from him. Yes, I planned on taking Wanda to the final two. But that doesn't mean I never cared about you, Robby! I always thought of you as a friend... Now I'm not so sure."

"Any last words before Vanessa bites it?" Topher asked.

"I'll miss you," Wanda reiterated. "So much."

"Win this for me, okay?" Vanessa smiled.

"It was an honor to work with you!" Dunstan saluted.

"Ye were a fun lass to have around," Irving grinned.

"Give my regards to Nils, won't you?" Robby said with an unconvincing smirk.

"I won't need to. You can do that yourself tomorrow night," Vanessa responded.

"Wait... Hey!" Robby objected.

The final chain on Vanessa's cage broke, sending her plummeting into the abyss.

"The merge has only just begun, but now we're down to only six," Topher commented. "Not much wiggle room from here on out. I expect to see you guys on your A-games if you guys want to win. But until then, you guys can get to bed."

* * *

The six remaining contestants exited their VR pods.

"Welp, that was a thing," Jynxie noted as she stretched her arms.

"Can I ask why you guys all voted her out?" Wanda murmured.

"She was a threat who stood in my way," Robby said smugly. "That was her first mistake."

"In that case, why haven't you voted out literally everyone left in the game?" Jynxie remarked.

"I will," Robby insisted. "Patience, love."

"Don't worry. I have your back," Dunstan whispered to Wanda.

Wanda made a small smile. "Thanks," she responded.

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"The merge is afoot, and we've already lost Vanessa, one of the biggest threats to win it all," Topher told the camera. "With her gone and nearly everyone with some sort of target on their back, who will emerge on top? Will Wanda recover from having lost her closest ally... again? Will Robby hold true to his promise he gave to Jynxie and Lilith? On that note, will the Dunstan/Jynxie feud ever actually get anywhere? What might Irving have up his sleeve? The answers to these and more, may or may not come, next time, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Vanessa:** Robby, if you truly do not trust me, if you truly want to vote me out, if you truly want to stab me in the back like this... I'm sorry, but I can't stand idly by and let that happen. I vote for Robby.

 **Wanda:** It's got to be Robby! He's nothing but trouble, and I can't have him taking Vanessa away from me like this!

 **Robby:** Vanessa, if you think you can tell me to my face that you have no intentions towards actually helping me win, then you are simply in my way, and I simply have no need for you. Ta ta.

 **Jynxie:** So, Vanessa and Wanda just told me that the plan is to vote out Robby now? Here's the thing. Robby fucking sucks, but that means we can get rid of him whenever we want. I'm not sure if we'll get another chance to take out Vanessa. So I gotta vote out Vanessa.

 **Dunstan:** My loyalties lie firmly with Vanessa and Wanda! Robby's loyalties, evidently, lie only with himself! Such selfishness is not welcome in a social environment!

 **Irving:** Even if Vanessa be telling the truth, and she be voting for Robby tonight, there's still the fact that voting for me was an option that she considered. Can't have that.

 **Lilith:** Vanessa or Robby, Robby or Vanessa. Well, Vanessa is actively working against the very concept of unrest, trying to be friends with everyone and make them happy. Robby, meanwhile, is burning bridges with his friends and is also a lot more fun to mess with. I know who I'd rather keeeeeeeep. Mweeheehee. ...It's Robby, for the record. I'm voting for Vanessa.

* * *

 **The Merge:**

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor

Robby - The Weasely Briber

 _Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness_

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

 **Eliminated Premerge:**

 _Gunther - The Sword Collector_

 _Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast_

 _Joseph - The Bro Code_

 _Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless_

 _Felix - The Nudist_

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

* * *

 _A/N: Vanessa was definitely one of my favorite characters to write in this fic. She was always one of the driving forces of the plot wherever she went because she actively stood for her values and went out of her way to enact them, which made her a lot of friends and enemies alike along the way._

 _So why vote her off now and not let her continue driving the plot throughout the merge? I was tempted to, I'll admit, but I feel like she's had her time in the spotlight, and I didn't want her to be the focal point of the entire story, especially since she was never planned to win._


	10. Stand By Me

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, the teams finally merged, leaving our final seven in an every-man-for-himself battle for a million dollars. Robby, Vanessa, and Wanda grouped up as an alliance, and Robby roped Dunstan in as a fourth. Meanwhile, Jynxie and Lilith became a tight duo once again, while Irving seems to be going loose cannon, to the surprise of no one. The first challenge of the merge was an underwater duel against a big scary sea monster. Some contestants went straight for the monster, but most of them just ended up antagonizing each other. Namely, Lilith, who, after whittling down her competition throughout the challenge, won Invincibility that night. Vanessa's alliance pushed for Irving to go home in light of the ghost-lover's safety, but an argument with Robby led to Robby flipping the script against Vanessa. Vanessa caught wind of it and tried flipping the script back against Robby, but she failed and became the eighth person voted out of the game. Who will become the ninth? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Dunstan and Wanda met up for breakfast.

"Alright, Vanessa has been eliminated," Dunstan began. "How will we be able to get out of this predicament?"

"We'll need two more people to vote with us, right?" Wanda thought aloud. "Irving, Jynxie, Lilith, or Robby."

"Mm, not an appealing pool of candidates, I must admit," Dunstan surmised.

"Well, why don't we decide who we want to make disappear next?" Wanda suggested.

"My ideal target will always be Kacey," Dunstan pointed out. "Although Robby has gotten on my nerves a lot more than she has as of late!"

Wanda giggled. "Let's say we do target Robby. I know Jynxie doesn't like him a whole lot. That could be a start."

"You'd have to convince her, not me," Dunstan grimaced. "Who would be our fourth? I know Lilith is close with Kacey, but I'm not sure we can trust her word at face value."

"Can we trust Irving's more?" Wanda wondered. "Vanessa told me that he did some pretty sneaky things after the team swap."

"My experience with Irving is incredibly limited, but I know firsthand that Lilith backstabbed her ally as early as the very first round!" Dunstan pointed out.

"Let me talk to Lilith, too," Wanda decided. "Full disclosure, Jynxie and Lilith kind of forced me into an alliance with them. They may want you gone this round, but I'll do what I can to turn things against Robby, or maybe Irving if it comes down to it."

"I shall put even more effort than normal into the challenge, as well!" Dunstan saluted.

"Good call," Wanda smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** What Robby did was awful, and the fact that he got away with it makes the whole thing even worse... but I can't let him upset me! That's not what Vanessa would have wanted. She'd want me to look on the bright side, and the bright side is that I'm still here, with an ally who's willing to stick by me. I can still pull a rabbit out of the hat that I've been dealt... Wait, no, that's... You know what I mean.

 **Dunstan:** Wanda and Vanessa are both good-hearted individuals who seem to agree with my stance that keeping the peace is imperative! That is why I will stand stalwart in their defense until the end! I was not able to save Vanessa, but Wanda is a good ally that I shall not let go so quickly! Even if it means... _(he sighs)_ conspiring with Kacey and Lilith.

* * *

Robby found Jynxie relaxing on her bed.

"Ah, Jynxie," Robby greeted. "I must thank you again for your cooperation in last night's elimination. I look forward to Dunstan's eventual ousting tonight."

"Wai', wha'?" Jynxie asked. "You, you were serious about that?"

"What would I have to gain from lying about that?" Robby asked. "If I were to backstab you now, where would that leave me? With just about everyone left as my enemy."

"But we hate each other!" Jynxie pointed out.

"W-We don't have to," Robby stammered. "Yes, we have a bit of a past, but at this point in the game, we should be able to cast that aside for our own mutual benefit. I'm willing to pay you if you don't trust me."

"Geez, you really are just a big insecure mess, aren't you?" Jynxie scoffed. "Nah, as long as you're willing to vote off Dunstan, I could give a fuck."

"Excellent," Robby smirked. "In light of this, I'd like to request that you no longer sabotage me in challenges."

"I'm not going to make any promises I can't guarantee I'll keep," Jynxie chuckled.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Robby sighed.

"Because you're a twat," Jynxie chuckled. "A twat who just admitted to me that he has no one else to turn to."

"Hey, I'm helping you out here!" Robby objected.

"Vote out Dunstan, then _maybe_ I'll ease up," Jynxie responded.

"Look, you need me just as badly as I need you," Robby stated.

"That's debatable," Jynxie said nonchalantly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Robby's been a smug douchebag for basically as long as I've known him, so turning the tables on him is pretty damn satisfying. I _probably_ won't let it get to my head.

 **Robby:** I can't believe this... I manage to take out the most socially powerful person in the game, and I still can't get any respect. I could very well have sent Lilith home last night, and how does Jynxie repay me for my kindness? Ugh. Do you think it's too late to get Dunstan and Wanda back on my side?

* * *

Lilith found Irving in the VR room.

"Ah, welcome to me tavern!" Irving greeted. "I don't actually serve drinks, sadly, but maybe someday I'll open a real one and then we can talk."

"Do you truly plan on keeping up the pirate image after the game?" Lilith asked.

"I might. Do ye plan on keepin' up the creepy-girl-that-no-one-likes image after the game?" Irving sniggered.

"Irving, you and I both know that you're just desperately pleading for attention," Lilith sighed.

"If that be what ye think, then why are ye giving it to me, eh?" Irving asked.

"What are your thoughts on Wanda?" Lilith asked.

"Wanda? She's a decent enough lass," Irving answered. "That said, she also be quite possibly the only real social threat left in this game. Why do ye ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Lilith said innocently. "Just that if she doesn't go soon, she's going to win this game."

"I won't deny the possibility, but there's one thing ye be forgettin' about me," Irving said. "I, unlike ye, have muscles that just won't quit. I can hold me own in a challenge against Wanda."

"Oh? Is that why I'm the direct reason why you lost yesterday's challenge?" Lilith smiled.

"Get to the point," Irving said shortly.

"Don't forget, I know about your other Invincibility cube," Lilith reminded Irving. "I'd like to propose a... temporary parley... mweeheehee."

"Let me guess," Irving said. "One of us wins the challenge, I play me cube on the other one, and we vote for Wanda."

"You said it, not me," Lilith giggled.

"I should hope that's not the plan because ye be forgettin' some things," Irving pointed out. "For one, there's a chance that neither of us wins the challenge. For two, there's a chance that we be no one's target tonight. Robby certainly hasn't made any friends in the last while, and I know Dunstan and Jynxie are always going to want the other gone."

"And what if I tell everyone about your Invincibility cube, hm?" Lilith asked.

"Like I said before, I couldn't care less," Irving laughed. "Could it be... are ye nervous about your chances in the game, Lilith? Dare I say, are ye feeling any sort of unrest?"

"I can only wish," Lilith bemoaned. "I simply wanted to see if you still had any capacity towards causing unrest in others. Because if you don't, then I have no reason to allow you to keep playing this game."

"Tough talk for a girl without an Invincibility cube," Irving scoffed.

"You will come to regret this, Irving," Lilith said hollowly. "Mweeheeheeheeheeheeheehee... Yes. You will _regret_ this with every _fiber_ of your _being_."

"Cool. I'll let ye know when I start to feel it," Irving said nonchalantly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Irving's display in the Joseph vote? Uncomfortable. Irving's display in the Cyan vote? Nothing short of _miserable._ And yet he has spread no such unrest since... If he is to live a life of no unrest, and spread no unrest unto others, then he is a waste of a human being and it makes me want to vomit! I gave him a chance. I truly, truly did... mweeheehee...

 **Irving:** Fat load of laughs that was, Lilith accusing ME of just wanting attention. I'll have her know that the pirate shtick is fun. At least I think it is. Gyarharhar! I've never been scared of her, and that hasn't changed.

* * *

Jynxie found Wanda in one of the common rooms, messing around with some playing cards.

"Hey, Wanda. Whatcha up to?" Jynxie asked.

"Just practicing some sleight-of-hand," Wanda explained. "Just because I'm not on stage doesn't mean I should let my magic skills go to waste."

"...Hey, can we talk?" Jynxie asked.

"Sounds serious," Wanda commented.

"A little bit," Jynxie admitted. "Look, I know you're not happy that Vanessa's gone, but I was wondering if you were still on board with working with me and Lilith. We have Robby in as a temporary fourth, and we can dump him as soon as Dunstan goes tonight. After that, it's just us against Irving, and we should be good from then on. At least I think that's right."

"I won't vote for Dunstan," Wanda frowned. "Dunstan promised he'd stand by me, in spite of everything. Why can't he be our fourth, and then we vote for Robby?"

"Dunstans and Jynxies do not mix," Jynxie frowned. "He'd get on my shit for having too many piercings or whatever, then it'd just turn into this whole thing. We can't have that if we're going to get by."

"...If Dunstan promises not to start something with you, and you promise the same in return, would you consider working with Dunstan?" Wanda asked.

"I can't promise anything, and I doubt he can either, but Robby's a piece of shit, too, so if you genuinely think you can get it to work, then by all means," Jynxie conceded. "But that doesn't mean Dunstan is making the final four. Even if he does go through with this, we're still voting him out after Robby."

"Letting Irving make the final four over Dunstan seems like a much bigger risk," Wanda warned.

Jynxie sighed. "Look, I'm no strategic mastermind. I'm just trying to do what I can to get ahead in the game."

"Honestly? Me too," Wanda giggled. "But I think we can do it. I'm your friend, and I'm also Dunstan's friend, and I just don't want my friends fighting. I tell you what: if you and Dunstan end up in a disagreement, let me know, and I'll see if I can help you guys talk it out, 'kay?"

"We'll see," Jynxie said. "Look, I'm just not comfortable letting someone who's had it out for me since day one making it much farther, you feel me?"

"I understand, but as the days go by and more and more people disappear, we might not have a choice," Wanda pointed out.

"We'll see," Jynxie repeated.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** It's not set in stone, but "we'll see" is better than "definitely not". At this point, it's not even about getting Dunstan and Jynxie to realize the fiery-hot passion they have towards each other, I just want them to get along so I can take my friends to the end of the game without any complications. Although, if they do realize the love they have for each other along the way, I certainly wouldn't complain. _(She giggles.)_

 **Jynxie:** The fact that Dunstan has made it as far as he has is annoying enough, but now Wanda just wants to take him further? Wanda's my friend, and I do want to work with her, but we need four to get the majority. Lilith is solid, but I hate Dunstan, Lilith hates Irving, and Robby is, well, Robby. Shit, are those really our options? This game, man, I swear.

* * *

Dunstan found Lilith wandering about.

"Ah! Lilith! May I speak with you?" Dunstan greeted.

"You want to talk to _me_?" Lilith asked. "Lowly, pathetic Lilith? To what do I owe the honor?"

"Er, I was wondering what your stance on Robby was," Dunstan replied uncomfortably.

"Mweeheehee... He's funny," Lilith smiled. "His life is one of such beautiful anguish... he will make such an amazing ghost."

"Does that mean you aren't willing to vote him out?" Dunstan asked.

"I'd much rather have Irving or Wanda gone," Lilith said emptily. "They _repulse_ me."

"I see," Dunstan thought aloud.

"You're friends with Wanda, aren't you?" Lilith mentioned.

"Wanda is a friendly person! It is not so strange!" Dunstan said defensively.

"That's why I loathe her so deeply," Lilith explained. "Making everyone so happy with _kindness_ and _friendship_. How do you all expect to become ghosts when she eases your unrest? Hm? Hm Hm Hm Hm HM?"

"What happens when I die is not at the forefront of my mind!" Dunstan shot back. "I'm seventeen years old! Being so obsessed with death at any age is unhealthy, let alone teenagerhood!"

Lilith sighed. "That's what everyone always defects to," she stated. "'Lilith, it's not healthy to think about death so much.' 'Focus on your life while you're still young.' 'Ghosts aren't _real_ , Lilith.' What you think is irrelevant, and it always will be. I do not _care_ what you think is healthy."

"If you think that my thoughts are irrelevant, then you should not be asking me so many questions!" Dunstan huffed. "I shall be off! Perhaps consider what everyone has told you! It's probably a commonality for a reason!"

As Dunstan left the room, Lilith began giggling to herself.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** Lilith has always unnerved me, and I had always assumed that she would be voted out swiftly, and yet, she has outlasted Cosette, Joseph, Cyan, and Vanessa! And Felix, I suppose. How has someone who is so difficult to work with made it by?

 **Lilith:** Mweeheeheehee... Did Dunstan _really_ think there was any chance of me helping him? Despite his unrest and his tendency to spread it to others, Jynxie especially, I know he does not like me, and probably has no intention of helping me past this one time where he needs the majority vote... mweeheehee...

* * *

Robby found Irving in the VR room.

"Ah, Robby! Welcome to me tavern!" Irving greeted. "What can I do ye for?"

"A simple proposition," Robby stated. "The fact of the matter is as such: there are six of us left. Dunstan and Wanda are a duo, as are Jynxie and Lilith. That leaves you and I on the outs. We were able to work together last night to take out Vanessa. I propose that we do what we can to separate both duos, one after the other. Then we'll hold the majority in the final four."

"Hmmm, a tempting offer," Irving smirked. "Surprised I didn't think of it myself. ...Wait a minute, I did! Gyarharhar!"

"I-I didn't know that!" Robby said defensively.

"Ah, simmer down, whoever thought of it doesn't matter," Irving chuckled.

"I thought of it on my own," Robby insisted quietly.

"The point be that it's a good idea," Irving continued. "I've given it some thought myself, actually. Dunstan and Jynxie hate each other, right? If we were to, say, convince Jynxie and Lilith to take out Wanda, and then convince Dunstan to take out Lilith the round after, that'd leave you and I with Dunstan and Jynxie, who'd never work with each other."

"An alright plan of action, but not airtight," Robby told the pirate. "Jynxie and Lilith roped Wanda into an alliance last night. Technically, I'm supposed to be a part of it, too, but to be perfectly frank, I don't trust that they'd have my back for any period of time."

"Ye can't really tell with Lilith, can ye?" Irving asked rhetorically.

"That's why I propose we get rid of Lilith first," Robby continued. "Once she's gone, Jynxie will have no choice but to side with us to vote out Wanda. Jynxie and Wanda are friends - this should not be ignored - but if we tell Jynxie that we're adamant in voting for Wanda instead of Dunstan, what choice will she have?

"Actually, she could still side with Wanda," Irving pointed out. "That's why we should get rid of Wanda first. Jynxie would side with Dunstan and Wanda to take us out, I think, but Dunstan would not side with Jynxie and Lilith."

"Bugger, you may have a point," Robby growled.

"I can't say I be a member of the Lilith Fan Club either, but Wanda be the bigger threat," Irving nodded.

"Well, I didn't come to you because I wasn't willing to be flexible," Robby stated. "Lilith is a good backup plan in case Wanda wins Invincibility, though."

"We'll discuss bridge-crossing plans when bridges start to happen," Irving decided.

"...Could you have worded that any weirder?" Robby asked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Me plan for this game has always been to do whatever benefits me while also keeping things interesting, and having the same people run the game round after round is not fun. Unless it's me, of course. Gyarharhar! Just kidding. I be prepared to drop Robby at a moment's notice, but at the same time, I can't think of anyone who'd be easier to beat in the finale. We'll see.

 **Robby:** I don't understand how Irving can keep up jokes when he's in just as dire a situation as I am. Not to mention he's a bigger challenge threat than I am, which could mean he's a bigger target! Which, by the way, is why I plan on getting rid of him at final three. I could maybe beat Dunstan or Jynxie in a challenge, but Irving? Not a chance. ...Wait, what am I saying, I can't beat Dunstan or Jynxie in a challenge, either. Bugger!

* * *

Wanda found Lilith staring at the wall in the restroom.

"Lilith? What are you doing?" Wanda asked.

"I like the bathroom," Lilith smiled. "I eat lunch in the bathroom stall at school. No one can pour chocolate milk on my head while I'm in there."

"O-Oh," Wanda frowned.

"Mweeheehee. I'm just kidding," Lilith said. "Or am I?"

"So, uh, what are your thoughts on Dunstan?" Wanda asked.

"Dunstan is a symbol of unrest that I wish more people were like," Lilith said. "But I don't trust him. I know he doesn't like me... mweeheehee... and this late in the game, that could be _dangerous_."

"What if you were sure you could trust him?" Wanda asked.

"Even then, Jynxie wouldn't trust him," Lilith figured.

"I've talked to Jynxie about this, actually," Wanda continued. "I'm thinking that if you, Dunstan, Jynxie, and I all team up, we could get rid of Irving and Robby once and for all, and that'd be good for all of us."

"Aww, but Robby's funny," Lilith giggled.

"He also can't be trusted," Wanda pointed out. "Last night proved that, I think. I know he doesn't like you, so he could be gunning for you."

"Mayyyyyyyyyybe," Lilith responded.

"I think it's the best thing we can do right now," Wanda reiterated. "Just think about it, okay?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe," Lilith smiled.

"...Okay," Wanda responded uncomfortably.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** If it were up to me, Wanda would be the one going home tonight. ...Perhaps I should make it up to me... mweeheeheehee...

 **Wanda:** I'm honestly never sure what Lilith is thinking. Every time I ask her anything, she responds with a big smile and some vague answer. But I need her to work with me if either of us wants to make it by, so I'm hoping she's on board with the plan.

* * *

Robby sat down at the lunch table across from Dunstan.

"Robby! What is it that you want?" Dunstan asked.

"Can't I just enjoy lunch without wanting anything more than casual conversation?" Robby asked in faux offense.

"If that's the case, then what do you wish to speak about?" Dunstan asked in disbelief.

"How about music?" Robby suggested. "Everyone likes music, right? Surely you've got a favorite band? Genre? Song?"

"Oh, you... you really did want to just talk," Dunstan realized. "I quite like Billy Joel! He and Rufus Wainwright and Elton John... artists such as that!"

"You're a piano man, eh?" Robby asked. "My favorite artist is Cab Calloway. Very old school. Minnie The Moocher is quite possibly my favorite song of all time."

"I am not familiar with this artist!" Dunstan stated. "I shall make it a point to look into it at my earliest convenience!"

"Assuming you remember," Robby chuckled.

"I have never forgotten anything in my life!" Dunstan insisted. "On February 27th, 2010, I enjoyed chicken parmesan with a side of steamed broccoli! On December 11th, 2013, my friend Dillon purchased a PlayStation 4! On August 10th, 2016, my sister Colt was dumped by her boyfriend Kurtis for her then-best-friend Samantha! Damn you, Kurtis!"

"Do you remember how many votes have you received throughout the game?" Robby challenged.

"One!" Dunstan answered. "During our very first vote. No prizes for guessing who cast her vote against me."

"What are your thoughts on dealing with said girl?" Robby offered.

"I would love nothing more!" Dunstan answered. "But I hope you'll forgive my skepticism towards you after last night's vote!"

"Er, th-that was simply personal," Robby stammered. "I've nothing against you. I do have issues with both Jynxie and Lilith, however, and I know you do as well."

"I shall consider it," Dunstan stated. "Unlike some people, I will not make a promise that I cannot guarantee I'll keep."

"Bit below the belt, there," Robby winced.

"You backstabbed our friend and ally. I'm simply stating the facts," Dunstan said with a furrowed brow.

"I could still side with Jynxie and Lilith, you know," Robby frowned. "Just like I did last night."

"Or I could tell them that you threw them under the bus, and we could vote you out instead!" Dunstan retaliated. "Don't think I won't! I'm not the most feared hall monitor at Ric Reyes Academy for nothing!"

Robby growled at Dunstan.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Damn, damn, damn! Jynxie won't work with me, Dunstan won't work with me... I may have to stick with Irving and his plan to take out Wanda after all. Will I really be able to stick with Jynxie and Lilith for the rest of the game, though? After all they keep doing to me? Urgh! Why must everything work against me right now?!

 **Dunstan:** Yes, I disapprove of Kacey's and Lilith's chaotic ways, but I disapprove of Robby's as well! Though I do not have the clearest picture of Robby's relationship with the two, I think we could potentially get them to vote him out if it comes down to it! Wanda mentioned a side alliance with them, after all! Though... that might not leave me in the best position. Hmm...

* * *

Jynxie entered the VR room, where Irving still resided.

"Yo, you know it's lunchtime, right?" Jynxie told him.

"Is it?" Irving asked. "I suppose I be getting a wee bit peckish."

"Yeah, I already ate," Jynxie told him. She glanced at one of the VR pods. "Just came here to see some of my friends."

"Never took ye for the sentimental type," Irving noted.

"I wasn't super close with them, but, like, Cosette and Felix and Cyan were all pretty cool," Jynxie said. "Joseph was alright, too, but we didn't really click."

"I imagine his distaste for Lilith didn't make it any easier," Irving pointed out.

"I mean, Lilith's got a distaste for you, but I still think you're alright," Jynxie mentioned.

"I still be open to potential plans of yours," Irving reminded her. "There's been talk of taking out Wanda. Don't suppose you want in?"

"I'd rather get Dunstan out," Jynxie stated. "Or Robby. Wanda's cool."

"At what point _would_ ye be willing to vote out Wanda?" Irving questioned.

"Haven't really thought about it," Jynxie said dismissively. "Probably not anytime soon."

"And what if Dunstan and Robby were not options for ye?" Irving continued.

"Only one person can be Invincible at a time, though," Jynxie mentioned as she walked up to Cosette's VR pod. Irving smirked at Jynxie's response when she wasn't looking.

"What was Cosette like?" Irving asked.

"Like I said, I didn't know her super well, but she was nice enough," Jynxie answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Eh, just curious," Irving said. "It's been over a week since she was last out of that VR pod. I wonder how the early boots be holdin' up in there."

"It's not like they're still conscious," Jynxie dismissed.

"What do ye think happens when they fall into that abyss?" Irving wondered. "If it killed them in the virtual world, they wouldn't still be in their pods, would they?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Jynxie shrugged.

"Seems to be a trend with ye," Irving joked.

"Hey, I'm still here, aren't I?" Jynxie huffed indignantly. "I came here to kick ass, not to use my brain! That's what school is for."

"Whatever works for ye, lass," Irving laughed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I don't know what the hell Irving's planning, but I'm not sure I like it. He sounds like he knows more than he's letting on, which, like, if you want to work with me, why not just tell me? Geez.

 **Irving:** Wanda be proving to be more of a concern than I'd initially expected. Keh. She may be friendly, but that's about all she's got going for her. She's no challenge beast or strategic threat. Which is what I'll be using to deal with her, incidentally.

* * *

The six contestants met up with Topher in the VR room.

"Alright, final six! Are you guys ready for the challenge?" Topher asked. "Trick question. It's time for the challenge. Your input has no bearing on this fact!"

"Someone's in a sassy mood today," Robby noted.

"I'm excited for this one," Topher explained.

The contestants decided not to question any further, and they all entered their respective VR pods.

* * *

When the contestants came to, they each found themselves at a different location in what looked to be a suburban town. Houses, small shops, and other buildings lined every block, with some natural open spaces peppered throughout. What immediately caught their eye was the fact that the sky was a mustard yellow color, and the streets were a minty green color.

"What the hell?" Jynxie asked.

"Wait a tick..." Irving realized. "Is this-?"

"Welcome, contestants, to your next challenge!" Topher's voice interrupted.

"What's with the colors?" Wanda asked.

"Why, this is the Wacky Cacophonous Peculiar Suburb!" Topher answered.

"Is that a motherfu-" Irving began.

"Your challenge is simple: be the last one standing," Topher interrupted. "Of course, given the situation, I've decided to imbue you all with... peculiar abilities."

"Like suuuuuperheroes?" Lilith wondered.

"Not quite like superheroes, Lilith," Topher answered. "Within each of you is a spirit, a being that grants you... bizarre abilities. To explain things alphabetically, Dunstan, your spirit is known as Piano Man."

"Like the Billy Joel song?!" Dunstan gasped.

"If that helps," Topher answered. "Piano Man grants you perfect aim 100% of the time, in any circumstance."

"Just like my test results!" Dunstan boasted.

"Irving, your spirit, Alestorm, gives you the ability to change the state of matter of water," Topher continued.

"I'd hate ye for making an entire challenge out of a forced reference if that wasn't such a handy ability," Irving said begrudgingly.

"Jynxie, your spirit is called Crazy Train," Topher informed.

"Hell yeah!" Jynxie cheered.

"Your speed will be unparalleled thanks to Crazy Train," Topher continued. "Lilith, your spirit is Drowning Pool."

"Mweeheeheehee... No kidding?" Lilith asked.

"With your spirit, you can give shadows a physical form," Topher continued. "Robby, your spirit is Minnie The Moocher, and it gives you complete control over plants."

"I quite like that a lot, I do say," Robby sniffed proudly.

"And finally, Wanda, your spirit is Mystery Skull. It lets you command birds to do your bidding," Topher concluded. "Any questions?"

"Do we get to practice our abilities?" Dunstan asked.

"You're all as far away from each other as you can be," Topher answered. "If you want to practice using your spirit, do it now before people find you."

The teens all began experimenting with their newfound powers.

"I'll take that to mean that none of you have any more questions," Topher decided. "The challenge officially begins now!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** A just-fighting challenge, huh? Not my strong suit, but since we all have superpowers, maybe we'll be on a more equal playing field.

 **Robby:** As it turns out, I can, in fact, control any plants I come across. From the mightiest tree, to the tiniest blades of grass. I shall make excellent use of this ability.

 **Dunstan:** I was wondering why they asked us what our favorite musicians were in the application form! What a clever and interesting idea!

* * *

Irving found himself conveniently located by a wharf.

"Alright, so I can change the state of matter of water, eh?" Irving asked himself. "What did Topher say me stand was called again? Oh, right. Alestorm!"

As Irving called Alestorm's name, a pirate-esque ghost appeared behind him and extended its hand out towards the water. In an instant, a patch of the ocean had frozen over.

"Alestorm!" Irving called again. The patch of ice had completely evaporated with a wave of Alestorm's hand, causing the water surrounding it to fill in the open space quickly. "Mm, seems a bit situational. Best hope there be some water elsewhere."

Irving set out away from the wharf.

Jynxie, situated in an alleyway, cracked her neck readily.

"Alright, let's find some losers! Crazy Train!" Jynxie cackled as she ran off at blinding speed.

Jynxie dashed through the neighborhood, only to trip and fall as she felt something hit her in the leg.

"Gah! What the shit?!" Jynxie swore.

"It works!" Dunstan cheered.

"Dunstan! Of course it's you!" Jynxie scoffed.

"The only way to win this challenge is to be the last one standing!" Dunstan pointed out. "In light of this, I find any aggression towards a fellow competitor is fully justified!"

"What the hell did you throw, anyway?" Jynxie asked as she stood up.

"I've collected a few small rocks," Dunstan answered. "Piano Man can only do so much - the rocks can only go as far as I can throw them myself, but it doesn't matter how fast you're going. So long as you're in range, I cannot miss!"

"You... You literally just told me your biggest weakness, dumbass!" Jynxie cackled.

"Piano Man!" Dunstan called as he took a stone from his pocket and threw it at Jynxie's head. A bizarre-looking ghost appeared to stand behind him as he pitched the stone at his opponent.

"Crazy Trai- OW!" Jynxie shouted as the stone made contact with her before she could summon her own spirit. "Crazy Train!"

This time it worked, and an ethereal energy surrounded Jynxie's boots, almost giving them an entirely new look. She dashed towards Dunstan at breakneck speed, and her fist connected with his face before he had any time to react. The hall monitor flew several feet backwards as the inertia from the blow took over.

"How do you like that, nerd?" Jynxie grinned.

"Very little!" Dunstan answered indignantly.

"That's still more than 'none'," Jynxie teased. "Are you... _into_ me hurting you?"

"Ah! That sort of insinuation is not welcome in a challenge environment!" Dunstan scolded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Keh. He's way too fun to make fun of.

* * *

Robby found himself in a sprawling, grassy park area.

"Grass, eh?" Robby smirked. "Perfect for my plant-based powers, I'd wager. Minnie the Moocher!"

A small, green spirit with red petals adorning its body appeared by Robby and, with a flourish of its arm, the grass in a small area in front of him grew to absurd length and wrapped around a nearby wooden telephone pole, snapping it in two.

"I could get used to this," Robby decided.

All of a sudden, Robby felt a great force slam against him, pinning him to the ground.

"What the bloody hell...?" Robby grunted.

"Mweeheehee..." came a familiar giggle. "Can't you see? You're under the telephone pole's shadow~"

Lilith walked casually up to the trapped Robby. The boy struggled to free himself from under the manifested shadow.

"H-How am I supposed to get out from under something with no weight?!" Robby choked.

"Well, if there's no weight, then you should have no trouble, right?" Lilith asked, feigning ignorance.

"M-Minnie the Moocher..." Robby called.

The aforementioned spirit appeared and, with a flourish of its arms, remotely lifted the fallen pole, freeing Robby from the shadow.

"Heh. Wood is still plant material," Robby reminded Lilith. "You are not better than I am, Lilith! I will _destroy_ you!"

"Mweeheehee... Is that what you think?" Lilith asked sweetly. "Don't forget that I have powers too... Drowning Pool..."

Lilith's spirit, a black-and-red figure with sharp features, appeared behind her. She kicked seemingly into thin air, but in reality, her shadow kicked Robby's shadow, knocking him back.

"Oof!" Robby cried. He grunted as he regained his composure. "This'll be fun, it will," he said with a forced grin.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** All the times Lilith has picked on me, in challenges and out... I'm going to enjoy this...

* * *

Irving continued his way through the town and found himself at a different park square. He looked up to see some birds flying overhead.

"Wanda! Be ye nearby?!" Irving called.

"I'm over here!" Wanda's voice called from behind him.

Irving turned behind and ran towards the source of the voice.

"No, wait, I'm over here!" Wanda's voice called from his left.

"What in the...?" Irving asked.

"Can you find me?" Wanda's voice asked from Irving's right.

"I could be anywhere!" Wanda's voice asked from behind.

"Keh. Cute trick," Irving scoffed. "Train some parrots with your Stand, or what? Parrots are supposed to be _my_ shtick, dammit!"

A few seagulls dive-bombed Irving, whose attempts to dodge the incoming attack resulted in one of them grazing against his shoulder, tearing his flesh.

"Blackbeard's minge, that stings!" Irving cried as he reflexively put a hand on his wound. As he removed his hand from his shoulder, he saw no blood on his palm. "I guess our virtual avatars don't bleed," he noted. "Damn. There goes me plan to turn everyone's blood solid for an easy win."

"That's actually kind of really super messed up!" Wanda's voice shouted in disgust from a nearby tree.

Irving glared at the tree in suspicion, and kicked it as hard as he could, causing the young magician to topple out of it and land on the ground.

"Did ye know that the very air itself has water particles in it?" Irving smirked darkly. "Alestorm!"

Irving's spirit appeared behind him, and, with a flourish of its arm, ice formed around Wanda's hands and feet, pinning her to the ground.

"Y-You can have the parrots if you really want," Wanda offered nervously.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** If there be anything that anime has taught me over the years, it's that ye need to know your opponent's strengths and weaknesses in addition to your own. Wanda keeping her distance at the start of the encounter only proves how afraid of confrontation she really be. The key is to let her know who the captain _really_ be.

* * *

"And furthermore, even if I _was_ into that sort of thing-" Dunstan continued.

"Alright, jeez, way to completely ruin the joke for everyone!" Jynxie complained. "Crazy Train!"

Jynxie ran towards Dunstan at breakneck speed, punching him in the gut, causing the hall monitor to fall backward with the wind knocked out of him.

"Grrr... How am I going to beat her if I can't even react to her?" Dunstan growled.

"Crazy Train!" Jynxie shouted.

"Piano Man!" Dunstan shouted back as he reflexively threw a rock at Jynxie.

The projectile connected with Jynxie's forehead, knocking her onto her own back.

"Hmm... so _that's_ how," Dunstan thought aloud.

"Oi! That fuckin' _hurt_!" Jynxie shouted indignantly.

"I apologize, but I'm only doing what I must for the sake of the challenge!" Dunstan insisted. He took a sharp rock from his pocket and held it in his palm.

"Crazy Train!" Jynxie called.

The punk girl immediately sprung forward and kicked the rock out of Dunstan's hand.

"...Piano Man!" Dunstan grunted.

Dunstan's spirit appeared behind him, and, with a flourish, guided the rock directly into Jynxie's eye, fizzling her out of the simulation as she screamed in pain.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** What a horribly violent challenge! What would the student council think if they saw me like this?! Attacking punks with rocks in an alleyway like some sort of rapscallion!

* * *

Robby cracked his neck.

"Your unrest is so palpable..." Lilith moaned. "You will make a magnificent ghost."

"Minnie the Moocher!" Robby shouted.

The spirit appeared and, with its fingers bent like claws, swiped its hands upwards. The grass around Lilith's feet grew quickly and wrapped itself around her feet and halfway up her calves. She tried moving her legs to escape, but only ended up losing her balance and leaning forward.

"Mweeheeheeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"What?! What is so funny?!" Robby barked.

"What's wrong?" Lilith cooed as she lifted her torso back upright. "You have me trapped."

"Don't patronize me!" Robby shouted. "I have the upper hand here!"

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Lilith asked curiously. "Is it because you _liiiiiike_ me?"

"Shut up!" Robby snapped. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is so I can savor this moment. The, the moment I've finally bested you."

"Does it really matter _that_ much to you?" Lilith asked smugly. "I didn't know you held such strong feelings about me. How darling."

Robby struck Lilith across the face.

"You really are insecure, aren't you?" Lilith teased. "You hate that someone as creepy and fat as I am always has the upper hand, don't you? You hate that you're always below me of all people. How lowly do you have to be, huh? Mweeheehee. It's _mesmerizing_."

Robby picked up a fallen branch that had been lying nearby.

"...Minnie the Moocher," Robby scowled.

The spirit appeared and, with a flourish, sharpened the branch.

"I'll see you in hell!" Robby shouted at Lilith.

"But you're already theeeeeeere~" Lilith smiled.

Robby jammed the branch through Lilith's gut, fizzling her out.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Mweeheehee... Even when he's beaten me, he feels defeated. I only wish I could experience a fraction of the unrest he must feel every day.

* * *

Dunstan arrived at the second park just in time to see Wanda fizzling out, with Irving looking proud at his kill.

"Ah! Irving!" Dunstan greeted.

"Well, if it isn't Dunstan," Irving laughed jovially. "Ye could have gotten the jump on me. Ye _should_ have gotten the jump on me."

"What sort of pillar of responsibility would I be if I resorted to such cowardly behavior?!" Dunstan insisted.

"Keh. Just the answer I'd expect," Irving chuckled. "Well, ye be just in time to join Wanda back on the outside."

"I don't think so!" Dunstan refused. "Piano Man!"

Dunstan threw a large stone at Irving, and his special spirit guided it towards Irving. The pirate caught the stone.

"Gyarharhar! Is that all?" Irving mocked.

Dunstan kicked the stone out of Irving's hand.

"Gah!" Irving grunted. "Never took ye for the type to take the direct approach."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Dunstan winced as he threw a punch at Irving's chin. "I apologize!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Keh. What kind of bloke apologizes when hitting someone during a fight? The lily-livered lad won't last three more seconds with this here dread pirate!

* * *

Robby made his way through one of the parks, keeping a sharp eye out for any of his opponents. Seeing nothing, he began to slow his pace. Soon, he began to frown.

"I can do this. I can do this," Robby muttered. "Lilith's wrong, very wrong. Just need to put the odds in my favor a bit."

Robby began to look around the area he was in as if searching for something.

"Come on, come on, anything to give me an advantage," he said, quickening his stride as he explored the street. "Wait..."

Robby paused, coming to a stop halfway down the street. He smirked, which turned into a leer and finally a low, smug chuckle. Adjusting his glasses, he flashed a smirk.

"Perfect," Robby said, making his way over to a plant store. "Oh, they have seen _nothing_ yet. This is gonna be good."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** "They cannot kill me if they cannot catch me", probably said by somebody, sometime, somewhere. Anyway, I have plant powers and this is a plant store. All I have to do is let the others kill each other, wait out the last one until they come this way and then annihilate them. Simple, and oh so satisfying.

* * *

A mile away the duel between Irving and Dunstan was continuing, a true clash of the titans. Pirate versus hall monitor, an age old battle to be settled once and for all. Dunstan yelled in alarm, dodging out of the way of a tidal wave Irving summoned from a nearby fountain in the park. The water was so thick and powerful that it made a tree fall over.

"Throw in the towel ye cabin boy! I might go a bit easier on ye if you just admit defeat," Irving laughed. "But by all means, keep going. Makes it all the more fun for me."

"Tidal waves in a challenge environment!?" Dunstan yelled, horrified. "Now you're just going way too far!"

"You mean killing Wanda wasn't too far?" Irving asked with a coy smirk upon his face. "Ye have skewed priorities, ye do."

"Piano Man!" Dunstan yelled, throwing another rock.

Irving was quick to dodge the rock, chuckling. Mockingly, he wagged his finger at Dunstan.

"Ye know, I'd say throwing rocks is also not appropriate, be it in a challenge or not," Irving scolded. "But, fair be fair. Alestorm!"

Screaming, Dunstan ran to the side and into a shed nearby the fountain, slamming the door behind him. The sound of a lock clicking could be heard.

"Ye being serious right now? Ye cornered yourself," Irving said, flatly. "Oh well, have it your way if ye be wanting it. Alestorm!"

The rest of the fountain's water struck the shed in one massive go, quickly weakening the structure and making the entire thing fall apart. Soon all that remained was the waterlogged, broken planks of wood and some scattered tools from within.

"This be almost too easy," Irving laughed, smugly.

"Piano Man! Smugness is not appropriate for a challenge environment!"

In a flash, Irving was impaled by a steel pipe. He collapsed, wheezing.

"How... how did ye..." Irving gasped.

"I escaped... through the back door!" Dunstan declared dramatically. "From there it was all child's play to grab a pipe from within and sneak my way around behind you, ready to strike!"

"Topher, can ye kill me now so I don't have to listen," Irving groaned.

Irving fizzled out of the simulation while Dunstan approached the toolshed

"Anything else in here?" Dunstan pondered.

Most of the supplies were ruined by the water, but some items had been kept in tool boxes and crates, so had been spared.

"These will do nicely!" Announced Dunstan, holding a large wrench and a blowtorch.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** A hall monitor defeated Dread Pirate Irving?! This... This be a travesty! _(He groans)_ The worst part: it was so obvious what he did. I should've known to watch me back.

 **Dunstan:** When one door closes another opens! In this case, the front door closed and the back door opened... it opened another door too. The door towards Invincibility!

* * *

Robby remained in the plant store, relaxing. However, despite the relative safety he had, he felt bored.

"Ok, this is taking too long," Robby decided, getting up. "Might as well lure them here. I don't have to leave the store, just give people a clue somebody's here."

Robby approached the door of the store and opened it, the bell above the door ringing for a moment. He then slammed the door as hard as he could. He opened it again and slammed it once more.

After a minute of repeating this action, Robby frowned.

"Are the others deaf or something now?" he asked, rolling his eyes behind his shades.

"Slamming doors is not welcome in any sort of environment!" came a voice.

Robby snickered, seeing Dunstan approaching. He slammed the door, quickly locking it, and stepped back.

"Is it just us left?" Robby asked, moving very near the biggest bulk of plants. "I already took out Lilith."

"It would appear so! I defeated Jynxie and Irving, and he claimed to have gotten Wanda," Dunstan confirmed. "Are you ready?"

"Sure, but you can't even hit me," Robby said, laughing. "I'm in here, and you're out there, soon to be-"

"Piano Man!"

"OUCH!"

Robby stumbled backward with a big bump on his forehead, right into a shelf of plants. Many of them fell on and around Robby.

"Glass isn't a reliable barrier, you know," Dunstan stated. "It shatters."

Robby snickered darkly, getting up and dusting himself off.

"You better run," he warned his opponent. "Minnie the Moocher!"

All the plants in the store began to grow, spreading around to cover the area and conceal Robby in a massive amount of flora, shielding him from sight and any form of attack. Dunstan took a few steps back, nervously observing the metamorphosis of his plant powered foe.

"That's... a lot of plants," Dunstan winced.

The roof of the plant store smashed off as the gigantic plant monster containing Robby rose out and towered over him. The monstrous growth roared, it's shriek able to be heard for miles. Dunstan wiped some of the plant saliva off of his face, shuddering.

"I think I'm ready to end this," Robby remarked, almost lazily, from inside his monstrous living shield. "What say you?"

"...I have only one thing to say," Dunstan replied.

Dunstan narrowed his eyes, sheer determination on his face.

"Becoming a plant monster is not welcome in a challenge environment! Never has been, never will be!" Dunstan roared. "Piano Man!"

Dunstan turned the blowtorch on, the fire quickly starting to burn and tossed it at Robby. With his accuracy powers, Dunstan's aim was spot-on and the blowtorch became wedged into the plant monster. The fire quickly began to spread as the plant monster started to become engulfed by the flames.

"No! No!" Robby screamed, panicking "I didn't even get to do anything with this! Stop!"

Robby tried to ready himself to aim a strike at Dunstan, but the hall monitor was gone, having used his wrench to smash open the door of a nearby bookstore and hide within. With no target in sight and the flames spreading very quickly the plant monster burnt away into a crispy, shriveled form and took Robby with it.

Dunstan peeped out the window of the bookstore and took a few deep breaths.

"That was close," Dunstan remarked, panting.

"The challenge is over!" Topher's voice announced. "As the last contestant standing, Dunstan wins immunity!"

Dunstan cheered in triumph, delight in his eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** On the one hand, I had to break a lot of rules and now I will probably be dealing with the shame of it all for at _least_ six weeks. On the other hand, it feels excellent to be immune and safe from any of the chaos!

 **Robby:** _(His eye twitches, his face red from seething)_ How!? I... I was a plant monster, he was just a tiny bug... and I still lost before I could even do anything to him! This isn't right, Dunstan bullshitted his way through this. Lilith is wrong, I'm not insecure. I'm a champion, you'll see. _(He punches the wall, bitter)_

 **Wanda:** Hmmmm... y'know, I should see about getting a plant monster in my next magic show. I'm sure it'd be a big hit!

* * *

Dunstan, Jynxie, Lilith, and Wanda met up in the sleeping room. Jynxie lie casually on her bed while the others stood around it.

"So..." Jynxie began awkwardly.

"I know there's a lot of bad blood in this room," Wanda acknowledged. "But if we don't work together, Irving and Robby will keep up their tricks and take us all out one by one."

"Mweeheehee... how morbid," Lilith giggled.

"I'm serious!" Wanda pouted. "They won't expect us to work together to take one of them out. I think we should strike now when they don't expect it."

"I'm reminded of the Prisoner's Dilemma," Dunstan recalled.

"Whuzzat?" Jynxie asked.

"The Prisoner's Dilemma!" Dunstan began proudly. "To put it very simply: two individuals can work together for a common good, or one of them can betray the other for even greater personal gain. Since both of them know in the back of their mind that the other could betray them, they'd be more likely to do the same, even if both of them betraying the other simultaneously would mean no good would come to either of them!"

"I love it," Lilith grinned. "Will Dunstan and Jynxie trust each other enough to not betray each other? Take the opportunity to get Irving and Robby to vote out their greatest rival?"

"Guys!" Wanda cried. "This is the exact opposite of what I wanted! Dunstan! Why'd you have to go and bring that up?!"

"...I apologize," Dunstan cleared his throat. "Ordinarily I would be hesitant to trust Kacey in this situation, thanks to the Prisoner's Dilemma, but since I have Invincibility, I don't see any other choice she can take."

"Know-it-all," Jynxie scoffed. "And hey, that works both ways, too, dipshit! How do I know you're not just going to betray me, now!"

"Because I have honor and integrity!" Dunstan insisted.

"Yeah, lots of honor and integrity having it out for me from day one!" Jynxie scoffed.

Lilith snickered to herself as she watched the two bicker.

Wanda pulled her wand seemingly out of thin air, and it spewed fireworks into the air.

"Ah! Wanda!" Dunstan objected. "Do you know how unsafe it is to set fireworks off indoors?! Especially in a room full of flammable textiles!"

"Yeah, you coulda set my bed on fire, dude!" Jynxie added.

"If I may have the audience's attention!" Wanda declared. "As you can see, there is nothing up Dunstan's sleeve. Nothing up Jynxie's sleeve. Now watch, and be amazed! As I remind the audience that they have all the reason in the world to vote out Robby. He is sneaky, cannot be trusted! He has personal vendettas with all three of you and will do anything to vote you all out. Now, with four of us here, and six people total in the game, we can all work together to deal with someone who has it out for us all! All I need is for everyone to say the magic words: I vote for Robby! Er, in the confessional, of course."

"But-" Jynxie began

"I will handcuff you two together if I have to!" Wanda shouted.

"...Once again, I apologize," Dunstan nodded.

"Yeah, alright, fine," Jynxie huffed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I know those two have a past, and I didn't think getting them to work together would be easy, but those two really do push each other's buttons, don't they? Oh, why can't they just kiss and make up?

 **Lilith:** Mweeheehee... I wonder if Dunstan ever thought that _I_ might betray him. I have no obligation not to... Also, this Prisoner's Dilemma thing is veeeeeeeeeery interesting. I'll have to remember that.

* * *

Irving and Robby, meanwhile, met up in the VR room.

"Do we have to meet in here?" Robby grumbled. "I'm still rather tilted about how the challenge went down."

"As am I, believe me," Irving frowned. "But we'll never get anywhere in life if we avoid _everything_ that we dislike."

"Which brings us to the vote," Robby segued. "Dunstan is not an option, but we can still vote for one of the girls."

"I still say Wanda be our best bet," Irving stated. "I spoke to Lilith earlier today, and I think we could get her on board with it. And where Lilith goes, Jynxie follows."

"I don't know. This morning, she seemed awful inclined to vote for ye if Dunstan wasn't an option," Irving pointed out. "And guess who isn't an option tonight."

"Don't remind me," Robby sulked. "Perhaps I'll remind Jynxie that she's _supposed_ to be in an alliance with me."

"I may talk to her myself," Irving agreed.

"If all else fails, Lilith or Jynxie are still on the table," Robby pointed out. "I can't imagine it'd be difficult to get Dunstan and Wanda to vote for one of them. Particularly Lilith, since I know Wanda and Jynxie are friends."

"Keh. We'll see, lad," Irving answered.

"I know Wanda is objectively the better option, but we should still keep our options open," Robby stated.

"Or we could look all wishy-washy and have nobody trust us," Irving mentioned.

" _Or_ we could appear flexible and have people _more_ inclined to include us in their plans," Robby retorted.

"I'm not quite sure that's how it works, lad," Irving sighed. "Let's just talk to the others and see where that takes us. Separately, of course. Otherwise, everyone will catch on to the big scary bad guys cooking up a shanghaiing."

"Of course," Robby agreed with a slight bow.

Robby turned and left the VR room, kicking Dunstan's pod on the way out.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** It's no secret that Irving and I are both on other people's radars, because we're not afraid to make big moves in this game. So a... temporary parley... is in order. Whatever helps me get ahead. _(He chuckles.)_

 **Irving:** I'd be a fool to trust that Robby plans on sticking with me for longer than this vote. But I do have him for this vote, and I need to make the most of that. There still be a couple _other_ thorns in me side, and the sooner I can tweeze them out, the better.

* * *

Robby found Jynxie and Lilith eating dinner together.

"Nah, you're crazy, he totally got his ribcage surgically removed!" Jynxie insisted to Lilith.

"I wish it were so, but alas..." Lilith sighed.

"Good evening," Robby greeted.

"Oh, it's you," Jynxie noted disappointedly. "What do you want?"

"Well, the vote's coming up. What would you imagine I wish to speak about?" Robby remarked.

"Just tell us your plan so we can ignore it already," Jynxie snarked.

"Wanda," Robby stated. "Think about it. She's Dunstan's only ally, and I know Dunstan is in opposition to the both of you. Then the three of us, as an alliance, would hold the majority."

"Oh? And how does that benefit you?" Lilith asked.

"Wanda has no chance of working with me," Robby admitted. "I have no need for her, thus, I find her the best possible option."

"Mweeheeheeheeheeheeheehee..." Lilith giggled giddily. "First of all, you keep talking about yourself as a separate entity from our alliance. How can we trust that you'll stick to the alliance if you don't act like you're a part of it."

"H-Hey, that's just semantics!" Robby insisted.

"Second of all, who would the fourth vote be?" Lilith asked. "Certainly not Dunstan or Wanda. And yet you speak with such confidence. Almost as if you've already spoken with Irving about it. Almost as if you've been conspiring with him."

"That's only speculation!" Robby cried.

"Third of all, if Wanda does go, that leaves you and Irving to take whichever side between Dunstan's and ours you want," Lilith continued. "And you expect us to believe that voting for Wanda benefits us? Mweeheeheehee... You're even stupider than you think we are."

"I am not stupid! I am a genius!" Robby snapped.

"Then how come you can't disprove anything she just said?" Jynxie sneered smugly.

"It's all fallacious!" Robby shouted. "It's stupid and I refuse to acknowledge it! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"You've lost, Robby," Lilith smiled. "How does it feel knowing you're going to live your life as a loser? You don't even have the brains you keep swearing are your best feature. It must be _devastating_ knowing that you have no worth as a human being and will never accomplish anything for as long as you choose to live before inevitably ending it all in a depressive stupor."

"Fuck you!" Robby snapped. "Alright! Fine! If you want to play that way, then so be it! But don't say I never gave you a chance! Because I gave you many, many chances!"

Robby stormed off.

"Do we haaaaaaaaaave to vote him off?" Lilith asked Jynxie. "He's soooooo much fun to mess with."

"Heh. True," Jynxie agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Honestly I already forgot I was supposed to be in an alliance with Robby. I don't think anybody thought he was actually going to stay loyal to it. What a melvin! _(She cackles.)_

 **Lilith:** People like Robby are special. I'm not sure his ghost will _ever_ find rest. Imagine roaming the earth for all eternity as a beautiful, tragic ghost. I envy him.

* * *

Irving found Dunstan and Wanda in the front room.

"Evening, lad and lass!" Irving greeted.

"Irving! What do you want?!" Dunstan accused.

"Avast, lad! I come in peace," Irving said as he held his hands up casually.

"Pirates never really come in peace," Wanda huffed.

"I just came to apologize for anything I might've done wrong to ye in the past," Irving said. "I know ye were friends with Vanessa, who didn't really care for me, but that doesn't mean we can't work together."

"If you really mean that, then you can vote out Robby with us," Wanda said.

"Are you sure telling him is a good idea?" Dunstan whispered.

"I thought you didn't trust Jynxie and Lilith," Wanda whispered back. "His vote could help us."

"It's true that Robby be a flounder in a sea full of sharks," Irving said as he scratched his chin. "But that also means he be no threat. I could help ye vote out Jynxie if ye wish."

"Believe me, as much as I wish we could make that happen, Wanda would never go for it!" Dunstan answered.

"Well don't speak for me. I'm right here," Wanda grumbled. "But yes, I don't see any good reason to vote for Jynxie tonight."

"Don't ye?" Irving asked. "She can get some work done in challenges if she feels like it, and this late in the game, she's definitely felt like it. I think she'd be a threat, and her constant bickering with Dunstan can't be doing your sanity any favors."

"No less than Robby is," Wanda insisted. "I'm voting for Robby tonight and that's final. I can't make either of you vote for him, but don't ask me to be a part of it."

"...We would need four votes to get it done," Dunstan told Irving.

"I can get Robby on board easily," Irving assured Dunstan. "Lilith may be a tougher beast, but I've got a feeling things'll work out."

Wanda gave the two a concerned look as she left the scene.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** Kacey isn't someone I think I will ever truly be able to trust! But is Irving really any more trustworthy than she is? I know losing Kacey is something that will benefit the both of us, but he and I both know that this game is not so simple! This will take some consideration...

 **Irving:** I don't owe Robby a thing, least of all me vote! I'll let him throw Wanda and Lilith under the bus to everyone else, put more of a target on his back than mine. I've got me own game to play. Gyarharhar!

* * *

The six contestants had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by six metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"You can't keep me caged forever!" Jynxie insisted.

A spotlight shone in front of the contestants, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, contestants," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the ninth elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the second one voted out of the merge."

"Before we begin, I have a gift for somebody," Irving grinned.

"Gifts are nice, but somehow I get the feeling this one isn't so good," Wanda commented.

Irving fished his golden cube out of his trench coat pocket.

"I would like to use this to cancel out any votes against Robby!" Irving announced.

"What?!" the other five contestants all reacted simultaneously.

The cube floated out of Irving's hands and glowed increasingly brighter, causing those present to shield their eyes. Once the light had gone, so had the cube. Robby's cage, as well as the chains supporting it, turned a radiant gold.

"F-Finally. A cage befitting of someone of my level," Robby blustered.

"You're right. Gold is flimsy and breaks easily," Lilith mentioned.

Robby growled at the ghost lover.

"If there are no further delays..." Topher interrupted. "The first vote... Robby. Does not count."

"How does this benefit you at all, Irving?" Wanda sighed.

"It's funny!" Irving laughed. "And also entirely your fault for being so predictable."

"Second vote... Robby. Does not count," Topher continued.

"So this is what you meant when you said you had a feeling things would work out!" Dunstan pointed out to Irving.

"Right on the money!" Irving boasted. "I'll admit, I was going to play it for myself until Wanda was kind enough to tell me that Robby was her target."

"I am _very_ grateful, Wanda," Robby said smugly and sarcastically.

"Third vote... Robby. Does not count," Topher continued.

"So, wait, who the fuck is leaving then?!" Jynxie realized.

"Who knows? Could be ye," Irving chuckled. "I spoke to Dunstan, and I know he was awfully keen on voting for ye."

"So you WERE planning on betraying me!" Jynxie accused Dunstan.

"Fourth vote..." Topher continued.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Robby. Doesn't count."

"I'll have you know that I stuck to the plan!" Dunstan glowered as he folded his arms. "Nice to know that you never really trusted me, though!"

"Oh, like you trusted me!" Jynxie shot back.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have stuck to the plan!" Dunstan argued.

"Same here, dumbass!" Jynxie shouted.

"Mweeheeheeheeheehee..." Lilith giggled.

"Fifth vote..." Topher continued.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wanda!"

"What?!" Wanda gasped as one of her chains broke.

"Well fancy that, Dunstan, looks like ye made the right call," Irving laughed. "I didn't vote for Jynxie, either! Gyarharhar!"

"Oh. Oh no..." Wanda said as the realization hit her.

"What was the point of getting me to split my vote if you and Robby were voting out Wanda anyway?!" Dunstan accused.

"Sixth and final vote goes to..." Topher began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lilith!"

"...Huh?" Lilith asked as she cocked her head to the side. One of her chains broke.

"Here's the thing," Topher said. "We've got a tie! So we're going to cast some quick re-votes. You may only vote for Lilith or Wanda. Lilith and Wanda will not be casting re-votes since they'd have to vote for each other by default. If this re-vote results in another tie, someone vulnerable outside of the tie will be randomly selected to go home immediately."

Topher snapped his fingers, and small platforms rose from the floors of Dunstan's, Irving's, Jynxie's, and Robby's cages. Each platform held a rectangular parchment and a permanent marker.

"Robby! Ye were supposed to vote for Wanda!" Irving snapped.

"I will not apologize for voting the correct way," Robby scoffed. "Lilith does not deserve to spend one more second in this game."

Robby immediately wrote a name down on his parchment.

"Mweeheehee. I'm flattered," Lilith cooed.

"I told ye, Lilith be no threat to us!" Irving accused.

"And I am?" Wanda asked, genuinely confused.

"Besides, Irving, I thought this was the kind of thing you lived for in this game," Lilith mentioned. "The Cyan vote went awfully similar to how this vote is going."

"...It's because he knows that, if the vote ties this time, he could go home!" Dunstan realized. "If it comes down to the random elimination, then, since Robby and I have Invincibility, it's a fifty-fifty coin flip between those two!"

"Is that why you haven't written anyone's name down?" Irving pointed out. "Waiting to hear from the others so ye can force a tie?"

"Th-That's...!" Dunstan gasped.

"I would think you'd vote for Lilith over your one ally right away, but that isn't the case," Irving smirked. "Why eliminate a non-threat when ye can get rid of your long time rival or a massive threat?"

"I'm more concerned with how Jynxie hasn't voted yet," Robby pointed out. "You would think she'd have already voted to save her closest friend from the start of the game. Unless... she already feels as close to Wanda as she does to Lilith."

"Fuck off!" Jynxie accused. "Sorry, Wanda, but I've gotta vote for you. I fucking hate it, but Lilith was my friend first."

Jynxie wrote a name down on her parchment.

"I..." Wanda choked. "I understand."

"We're still waiting on two votes," Topher announced. "And I'd like them in quickly. We only have so much time."

Dunstan and Irving swiftly wrote names down.

"The question now be... who did Dunstan and I vote for?" Irving grinned. "Will Lilith or Wanda be voted out? Or will Jynxie or I fall victim to random chance from a tie? Gyarharhar! This is what it truly means to be on Total Drama!"

"I have the new votes," Topher announced. "First vote... Wanda!"

"I'm sorry," Jynxie sighed as another of Wanda's chains broke.

Wanda avoided eye contact with Jynxie.

"Second vote... Lilith," Topher continued.

"You're a sweetie, Robby~" Lilith winked as another of her chains broke.

"Don't do that," Robby cringed.

"Third vote..." Topher began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lilith!"

"So, no matter what the final vote is, Wanda is not going home!" Dunstan figured as Lilith's third chain broke.

Wanda breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"The fourth and final vote goes to..." Topher started.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lilith!"

Lilith was silent as a fourth chain broke from her cage, which began rocking back and forth.

"You see, all it takes is one vote to completely turn things on its head," Robby boasted.

"Please!" Jynxie scoffed. "You would have been _gone_ if Irving didn't use this bullshit Invincibility cube to save your ass!"

"Oh, that's right, ye wanted Wanda gone over Lilith," Irving chimed in.

"Fuck right off!" Jynxie shouted.

"Mweeheehee... Irving," Lilith giggled. "You may be one of the most stomach-turningly carefree people I've ever met, but your tendency to sow unrest leaves my heart _thundering_ ~"

"Sorry, kid, but you're not my type," Irving joked.

A fifth chain broke off of Lilith's cage.

"Man, this sucks!" Jynxie frowned. "You're tight, Lilith. Never change."

"Your game is doomed to failure and I never saw myself as that close to you," Lilith responded.

"That's... That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Jynxie sniveled.

"Any last words before Lilith's game becomes a ghost?" Topher asked.

"All of this could have been avoided if you just would have worked with me, Lilith," Robby sighed. "Heh. Who am I kidding? I would have backstabbed you anyway."

"Oh, Robby," Lilith condescended. "I truly hope you enjoy the rest of the game."

"...What?" Robby asked.

"Mweeheeheeheeheehee..." Lilith laughed.

The sixth and final chain broke off of Lilith's cage, sending her plummeting into the abyss as her continued laugh faded into silence.

"Man, I knew those hidden cubes would add to the drama!" Topher grinned. "And Mr. Nelson from production thought they were dumb. Anyway, that was tonight's round. You all just made the final five. Whether or not you make the final four will depend on how well you can keep it up."

* * *

The five remaining contestants exited their VR pods. Irving, Robby, and Wanda all silently left the room. Before Jynxie could leave, Dunstan pulled her aside.

"What do you want?" Jynxie lamented. "My best friend just got voted out and I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"...I'm sorry I didn't fully trust you," Dunstan apologized. "And I appreciate you and Lilith sticking with me and Wanda."

Jynxie gave Dunstan a weird look before wrenching herself from Dunstan's grip and speed-walking out of the VR room. Dunstan sighed and left the room as well.

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"After an elimination full of emotions, uncertainty, and accusations, the girl who would most appreciate all the bedlam ends up at the wrong end of it all," Topher told the camera. "Can anybody truly trust anyone anymore? What will this mean for the future of this game? Even I couldn't tell you what's going to happen next, and I am _here_ for it! The answers to all our questions, next time, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Wanda:** Robby's made his bed, and now he needs to lie in it, while this magician saws him in half! Or... votes him out, at least.

 **Jynxie:** Yeah, like I'd vote for Wanda. Robby's just scared and desperate and awful at hiding it. I'm happy to vote him out!

 **Lilith:** As much as I would _love_ Wanda gone, doing so would put me at the mercy of three people who don't like me very much. Unfortunately, I must bid Robby adieu.

 **Irving:** Keh. Imagine if Dunstan did vote for Jynxie. Then, after Robby and I vote out Wanda, there's zero chance of those two rivals working together, and I'll have all the power! Gyarharhar! Anyway, I vote for Wanda.

 **Dunstan:** ...Yes, I would love for Kacey to leave, but I made a promise that I would stand by Wanda, and Wanda trusts Kacey, so I will do the same, and vote out Robby!

 **Robby:** That's it! If Lilith thinks she can kick me down and laugh, then I will do the same two fold as I turn the vote against her! I know about Irving's cube, and it's very likely he will play it tonight, so this can work! Nay, this _will_ work!

* * *

 **Revotes:**

 **Dunstan:** Lilith

 **Irving:** Lilith

 **Jynxie:** Wanda

 **Robby:** Lilith

* * *

 **The Merge:**

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

 _Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor_

Robby - The Weasely Briber

 _Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness_

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

 **Eliminated Premerge:**

 _Gunther - The Sword Collector_

 _Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast_

 _Joseph - The Bro Code_

 _Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless_

 _Felix - The Nudist_

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

* * *

 _A/N: Lilith was another one of those characters that I honestly had no idea what the hell I was going to do with her until I actually started writing the story and got a good feel for her. For the longest time she was going to go home more around the mid-game, likely somewhere after the swap, but I honestly enjoyed writing for her so much that I couldn't help bumping her up a few spaces._

 _Of course, I feel there was only so much I could do with Lilith, and while it was a blast exploring her intricacies and quirks, she was never a major player of the game. She kept the story interesting and not too strat-heavy, I think, but now that we've reached the endgame, the big guns are out, and sadly I don't think Lilith could carry them._

 _Oh, and a huge shout-out and thanks to CragmiteBlaster for helping me finish the challenge. If you're wondering why this took so long to update, it's because I had massive writer's block on the challenge, and my boy came in and saved the day. If you don't already read his fics, I implore you to check them out._


	11. The Kart of the Deal

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, Dunstan and Wanda felt they were on the outs after Robby backstabbed Vanessa, and took to conspiring with Jynxie and Lilith to flip the script. Meanwhile, Robby teamed up with Irving to take full control of the foreseeable game through manipulation of their opposition. The challenge saw the teens in a strange suburb where they found themselves with some... bizarre powers. Dunstan ended up winning the challenge, which left Jynxie and Lilith unable to vote the hall monitor out. Dunstan and Jynxie agreed to put aside their differences to vote out their common enemy in Robby, but Irving, wise to their plan, used his second Invincibility cube on Robby. Instead of Wanda going home like Irving wanted, however, Robby forced a tie between her and Lilith, which led to Lilith going home after the re-vote. It's the final five and trust is at an all-time low among our contestants. Whose elimination will this culminate into? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Wanda sat by herself across from Jynxie at the breakfast table as the punk girl picked forlornly at her eggs.

"Good morning, Jynxie," Wanda greeted.

"'Good morning'," Jynxie scoffed. "My closest and most trusted ally and friend just got voted out! Now, what am I going to do?"

"You can still work with Dunstan and me," Wanda offered.

"Like Dunstan would work with me," Jynxie denied.

"You two were able to work together last night," Wanda reminded her. "You two both voted for Robby last night. And we can do it again tonight! I highly doubt he or Irving have another random safety cube thingy, and I don't see him winning the challenge, either."

"I guess," Jynxie sighed. "It's still hard to trust that he won't vote me out if given the opportunity. Especially after that whole thing he was on last night about people betraying each other if they think the other person will."

"And even after all of that, even after Irving approached him with an offer to vote you out, he still had faith in you and Lilith, just like you and Lilith had faith in him," Wanda said.

"Well yeah, I couldn't vote him out even if I wanted to, he had Invincibility," Jynxie pointed out.

"So you'd rather work with Irving and Robby than me and Dunstan?" Wanda asked.

"I didn't say that!" Jynxie shot back. "I just... Look, you're my friend, and I know you're Dunstan's friend, too, but ever since we merged, I always felt like you were closer to Dunstan than to me."

"You're both my friends," Wanda confirmed. "But, well, I always felt like you were closer to Lilith than to me. Dunstan didn't really have anyone but me and Vanessa once we merged. But things have changed since then. You and Dunstan are both... very passionate people. I understand that. But I don't think you two can't work together. I think you just think you can't. Does that make sense?"

"I guess," Jynxie conceded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I know it won't be easy for them to be trusting friends just like that _(she snaps her fingers)_ , but I do think they should sit down and try to talk things out. Zelda and I didn't use to get along at all when we were kids, but then Mom sat us down and made us tell each other about our feelings, and now we're peachy!

 **Jynxie:** Honestly? I could give a fuck that Wanda wants me to work with Dunstan. He's got such a boner for honor and truth and shit that I know he won't betray me if Wanda doesn't want him to. I'm more concerned with what would happen _after_ we get rid of Robby and Irving. I just know those two would take each other to the end over me. And I'm not about to just hand them the win! But what the hell can I do about it?!

* * *

Irving and Robby met up in the VR room.

"Well, last night certainly could have gone better," Irving grunted.

"Really? I quite enjoyed it all," Robby said smugly.

"Aye, because ye were graciously granted Invincibility," Irving added. "Ye had no chance of going home. One wrong vote, and it could have been me stuck in one of these pods, and then where would ye be? Up against four people who can't stand ye."

"And three is much better?" Robby asked skeptically.

"When ye put it like that, it sounds dire," Irving stated. "However, two of those three conveniently can't stand each other. If we can push Dunstan to vote for Jynxie, and Jynxie to vote for Dunstan, then all we have to do is pick a side, and, regardless of how Wanda may vote, we will be in the majority."

"I seem to recall that not working when you offered a Jynxie vote to Dunstan last night," Robby pointed out.

"A lack of Lilith changes things immensely, lad," Irving smirked. "With her gone, Dunstan would have an easier time voting out Jynxie, and since Jynxie likely feels less secure without her little friend, she'd be more inclined to listen."

"It _might_ work," Robby figured.

"I don't see ye coming up with any ideas of your own," Irving mentioned shortly.

"You wanted Wanda gone, right?" Robby pointed out. "She's the one holding them together. Why not just vote her out?"

"Are ye even hearing yourself?" Irving laughed. "She's their one mutual ally! Neither of them would vote for her with us! Which is why I wanted her out _last_ night instead of Lilith! That was our one chance!"

"...Bugger me with a broomstick," Robby grumbled as he smacked himself on the forehead.

"Ye finally understand how strategy works! Congratulations!" Irving mocked.

"I am a genius!" Robby snapped. "Every move I've made in this game has been calculated and well-planned."

"How was forcing a tie where Lilith went home calculated and well-planned?" Irving asked flatly.

"With her gone, I'm now able to think straight without stressing out about her inane ramblings," Robby said matter-of-factly.

Irving glanced at the camera in disbelief.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Methinks the ideal move for this round is to get Jynxie to go against Dunstan. I think she be a lot more likely to go through with it than Dunstan would be to get Jynxie out, at this point. Especially after she outright admitted to voting for Wanda in the revote last night. Can't see those two working together swimmingly.

 **Robby:** Irving can be such a know-it-all sometimes. No, I didn't make the most effective move last night, but it was still an effective move nonetheless. I just need to figure out a way to get Dunstan or Jynxie to vote out Wanda. Or maybe Irving can do it, since _he's_ so smart, apparently!

* * *

Jynxie found Dunstan doing his morning stretches in the front room.

"Hey, nerd," Jynxie greeted.

"Ah, Kacey!" Dunstan greeted back. "What brings you here? I can't imagine you wish to join me in calisthenics!"

"Why didn't you vote me out last night?" Jynxie asked.

"What an odd question," Dunstan responded. "Why should I have voted for you last night?"

"Because Irving gave you that offer," Jynxie answered. "If he and Robby were telling the truth, even if there wasn't that bullshit Invincibility cube, it would have tied, and you guys probably could have gotten Wanda to drop me on the revote to avoid a tie."

"And where would that leave me?" Dunstan asked rhetorically. "Wanda, my one trusted ally, would no longer want to work with me, and I would be nothing more than a pawn for Irving's and Robby's schemes if that!"

"But you would have voted me out if it was convenient for you?" Jynxie prompted.

"That is a complicated question which I'm not sure I can give an honest and accurate answer to," Dunstan admitted. "However! The situation we find ourselves in now requires that you and I work together! I'm no more of a fan of the idea than you are, but for the sake of the game, I am willing to go through with it! As are you, I imagine, if last night's vote and you approaching me are any indications!"

"Why do you trust me so much all of a sudden? It's weird!" Jynxie objected. "How do you know I wouldn't have voted you out last night if you weren't Invincible?"

"I'm... not sure myself," Dunstan confessed. "But I know now that neither of us would benefit long-term from betraying each other! Thus, the Prisoner's Dilemma does not apply!"

"What is it with you and the damn Prisoner's Dilemma?" Jynxie chided.

"I happen to find it an interesting psychological phenomenon!" Dunstan pouted.

"Have you ever even kissed a girl before?" Jynxie asked facetiously.

"I fail to see how that is relevant to the game at hand!" Dunstan blushed.

"If you think people backstabbing each other is fun, try looking into the psychological phenomenon of women sometime. Might make you more bearable to be around," Jynxie teased as she left the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Dunstan is someone I don't think I'll ever understand. He obviously can't stand me, and he knows I can't stand him, but, like, now he's all cool with working with me? Did the past week-and-a-half of us hating each other mean nothing to him?! Ugh!

 **Dunstan:** I am fully aware that Kacey has no obligation nor desire to help me! But, just as I was when Gunther was voted out, she has nowhere else to turn but Wanda! Surely she can look past our differences for the sake of her game!

* * *

Irving ran into Wanda in one of the common rooms.

"Ah, Wanda, just the person I was looking for!" Irving announced.

"Me?" Wanda asked. She narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to?"

"'What are ye up to', she asks," Irving bemoaned dramatically. "I'll have ye know that Robby has ye in his sights to go home next."

"Yeah, just like last night," Wanda said, unimpressed.

"Ye have it all wrong," Irving denied. "Sure, I voted for ye in the initial vote last night, but now that Lilith be gone, everything has changed dramatically!"

"How?" Wanda asked in disbelief.

"I won't go into details, but rest assured that I have no desire to see ye gone," Irving assured her. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have warned ye about Robby, would I?"

"And who would you rather vote out, huh?" Wanda asked.

"I wouldn't be against losing Robby himself this round if it came down to it," Irving told her.

"...You do realize that if we voted out Robby, it'd be three against one next round, right?" Wanda asked.

"Why, Wanda, if I didn't know better, I'd think ye didn't want to work with me," Irving said in mock offense. "I approach ye with an offer to vote out an enemy of yours, and ye _still_ won't work with me. Why it brings a tear to me eye."

"Irving, I haven't trusted you for a second since you swapped onto the Peacocks," Wanda said.

"I can't imagine why not," Irving said. "Your good friend Vanessa backstabbed someone in literally every vote if I'm not mistaken. Nils, Nils again, Joseph, Cyan, Robby... How am I less trustworthy than she was?"

"You leave Vanessa out of this!" Wanda snapped.

Irving chuckled. "I know that tone of voice. That be the sound of a fool stricken by love."

Wanda's eyes went wide and her teeth clenched as her face flushed.

"Gyarharhar! Can't say I blame ye. She was a fine-looking lass if I do say so myself," Irving grinned. "Just don't let your schoolgirl crush blind ye from what's smart in this game. If ye don't act now, ye very well may not get another chance to get rid of Robby. Just because Vanessa didn't like me very much doesn't mean ye can't work with me."

"I..." Wanda choked. "I'll think about it."

Wanda quickly left the room, looking down in embarrassment. Irving chuckled to himself.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Was, was it that obvious? I'm such an _idiot_! I don't know what Irving's planning, but there's no way he's telling me everything. Irving's really smart. There's no way he'd put himself at an even worse minority unless he was planning something. I-I can't trust him. ...Vanessa... _(she sighs.)_

 **Irving:** Truthfully, getting rid of Wanda now would be ideal, but improbable, since Dunstan or Jynxie aren't likely to go through with it. So I need to set the target on Dunstan, Jynxie, or Robby instead. The only one I can see Wanda voting for is Robby, which be the least ideal option, but it be an option I should keep open, just in case. And don't think for a second that I can't work me way around being in the final four with Dunstan, Jynxie, and Wanda. I'm not the Dread Pirate Irving for nothing! Gyarharhar!

* * *

Dunstan and Robby were the only ones sitting at the lunch table.

"So, Dunstan, what are your plans going forward?" Robby asked.

"I feel that should be obvious!" Dunstan answered. "Take myself and Wanda to the final two!"

"I see," Robby said. "I'm hurt, Dunstan. I thought we were becoming good friends. Why not take _me_ to the final two with you?"

"Er..." Dunstan looked at Robby in disbelief. "Wanda has been a loyal friend and ally to me since I swapped teams! You've only ever wanted me for my vote, and even then, you keep asking me to vote for my friends!"

"Th-That's..." Robby cleared his throat. "We bonded over a mutual love of music yesterday. Why _can't_ we get to know each other better? Because Wanda doesn't like me? That hardly seems fair."

"Why are you like this, Robby?" Dunstan asked.

"Excuse me?" Robby grimaced.

"You have all the makings of an honor student, and yet you channel yourself into being petty and manipulative!" Dunstan continued. "Perhaps we could have worked together in another world where you didn't feel the need to try so hard to convince yourself that you need to be in charge!"

"Tch. That's rich coming from the guy who's been yelling at everyone to pick up their stuff since day one," Robby scoffed.

"I live my life and play my game with orderliness and integrity!" Dunstan argued. "You, meanwhile, go behind people's backs, and vote out people simply because they've angered you in the moment!"

"And it's worked for me so far, and it will continue to work for me in the future," Robby decared.

"Am I to believe that you're telling me that you plan on voting out Irving tonight?" Dunstan asked.

"Tonight? Are you kidding me?" Robby laughed. "And leave myself with Jynxie and Wanda, who both hate me, and you, who will just vote however Wanda tells you to? Goodness, no. If you do plan on making a move of your own, though, and not just being someone's lapdog, I would very much like Wanda gone tonight, and I know Irving does as well. All we need is one more vote."

"I have never been so insulted!" Dunstan roared as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Do you genuinely believe for a second that I would even so much as consider betraying my ally?! That is most unwelcome in any environment! This is exactly what I was talking about, Robby! If you weren't so insistent on backstabbing others, perhaps you would be in this majority with Wanda and me! But instead, you hold these delusions of being some sort of villainous mastermind, just so you can stroke your own ego!"

"I _am_ the mastermind of this game!" Robby snapped as he, too, stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "I don't have to take this! Lilith is gone for a reason, I'll have you know, and that reason is that she crossed the wrong person. You would do well not to repeat her mistake."

Robby grabbed his empty lunch tray and left the table.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Dunstan will never win this game if he stays so blindly loyal to a girl who couldn't strategize her way out of a paper bag. After Wanda goes, he will be next, rest assured.

 **Dunstan:** Was this Robby's goal all along? Get rid of Lilith, and... expect me to work with him because of that? I do not follow his logic! The thing is, if he had gone with Irving's plan of getting rid of Wanda in the previous round, I would have a reason to consider working with him since I'd be out of allies and Kacey would still have her closest friend! But as it stands, that simply isn't so!

* * *

Jynxie found Irving in the VR room.

"Ah, Jynxie! How go things on the high seas?" Irving asked jovially.

"...I want an alliance," Jynxie stated.

"Ooh, cutting straight to the chase, are we?" Irving laughed. "Well, I'm certainly not opposed. Ye always seemed like a fun lass. What say we get rid of Dunstan tonight and take the game by storm?"

"Yo, holy shit, really?!" Jynxie gasped. "That's, like, actually what I was just about to suggest! Fuck yeah!"

"Let it never be said that the Dread Pirate Irving doesn't know how to tell a woman what she wants to hear," Irving joked. "Jokes aside, perhaps Lilith leaving was a boon in disguise. Had she stuck around, ye would still be forced to make nice with Dunstan in order to keep the majority, aye?"

"Lilith going sucks," Jynxie frowned. "I'd rather have her here and have to work with Dunstan than to not have her here at all. But I'm working with what I've got, and, like I told you before, you seem tight. We can make this work."

"Ye flatter me," Irving remarked. "Now, Robby's still trying to push the vote against Wanda, but I can't imagine ye would be on board for that."

"Nope," Jynxie shook her head. "Wanda's cool. It's Dunstan or nothing."

"That's what I figured," Irving nodded. "We're going to have to convince Robby to vote out Dunstan with us. Shouldn't be too difficult, but I know the two of ye have a past, so all I ask is that the two of ye try not to get on each other's nerves too much."

"I don't think either of us can promise that," Jynxie chuckled. "Geez, how the hell did you end up with Robby as your closest ally?"

"Who can say?" Irving shrugged. "I didn't want to work with him any more than the rest of ye. The thing is: he no longer be me closest ally if ye catch me drift."

"Heh, no shit," Jynxie grinned. "Yeah! I'm feeling GOOD about this!"

"Gyarharhar! You said it!" Irving agreed. "I think I can say with confidence that I can see us in the final two."

"Heh. We'll see," Jynxie winked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Funny thing about me telling Jynxie I'd take her to final two: I was actually telling the truth! Gyarharhar! The way I see it, once we get rid of Dunstan, we can easily get Wanda to vote out Robby, and then it's just a matter of which of the girls I decide to take to the end with me. Wanda would be easier to beat, but Jynxie would be a more satisfying challenge. Or Jynxie could win the final three challenge and choose to take me. Whatever works!

 **Jynxie:** Obviously, I'm taking everything Irving says with a grain of salt, but at this point, it's not like I have much of a choice. I know Wanda's going to be more loyal to Dunstan than she is to me, which is bullshit! Thankfully, here's this prime opportunity to get rid of Dunstan, and hell am I going to pass that shit up! It's the final damn five and he's still here. What the hell?

* * *

Dunstan and Wanda hung out in the sleeping room.

"Dunstan, have you ever had a crush before?" Wanda asked.

"What brings this up?" Dunstan asked in return.

"Just answer the question," Wanda pleaded.

"Er, I have," Dunstan confirmed. "I tend to push these feelings to the back of my mind, however! I mustn't allow anything to distract me from maintaining order in the hallowed halls of the academy!"

"I see..." Wanda sighed. "So Irving was right."

"Irving? What did Irving tell you?" Dunstan asked, confused.

"Dunstan, do you think targeting Robby is the right choice?" Wanda asked.

"You're changing the subject," Dunstan pointed out.

"Just answer the question!" Wanda pleaded.

"Er, I think eliminating Irving is the wiser choice overall," Dunstan answered. "But eliminating Robby is not a bad decision!"

Wanda buried her face in her hands as she began to cry.

"...Wanda?" Dunstan asked. "Did I... Did I say something upsetting? Because that was not my intention! I apologize profusely!"

"It's not you," Wanda sniveled. "I'm just such an idiot."

Dunstan looked deep in thought as he moved his hands, gesticulating him mentally piecing together what Wanda had been telling him.

"I'm afraid I do not follow," Dunstan admitted.

"Don't you see?!" Wanda cried. "I'm letting my feelings for Vanessa get in the way of the game!"

"You are? How?" Dunstan asked.

"I keep targeting Robby because that's what Vanessa wanted," Wanda explained. "I didn't stop to think for a second that Irving would be the smarter choice. And he is! Now that you've mentioned it, all I can think of is how obvious of a threat he is! How am I supposed to win this for her and Zelda if I don't even know how to strategize?!"

"I'm... not very good at this sort of thing," Dunstan confessed. "But I don't think that something like targeting Robby over Irving is indicative of a lack of grasp on strategy! Like I said, both are valid options! And there is a difference between allowing rule-breaking to go unpunished, and righting the wrongs committed towards your sister and friend! It shows a tremendous sense of empathy that I haven't seen from anyone else in this game but Vanessa herself! I didn't know either of them very well, but I believe that Vanessa and Zelda would both be very proud of how you are playing!"

Wanda enveloped Dunstan in a tight embrace.

"You are actually the best," Wanda laughed through her tears. She let go of him, wiped her tears, and began fanning her face with both hands. "So... you've had crushes, too, huh? What's your type? Punk girls, perhaps?" She winked.

"Not in the slightest," Dunstan said flatly. "I'll have you know that she's the class president. Straight-A student, dresses conservatively, and has the most beautiful smile."

"You're such a dork," Wanda giggled.

"I've been called much worse!" Dunstan declared.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Dunstan is right. And so is Irving, I think. I'm definitely letting my emotions get in the way of me thinking straight. Ever since Zelda left, I've felt this... I guess obligation to do as good as I can, for her sake, and Vanessa leaving just made it even harder. I did not expect to be in charge of an alliance, I can tell you that much. _(She giggles.)_ But if I can lead a wonderful audience into amazement and awe, I can lead Dunstan and Jynxie to the final three!

 **Dunstan:** Consoling crying girls is not something I'm used to! I'm usually the reason they're crying in the first place! I did not expect for that to work, but it did, so... I suppose I'll count that as an accomplishment!

* * *

The final five met up with Topher in the VR room.

"Alright, final five! Are you guys ready for your next challenge?" Topher asked.

This was met with excited interjections of "Yeah!" and "Let's go!" from the contestants.

"That's what I like to hear!" Topher grinned. "Alright, let's get into those VR pods and get this party started!"

The contestants entered their respective VR pods and dozed off into stasis.

* * *

When the contestants came to, they all found themselves seated in color-coded go-karts: white-and-black for Dunstan, brown-and-red for Irving, grey-and-purple for Jynxie, blue-and-tan for Robby, and black-and-pink for Wanda. They were situated next to each other at what looked to be the starting line of a race course. The long, metallic, winding track of the apparent race course appeared to rest upon several large, floating rocks. The sky was dark and the stars were as clear as could be.

"Well, this seems fairly self-explanatory," Robby commented.

"Welcome, contestants, to the Space Race of Disgrace!" Topher's voice announced. "Your goal today is simple: win the race in first place! The race will consist of one lap, and the first person to complete the race will win Invincibility! There are a couple more surprises, but I'll leave those as, well, a surprise for now."

"I do not like the sound of that," Dunstan paled.

"If there are no more questions, let's get this race underway!" Topher announced.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** A go-kart race, eh? This suits me rather nicely, actually. Everyone is on an even playing field, so I may be able to win this one with my razor-sharp cunning and wit.

* * *

"On your marks..." Topher's voice announced.

The engines in the contestants' go-karts had started, and they all took control of their steering wheels.

"Get set..." Topher built up.

The contestants all shot glances at one another, ready to begin the challenge.

"GO!" Topher concluded.

The five go-karts all shot forward on Topher's instruction, and the race had officially begun.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck yeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" Jynxie cheered before speeding right off of the track. Rather than hurtling off into the inky abyss of outer space, however, a robotic drone latched onto her kart with a long, robotic arm, and dragged her back to where she had shot off, just after everyone else had already passed her.

"Fucking shit," Jynxie swore as she revved up her engine in order to catch up.

Irving, meanwhile, had taken the lead, and had just driven through a bizarre floating green cube with an ! insignia on it. Irving looked at the display in the center of his kart's steering wheel, and it displayed what looked to be a caltrop.

"That's what I like to see!" Irving grinned as he slammed his fist on the button display.

His kart left behind a large caltrop onto the track, which Robby drove directly into, causing him to spin out of control, allowing Dunstan, Wanda, and even Jynxie to pass him.

"What the hell was that?!" Robby cursed before slowly getting reoriented with the direction he needed to go and accelerating in that direction.

Dunstan, Jynxie, and Wanda had all also driven through green cubes and had also received weapons from them. Dunstan's steering wheel displayed a caltrop, Jynxie's displayed a firework rocket, and Wanda's displayed a yellow box with an upside-down ! insignia on it.

"I like the sound of that!" Jynxie said with a manic grin as she pounded on the button.

Just like that, a rocket fired out the front of her kart and collided with Dunstan's kart, launching him in the air.

"AGH!" Dunstan cried as his kart landed. "You did that on purpose!"

Just then, another rocket hit Dunstan, launching him in the air again.

"Farewell!" Robby teased as he drove past the hall monitor, before driving directly into a decoy item box, tumbling him out of control and off the course.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** It's not as if I've never experienced wacky kart races before! I was a kid, once, too! But games like this encourage roughhousing and picking on others, which stands firmly against my ideals!

* * *

Irving, still in the lead, maneuvered his way through the twisting course.

"I thought challenges were supposed to be challenging!" Irving laughed, before immediately being hit by a blue fireworks rocket, sending his kart skyward with a large explosion. Wanda and Jynxie drove past the pirate just as his kart returned to the ground. "Tch. I can admit when I'm tempting fate," Irving grumbled as he kept moving forward.

"Get good!" Jynxie taunted.

"Try not to get distracted," Wanda warned her.

The girls drove through green boxes, giving each of them a caltrop.

"Hard not to when there's high-octane action and wrecking shit!" Jynxie grinned as she deployed her item immediately.

Right ahead of the two girls, medium-sized comets began careening into the track, firmly lodging themselves into the track.

"Shit!" Jynxie swore as she swerved her kart out of the way of a comet that had crashed right in front of her.

Wanda, barely ahead of her, took the opportunity to deploy her caltrop as she drove in between two comets. Jynxie, who had been following her, did not see it, and drove directly into it, spinning her out of control.

A blue firework rocket, similar to the one that had struck Irving, flew directly into Wanda's kart, sending it flying up in the air with an explosion. Dunstan took the opportunity to drive up to both girls.

"Perhaps you should follow your own advice, Kacey!" Dunstan called as he took the lead. "That advice being 'get good', if that was not clear!"

"Hey! Get back here!" Jynxie barked as she sped up to catch up to him. Wanda followed close behind.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Just keeping the lead is tough enough, but with all these weapons they keep giving us, it becomes a lot harder to stay in first place. It doesn't matter how well or bad you do, anyone can pull a rabbit out of their hat here!

* * *

Irving and Robby had just driven through green boxes and made it to where the comets had begun to fall. Irving's display showcased a golden sphere, while Robby's displayed a rocket ship.

"Ohoho, what have we here?" Irving asked. Pressing the button on his steering wheel enveloped his kart in a shining golden force field, and his kart ran even faster than it had before. "Invincibility, eh? I'll take it."

"I don't know who you think you're fooling, but I will be winning Invincibility tonight," Robby smirked as he activated his item.

In an instant, Robby's kart transformed into a rocket ship, blasting him over the field of fallen comets.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Robby screamed before landing right next to Dunstan.

"Goodness!" Dunstan gasped, startled.

"Out of my way!" Robby shouted as he swerved his kart into Dunstan's, knocking the hall monitor off of the race course. "Victory is mine!"

Irving, meanwhile, still shining golden, sped his way through the comet field. By the time he had made it through the other side and his power-up had worn off, he had caught up to Jynxie and Wanda.

"Afternoon, lasses!" Irving greeted.

The three drove past where the recovery drone had dropped Dunstan off.

"Well, I never," Dunstan huffed as he sped back up.

Robby, ahead of the other three, had driven through a green box and dropped a caltrop immediately after. Jynxie swerved out of the way of it and collided with Irving, knocking both of them off the edge of the race course.

Wanda managed to avoid the caltrop and her two opponents. By the time Irving and Jynxie had been returned to the race course, Dunstan had already passed the both of them.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Geez, you can spend one second in the lead, and the next thing you know you're in last place. The whole thing sounds kinda random to me, but that doesn't mean I'm about to give up! Far from it!

* * *

Wanda, having just driven through a green box, received a red firework rocket.

"Welp, might as well," Wanda figured as she deployed the rocket, which flew forward and collided with Robby's kart, sending it flying in the air.

Wanda drove past the rich boy.

"Hey!" Robby objected. "You'll pay for that!"

Robby's kart flew up in the air again as another firework hit it. This time, Dunstan drove past him.

"You did that on purpose!" Robby cried.

Robby began speeding up to catch back up, but he was knocked into the air again as Jynxie, surrounded by a golden aura, drove right through him.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Jynxie cheered as she whizzed ahead.

"Are you all conspiring against me?!" Robby snapped.

"Perhaps ye need to get good, lad!" Irving called as he zoomed over Robby on a rocket kart.

"Shut up! I'm more than good! I'm great! No, amazing!" Robby insisted as he slammed his foot on the gas, which accelerated him straight off of the race course.

By the time Jynxie's aura wore off and Irving's rocket expired, the two were about caught up with Dunstan and Wanda.

"Ohoho! Now things get interesting!" Irving laughed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** It's not about who be in first, it's about who's got the best items, and the best items always go to people further behind the pack in these sorts of games.

* * *

Wanda, Dunstan, Jynxie, and Irving all drove through a green box, one after another. The finish line was in sight, and they all had items.

"Let's go!" Jynxie shouted as she slammed her button, launching a red firework rocket forward and towards Dunstan.

"Ah!" Dunstan slammed his own button, deploying a caltrop that collided with the rocket, eliminating both traps in a tiny explosion.

"Hey! No fair!" Jynxie objected.

"You tried sabotaging me! I only did what I could to keep you from succeeding in such a sinister endeavor!" Dunstan insisted.

Just then, Robby flew in between Wanda and Dunstan on a rocket kart power-up. The rockets expired, and he landed.

"So sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to be taking this from you all," Robby boasted.

Wanda deployed a caltrop of her own, with which Robby collided immediately, causing him to spin out of control and letting the others pass him.

Just then, a giant meteor broke through a part of the course from below, bending and breaking it into two giant ramps. The contestants all approached the newly-damaged track.

"That's not good," Wanda gulped.

Nevertheless, she and the others drove as quickly as they could towards it. All of them managed to stick the landing, except for Robby, who approached it from an angle and went careening off the course again.

Wanda, Dunstan, Jynxie, and Irving landed on the course and approached the finish line steadily.

"This is it!" Wanda cheered. "Am... Am I going to win this?!"

"Keheheh..." Irving chuckled as he finally used his item. He and his kart were enveloped in the invincible golden aura.

Irving drove directly through Jynxie's, Dunstan's, and Wanda's karts and straight through the finish line.

"Congratulations, Irving!" Topher's voice announced. "You have come in first place, and will be invincible from tonight's vote!"

"Gyarharhar! Ye can't keep a good pirate down!" Irving said with a huge grin.

The five contestants fizzled out of the simulation.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** _(His eye twitches.)_ This race was rigged against me. I refuse to acknowledge any other possibility.

 **Wanda:** Well, Irving winning Invincibility makes my decision of who to vote for tonight a lot easier. I know Dunstan and Jynxie won't have any issues voting out Robby, so this should be easy, yeah?

 **Jynxie:** Tonight's a big night for this girl right here. I can stick with Wanda and finally kick Robby's ass out, or I can side with Irving and finally kick Dunstan's ass out. The only tough part here is deciding which to go for! _(She cackles.)_

* * *

Irving, Jynxie, and Robby met up in the VR room.

"Now, Robby, if Jynxie being here didn't give it away, I've got a solid plan," Irving began. "She's willing to vote out Dunstan if we go along with it."

"Dunstan, huh?" Robby thought aloud. "Not the most enticing option, I will admit, but not one I am opposed to, either."

"Yeah, well, it's either that or I vote you out," Jynxie scoffed. "With Irving safe, I guarantee you Dunstan and Wanda are voting for you tonight. All they need is my vote to send you out of here."

"Is that a threat?!" Robby accused. "And what's stopping us from asking Dunstan to just vote for you with us? Hm?"

"He's got a point," Irving added. "I like ye, Jynxie, and I'd like to work with ye over Dunstan, but that doesn't mean I won't seek other options if I get the feeling that ye aren't willing to work with me."

"Tch," Jynxie grumbled. "So, let me guess, you also told Dunstan all the same things you told me this morning?"

"I did," Irving lied. "I needed to cover me bases, ye understand. But I'm serious when I say that I'd rather work with you than him. I don't care how willing he is to go through with a plan to vote ye out - if ye be willing, then I'm sticking with ye."

"Same here," Robby said reluctantly. "I'd still rather get rid of Wanda, but you've made it abundantly clear that you aren't interested in that."

"Try not to sound so disappointed," Jynxie snarked. "Keep in mind that I'm the one person keeping you in the game right now."

"Ye be enjoying this, aren't ye?" Irving laughed.

" _I_ most certainly am not," Robby huffed.

"Ye would do well to just go with it," Irving muttered to him.

Robby scowled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** I cannot believe this! I'm the sole reason Jynxie's best friend just got eliminated, and now _she_ has the gall to act like _she's_ the one in power here?! Those two are counting me out as just a number. As if the past four votes I've been in didn't go exactly my way. The sheer idiocy is astounding.

* * *

Jynxie later met up with Dunstan and Wanda in the sleeping room.

"Okay, so Irving has Invincibility, but we can still vote for Robby," Wanda pointed out.

"No objections here!" Dunstan saluted.

"Works for me," Jynxie smirked.

Silence.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy," Wanda giggled.

"No surprises here!" Dunstan chimed in. "Robby has been a nuisance and an annoyance for as long as I have known him, and that has extended into the merge! There is no good reason not to get rid of him!"

"Even when you don't have Invincibility?" Jynxie asked. "You still don't think I could betray you?"

"Jynxie, please, not this again," Wanda groaned.

"Nah, I'm just playing," Jynxie chortled. "But now you see how it feels when you drop that kind of thing on me, right, Dunstan?"

"...I apologize," Dunstan nodded. "I understand my insensitivity and will take strides to avoid doing anything similar in the future!"

Silence again.

"That... That's it?" Wanda asked. "No more fighting?"

"I see no reason to continue arguing with her!" Dunstan mentioned.

Jynxie shot him an annoyed glance. "Yeah, what he said," she agreed.

Wanda squealed excitedly and brought both of her friends into a tight hug. "I knew you guys would learn to get along someday!"

"Hey, calm down!" Jynxie grunted. "It's not like he and I are friends or anything. Just leaving each other alone."

"Y-Yes!" Dunstan agreed. "Jynxie and I may no longer be enemies, but that does not mean that we like each other!"

"Just let me have this," Wanda smiled as she squeezed her friends tighter.

Dunstan gave Jynxie a concerned look. Jynxie returned with the same annoyed look from before.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Fucking Dunstan, acting like he's so above being mad at me all of a sudden. He sure as fuck wasn't like that when I was just minding my own damn business! And now he's just got to be the big man because it's convenient for him. Fuck him and everything he stands for, honestly!

* * *

Robby and Wanda ate dinner at the same time.

"So, I've got some tantalizing news that you might want to hear," Robby told her.

"I don't want to hear it," Wanda dismissed.

"Really? It could mean the difference between you staying in this game or not," Robby smirked smugly.

"Let me guess: you and Irving are voting for me, and you just want to rub it in my face?" Wanda guessed.

"Not even close, actually," Robby denied. "Actually, Irving is doing what he can to pull Jynxie over into voting for Dunstan. Jynxie mentioned that you and Dunstan are voting for me, and keeps threatening to vote me out."

"So? That's good news for me if she's sticking with the plan to vote you out," Wanda pointed out.

" _If_ she sticks to your plan. If, if, if, if, if," Robby countered. "Jynxie's really beginning to get under my skin. Let it be known that I am willing to abandon Irving and work with you and Dunstan - knowing full well that I will not be your number one ally, nor Dunstan's. All you need to do is vote for Jynxie with me."

"What do you take me for?" Wanda huffed. "I trust Jynxie. I don't trust you."

"She is seriously considering this Dunstan vote!" Robby reiterated. "I know you like to think everything is all sunshine and rainbows with your friends, but that quite simply is not the case. I also fear that she and Irving will become a power duo after this vote. I can see it now. If Dunstan leaves, then I'll have no choice but to stick with Irving and Jynxie and leave you at fourth."

"And if you leave?" Wanda asked skeptically.

"Do you truly want to roll those dice?" Robby challenged. "Even if you're right, and even if you successfully get rid of me, there is every chance in the world that it could cost you the game. Irving and Jynxie _will_ do everything in their power to get rid of Dunstan, and then at final three, they'll get rid of you."

" _If_ she sticks to Irving's plan," Wanda countered. "I trust Jynxie more than I trust you and Irving combined."

"Famous last words," Robby sighed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** _(She sighs.)_ I'm making more of a point of thinking logically instead of emotionally because that's how you win games like this. I can't control whether or not Jynxie votes for Robby or Dunstan, but I can control if I vote for Jynxie or not. Is that bad, that I'm thinking this way? I want to trust my friends. No, I _need_ to trust my friends!

* * *

Irving found Dunstan doing evening workouts in one of the common rooms.

"Good evening, lad!" Irving greeted.

"Irving!" Dunstan leered. "What do you want?! Up to no good, I imagine!"

"I'm just here to give ye one more chance," Irving explained. "I've discussed it with Jynxie, and she be willing to vote ye out tonight. I just wish to see if ye be willing to reconsider not voting for her. It could mean the difference between ye staying or going."

"Even if I were to vote for her, how can I be sure that you and Robby would go along with it?!" Dunstan accused. "You could still just vote for me!"

"So what ye be saying is that ye would rather just go home than potentially get rid of your game-long rival?" Irving asked skeptically. "I'll be blunt: that's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard."

"I..." Dunstan sighed.

"Do ye truly trust Jynxie to not vote ye out?" Irving asked. "Are ye willing to put absolute faith in her not voting ye out tonight? Are ye willing to bet your game on it? Think carefully about it, lad."

"I..." Dunstan repeated. "It's not that I don't trust her. It's that I don't trust you and Robby."

"An admission of refusal be naught but an admission of defeat," Irving said as he shook his head in disapproval. "What ye be telling me, Dunstan, is that I should 100% vote for ye, because there is a 0% chance of ye voting for Jynxie, and if I voted for Jynxie, I'd be wasting me vote. Even if ye were to lie to me and tell me that ye would vote for her, or even consider it, it'd at least even the odds for both of us. There be a 50% chance each that ye vote for her or Robby, and there be a 50% chance each that I vote for her or you. That leaves a 25% chance that we both vote for her, which be a lot better than a 0% chance."

"I am many things, Irving, but a liar is not one of them!" Dunstan pledged. "You may see it all as numbers and statistics, but my honor is worth more than that!"

"To just give up your game, just like that," Irving spat in disgust. "I warned ye, Dunstan. You'll find your honor isn't worth much when ye be comatose in a virtual reality pod."

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** Deep down, I know Irving is completely right. Logically, voting for Robby is not a smart move here. I was just talking to Wanda about smart moves and letting your emotions get in the way of them. But can I really just betray my allies just like that?! What am I if not a stalwart symbol of truth and law in these halls?!

* * *

The five contestants had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by five metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"Houdini's got nothing on how many times I've escaped from these cages," Wanda winked.

A spotlight shone in front of the contestants, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, contestants," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the tenth elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the third one voted out of the merge."

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," Jynxie remarked.

The other four contestants all glanced nervously at the punk girl.

"First vote... Robby!" Topher announced.

"How many times must I teach you this lesson, Wanda?" Robby condescended as one of his chains broke.

"Second vote... Dunstan!" Topher continued.

Dunstan white-knuckled the bars of his cage as one of his own chains broke.

"Third vote... Robby!" Topher continued.

"A sad display if this pirate ever did see one," Irving tsked. "How do ye keep failing to vote out _Robby_ of all people?"

"Yeah! ...Hey!" Robby objected as a second chain broke off his cage.

"Fourth vote... Dunstan!" Topher continued.

"If this is the end, so be it!" Dunstan decided as a second chain broke off his cage. "If I am to leave, then I will leave with honor and integrity!"

"Dunstan..." Wanda muttered.

"Final vote..." Topher began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Robby!"

"What?!" Robby snapped as a third chain broke off his cage, causing it to rock back and forth.

Jynxie burst into laughter. "Did you really think Wanda wouldn't tell me that you threw my ass under the bus to her?"

"Ye did what?!" Irving accused. "Robby! What the hell were ye thinking?!"

"I-I-I wasn't going to let Jynxie act like she ran the place," Robby stammered. "It, It was just me, erm..."

"Destroying your game, that's what it was!" Irving shouted.

"Now hold on just a second, Irving!" Dunstan piped up. "Robby is not the only one among us who threw Jynxie under the bus tonight! I seem to recall you trying very hard to get me to vote for her!"

A fourth chain broke off of Robby's cage.

"Har! Harharhar! I never intended to follow through on that!" Irving laughed.

"I know! Which is why _I_ never intended to follow through either!" Dunstan pointed out. "But the hypocrisy of calling Robby out on doing so is staggering! Outrageous, even!"

"This isn't fair!" Robby cried. "This move was _perfect_! Genius! I should not be going home tonight!"

"No, you should have gone home a long-ass time ago," Jynxie sneered smugly.

"This is all your fault!" Robby shouted at Jynxie.

"Any last words before Robby goes?" Topher asked.

"Maybe you just need to get good," Jynxie told the rich boy.

Silence.

"Alrighty then," Topher grinned as the final chain broke on Robby's cage, sending him plummeting into the abyss.

"The only reason ye still stand here is that of sheer luck, lad," Irving glared at Dunstan.

"But I am still here, aren't I?!" Dunstan boasted. "Don't be mad just because the luck wasn't in your favor this time! You've dodged several eliminations through luck alone!"

"Final four!" Topher interrupted. "Truly a milestone, but the game isn't over until one of you's earned that million bucks."

* * *

The final four exited their VR pods. Irving speed-walked out of the room.

"We did it!" Wanda squeaked as she pulled Dunstan and Jynxie in for another hug.

"There's a reason I've always felt honesty is the best policy!" Dunstan smiled. "It is through honesty that trust is built, and-"

"Yeah, we're all happy, don't make a huge deal out of it," Jynxie teased.

"We've got this, you guys," Wanda smiled as she let go of the two. "Just one more round, and we'll be the final three!"

"Provided Irving doesn't win Invincibility," Dunstan added.

"Mood killer," Wanda pouted. "Anyway, I'm going to go get ready for bed!"

Wanda skipped out of the room.

"Hey," Jynxie addressed Dunstan before he could leave the room. "I didn't vote to keep you because I wanted to save you. I voted against Robby because he made himself an obstacle. Don't get the wrong idea."

"I wouldn't expect someone of your ilk to know a thing about repaying kindness!" Dunstan replied. "But I prefer the gesture all the same."

"Hey, I'm kind as fuck!" Jynxie insisted.

"Whatever you say, Jynxie," Dunstan dismissed as he turned to leave.

"And... stop calling me Jynxie!" Jynxie accused.

"I do not understand. Is that not what you wish to be called?" Dunstan asked.

"Yeah... Well... It sounds weird coming from you! Stop it!" Jynxie growled.

"Typical Kacey, unable to make up her mind about anything," Dunstan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I just voted to save your ass!" Jynxie shot back. "A little appreciation would be nice!"

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"Another round of sneaky deals and misdirection, but in the end, perhaps the lines in the sand aren't so easily washed away. Robby learned that the hard way." Topher told the camera. "Irving certainly isn't happy about how the vote turned out. How will he adapt? Will Dunstan and Jynxie be able to get along long enough to get through the final four without killing each other? Will Wanda make any big moves of her own? The answers to all our questions, next time, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Dunstan:** Jynxie knows that both Irving and Robby have thrown her under the bus! I cannot imagine she would be willing to stick with them at this rate, so I feel confident in casting my vote for Robby tonight!

 **Irving:** I didn't plan on voting for Jynxie tonight, but I felt it'd pay to leave the option open. But since Dunstan refuses to even consider the option, I feel no choice but to vote for Dunstan.

 **Wanda:** I'm not turning on my friends. I don't care if Dunstan is the target, I don't care if Jynxie is the target, I don't care if _I'm_ the target! All I know is that Robby can't be trusted, and he needs to go. Alakazam!

 **Robby:** Nrgh... As much as I would love to be rid of Jynxie, it simply is not in the cards tonight. I suppose there's always next time, so for now, I'll stick with the Dunstan vote.

 **Jynxie:** Fuck, man. I don't know. I've thought about it a lot, but at the end of the day, Robby's actively campaigning to get rid of me, and Dunstan isn't. Doesn't mean Dunstan _won't_ , but thinking too much about the future isn't the Jynxie style. So yeah, I'm voting for Robby!

* * *

 **The Merge:**

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

 _Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor_

 _Robby - The Weasely Briber_

 _Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness_

Wanda - The Chipper Magician

 **Eliminated Premerge:**

 _Gunther - The Sword Collector_

 _Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast_

 _Joseph - The Bro Code_

 _Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless_

 _Felix - The Nudist_

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

* * *

 _A/N: So yeah, remember back in like the Nils boot when I said that the original fourth boot got postponed because I felt there was more to them that I could work with? Surprise! Robby, originally just another victim of Nils's influence, ended up being one of the more successful villains of the story... somehow._

 _I find it's easy to write a trainwreck villain who goes home early, and I find it's easy to write a competent villain who makes it far, and I find it's easy to write a competent villain who goes early, but having a trainwreck villain go far like Robby was definitely a fun challenge. Robby definitely got incredibly lucky at several points throughout the story, as he went from overconfident villain-in-the-making, to scared little boy, to overcompensating, insecure tryhard, all without going home until the final five. He was polarizing, to say the least, but I think he served his role in the story well. I don't think anyone thought for a second that he would win, so now feels like a good time to let him go._


	12. Medal of Monster

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, it was Jynxie in the middle, as the duos of Dunstan and Wanda, and Irving and Robby did what they could to ensure that the punk girl would vote on their side. With her two least favorite players both as viable options, a decision had to be made. Meanwhile, Wanda began feeling insecure about whether or not she was playing a good enough game, and Irving tried expanding his options with the other contestants. The challenge was a simple go-kart race, with a few extra bells and whistles that kept things nice and unpredictable. It was a very close race, but Irving emerged victorious that night. As was to be expected, the vote fell between Dunstan and Robby, but thanks to Irving and Robby overplaying and throwing Jynxie under the bus to Dunstan and Wanda, Jynxie decided, in the end, to get rid of Robby. We're at the home stretch. Who will stretch on, and whose game will snap? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Irving approached Dunstan during his morning workouts.

"Irving, if you're going to keep disturbing me during my workouts, I implore you at least join me in them!" Dunstan insisted.

"I just came to apologize for voting for ye last night," Irving said.

"Baloney!" Dunstan dismissed. "Baloney and hogwash! Balderdash, even! You wouldn't stop telling me last night how much I deserved to go home because I had no desire to conspire with you! I refuse to believe you hold any sort of remorse for voting for me! All you're doing is scrambling because you are out of allies!"

"Am I not human? Do I not bleed?" Irving asked dramatically. "Who's to say I can't feel sorry for almost sending a good friend of mine home?"

"And when did that happen? Because it certainly wasn't last night!" Dunstan objected. "Frankly, I expected better from you, Irving! This is a pathetic display!"

"Would ye prefer if I ignored ye entirely and didn't offer any sort of courtesy?" Irving scoffed. "That doesn't sound very welcome in a polite environment."

"It's impolite to ignore someone who is speaking to you!" Dunstan corrected. "I was not speaking to you until now, thus, you had no obligation to speak to me!"

"So ye be writing me off outright? Even after I took the time to apologize to ye?" Irving questioned.

"Irving, you and I both know that you have no intention of working with me!" Dunstan dismissed. "Why are you wasting your time and mine with empty discussion?!"

"So ye would rather I continue to conspire against you than open up the opportunity to work with me?" Irving asked in disbelief.

"I've always said that honesty is the best policy!" Dunstan answered. "Dishonest politeness is still dishonest!"

"And it still be polite. Something ye be lacking in," Irving returned.

"Politeness comes second to order!" Dunstan declared.

"Evidently," Irving grumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** I swear, the lad _wants_ to lose this game. I approach him time and again with the offer to vote out Jynxie, and he refuses to take it because it doesn't fall under his arbitrary guidelines of "order" or what-have-ye. Tch. I never expected to be best friends with the lad, but I can't say I've ever met anyone so frustrating to deal with before.

 **Dunstan:** Irving seemed genuinely upset at the results of last night's vote. More so than I've ever seen him before. He likes to build himself up as a master of the game, but take away his power, and he's no more secure in his game than Robby was! I see past your facade, Irving!

* * *

Jynxie and Wanda enjoyed breakfast together.

"Hey, thanks so much for sticking with me and Dunstan last night," Wanda smiled.

"Don't ever imply that I ever stuck with Dunstan again," Jynxie grumbled. "It's less that and more that I was opposing Robby."

"Whatever you say," Wanda winked.

"Well, either way, the little shit's gone for good now," Jynxie grinned. "Now we've just got to get rid of the rest of the boys and we'll be golden, yeah?"

"Irving first," Wanda made clear.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jynxie moaned. "But you _are_ willing to go to the final two with me and not Dunstan?"

"I'd be happy making it to the end with either of you," Wanda stated plainly.

"And I'd be happy making it to the end with either you or Irving," Jynxie responded.

"Jynxie, look, I'm not going to apologize for being friends with both you and Dunstan," Wanda frowned.

"I'm not asking you to," Jynxie said. "I'm just laying out my stance, the same way you are."

"I really don't want us to fight," Wanda said.

"Who's fighting?" Jynxie asked. "I'm just saying, look at it from my perspective. You've told me before that you're closer to Dunstan than to me. What the hell am I supposed to do with that? _Not_ make deals with other people to ensure my safety? Yeah, Irving's a sneaky douchebag, but he's made it clear that he's willing to take me to the end over anyone else here. I'm still cool with you, don't get me wrong, but if you're going to be best friends with my worst enemy, don't act surprised when it's the final four and I start working with your worst enemy! Besides, I still had your back these past couple votes in spite of it all, didn't I?"

"I guess," Wanda sighed. "And, again, I'm super grateful for it, but it just... hurts to hear all this."

"Yeah, well, that's the game," Jynxie said.

"Can you at least promise me you'll vote for Irving if he's vulnerable tonight?" Wanda asked.

"I think you and I both know I can't," Jynxie said. "Would you vote for Dunstan if he was vulnerable tonight?"

Wanda sighed as she buried her face in her hands. "I hate this. We're friends. We shouldn't be against each other."

"I'm not a fan of it, either, but, like I said, that's the game," Jynxie agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Am I a hypocrite for being upset with Jynxie for working with both me and Irving when I've been working with both her and Dunstan since the merge? I mean, I can't help the way I feel, but it still hurts. It makes sense, but it hurts. But I can't let it get to me. I just need to make sure Jynxie votes for Irving tonight. Somehow...

 **Jynxie:** Look, I don't want to be against Wanda any more than she wants it, but if I don't stick with Irving, then my chances of making it to the end, and winning by extension, are a lot lower. She took her stance when she told me that she was closer to Dunstan than to me. It all could have been avoided if she made the smart choice.

* * *

Dunstan entered the sleeping room, where Jynxie relaxed on her bed.

"Hey, Dun-ass!" Jynxie greeted.

"Kacey! What do you want?!" Dunstan huffed.

"How come you've been so... not awful to me these past couple days?" Jynxie asked.

"Though your disregard towards being an upstanding human being has not faltered throughout the entirety of the time I've known you, I understand that we much work together in order to get ahead in this game!" Dunstan answered. "Thus, I have opted to let a number of things slide in order to avoid friction that might end poorly!"

"Oh really?" Jynxie scoffed. "Things like what?"

"Pointing them out now would defeat the entire purpose of everything I just told you!" Dunstan responded.

"Then why'd you tell me?! Now I'm curious!" Jynxie whined.

"Believe me, I would be more than happy to highlight everything I don't like about you at a later time!" Dunstan told her.

"I haven't stopped telling you what an obnoxious piece of shit you are. What difference does it make?" Jynxie scoffed.

"Because this makes me look like the bigger person," Dunstan smirked.

"I knew it! You _are_ trying to be more mature just to make me look worse!" Jynxie accused.

"I'm taking a more mature route because it suits me," Dunstan said smugly. "But if the combat boot fits..."

"My boots are fucking awesome! Excuse you!" Jynxie shouted.

"I didn't say anything about them," Dunstan said in a smug false innocence.

"So much for all the 'Oh Kacey, you're my savior for voting out Robby and not _me_ ' last night," Jynxie grunted.

"I am grateful, believe me!" Dunstan affirmed. "But if you're going to refer to me by a crude nickname and chastise me for treating you with respect, I will not hesitate to bring out some claws of my own!"

"Yeah, well keep your big meaty claws to yourself if you don't want me voting your ass out tonight," Jynxie remarked.

"If you want third place so badly, then be my guest," Dunstan jeered.

"I'd still do better than you," Jynxie grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** It's strange. Before, my back-and-forths with Kacey came from a place of genuine anger and friction! But now, it's almost... fun. But hey, if yelling at an unruly punk is proving more enjoyable and less "just part of the job", I will certainly not complain!

 **Jynxie:** If Dunstan thinks he's going to get the one-up on me, he's got another thing coming! I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of this strategy thing, and I'm definitely gonna show him a thing or two!

* * *

Irving found Wanda in a common room, trying to juggle a coin between her fingers.

"Gah! I can never get this one right," Wanda huffed.

"I've tried it myself. It's not easy," Irving assured her.

"Oh, Irving," Wanda acknowledged. "What do you want?"

"People be asking me that a lot lately," Irving frowned. "If I didn't know better, I'd say ye don't trust me."

"Well yeah. You always just want to talk game or mess with my mind," Wanda pouted.

"Oh, I have no reason to do that anymore," Irving laughed. "I can't imagine I'm going to convince ye to vote for anyone but me tonight."

"Then... what do you want?" Wanda asked, confused.

"Simply to chat," Irving told her.

"I get the feeling it isn't so simple," Wanda sighed.

"How did ye get into magic?" Irving inquired.

"...Oh, uh..." Wanda stammered, taken aback. "When I was little I was really into fairies. I'm not actually sure if that has anything to do with it or not, but I do remember seeing a magic show during that phase, and it blew me away! I always thought magic was just pretend, but then I saw this guy making things disappear and reading people's minds! I thought it was so cool! So I looked into it. I bought a bunch of books and looked up a lot of things online. And that's how it all began! The birth of a legend: Wanda the Wonderful!"

"Interesting," Irving nodded. "Did Zelda get into it at about the same time?"

"She, uh..." Wanda thought about it. "Well, I asked her to be my lovely assistant for my shows, and she agreed, but I'm not actually sure _when_ she became a fan of magic. It's hard to tell with her. What about you? When did you get into pirates?"

"Gyarharar! To tell ye the truth, the pirate shtick is mostly for fun. I can't say I was ever really 'into' pirates," Irving admitted. "When I started me media sharing website, I thought it'd be fun to put on a pirate shtick for when I posted. Bit of a play on words, since I be pirating all sorts of movies, shows, music, and games. I thought I'd carry it over to Total Drama, just for fun. It's certainly a heck of a lot more fun that way, aye?"

"Well, I can't deny that," Wanda agreed. "Total Drama always was a wacky kind of show, wasn't it?"

"Our final four includes a pirate, a magician, a hall monitor, and a punk rocker," Irving listed. "And that's not to mention some of the folks we already lost. A nudist, a sword collector, a midget, and a girl obsessed with the color blue. Makes ye wonder how they all got into their respective interests."

"I don't think Cosette's height counts as an interest for her," Wanda mentioned.

"True, but there has to be more to her than just that, right?" Irving figured. "Makes ye wonder, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Wanda said, deep in thought.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** See, I'm not such a bad guy. I can chat cordially with the person I plan on voting out. It be a longshot, but I think I can at the very least get the vote to tie between Wanda and myself if I can get Jynxie to stick with me. Right now I'm just getting Wanda to let her guard down with me, underestimate me. It'd make her less inclined to fight back, methinks.

 **Wanda:** I feel like Irving's just trying to get me to underestimate him by having a casual chat with me. I don't want to _not_ trust him, because he very well could have just been having a nice chat with me, but after all the sneaky stuff he's done, and the fact that we're still playing the game... I don't know...

* * *

Dunstan and Wanda met up in the front room.

"So, some good news for you: I think Jynxie's siding with Irving in this round," Wanda told Dunstan.

"How on Earth is that good news?!" Dunstan gasped. "A three-to-one majority is always favorable to a two-to-two tie!"

"Ohhhhhh, so you _do_ want to work with Jynxie, huh?" Wanda winked.

"Stop that," Dunstan said flatly. "I would much rather just lose Irving in a quick and easy vote than have to rely on luck to get by! Are you sure there is no way for Kacey to work with us?!"

"My best guess is if you won Invincibility today," Wanda figured. "I like to think she'd vote for Irving over me if you weren't an option."

"You cannot be too sure!" Dunstan warned her. "If she outright told you that she's working with Irving in this round, then you cannot rule out the possibility that she is willing to vote you out!"

"She wouldn't... would she?" Wanda asked.

"I would not put it past her!" Dunstan said as he shook his head. "Back during the very first round, she did not vote with her alliance, and it led to one of her allies going home! And don't forget that she and Lilith voted out Vanessa because Vanessa was a threat to her game!"

"I mean..." Wanda trailed off.

"I dare say that her only real loyalties were to Lilith and herself!" Dunstan deduced. "She's been voting in whatever way will help her get by to the next round!"

"So, what, you think we should vote her off tonight?" Wanda asked.

"Not at all!" Dunstan clarified. "I still think Irving is our best vote tonight! He's a massive threat to our games, and we're only a couple days to the finale! We can leave Kacey at the final three!"

"And what if she wins Invincibility in the final three?" Wanda asked.

"Then she'll take you to the final two with her," Dunstan answered.

"...And if Irving wins Invincibility both tonight and tomorrow?" Wanda asked.

"If he wins tonight, then I'm more than likely a goner," Dunstan answered. "The following night, I imagine he'd get rid of Kacey, since, no offense, but you would be easier to beat in a challenge than she would!"

"So what you're saying is, you really need to win some challenges," Wanda sighed.

"It's not as if I cannot! I won the challenge a couple days ago, remember," Dunstan smiled.

"Dunstan..." Wanda smiled back. "I'll do whatever I can to help!"

"Likewise!" Dunstan pledged. "To the final two!"

"To the final two!" Wanda cheered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I think this is going to be the toughest round of the game. The challenge is going to be more crucial than ever, and whoever wins the challenge is going to have a lot of power in this round. I don't think I'm quite as safe as Dunstan seems to think, but I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure both of us make it to the final three!

 **Dunstan:** It truly is do or die! With so few people left to cast votes, each vote is of astronomical value, and being completely safe from the vote tonight could mean the difference between first place and fourth place! I have not fought this hard to lose it all now!

* * *

Jynxie met up with Irving in the VR room.

"So, ye still be open to work with me, aye?" Irving asked.

"Yep," Jynxie confirmed. "Dunstan needs to go, and he needs to go now."

"Of course, neither he nor Wanda will vote for him," Irving brought up. "Now, we be in the final four. If I recall, if a tie occurs during the final four, there is no revote, but rather, the two people in the tie must complete a tiebreaker challenge. Weird how it didn't work like that in a team of four back on the Pixel Peacocks, but that be neither here nor there. What I be saying is that all we need is two votes, and then all I need to do is beat him in whatever tiebreaker challenge there be."

"What do you think the challenge will be?" Jynxie wondered.

"Who can say? In this virtual party, it could truly be anything," Irving figured. "What the challenge be isn't important. What be important is that we can get by with just our two votes."

"You seem awfully confident for someone whose ass is on the line tonight," Jynxie noted.

"Ye can't show weakness in times like this, lass," Irving said. "The minute your opponent thinks ye be afraid of losing is the minute they lose their own fear of losing."

"...Wait, does that mean I'm your opponent?" Jynxie asked skeptically.

"Technically, we all became each other's opponents the minute we hit the final seven," Irving reasoned. "I just happen to like ye more than I like the others. If ye be worried about me voting for ye to avoid a tie, ye have no reason to be. Going to the final three with both Dunstan and Wanda would be suicide. If either of them won the final three challenge, they would just take each other to the final two."

"That's true," Jynxie grumbled. "Of course, the same applies to us. So we just need to make sure we end up in the final three and not them."

"Now ye be getting it!" Irving laughed jovially. "I don't know about ye, but it's got this pirate all fired up!"

"Fuck yeah!" Jynxie agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Bro, I'm like _this_ close to possibly winning this game! That insane! I knew this was going to be a tight ass way to spend a couple weeks of summer, but I didn't think I'd actually have any kind of shot at winning! But this could, like, actually happen!

 **Irving:** Truthfully, I'd rather Wanda leave than Dunstan, because there always be the lingering thought in the back of me head that Wanda would take Jynxie to the finale if she somehow won the final three challenge, or heck, Jynxie might even take Wanda! I'm still working on a good way to tell her me real plan that _won't_ end with her turning on me.

* * *

The final four met up in the VR room with Topher.

"Final four! Are you guys ready for today's challenge?" Topher winked.

"Fuck yeah!" Jynxie cheered.

"More than ready!" Wanda beamed.

"I could not be more ready even if I wished!" Dunstan declared.

"Gyarharhar! Bring it on!" Irving laughed.

"That's the kind of enthusiasm I like to see!" Topher grinned. "Well then, into those VR pods with you!"

The contestants all readily entered their respective VR pods and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When the contestants came to, they found themselves in a sprawling green field that seemed to go on forever. The daytime sun shone down, without a cloud in sight. The only means of shade was a tall oak tree, and under the tree was a bench with each contestant's name etched on the backrest. Below each name was a glassy cube of a different color: yellow for Dunstan, blue for Irving, green for Jynxie, and red for Wanda.

"Welcome, contestants, to the Field of Fate!" Topher's voice announced. "I'm sure you've noticed the shiny cubes underneath your names on the bench, there. Those cubes are for summoning your monsters!"

"Summoning monsters?" Wanda asked.

"That's right, today's challenge is a monster battling tournament!" Topher revealed. "We'll hold three battles: two preliminaries, and a battle between the winners of those fights to determine who will win Invincibility! Your monsters will respond to your commands, so it's up to you to guide it to victory!"

"Who will be fighting whom?!" Dunstan inquired.

"The first round will be between Irving and his Water Djinn, and Wanda and her Fire Dragon!" Topher answered. "The second round will be between Dunstan and his Earth Golem, and Jynxie and her Wind Harpy! No element has any sort of advantage over the other, don't worry."

"How do I know what my monster is able to do?" Jynxie asked.

"You'll have to experiment with it and see what works," Topher answered.

"Keh. I wouldn't mind experimenting with a harpy," Irving joked.

"If there are no more questions, let's get this first battle underway!" Topher concluded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Looks like I keep getting the water-based powers in these definitely-not-ripping-off-popular-culture challenges. I suppose that's what happens when ye go into the game dressed like the terror of the seas! Gyarharhar!

* * *

Irving and Wanda had taken their cubes and stood about thirty feet away from each other, a short distance away from the tree. Dunstan and Jynxie sat at the bench, their cubes on their laps.

"I summon the Water Djinn!" Irving shouted hammily as he held his cube aloft.

The blue cube shone with a bright light, which materialized before Irving as a ten-foot humanoid with cyan skin and an ethereal mist in place of its legs.

"I summon the... uh..." Wanda trailed off with her cube held aloft. "The Flame... I think it was a, a phoenix?"

"Dragon," Dunstan corrected.

"I summon the Fire Dragon!" Wanda called.

The red cube, like the blue, gave off a bright light which culminated into a large, blood-red, Eastern-influenced dragon.

"Begin!" Topher's voice called.

"Water Djinn! Water Pulse!" Irving called.

The djinn held its hands out in front of it and conjured up a quick burst of rippling water that hurtled towards the dragon.

"Uh... can you move out of the way?" Wanda requested.

The burst of water collided with the dragon.

"Gyarharhar! You'll have to have more confidence in your monster than that if ye wish to defeat me, lass!" Irving taunted. "Water Djinn! Whirlpool!"

"How is it going to cause a whirlpool on dry land?" Wanda asked.

The djinn held its palms in the air, and a large, swirling body of water began to form.

"Fire Dragon! Breathe fire at it!" Wanda commanded.

The dragon spewed a stream of fire at the djinn's exposed body, causing it to flinch and drop its whirlpool.

"That be more like it!" Irving grinned. "Water Djinn! Set up walls of ice between ye and the dragon!"

"How do you know it can do all this stuff?!" Wanda panicked.

"An active imagination will take ye a long way," Irving smirked.

With an upward flourish of its hands, the djinn formed several walls of ice in between itself and the dragon.

"Uh, dragon? You can fly over the walls, right?" Wanda asked. "Or, you know, breath fire through them?"

The dragon flew above the walls and breathed fire through them, but the djinn was not on the other side. The dragon looked confused when the djinn suddenly teleported behind it and whispered in the dragon's ear.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru," the djinn whispered.

"W-What?!" Wanda gasped.

The djinn wrapped its arms around the dragon in a crushing grip before suplexing it down to the ground below in a loud crash.

Once the dust settled, the dragon lay defeated in a small crater and began to fizzle away, while the djinn hovered above it with its arms crossed triumphantly.

"Gyarharhar!" Irving laughed. "Did the Water Djinn say the thing? Tell me it said the thing!"

"It said... something," Wanda told him.

"Yes!" Irving cheered.

"Irving wins the first battle!" Topher's voice announced as the djinn returned to its light state and returned to Irving's cube. "Up next are Dunstan and Jynxie!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I couldn't keep up! As soon as I figured out some sort of strategy, Irving already came up with three more!

 **Irving:** _(He sniffs proudly.)_ I always knew me love of pop culture would come in handy for these challenges.

* * *

Dunstan and Jynxie, with their cubes in hand, stood in the same positions that Irving and Wanda had taken.

"I summon the Wind Harpy!" Jynxie announced with her cube held high.

From the light emitted by the green cube came a tall, feminine humanoid creature whose arms resembled eagles' wings, and whose legs resembled those of a falcon.

"And I call forward the Earth Golem!" Dunstan declared as he held his cube in the air.

A beam of light burst from the yellow cube, culminating into a large creature made entirely of floating stones and boulders.

"Begin!" Topher's voice commanded.

"Harpy! Fly up to where the golem can't get you!" Jynxie ordered.

The with heavy flaps of its wings, the harpy soared several yards into the air.

"Er, Earth Golem! Can you throw a rock at it?!" Dunstan requested.

After winding up like a baseball pitcher, the golem forcefully threw its fist at the harpy.

"Shit! Harpy! Dodge it!" Jynxie shouted.

The harpy flew out of the way of the stone fist.

"Fuck, what's a bird lady supposed to do to a big ass rock monster?" Jynxie muttered. "Hey, harpy! Whip up a tornado or something!"

The harpy aggressively flapped its wings, causing a powerful gust.

"Hold your ground, golem!" Dunstan commanded. "You are stronger than the wind!"

The golem bents its knees and held its arms in an X formation, weathering the incredible blast of wind that had been sent its way.

"Knock it over!" Jynxie ordered.

The harpy swooped down at the golem and kicked it. The golem barely managed to hold its ground.

"Quick! Grab the harpy!" Dunstan shouted.

"I know you know not to let that happen!" Jynxie told the harpy.

The golem tried reaching for the harpy with its remaining hand, but the harpy kept moving swiftly out of the way.

"Knock its head off!" Jynxie ordered.

The harpy kicked the golem's head with both feet, knocking it off. The golem, unfazed, grabbed the harpy by its ankles.

"Excellent, now slam it to the ground!" Dunstan grinned.

The golem slammed the harpy against the ground repeatedly.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jynxie snapped. "Uhhhhh, harpy! Fly away!"

The harpy could not fly away, because it had already fizzled away.

"Dunstan wins this round!" Topher's voice announced. "He'll be facing off with Irving for Invincibility in the final round!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I ask again: how the fuck is a bird lady supposed to kill a giant ass bunch of rocks?!

 **Dunstan:** I'm not sure Topher was telling the truth when he said no one element has an inherent advantage over another! Ordinarily, this would bother me, but I need Invincibility tonight, so I will take what I can get!

* * *

Irving replaced Jynxie out on the field. Dunstan and his golem stood at the ready, with the golem's fist and head now back intact. Irving's djinn stood proudly.

"For Invincibility!" Topher's voice announced. "Go!"

"Water Djinn! Summon rain!" Irving commanded.

The creature raised its hands in the air, and the sky went dark and cloudy. Rain began to pour down over the field.

"What good is that going to do?!" Dunstan snapped as he flinched from the sudden rainfall. "Er, golem! Incapacitate the djinn!"

The golem leaped several yards into the air. The four contestants, as well as the djinn, couldn't help but watch in awe before it landed directly on top of the djinn.

"I did not know my golem could do that, but now I'm glad I do!" Dunstan laughed.

"Djinn! Turn yourself into water!" Irving commanded.

The djinn did as it was told, becoming a watery djinn-shaped being and moved out from underneath the golem, dropping it to the ground. The djinn returned to its physical form.

"Quick! Grab onto it! Don't give it any momentum!" Dunstan ordered.

"Don't let it touch ye!" Irving shouted to his djinn. "Distance yourself by any means!"

The djinn flew away, and the golem gave chase.

"Fly in the air where it can't get ye!" Irving ordered impatiently.

The djinn did as it was told.

"Did you already forget?!" Dunstan scoffed. "Golem! Body slam it!"

The golem leaped up into the air, its trajectory directly towards the djinn.

"Keheheh," Irving snickered. "Djinn! Freeze the golem!"

"What?!" Dunstan gasped. "There's no way it can do that!"

With its arms outstretched, the djinn cooled the air around the golem, freezing it and several raindrops around it, sending them all plummeting towards the ground.

"Golem! Break free! I believe in you!" Dunstan shouted dramatically.

"Figures you'd believe in a made-up virtual monster more than you believe in me!" Jynxie called out from the bench.

"That isn't necessary," Wanda chided.

The block of ice that encased the golem shook, and began to crack. The golem could not break free before the block collided with the ground, however, and it smashed open upon contact, leaving the golem in pieces.

"Ah!" Dunstan cried. "Golem! You can reform, right?!"

Indeed, the pieces of the golem all gravitated towards its torso, reforming the man of stone.

"If Irving's monster can change the weather and harness ice, surely my golem has more potential to it than meets the eye..." Dunstan muttered. "Golem! Send rock spires high enough to pierce the djinn!"

The golem stomped on the ground, causing sharp stone spikes to break out of the ground below. Sure enough, one of them pierced the djinn. The spikes retreated into the ground, pulling the djinn down with them.

"Holy shit! Could our guys do something like that?" Jynxie asked Wanda rhetorically.

"Maybe. Guess we'll never know," Wanda replied.

"Alright, no more messing around!" Irving snapped. "Djinn! Compile all the raindrops!"

With a flourish of its hand, the djinn brought all the rain together in one giant sphere of water. The dark clouds dissipated.

"Freeze the water," Irving smirked.

Within seconds, the ball of water became an enormous ball of ice.

"Now bowl it over!" Irving grinned dramatically.

"Push against it with everything you have!" Dunstan ordered the golem.

The djinn tried to will the ball of ice towards the golem, but the golem's own force equalized it.

"Try harder!" Irving ordered.

"Never give up!" Dunstan pleaded.

The two monsters put everything they had into forcing the ball of ice towards their respective opponent. Eventually, one of them gave and was crushed underneath the giant ice ball, fizzling out.

"And that's it!" Topher's voice announced.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Irving wins Invincibility!"

"Gyarharhar! They don't call me the Dread Pirate for nothing!" Irving boasted. "I be no less than the terror of all forms of water!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** So... the one person I wanted to vote off is safe tonight. That isn't good.

 **Irving:** I told ye I could get by in a final four of me and Wanda's little trio! Things were looking good before, but now Jynxie has no choice but to side with me, and Dunstan and Wanda have no choice but to betray an ally! Har har!

* * *

The contestants had left the VR world, and Dunstan and Wanda had left the VR room, leaving Irving and Jynxie.

"Alright, here's the plan:" Irving began. "We vote for Wanda tonight."

"Uh, excuse me?" Jynxie scoffed. "I don't know if your monster getting hit in the head hit you in the head by extension, but I'm not voting for anyone but Dunstan tonight."

"I don't think ye really understand the circumstances, lassie," Irving retorted. "I will be voting for Wanda tonight. Ye cannot sway me. Either ye vote for Wanda with me, and we tie at worst, or ye vote for Dunstan tonight and go home because I guarantee ye that Dunstan and Wanda will be more inclined to vote for ye than each other."

"I... That's..." Jynxie winced. "Fuck! What the actual fuck! You tricked me!"

"I want to tell ye how much of an ugly word 'tricked' be, and how much I prefer to see it as 'hyping ye up before giving ye all the information', but frankly, ye be absolutely right!" Irving laughed. "Aye, I tricked ye, lass. I waited until I was safe to let ye know the real plan, so now ye can't really vote _me_ out. Either ye vote for Wanda, or ye go home. Your choice."

"...Wait a minute, this is going to put me in a tie against Wanda, isn't it?!" Jynxie snapped.

"Ye needn't worry, lass," Irving assured her. "Remember: tie votes in the final four result in a tiebreaker challenge, not a revote. And Wanda clearly be no challenge threat."

Jynxie growled at the pirate. "You got so lucky with the challenge. If you hadn't won, I could vote your ass out right now!"

"It be like that sometimes," Irving shrugged. "I seem to recall ye not telling me everything during last night's vote, so I'd say we're even."

"Yeah, but that was to vote out Robby. Nobody liked him," Jynxie huffed.

"That may be true, but it left me in a position where I have to do what I'm doing to get by," Irving responded. "That's the beauty of Total Drama, lass. Every vote opens up myriad possibilities, and will affect how everyone tackles the following vote. Imagine how differently things would be playing out if ye had just voted for Dunstan last night."

"I'm done with this," Jynxie decided as she left for the exit. "Screw you, Irving!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" Irving called to Jynxie as she left.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Oh, shit, I see what he's doing! He's trying to set up a situation where the final three is him, me, and Dunstan! So, if Wanda goes home tonight, I'd be forced to work with either Dunstan or Irving! God actual damn it!

 **Irving:** It may seem strange taking out the worst person at challenges now instead of leaving her doomed to fail in the final three, but there be a method to me madness. Jynxie may be mad at me now for leading her on, but is she so mad that, if she made the final three and won the challenge, she'd take Dunstan to the end over me? And would Dunstan ever consider taking her to the end? They may dislike me, but they _loathe_ each other. So, if Wanda leaves tonight, then no matter who wins the final three challenge, I be all but guaranteed a spot in the final two.

* * *

Dunstan and Wanda met up in the sleeping room.

"Well, I hate to say it, but we may have to vote for Jynxie tonight," Wanda sighed.

"I don't hate to say it as much as you do, but with Irving safe tonight, it's our only option!" Dunstan nodded. "Or, at least, it's _my_ only option."

"Dunstan, no. I'm not voting for you," Wanda assured him.

"Irving and Kacey likely will be!" Dunstan pointed out. "Your vote for me would avoid a tie situation in which Irving can repeat the strategy he used to take Cyan out!"

"Dunstan, no!" Wanda repeated. "I'm not going to let you just lay down and die for my game!"

"It's not that I want to lose..." Dunstan stated.

"I want to _play_ the game," Wanda decided. "I want to make a move that doesn't involve someone just sacrificing himself for me to get ahead. I get wanting to be honorable, but this is just stupid. We can both make it to the final three, without you giving up like this!"

"The only way I can think of for that to happen is if you, Irving, and I all vote for Kacey tonight," Dunstan mentioned. "Irving has nothing to lose if it is a tie vote, so he'll probably force a tie just to mess with us!"

"While I wouldn't put it past him, I still think we can try to negotiate," Wanda said firmly. "He and I had a pleasant conversation this morning. He isn't just some unreasonable force of evil. He's a human being, just like you and me."

"Perhaps, but would it really benefit him to vote out Kacey instead of me?" Dunstan wondered. "If it was, don't you think he'd already be doing it?"

"Well, there's only one way to convince him, and that's by talking to him," Wanda smiled. "You worry too much, Dunstan."

"I suppose you have a point," Dunstan figured. "I trust you to convince him more than I trust myself! Irving and I have never really seen eye-to-eye, as I'm sure you can imagine!"

"Hehe, don't worry, I'll work my magic on him in no time," Wanda winked. "I once convinced Zelda to let me borrow her hairbrush. And she _knows_ how easily I lose things."

" _Did_ you lose it?" Dunstan asked.

"Oh, yeah, within like an hour," Wanda confirmed. "But that's just how persuasive I can be."

"If you say so," Dunstan said unsurely.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** I don't want to have to throw my friend under the bus like this, but I also don't want to just lose Dunstan and then get picked off the next round! Things aren't looking great, but I'm not going to just mope about it! I'm going to do what I can to turn things around!

 **Dunstan:** I suppose that talking to Irving about voting for Kacey increases the chance of him voting for her above zero, but it's still a very insignificant chance! Irving has always given off the aura of someone who cannot be negotiated with! I am not looking forward to tonight's cage ceremony, that's for sure.

* * *

Wanda found Irving relaxing in the front room.

"There isn't a whole lot to do with so few people to talk to, eh?" Irving pointed out.

"In an ironic twist of fate, I am approaching you to talk game!" Wanda said dramatically. "But seriously, I was wondering if you were open to voting for Jynxie tonight."

Irving laughed uproariously. "I didn't expect ye of all people to come up to me and throw your friend under the bus like that. I wonder what she might think if I were to tell her about this."

"Please don't!" Wanda panicked.

"I see no reason why I shouldn't," Irving grinned. "With your one bold sentence, ye have let out crucial information that it would benefit me to use against ye."

"What benefit could it possibly have?!" Wanda cried. "You're both already voting for Dunstan, right?"

"Er, yes," Irving lied. "But I could change the vote to ye tonight. Jynxie would be more than on board if she heard about this. Then I'd be in the final three with the two rivals. Gyarharhar! I should have thought of this sooner! Thanks, Wanda!"

"No!" Wanda objected.

"Well, I'll tell ye what," Irving decided. "I'll vote for Jynxie tonight, and won't even tell her about what ye just told me, if ye can promise me that if ye win the final three challenge, ye will vote Dunstan out."

"I..." Wanda began.

"Ye have to admit it's not a bad offer," Irving reasoned. "If ye, Dunstan, and myself are the final three, then if I win the final three challenge, obviously I'd be more inclined to take ye to the final two instead of Dunstan, a lad I barely know who doesn't care much for me. And Dunstan obviously would take ye over me. Ye would be all but guaranteed a spot in the final two."

Wanda looked to be deep in thought.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Wanda may fancy herself one of the good guys, but unlike Dunstan, I see the potential to make a dirty move if it suits her. She just threw Jynxie under the bus and plans to vote her out tonight, so who's to say she won't do the same to Dunstan if it means the difference between fourth and first place? Hey, it's that or I sell her out to Jynxie, not that it matters much in the long run if I do or not.

 **Wanda:** Maybe Dunstan was onto something when he kept telling me not to talk to Irving. God, I'm such an idiot! I really can't do anything on my own, can I? I always rely on Zelda or even Vanessa and Dunstan in this game. I'm just... I'm sorry, can I just sit in here for a while? I just want to be alone.

* * *

Dunstan and Jynxie were the only ones at the dinner table, sitting as far from each other as they could. They kept glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Sure, I _could_ ask Dunstan if he wanted to vote for Wanda and avoid a tie, but let's be real, Mr. Truth-Boner would just yell at me for like ten straight hours, and I'm in no mood.

 **Dunstan:** Kacey has every right to vote for me tonight. If all goes to plan, she will be the one to take the plunge tonight, not me! Tonight, a game-long rivalry ends! One way or another...

* * *

The four contestants had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by four metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"Who's it going to be tonight...?" Irving remarked cockily.

A spotlight shone in front of the contestants, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, contestants," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the eleventh elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the fourth one voted out of the merge."

"Yeah, let's just get this over with," Jynxie grumbled.

"You said that exact thing at last night's elimination!" Dunstan pointed out.

"Why do you remember that?" Jynxie grimaced.

"I remember it like it was yesterday!" Wanda said with forced enthusiasm.

"First vote... Jynxie," Topher began.

"Saw that coming," Jynxie remarked as one of her chains broke.

"I wouldn't have had to if Irving didn't win," Wanda mentioned.

"Ye could have voted for Dunstan," Irving shrugged. "Not everything is my fault."

"Second vote... Jynxie," Topher continued.

"Honestly, I'm still a little mad that you sided with Dunstan over me," Jynxie told Wanda as a second chain broke from her cage. "What, is it because I voted for your girlfriend?"

"W-Well, I needed _someone_ to be my lovely assistant after she left!" Wanda blushed. "And you and Lilith were already close."

"Are you really that insecure that your best friend can't be best friends with someone else, too?" Jynxie scoffed.

"Third vote... Wanda!" Topher continued.

"Wait, what?!" Dunstan gasped as a chain broke from Wanda's cage.

"You told her anyway?!" Wanda snapped at Irving.

"What?" Irving asked, confused. "Oh, the deal? That never mattered! Ye were always the target!"

"Not true! You told me it was Dunstan before you won Invincibility!" Jynxie mentioned.

"What deal is he talking about?" Dunstan asked Wanda.

"It's... uh..." Wanda stammered.

"Final vote..." Topher began.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wanda!" Topher announced.

"Here it comes," Dunstan sighed.

"In light of the tie vote, we will be holding a revote," Topher explained.

"I am not changing my vote!" Dunstan declared.

"I'm not, either," Irving smirked.

"Well. That makes things easy," Topher chuckled. "Ordinarily, in the event of a deadlock, we randomize the elimination between those not immune and not targeted in the tie vote. However, since this is the final four, the rulebook states that those in the tie vote will take part in a small tiebreaker challenge."

"Why wasn't it like that when there were four people to a team?!" Dunstan asked. "That seems like a massive negligence of consistency!"

"It just wasn't like that in the rulebook," Topher shrugged.

"Hey, it means there's still a chance you and I can make the final three together," Wanda reminded Dunstan.

"Anyway, Jynxie, Wanda, your challenge is as follows:" Toopher began.

Topher snapped his fingers, and the laser rifles from the first challenge appeared in Jynxie's and Wanda's hands. The bars of their cages lowered, and floating targets bearing the faces of Jynxie and Wanda appeared all around the black void.

"Your goal is to shoot the targets with your opponent's face on them," Topher explained. "Jynxie is shooting the targets with Wanda on them, and Wanda is shooting the ones with Jynxie on them. The person who succeeds first will safely continue to the final three. Understood?"

"Understood!" Jynxie declared.

"Understood," Wanda nodded.

"Then... go!" Topher permitted.

The girls immediately began firing at their respective targets. Jynxie hit two in quick succession, while Wanda hit one.

"Just shoot the actual Wanda!" Irving called out to Jynxie.

"Fuck off, Irving!" Jynxie shouted back.

"You've got this, Wanda!" Dunstan cheered.

Wanda hit three targets in a row. "I-I think I might!" Wanda smiled.

"Shit," Jynxie swore as she steadied her aim and methodically shot two targets.

"Faster, lass!" Irving called out.

"Your mom is faster!" Jynxie retorted.

"...What?" Dunstan asked.

Irving merely shrugged in response.

The girls continued taking out their targets, one by one until each only had one target left.

"Hey, Jynxie!" Wanda called. "Don't shoot yet!"

"What is it?" Jynxie asked.

"Let's shoot our last targets at the same time!" Wanda suggested. "That way there's no telling who won and who lost! Maybe they'll keep us both."

"I doubt they'd keep us both," Jynxie said.

"Only one way to find out," Wanda winked.

Jynxie sighed. "Alright. On the count of three, we fire."

"Do we shoot on 'three', or is it more of a 'one, two, three, go' kind of deal?" Wanda asked.

"The second one," Jynxie said. "Alright. One... two... three!"

Jynxie fired on three, breaking the final Wanda target.

"And that's that!" Topher announced. "Jynxie is moving on to the final three! Wanda, not so much."

A third chain broke off of Wanda's cage, causing it to rock back and forth.

"Kacey!" Dunstan scolded. "Of all the deplorable, underhanded, sinister..."

"Gyarharhar! I'm impressed," Irving laughed.

"...It's my fault," Wanda said. "Once again, my stupidity does me in."

"I'm sorry, Wanda," Jynxie said. "But I didn't make it this far to settle for fourth place."

"Wanda, this is not your fault!" Dunstan insisted. "None of it is!"

"Dunstan, can you promise me one thing?" Wanda asked.

"Of course!" Dunstan agreed.

"Give Jynxie a hug once you're out of the VR pods, okay?" Wanda smiled.

"Wanda, you..." Dunstan chuckled. "She and I will never get along."

"Just humor me, okay?!" Wanda huffed. "I just got eliminated for crying out loud."

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Jynxie snapped.

"Not after tricking me like that," Wanda winked.

"Sounds kind of rapey, but okay," Jynxie mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, true. Nevermind!" Wanda decided.

"Any last words from or for Wanda before she disappears?" Topher asked.

"I did my best," Wanda said with a sad smile. "I couldn't win for Zelda, or for Vanessa, or for myself, but..."

Silence.

"I'll take that to mean you're finished," Topher said as the fourth and final chain broke off of Wanda's cage, sending her plummeting down into the abyss below.

"Final three!" Topher announced. "Just one more vote until we begin the duel to decide who wins it all! Two of you will make it. One of you will not. I look forward to seeing you guys tomorrow to find out who that is."

* * *

The three contestants exited their VR pods. None of them said a word as they exited, all just sharing wary glances at one another.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** It's nice when things go me way.

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"Eleven down, three left!" Topher told the camera. "Dunstan, Irving, and Jynxie. Who will make it to the grand finale, and who will be left in the dust? The answer to this and more will come, next time, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Dunstan:** It must be Kacey tonight! Good riddance to a constant thorn in my side!

 **Wanda:** I wanted to take out Irving, but then he goes and wins Invincibility. Figures. _(She sighs.)_ I promised Dunstan I'd stick with him, so, as much as it sucks, I'll have to vote for Jynxie tonight.

 **Irving:** Nothing against ye, Wanda, but in order for me to have any real shot at winning this game, I'm going to need to send ye home. Ye be the one thing keeping Dunstan and Jynxie from killing each other, after all. Keheheh.

 **Jynxie:** Fuck's sake. I hate to do it, but I'm voting for Wanda. Fucking Irving winning Invincibility. All of this could have been avoided!

* * *

 **The Merge:**

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

 _Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor_

 _Robby - The Weasely Briber_

 _Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness_

 _Wanda - The Chipper Magician_

 **Eliminated Premerge:**

 _Gunther - The Sword Collector_

 _Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast_

 _Joseph - The Bro Code_

 _Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless_

 _Felix - The Nudist_

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

* * *

 _A/N: And there goes the token positive character of the endgame. The Asujoll of years past might have written this season with Zelda in the endgame position and Wanda going early, but honestly, I'm glad I kept Wanda around for as long as I did, because I think she added a lot to the dynamics of the cast and served as a fun and likable protagonist in a story full of people who are itching to screw each other over. In an ironic twist of fate, the social and trusting nature of her character that set her apart screwed her over in the end. Her development from ditzy satellite character to full-fledged alliance leader took her far, but sadly not far enough, as she takes fourth place._


	13. For We Are Mini

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, the sides were clearly defined, and the threat of a tie loomed in the back of everyone's minds. Nobody was willing to budge as it was, so Invincibility was going to be the great equalizer. The challenge had the contestants commanding monsters to battle one another. Djinn versus dragon, golem versus harpy. It was a tough battle, but Irving managed to come out on top thanks to his creative use of water. Dunstan and Wanda, with their primary target safe, set Jynxie as their de facto backup target, while Irving dropped the bomb on Jynxie that he was going to vote for Wanda instead of Dunstan, forcing her to comply if she didn't want to get voted out. Understandably, the vote tied, and a tiebreaker challenge was in order. In the end, with some trickery on her part, Jynxie came out on top, sending Wanda down into the abyss. We're down to three, and the grand finale looms ever closer. Who will make it? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Irving and Jynxie ate breakfast together.

"Well, Jynxie, our final two be almost nigh," Irving grinned.

"Yeah, but you still didn't have to drop the fucking 'vote out Wanda' bomb on me like that," Jynxie griped.

"She would have had to go anyway," Irving mentioned. "And on my end, it'd be safer to lose her in the final four over the final three. I know the two of ye were friends."

"It was still a dick move," Jynxie remarked.

"So was what ye did to win the tiebreaker," Irving shrugged.

"That..." Jynxie trailed off.

"Nobody in this game is guiltless. Not one person," Irving declared. "I'll have ye know that even Wanda herself approached me asking if I would vote ye out, just so she could avoid a tie."

"Bullshit," Jynxie denied.

"Ye don't have to believe me, lass," Irving said. "Me point is, treating me like I be some horrible person because I be willing to do whatever it takes to win is awfully hypocritical."

"It must be hard to understand since you don't really have friends, but I hated doing that," Jynxie frowned.

"Make all the excuses ye want, but it won't make ye look any better," Irving sighed. "The fact of the matter be that you did it. It happened, and Wanda be gone because of it."

"Well yeah, it was that, or I go home!" Jynxie snapped.

"The same applies to me and every move I've made," Irving argued. "Ending up on a new team in the minority, I had no choice but to tell a few lies and split a few votes so I could get a foothold. When that didn't work, I had to take advantage of the resources I had: namely the golden cube I'd found during the sky pirate challenge. Of course, Vanessa wasn't so keen on that, so she throws me under the bus as soon as we merge, and now not only does she want me gone, but Dunstan and Wanda do, too. That's when ye and I voted her out. I'd pushed so hard for Wanda to go after that because she'd been campaigning against me as well because she wanted what Vanessa wanted. Everything I've done in this game has been to ensure that I make it to the next round. Just like ye. Just like everyone! That _is_ Total Drama!"

"Casually ignoring the fact that you probably would have gone home two days ago if you didn't keep winning challenges," Jynxie mentioned.

"Just another part of the game, lass," Irving said. "We all signed up to play the same game. Don't be mad at me just because I've been working hard to get things going me way."

"And don't get mad at me just because I'm calling you out on your bullshit," Jynxie scoffed.

"It seems we've reached an impasse," Irving said. "I still wish to bring ye to the end. That has not changed."

"And my only choices are two smug, loud, obnoxious douchebags who think they're better than me," Jynxie grumbled.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Jynxie's been awfully unappreciative for someone who I've gone out of me way to help numerous times since we've merged. I would rather take her to the end than Dunstan, because Dunstan's proven before that he can win a challenge, and Jynxie has not, but I'm beginning to have me doubts that her hatred towards Dunstan overrides her hatred towards me. Just another reason to try me absolute damnedest in the challenge today!

 **Jynxie:** It's not like I haven't been trying! I mean, yeah, I'm not thinking of strategy 24/7, but that doesn't mean I haven't put effort into the game! Irving thinks he's hot shit just because he keeps getting lucky with his moves. What a dick!

* * *

Jynxie found Dunstan in one of the common rooms.

"Hey, Dunstan!" Jynxie began. "We need to talk!"

"What is there to possibly talk about?!" Dunstan asked indignantly.

"I want to take out Irving," Jynxie said. "I want you to help me sabotage him in the challenge."

"Ha! Double ha!" Dunstan laughed. "After the fast one you just pulled on Wanda, do you truly expect me to believe a word you have to say?! Besides, sabotage is not welcome in a sportsmanlike environment!"

"This is not a sportsmanlike environment!" Jynxie snapped. "This is _Irving_!"

"Regardless, I will not lower myself to the same level as the two of you!" Dunstan insisted.

"Oh my god!" Jynxie shouted. "I thought you were supposed to be smart! This is literally the stupidest shit I've heard in my life!"

"Perhaps integrity doesn't mean anything to a rapscallion such as yourself, but to me it is everything!" Dunstan snapped back. "It is those with integrity who get ahead in life! Those who become successful! If I may propose an alternative: I promise to take you to the final two if I win today's challenge if you can promise the same in return!"

"...Wait, really?" Jynxie asked.

Dunstan nodded. "Although we have never seen eye-to-eye, I am still incredibly grateful for your choice to spare me during the final five vote! I wish to extend a similar gesture!"

"It sounds like you plan on taking me regardless of if I agree to this or not," Jynxie pointed out.

"I got a similar impression from you and your offer to mutually sabotage Irving!" Dunstan mentioned.

Silence.

"Did we just form a fucking final two deal?" Jynxie asked in disbelief.

"I am as shocked as you are, believe me!" Dunstan said.

"I still don't like you. At all," Jynxie insisted. "But Irving's pissing me off way more these days."

"I couldn't agree more!" Dunstan nodded. "You may be a punk and a rebel, but Irving has been far more underhanded and dishonest!"

"Are you implying I haven't been making moves?!" Jynxie snapped.

"Not at all, just that Irving has made more!" Dunstan shouted back. "If you didn't cherry pick my perfectly valid statements describing you...!"

"Maybe if you weren't such a holier-than-thou douche prick!" Jynxie argued.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Man, I miss the days when I could bitch about everyone to Lilith and she'd just giggle and talk about them dying and shit.

 **Dunstan:** I went into this game without any solid allies, and it appears as though I will be ending the game as such, as well! Kacey and I may have a deal to take each other to the final two, but frankly, I don't trust her to go through with it! So I will do what I can to win this challenge... fairly, of course!

* * *

Irving approached Dunstan in the sleeping room.

"Dunstan, me old pal!" Irving greeted.

"At what point have we ever been friends?!" Dunstan asked.

"Oh, come now," Irving laughed. "What have I ever done to ye? To ye directly?"

"Conspire with Kacey to eliminate Wanda!" Dunstan answered.

"That be something I did with Jynxie that resulted in a friend of yours going home," Irving stated. "Hardly something that I did to ye directly."

"What is it that you want, Irving?!" Dunstan accused.

"I just wanted to see if ye wished to join me in the final two," Irving answered. "I know ye have never been me biggest fan, but I know ye have never been the biggest fan of Jynxie, either. Tell you what: if ye can promise me that, if ye win the challenge, ye will vote out Jynxie, I will promise the same in return. I know your word means a lot, so it's not something I ask for lightly."

"And your word demonstrably means very little!" Dunstan rebutted.

Irving sighed before removing his bandana. "Hey, you know this whole 'Dread Pirate Irving' thing is just a shtick, right?" he asked, dropping his pirate accent. "I'm just playing everything up for the cameras. I'm not actually like this. Once I get back home, it's just back to my relatively uneventful, normal, lower-middle-class life. I'm not sure you can say the same about Jynxie. I don't think 'Jynxie' is just a character that Kacey created to play up for the show. Once she goes back home, it's back to her breaking the rules and being rude to her superiors, I imagine. Do you really want to enable someone like that? Do you want to risk her going home as an unruly rebel with a million dollars?"

Dunstan rubbed his chin, going "hmm" on occasion throughout Irving's plea. After a brief silence, he spoke up.

"I will put consideration into it!" Dunstan answered. "I cannot ignore your gameplay up until now, but you have also made several very strong points!

Irving chuckled genuinely as he put his bandana back on. "Glad to hear it, lad," he said, back to his pirate accent. "Best of luck to ye in today's challenge."

"Er, you as well!" Dunstan nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** I think Dunstan has made it a point in the past to avoid me, so appealing to him was always going to be tricky, but methinks I figured out a good solution. It's not that I be afraid that Dunstan will for sure win the challenge, but the extra security certainly can't hurt, can it?

 **Dunstan:**...I suppose if one was to be technical, I never explicitly gave my word to Kacey that I would take her to the end if I were to win today's challenge. And Irving did make several good points. But would it be dishonest to take him to the end over Kacey at this point? I need to think about this.

* * *

The contestants met up with Topher in the VR room.

"Alright, contestants, I know you guys are ready for today's challenge!" Topher said. "Let's get in those pods and get things going."

The three teens all entered their respective VR pods and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When the contestants came to, they found themselves standing on a floating, circular platform of many colors, surrounded by a void of many whites, yellows, and blues.

"What the fresh hell?" Jynxie asked.

"Welcome, one and all, to the World of Eccentricities!" Topher's voice announced. "Please keep your arms and legs within the boundaries of the disk at all times, because if you fall off, you're not coming back, and you won't be getting any Invincibility!"

"What's the challenge?!" Dunstan asked.

The disk began to move slowly as it did, projections of moments featuring Cosette appeared before the contestants.

"Ohhhhhhhh, I see!" Irving realized. "They're making us do that thing where we reminisce about our times with the people who already lost."

" _That's_ our final challenge?" Jynxie asked in disbelief.

"It's likely a build-up, before the challenge!" Dunstan corrected. "I did not know Cosette incredibly well, but she never gave up, even when things seemed dire! I have nothing but respect for her!"

"Yeah, Cosette was tight," Jynxie agreed. "Kind of basic, but I would have let her drag me to the end if she'd stuck around."

"She only didn't stick around because you voted for me instead of Felix!" Dunstan pointed out.

"Are you going to mention that every time Cosette comes up as a topic of conversation?!" Jynxie snapped.

"Maybe," Dunstan responded.

* * *

" _My time on Total Drama was bittersweet. As a fan since the beginning, I'm so, so, so grateful that I got the chance to play at all, but going home first still hurts. I came out here to prove that I am capable of so much more than I look, but sadly, all I really proved is that I'm exactly as incapable as I look."_

* * *

The projections before the contestants began showcasing Zelda's moments in the game.

"Ah, Zelda," Irving said.

"Wanda's sister, correct?" Dunstan inquired. "I'm still surprised that they allowed two people who know each other outside the game to play together, let alone two people who are so close!"

"What's wrong with that?" Jynxie asked. "Jealous that you don't have anyone outside the game who's close with you?"

"It's not that at all!" Dunstan snapped. "Simply that it would prove an unfair advantage to have a trustworthy ally right out of the gate!"

"I suspect that be a big reason why the sisters were targeted so early," Irving nodded. "What set Zelda apart was her wit. She be both a smart girl and a smart-ass! Gyarharhar! I think Nils felt that Zelda was a bigger threat to his game than Wanda, which is why he made it a point to vote her out first. Never knew her all that well myself, but I could see myself working with her if she'd lasted longer."

"She'll always just be a mystery to me," Jynxie shrugged. "From what Wanda tells me, even _she_ doesn't know that much about Zelda."

* * *

 _"Of course, the only person who really wanted me gone got voted out right after I did. I won't apologize for anything I said to Nils, though. He was and is a crazy person who needed to get knocked down several pegs. Although it seems that, once again, Wanda does far better than me in something that I enjoy more than she does. Ain't life a bitch?"_

* * *

Projections of Felix began to surround the contestants.

"Felix didn't seem like a bad person, if he would just wear some clothes!" Dunstan griped.

"Oh, come off it," Jynxie responded. "He wasn't hurting anyone."

"If that were the case, we would not have voted him off as early as we did!" Dunstan argued.

"I always thought the lad was pretty funny," Irving commented. "Playing the game entirely naked? Who comes up with this stuff?!"

"He's a nudist. He gets naked as often as he can, I'm pretty sure," Jynxie answered.

"Something a harlot such as yourself is no stranger to, I imagine!" Dunstan accused.

"Oh, now you're slut shaming?!" Jynxie snapped. "It's like you're _trying_ to be the most unlikable person of all time!"

"I think he just likes the idea of you getting naked," Irving joked.

"Shut up!" Dunstan and Jynxie shouted in unison.

* * *

" _I know nudity still isn't a widely-accepted lifestyle, but I hope that my time in the game, short as it was, showed the world that nudists aren't bad people, or weird, or creepy. We're just people who find comfort in an uncommon way. Either way, I enjoyed Total Drama a whole lot. I made friends, and I managed to make a big move. I couldn't ask for much more."_

* * *

The final three were surrounded by projections of Nils's moments in the game.

"Oh hey, it's that one guy nobody would shut up about for several days after he already got voted out," Jynxie commented.

"Nils definitely made an impression," Irving laughed. "To his credit, he got people to listen to him and do as he said. But he also, unsurprisingly, pissed off a whole lot of people."

"I recall Robby acting awfully proud of voting out Nils," Dunstan mentioned.

"Please! The only reason Nils left be that _I_ cast the fourth vote against him!" Irving insisted. "I could have kept Nils around and voted out Vanessa if I really wanted."

"I'm surprised you didn't, frankly!" Dunstan stated.

"Eh, Vanessa be much cuter," Irving joked. "Besides, Nils was getting stale. The game would be a heck of a lot less fun if he'd stuck around, let me tell ye."

"Honestly, he seemed like an unfun asshole," Jynxie mentioned. "Imagine having to swap onto a team with _that_ guy," she remarked to Dunstan as one projection showcased Nils choking Vanessa.

"I'd rather not," Dunstan cringed.

* * *

" _This entire game was an absolute farce. There was absolutely no reason I should have been eliminated as early as I was. I displayed perfect skills in leadership, strategy, and challenge performance, and only lost because a few sniveling children couldn't handle my power and chose to side with one of the most cowardly people I've met in my entire life. Absolutely pathetic."_

* * *

As the disk kept moving, clips of Joseph's time in the game began to appear.

"I still cannot believe Joseph left as early as he did!" Dunstan commented.

"Joseph was alright," Jynxie added. "I feel like if he and I weren't on opposite alliances, we could've been friends."

"Joseph and I actually were friends!" Dunstan said proudly. "I would have liked to continue working with him after Felix was eliminated, but the team swap made that difficult!"

"Yeah, why did you guys vote out Joseph, anyway?" Jynxie asked Irving.

"Don't ask me. I voted for Cyan," Irving huffed. "Getting rid of Joseph was Vanessa and Lilith's idea. Joseph was me friend and ally as well, I'll have ye know."

"Amazing how one person can get along with three starkly different individuals!" Dunstan pointed out.

"Joseph be a fine lad, indeed," Irving agreed. "That said, he could have been a very big threat to win it all if he hadn't gone so soon. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise, aye?"

"All I know is that he really couldn't stand Lilith, like, to an annoying degree," Jynxie chimed in. "So yeah, him going early was definitely good for me."

* * *

" _Could I have stuck around longer if there wasn't a team swap? Maybe, but that's not what matters, bro. What matters is that I fought my ass off to do what I could to stay in the game when things got tough. And it's not like Cyan or Vanessa had any beef with me or anything, it was just how the alliances fell, or something. Anyway, this game was tight! I'm so glad I did this!"_

* * *

The projections changed to scenes featuring Cyan.

"Ah, Cyan," Irving grinned. "I'll admit, the lass put up more of a fight than I expected from her."

"The first thing she ever said to me was that she liked my hair, so she always had points in my book," Jynxie joked.

"I recall the time she and I were the swing votes during the Pixel Peacocks' second vote!" Dunstan smiled.

"Oh, you mean the one move you've made in the entire game?" Jynxie teased. "The one where you sided with people who actually wanted you gone instead of people who were willing to work with you?"

"...You're the reason Cosette was voted out!" Dunstan shot back.

"Oh, come off it!" Jynxie snapped.

"I will say, getting Cyan eliminated may be me proudest moment of the game thus far," Irving said. "I can still remember her trying to throw Lilith and Vanessa under the bus to make sure she didn't go home that night. Fat load of good that did her! Gyarharhar!"

"What good did that do you?" Jynxie challenged. "If she wanted to work with you, why not work with her?"

"She was a threat," Irving shrugged. "Besides, like I said, it was a ton of fun!"

"You are an enigma," Dunstan commented.

* * *

" _I always thought Total Drama would just be a nice way to get out there, play a fun little game, and make some friends. And while that's definitely true, it was a lot tougher than I expected. Some of the strategic things I did were things I never expected to do, but at the end of the day, I had a lot of fun! If I had to describe my time in the game with a shade of blue, it would be dark teal."_

* * *

Several of Gunther's highlights began to show on the projections.

"Gunther and I hit it off surprisingly quickly," Irving mentioned. "Perhaps in another world, he and I could have ran the game as a villainous duo!"

"I know Robby fucking hated Gunther because he was allied with Nils or whatever," Jynxie said. "Honestly, he was so aggressively boring that I couldn't even bring myself to feel anything towards him besides 'mild contempt'."

"He was the one person during my time on the Cyber Snakes that I felt I could trust completely!" Dunstan added. "I never saw him as the villain everyone else did!"

"The fact that you are friends with one of the most boring people I've met surprises me in no way," Jynxie remarked. "If he didn't carry a damn sword around all the time, he wouldn't have been cast for this show."

"Nah, Gunther was alright," Irving came in. "He made some bad choices, there be no denying that, but I'd buy him a beer."

"Is he at least eighteen years of age?!" Dunstan asked.

"I don't know, but I be eighteen," Irving shrugged.

"Implying that you need to be eighteen to drink!" Jynxie scoffed.

"Alright, now you're just messing with me on purpose!" Dunstan accused.

"You _just_ now figured that out?" Jynxie laughed.

* * *

" _I still think it was dumb that the others targeted me for not being privy to a blindside, but I definitely could have handled the fallout better. I still stand by every move I made in this game, regardless of how controversial they might have been. If anything, the worst part about all of it was just barely missing the merge. It's a dumb thing to get upset about, but the fact that I didn't qualify for the merge while Lilith and Robby did irks me."_

* * *

The colors of the void changed to oranges, pinks, and greens, and the projections began to showcase Vanessa.

"A noble young woman if I've ever seen one!" Dunstan proclaimed with his fist over his heart.

"Vanessa was overrated," Jynxie disagreed.

"She and I got along well back on the Snakes, if ye can believe it," Irving chuckled. "Then the swap forced us into a position where she didn't exactly agree with me gameplay, and the rest be history."

"I spoke to her the day after the colosseum challenge," Dunstan recalled. "We promised then to work together if we both managed to make it to the merge! A promise I managed to keep!"

"Yeah, for like two seconds, before she got voted out," Jynxie added.

"Before _you_ voted her out!" Dunstan accused.

"I didn't know her, and she seemed like a threat," Jynxie shrugged.

"Aye, the lass was not to be underestimated," Irving said. "Though she fancied herself a pacifist and a purveyor of peace, she had more fight in her than most of the contestants in this game."

"She always just seemed like a spoiled brat to me," Jynxie dismissed.

"That works, too!" Irving laughed.

* * *

" _It always has been and always will be my goal to make as many people happy as I can. I'm not sure Total Drama is really the kind of setting that fosters my goal, but regardless, I'm so glad I got the chance to play! I've met some truly amazing people out here, and I even stood up to a bully! That's something I've always kind of had trouble with. What an unforgettable experience!"_

* * *

The scenes surrounding the contestants changed to scenes featuring Lilith.

"Man, Lilith was tight, fuck the haters!" Jynxie proclaimed.

"I never understood the kid for a second," Irving said. "One second she'd tell me how wet she got over how me gameplay was stressing out our teammates, and the next she'd start yelling at me because I didn't 'understand' what she was really going on about and tell me how much she hated me because I'd be in a good mood or somesuch."

"If Wanda were here, she would likely insist that you two shared a romantic connection," Dunstan commented.

"Oh, no, she definitely wanted some pirate booty," Irving boasted. "But she just be not my type in any capacity."

"You guys are retarded," Jynxie said.

"On the contrary! I have an IQ of 127!" Dunstan corrected. "In order to be officially diagnosed with mental retardation, your IQ must be below 75!"

"Nah, I be with her," Irving said. "Anyone who has their own IQ memorized be retarded."

"Let us shift the topic back to Lilith, shall we?!" Dunstan huffed. "Kacey, you were her friend! Say something nice about her!"

"Lilith was better at the game than people gave her credit for," Jynxie insisted. "Joseph caught on to it, but she was kick-ass at messing with people's minds and getting them to second-guess themselves. Honestly, there were times where I felt like she was better at the game than I was."

"And that changed?" Dunstan muttered in disbelief.

"I recall her setting Nils off by forcing some _interesting_ information out of Gunther and relaying it to him," Irving chuckled. "Good times."

* * *

" _Mweeheehee... What a_ perfect _season for me to be on. All the unrest... So, so, so, so, so, so, so much beautiful unrest~ Eeeeeeeeeeeveryone was involved in some sort of conflict, and it was_ glorious _. I see the potential for everyone here to become a ghost. Except for Irving. Though his tendency to spread unrest makes me quiver with pleasure, his disregard for his own ghosthood makes me want to_ puke _!"_

* * *

Projections featuring Robby now surrounded the final three.

"What a melvin!" Jynxie laughed.

"If it were up to me, he would have left at final four, but what can ye do?" Irving said.

"I always got the impression that he would have gone home much sooner had the Cyber Snakes lost twice after the swap!" Dunstan added.

Silence.

"So nobody has anything nice to say about Robby!" Dunstan noted.

"He was a loser who got by through sheer luck in spite of his personality and gameplay being piss-awful," Jynxie recapped. "Just like Dunstan!"

Irving burst into laughter.

"Hey!" Dunstan objected. "I was going to make a similar remark about you! No fair!"

Irving laughed even harder.

"You snooze you lose, loser!" Jynxie taunted.

"I only snooze during the timespan between 10 pm and 6 am!" Dunstan insisted. "A healthy amount of sleep is crucial to a productive lifestyle!"

"Fun fact: Robby actually paid me to vote out Nils," Irving interrupted. "To me knowledge, that be the only time him offering to pay someone to vote with him actually worked! Gyarharhar!"

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Jynxie asked. "Like, I knew he was insecure, but that was ridiculous."

"A most dishonorable display if there ever was one!" Dunstan agreed.

* * *

" _I may not have won in the end, but I was still the villainous mastermind of this game, and nobody can convince me otherwise! I was the one who took out Nils! I was the one who took out Gunther! I was the one who took out Vanessa! And I was the one who took out Lilith! All thorns in my side whom I eliminated personally! Me! Nobody can take that away!"_

* * *

Another floating island could be seen in the distance from where the disk the contestants stood on had traveled. The projections surrounding them finally showcased Wanda.

"Wanda surpassed me expectations, I will say," Irving said.

"Wanda was alright," Jynxie nodded.

"Out of everyone I met in this game, Wanda was the most trustworthy!" Dunstan declared. "She made an excellent ally!"

"I'm still mad that you forced the vote against her and not Dunstan," Jynxie griped to Irving.

"I am not!" Dunstan said proudly.

"I couldn't risk either of ye surviving, winning today's challenge, and taking Wanda to the end instead of me," Irving explained. "Wanda was a likable lass, even I can agree, which is why she had to be dealt with when she was."

"There's definitely something to be said about someone who manages to be genuine friends with both me and Dunstan," Jynxie agreed. "She was the last truly good-natured contestant in this game."

"Maybe even the only one," Irving figured.

"Truly a one-of-a-kind friend!" Dunstan smiled.

* * *

" _I remember going into this game thinking I would just rely on Zelda to do all the hard strategy-type stuff. Hehe. That didn't really work out, but I still think things went pretty well overall! Sometimes all it takes is a friendly smile and an honest mind to get by. This game was absolutely magical, and I don't think I'll forget all the good times I've had out here! Best of luck to Dunstan and Jynxie!"_

* * *

The floating disk settled itself into the island, and the colorful void surrounding the contestants changed its colors to dark blues, reds, and blacks. The island branched off into ten short paths with shining floor panels at the ends, nine of which were blocked off by electric barriers. A scoreboard hung above the center of the island, where a number 0 was displayed next to the faces of Dunstan, Irving, and Jynxie.

"Now that you've had time to reminisce, it's time for the challenge proper!" Topher's voice resounded. "Instead of one big challenge, today's challenge is a collection of mini-challenges! All three of you will compete in each challenge at once, and the winner of each challenge will receive a point. The first one to four points wins, so this challenge could be over in as little as four mini-challenges, or as many as all ten! Oh, and you cannot die during these games or in this hub area! Have fun!"

"Welp, let's get this started, shall we?" Irving asked as he walked towards the single path that was not blocked off.

Dunstan and Jynxie followed him. As soon as each of them stepped on the shining panel, they were teleported away.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** This challenge could either be very easy or very difficult depending on what the mini-challenges be. Some of them could play into different people's skillsets. Bring it on, I say!

* * *

The contestants all appeared in a lush forest, and they each had longbows and quivers of arrows on their persons. Each of them had a multicolored bullseye target a few yards away from them.

"Your first mini-challenge!" Topher began. "You have three arrows! Fire them at your respective target! The person with the most combined points after three shots wins this mini-challenge!"

"That's it?" Jynxie asked. "Sounds real easy." Jynxie's expression then changed to one of confusion. "What the hell? I can't move my legs!"

"Yeah, no stepping closer to the target and just jamming your arrows into the bullseye!" Topher laughed.

"Are you so doubtful of your capacity to win that you would resort to such tactics?!" Dunstan scoffed amusedly.

"Shut up! I'll kick both of your asses!" Jynxie insisted.

"And Irving finishes with 70 points!" Topher announced.

"Huh?" Dunstan and Jynxie asked in unison as they glanced at Irving's targets, which had two arrows stuck in it, and his third arrow behind the target.

"Overshot on me first arrow," Irving explained.

Dunstan and Jynxie both turned to their own targets, took aim with their bows, and fired. Jynxie's arrow fell short, while Dunstan's connected with the outermost ring. They took aim and fired again, this time with both of them connecting closer to the middle. The two shared a glare before taking aim with their final arrows. Jynxie hit next to her second arrow, while Dunstan hit the bullseye.

"And Dunstan takes the first mini-challenge with 90 points!" Topher announced.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** I knew taking archery as an extracurricular would pay off someday!

* * *

The contestants had gone through the second gate and warp panel. This time they were just outside an enclosed ranch area with several mushroom-like creatures running around. They each had small devices in their hands.

"For your second challenge, you will use the counters provided to count the mushroom monsters!" Topher explained. "The red button on your counter will increase the number on it by one, and the blue button will decrease it by one. Whoever has the closest to the right answer at the end of thirty seconds will take the point! If multiple people get it right, the point will go to whoever settles on it first! Go!"

The contestants all scanned over the area and clicked on their counters rapidly.

"Ugh! They keep moving!" Jynxie complained.

"All part of the challenge, lass," Irving smirked.

"Did I count that one already...?" Dunstan muttered to himself.

The mushroom monsters began running even faster.

"Agh! What the hell?!" Jynxie shouted.

"I told ye. All part of the challenge!" Irving laughed.

"Where do they get such stamina?!" Dunstan gasped.

"They aren't real, dipshit," Jynxie commented.

The rapid clicks on the contestants' counters were interrupted by a loud whistle sound.

"Time's up! There were thirty-seven mushroom monsters!" Topher announced. "And with thirty-seven exactly on the counter, Irving takes this point!"

"Well done, Irving," Dunstan acknowledged.

"I'm surprised your mathlete ass didn't nail the counting challenge," Jynxie remarked.

"Years of video games will do ye well," Irving joked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** I be amazed at how shamelessly they keep ripping off all this famous media. Is Total Drama truly so immune to lawsuits? ...Actually, that would make sense.

* * *

The contestants had moved to what looked to be a disco, with numerous faceless people dancing on the floor. Each of them sat in a DJ booth, where their tables only displayed lit-up buttons of several colors.

"This challenge is a game of Simon!" Topher explained. "You'll see the light on the dance floor change to different colors, each time adding a color or two to the sequence. If you get it wrong, you're done. We'll keep going until two of you get it wrong, at which point the third person will get the point! Go!"

The dance floor flashed green, white, and yellow in that order. The contestants pushed the corresponding buttons on their DJ tables.

The floor flashed green, white, yellow, red, and white. All three contestants got that sequence right as well.

The floor flashed green, white, yellow, red, white, blue, and blue. The contestants pressed their buttons, but Jynxie's table emitted a loud buzzing sound.

"Jynxie gets it wrong and is out of this mini-challenge!" Topher announced.

"Oh come on!" Jynxie shouted.

The floor flashed green, white, yellow, red, white, blue, blue, orange, and yellow. The two remaining contestants pushed their buttons, but a buzzer emitted from Dunstan's table.

"Darn it!" Dunstan swore.

"You were close, Dunstan, but Irving takes away another point!" Topher announced.

"Halfway there!" Irving boasted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** What's with all these nerd challenges? Give me some real shit, why don't you?! Oh, and disco is dead!

* * *

The contestants' fourth challenge took place in an arid badlands. Each of them held a large mallet in their hands and each had a large red button on the ground in front of them. Off in the distance from each contestant was a similar blue button

"This one is simple!" Topher began. "Just keep smacking the button over and over! Each press of the button will cause a big ol' domino to appear, starting near the blue button. Your goal is to spawn enough dominos to reach you so you can knock them down and press the blue button. Go!"

The contestants began smacking at their red buttons repeatedly with their mallets. With each hit, a giant domino rose from the ground, with each domino appearing closer to the contestants.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jynxie shouted as she slammed her mallet repeatedly.

"Is that truly necessary?!" Dunstan scolded.

It might have been, because the dominoes reached Jynxie first, and with a powerful whack, she toppled over the chain. The dominoes slammed against each other audibly until the final one fell atop Jynxie's blue button.

"And Jynxie takes this one!" Topher announced.

"Leave it to Jynxie to win a challenge that's just hitting things," Irving joked.

"You know it!" Jynxie grinned proudly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** So everyone has won at least one challenge so far. It truly could go to anyone at this point, and we all want the win here! Winning this challenge is the only way to guarantee a spot in the finale!

* * *

The contestants had moved to the inside of an icy cave with several cracks along the floor.

"Underneath the cracked floors of this cave are valuable Geyser Emeralds," Topher explained. "The steam from deep underground will propel them up into the air from the spaces in the cracks that are big enough. The first one to collect five wins this challenge! Go!"

"Steam underneath an ice cave?!" Dunstan questioned. "That doesn't seem logical!"

"Got one!" Irving announced as he grabbed his first emerald, which disappeared in his hand.

"Ack!" Dunstan gasped as he ran towards the emerald Jynxie was about to grab.

"Hey!" Jynxie objected.

"I apologize, but I have a challenge to win!" Dunstan stated as he ran up to the emerald Irving was about to collect and grabbed it before the pirate could.

"Two can play at that game!" Irving insisted as he ran up and grabbed the emerald Jynxie was about to claim.

"Oh come on!" Jynxie objected.

Irving and Jynxie both raced towards another emerald, but they bumped into each other before either could claim it, and it fell back down beneath the crack in the floor. Dunstan, meanwhile, claimed his third emerald.

"Just let me get one, dammit!" Jynxie shouted before running up to the emerald Dunstan was about to claim and grabbing it.

"Oridinarily, I would object, but I am no hypocrite!" Dunstan proclaimed as he dashed off to claim another emerald before Irving could beat him to it. This gave Jynxie a window of time to grab another emerald unopposed.

"Come on..." Irving grumbled as he ran towards another emerald. Dunstan and Jynxie were distracted by another emerald, which Jynxie claimed, leaving Irving to claim this one.

Dunstan immediately dashed towards a fresh emerald. Irving and Jynxie ran for it as well, but Dunstan beat them to it, bringing his total up to five.

"Dunstan earns himself another point!" Topher announced. "Moving on to challenge six!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Even Dunstan be unafraid to play a wee bit dirty this time around. Says a lot about the state of the game, eh? It be all or nothing at this point! And this pirate won't be taking nothing!

* * *

The contestants' next challenge took place in an arcade. Each of them stood at an adjacent dancing game.

"I'm sure you guys all know how to play dancing arcade games," Topher began. "Just step on the arrows on your dance pad as they appear on the screen. We've got it set to the average difficulty, so we don't expect perfection, but we don't expect you to mess up a lot, either. The one with the most points at the end of the song wins a point! Go!"

A techno song began to play, and arrows began to scroll up from the bottom of the screen to the arrow outlines near the top of the screen. The contestants quickly moved their feet to match the instructions.

"It's going so quickly!" Dunstan cried.

"Please! This is easy!" Jynxie scoffed.

Irving concentrated on the challenge itself, not wavering for an instant.

The song continued on, and the contestants danced to the best of their ability. Before too long, the song had concluded.

"It was close, but Jynxie takes the highest score!" Topher announced. "This leaves all three of you with two points each! It's still anyone's game!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I've played in a garage band or two. I know rhythm, and I know how to dance without losing my energy. Easy shit!

* * *

The contestants ended up in a mechanical-looking room that had piles of debris strewn about the floor. In front of each contestant was a strange black machine.

"As you all can see, there's a whole bunch of crap here in the trash room," Topher began. "The black things in front of you are bomb dispensers. Use bombs to destroy as much debris as you can! The one who blows up the most after thirty seconds have passed will take the point! Go!"

The bomb machines dropped three cartoony black bombs each. Each contestant picked one up, resulting in their fuses lighting instantly.

"Ack!" Dunstan jumped as he lobbed his bomb at a pile of debris.

"A pirate knows his way around bombs!" Irving bragged as he began tossing bombs at piles.

Jynxie, meanwhile, cackled maniacally as she threw bombs at trash piles about as quickly as the machines could dispense the bombs.

"Having enough fun there, lass?" Irving commented.

Jynxie ignored him, and continued throwing bombs in every direction.

After a short while, bombs stopped coming out of the machine.

"And that's that!" Topher announced. "Jynxie is the clear winner of this challenge!"

"For once, your disregard for keeping things in one piece pays off," Dunstan remarked. "Savor it, as it will be the only time this occurs!"

"Yeah, whatever," Jynxie said dismissively.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** Kacey just needs one more point to guarantee a spot in the final two! I know Kacey and I told each other we'd take each other to the final two if one of us won, but I think she and I both know that deal cannot be relied on 100%! I must step it up posthaste!

* * *

The contestants now found themselves in an ancient Greek inspired area. One part of the architecture had parts of three pillars removed. The contestants stood in these large gaps.

"For this challenge, you will be holding these pillars aloft!" Topher explained. "On my go, the mysterious force keeping these pillars from falling will disappear, and it will be up to you to keep them in place. If you drop your pillar, you're out of this part of the challenge! Aaaaaaaand... Go!"

The contestants had already taken hold of their pillars, and the weight immediately began to affect the three.

"Holy tits!" Jynxie cursed.

"Amen," Irving smirked as he struggled with the weight.

"You both are incorrigible," Dunstan chastised.

"Ye don't seem to be having any trouble, there," Irving noted.

"My daily stretches and calisthenics are not just for show!" Dunstan said proudly.

"I just be glad I don't have an itch on me nose like ye do," Irving said.

"I don't- Hey, are you trying to defeat psychologically?!" Dunstan accused.

Jynxie dropped her pillar.

"Well, it fucking worked," Jynxie grunted as she scratched her nose.

Time had passed, and Jynxie sat boredly in front of Dunstan and Irving, both of whom struggled to keep their pillars up.

"Oh my god, just someone drop it already!" Jynxie complained.

"There is too much on the line for me to give up now," Dunstan strained.

"A-Aye," Irving agreed through his teeth. "Ye always have the next challenge. Dunstan and I have a lot to lose."

"Well I'm about to lose my patience," Jynxie huffed as she stood up.

"If you try and sabotage someone after you're already out of a challenge, you'll forfeit one of your own points to them!" Topher's voice informed.

"Of shitting course," Jynxie griped as she sat back down.

Just then, Irving's knees collapsed under the weight, and he dropped his pillar.

"And Dunstan earns his third point!" Topher announced.

"Good effort, Irving," Dunstan complimented.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Irving:** Both Dunstan and Jynxie be but one point away from winning the overall challenge. I have to put a hundred and ten percent into these last two challenges, or else I could be walking the plank tonight!

* * *

The contestants now found themselves at the top of a snowy hill, each already on top of a personalized snowboard.

"This challenge is a snowboard race!" Topher informed the three. "The first one to make it past the finish line will earn a point! Go!"

The contestants all immediately propelled themselves forward and down the snowy slope. Littered throughout the course were fallen trees and rocks. Dunstan meticulously slalomed around the obstacles, while Irving and Jynxie jumped over them.

"You'll never catch up like that, lad!" Irving taunted.

Dunstan attempted to jump over an oncoming rock, but tripped and fell over it, causing him to snowball down the slope. Irving took notice of this and swerved up next to Jynxie. He pushed her over.

"Hey!" Jynxie objected before getting caught up in Dunstan's snowball.

The giant snowball crashed into a boulder, leaving Dunstan and Jynxie dazed on the ground, while Irving took the opportunity to board his way past the finish line.

"And Irving ties the score up with three apiece!" Topher announced. "I hope you guys are ready for your final challenge!"

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** What the fuck was that?! I could have had that, and then Irving goes and fucks me over! Hell, _he_ could have had that without pushing me! Fuck's sake...

* * *

The contestants all stood equidistant from each other on the same disk-like platform that took them to the challenge hub island, surrounded by a void of whites, greys, and browns. Each of them wielded a practice sword.

"Your final challenge, contestants, is to knock your two opponents off of the platform!" Topher explained. "The last one standing will win Invincibility! Go!"

The contestants all gripped on their swords readily as they eyed one another, waiting for someone else to make the first move.

Jynxie suddenly ran towards Irving, shouting a battle cry. Irving immediately took notice and ran up to her as well. The two clashed swords.

"What are ye doing?" Irving grunted. "We have a final two deal. Take out Dunstan first!"

"Funny, that's not the tune you were singing in the snowboard challenge," Jynxie grinned.

Dunstan ran up to Irving and slammed his sword into the pirate's face.

"Gah!" Irving shouted in pain. "Dunstan! What are ye doing, lad?!"

"Taking advantage of an opportunity!" Dunstan answered as Jynxie continued to batter on Irving with her sword, knocking him backwards with each hit.

"What, do the two of ye have a final two deal?" Irving scoffed nervously as he retaliated at Jynxie with a body blow from his own sword.

"Taking out Wanda didn't just leave you with two game-long rivals in the final three!" Dunstan informed Irving as he began attacking the pirate, who blocked his attacks. "It left you with two of Wanda's friends who aren't too happy about the move!"

"And ye'd rather go to the final two with each other instead of me?" Irving asked in disbelief. "Jynxie! This be the same Dunstan who refuses to let ye have fun! The same one who would yell at ye for leaving your duffel bag on the floor!"

Jynxie hesitated for a moment, giving Irving a chance to knock her back.

"Dunstan! This be the same Jynxie who refuses to listen to ye even a little!" Irving reminded the hall monitor. "The same one who's been picking on ye since the beginning of the game! Are ye truly going to risk her winning the challenge?!"

"It's no more of a risk than giving you an inch, good sir!" Dunstan shouted as he knocked Irving dangerously close to the edge of the platform.

With Irving focused on Dunstan, Jynxie took the opportunity to hit the pirate, knocking him off of the platform. He slowly began to fizzle out of the virtual world as he fell down the void.

"So..." Jynxie began. "You really meant it when you said you'd take me to the final two if you won the challenge?"

"I have always been a man of my word!" Dunstan nodded solemnly. "I'm more surprised that you meant what you said!"

"Please. We may be total opposites, but that doesn't mean I'm a compulsive liar," Jynxie smirked. "Now..." she cracked her neck and readied her sword. "Let's dance!"

The two repeatedly clashed swords, each trying to hit the other in an opening, and the other blocking every time.

"It appears as though we have reached an impasse," Dunstan stated.

"Heh. Not even," Jynxie said before hoofing Dunstan in the crotch.

The hall monitor bent over in pain, giving Jynxie the opportunity to smack him repeatedly with her sword until he teetered off the edge of the platform.

"No fair," Dunstan squeaked.

"Yeah, sometimes following the rules of society doesn't get you anywhere," Jynxie teased before pushing him over the edge.

"And that's that!" Topher announced. "Jynxie has won the challenge and has guaranteed herself a spot in the final two!"

"Fuck yeah!" Jynxie cheered as she threw her sword to the ground celebratorily.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** So yeah, I'm guaranteed final two. Because I'm fucking awesome. Now, who should I take with me? The douchebag pirate or the Dunstan? Both kind of suck. I'll let them appeal to me one last time.

 **Irving:** I'm not sure what the hell that was, but it does not bode well for the Dread Pirate Irving. I'm not out of it yet, though, so I'm going to fight tooth and nail to ensure that Jynxie takes me to the end!

 **Dunstan:** Kacey said she'd take me to the final two if she won the challenge, but the pit in my stomach is still unsure of whether or not she's going to go through with it! I will give her my pitch, for whatever that's worth!

* * *

The three contestants had entered the virtual world. They each found themselves in an endless dark void, and each of them stood in a metal cage, each supported by three metal chains which connected to where the ceiling might be, although the chains seemed to extend infinitely. Spotlights shone above each cage.

"Part of me's going to miss this place," Jynxie commented smugly.

A spotlight shone in front of the contestants, revealing Topher standing on a pedestal.

"Good evening, contestants," Topher grinned. "Welcome to the last elimination ceremony of the game. One of you is about to be the last one voted out of the game."

"Well, one of these two clowns," Jynxie boasted.

"Yes, you won the challenge, we get it," Dunstan remarked.

"Ye know ye be getting old when Dunstan of all people be getting sarcastic with ye," Irving chuckled.

"Since Dunstan and Irving would have to vote for each other by default, only Jynxie has been asked to cast her vote tonight," Topher continued. "And she voted... for..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Irving!" Topher finally announced.

"God dammit!" Irving shouted without his pirate accent as one of the chains on his cage broke, causing it to sway back and forth. He cleared his throat, and returned to his accent. "Er, that be to say, what the hell do ye have to gain from getting rid of me?!"

"You're, like, a lot better at challenges than Dunstan is," Jynxie answered. "Besides, Dunstan saved my ass before, and like hell am I going to make him look like a better person than I am by not returning the favor!"

Dunstan's mouth had hung open from the time Topher called Irving's name. He remained this way.

"Great. Just great," Irving growled as another of his chains broke. "I played one of the best games in Total Drama history, and what does it net me? Third! All because two people who cannot stand each other suddenly decide they hate me more!"

"Like I said, you shouldn't have pulled that Wanda bullshit on me," Jynxie said.

"Ye wouldn't have taken me to the final two even if I had kept Wanda and voted out Dunstan!" Irving snapped.

"Huh. Maybe your game isn't as good as you think it was," Jynxie shrugged cheekily.

"Any last words before Irving heads to Davy Jones' locker?" Topher asked.

Dunstan cleared his throat. "Though we never really interacted much, you were still a worthy adversary! Good game!"

"Don't patronize me," Irving spat.

"Ah, you'll get over it," Jynxie dismissed.

The final chain on Irving's cage broke, sending him down into the abyss.

"Well, you two, you've fought hard, both in the game and with each other," Topher told the final two. "Tomorrow, one of you will be crowned the ultimate champion of Total Drama Virtual Party! Get some rest. You're going to need it."

* * *

Dunstan and Jynxie exited their VR pods. They shared a glance as soon as they returned to the real world.

"Kacey, I..." Dunstan began. "Thank you!"

"Ah, it wasn't a big deal," Jynxie insisted. "Like I said, you'll be easier to beat in a challenge."

"For what it's worth, I would have done the same!" Dunstan told her. "Although not necessarily for that reason."

"What, you think you're better than me?!" Jynxie snapped.

"I have always thought that! This should not be news to you!" Dunstan told her.

"Oh, you're going to be _so_ satisfying to destroy in the finale tomorrow!" Jynxie grinned.

"Likewise!" Dunstan grinned back.

* * *

Topher stood outside the building. The moon had risen as night fell over the desert.

"After several eliminations, somehow these two rivals have made it to the very end together!" Topher told the camera. "Who will win? And what ridiculous challenge will the finalists have to endure to secure their victory? I look forward to sharing with you, but you're just going to have to wait to find out! Next time, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Jynxie:** The boys both begged me to let them stay, but honestly I was always going to vote Irving out. Dude's a lot stronger than Dunstan, and besides, it'd be waaaaaaaaay more satisfying to beat Dunstan in the finale instead of, like, giving him third place or some shit. So, yeah, I vote for Irving!

* * *

 **The Final Two:**

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

Jynxie - The Uber Punk

 **Eliminated Postmerge:**

 _Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate_

 _Wanda - The Chipper Magician_

 _Robby - The Weaselly Briber_

 _Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor_

 _Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness_

 **Eliminated Premerge:**

 _Gunther - The Sword Collector_

 _Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast_

 _Joseph - The Bro Code_

 _Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless_

 _Felix - The Nudist_

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

* * *

 _A/N: So yeah, this elimination probably comes to the surprise of nobody since the other two people in the final three had basically built up their status as finalists from the beginning of the story, but hopefully an obvious elimination doesn't reflect poorly on what might be one of the most popular characters I've ever written._

 _The readers really seemed to enjoy Irving's antics, with his chaotic gameplay meshing well with his cartoonish personality, I feel. And to think, I initially imagined Irving as just the muscle to a villain trio of him, Gunther, and Nils. Needless to say, Irving was a lot more fun to write than either of those two, so I think he's a worthy character to be the main antagonist of this story. After all, this fic was always meant to be more over-the-top than my other fics anyway. Whether or not that succeeded is up to you, I suppose, but as it stands, Irving, though he played hard, fell just short of the final two._

 _Oh, and I've set up a new poll on my page asking what your favorite characters in this story are! Stop by and vote if you get the chance!_


	14. Flick of the Glitch

"Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Total Drama Virtual Party!" Topher greeted from outside the testing building. "In our last episode, deals were being made left and right between our final three, with everyone offering mutual promises to take each other to the final two if they won the challenge. The challenge in question was a cluster of mini-challenges, with the first person to four wins winning final Invincibility and a guaranteed spot in the final two! Jynxie was the winner of said challenge, and, when faced with a choice between game-long rival Dunstan, and massive threat Irving, she chose Irving to take the fall. Now we're down to two! Kacey 'Jynxie' Willard! A loud, in-your-face punk girl who goes her own way and calls no man 'sir'. Jynxie's managed to play the middle since the game begun, and worked her way through the dynamics of the players around her, with some shady business on her part near the end. Dunstan Peterson! A loud and proud hall monitor who enforces the rules back home and... to a lesser extent, in the game. Due to his abrasive adherence towards the rules, Dunstan had a rocky start, but, through his honest-to-a-fault nature, he managed to make just enough friends to help get him through the game, even getting his enemies to trust him enough to not vote him out. These two have naturally been butting heads from the beginning, and it's all led up to this! One of these two will walk away from their feud a million dollars richer! Who's it going to be? And what will it take for them to win it all? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Virtual Party!"

* * *

Dunstan and Jynxie at breakfast together; a noticeably nicer meal than what they'd been served throughout the rest of the game.

"Have they been giving us shitty coffee on purpose all this time?" Jynxie asked. "This stuff's actually good!"

"Perhaps it was meant for whoever ended up with the 'better meals' advantage!" Dunstan mentioned.

"Oh, right, that thing Joseph had for the couple days he was here," Jynxie recalled. "Man, fuck him for getting like actual food when we just got microwaveable dinners and shit! I would have voted him out, too!"

"You won the only other day-to-day advantage in the game!" Dunstan pointed out. "And that bed of yours looks awfully comfortable if I do say so myself!"

"If it was anybody but you, I'd assume that innuendo was on purpose," Jynxie smirked. "But yeah, what was up with those advantages? There were only, like, two."

"Perhaps there were more and we simply didn't find any of the others!" Dunstan suggested. "There was at least one door that remained locked throughout the entirety of the game! Perhaps we could have won a private bathroom!"

"Fuck, I just assumed that was Topher's room!" Jynxie gasped. "A private bathroom would have been tight as fuck!"

"I concur! Having a coed communal restroom with showers is unwelcome in a polite environment!" Dunstan insisted.

"Yeah, for once, I agree with you," Jynxie winced. "Eh, at least we won't have to deal with it anymore after today."

"What a full two weeks this has been!" Dunstan nodded. "It's strange to think that it's about to end!"

"Yeah, as much fun as it's all been, I'm ready to go back to my actual bed and take a nap for like three days straight," Jynxie chuckled.

"And I cannot wait to return to my desk and get started on my summer homework!" Dunstan agreed.

"It never is something normal with you, is it?" Jynxie asked.

"Sleeping for three days straight is not normal!" Dunstan accused.

"Oh my god, I was _joking_!" Jynxie told him. "Is the concept of humor really so foreign to you?"

"Maintaining peace and order in the halls is a duty which has no room for goofs or japes of any sort!" Dunstan said firmly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Man, it's still weird to think that the game is already almost over. Honestly, whether I win or not, I'd say it was hella worth it, though! I made some tight friends, had a ton of fun in the challenges and shit... I'm still definitely going to win, though! Make no mistake!

 **Dunstan:** It has been a long and difficult journey, and it has all culminated into this! I will show Kacey once and for all that maintaining an orderly and rule-abiding lifestyle will result in victory throughout life, starting with this final challenge!

 **Jynxie:** If you asked me at the start of the game if I thought I'd make it to the end, then fuck yeah, I _knew_ I'd make it to the end! As the game went on, though, and I got swapped to another team, and lost Cyan and Lilith, I wasn't so sure. I think by the time we hit the final four, I got my confidence back that I'd make it to the finale! And I did! Fuck yeah!

 **Dunstan:** Making it to the end was always my goal, but I knew going in that it would not be an easy goal to attain! Especially with how... not good with people I can be. I think it was equal parts luck and skill that kept me in the game this long, and I will certainly not squander it by lying down and accepting second place!

 **Jynxie:** I couldn't ask for a better person to be up against for this final round! Dunstan's been on my nerves from the beginning, so now I get to take him down in glorious fashion! It's, like, cinematic, or some shit.

 **Dunstan:** Kacey would not be my first choice of people to be competing against in the finale, but I suppose that she is preferable to the likes of Irving, Lilith, or Felix! Not by much, mind you, but I will count the positives that there are!

 **Jynxie:** When I win, I'm going to put the prize money towards, like, a stable future. Get myself an apartment and furniture and shit so I can be, like, financially good while I'm looking for a job. At least until I join a successful rock band and get all the cash money!

 **Dunstan:** College, college, college! College gets expensive, and a million dollars will most definitely aid me in my endeavors towards success! I'm thinking of pursuing a criminal justice major!

* * *

The final two met up with Topher in the VR room.

"Alright, you two. It's time for you guys' final challenge!" Topher announced proudly. "Let's get into those VR pods so we can crown a winner!"

"May the best player win," Dunstan told Jynxie.

"I will," Jynxie smirked.

The two entered their respective VR pods, and felt their consciousness begin to fade.

* * *

When the finalists came to, they found themselves sitting in desks in a classroom.

"What the hell?" Jynxie asked.

"Ah, my home turf!" Dunstan boasted.

"Welcome, finalists, to your final challenge!" Topher's voice announced. "Your goal here is simple. All yr'uoe gniog to hvae to do is epacse form the soohcl bunidlig."

"Yo, Topher! I think you're cutting out!" Jynxie called out.

"You may or may not fnid smoe frdneily fecas anolg the wya," Topher's voice continued. "Or you may fnid smoe plpoee who htae yuor gtus and wnat you to leso. Who can sya? All I can say for srue is taht esipacng w'not be as esay as it sodnus. The fsrit posren to epacse form the buidling wlil win Tatol Dmara Viutral Pytra! Altevitanrely, if you dei, yuor openopnt wnis by deluaft. Good lkcu!"

"So from what I gathered, all we have to do is escape!" Dunstan realized. He ran for the door to the building and yanked on it, but it would not open. "It appears to be locked!"

"No shit, Sherlock," Jynxie responded.

She approached a small machine on the wall next to the door, which had a glowing red light and a numerical keypad input.

"Looks like we need the password or something," Jynxie pointed out.

"...I would have figured that out if you had given me a second!" Dunstan insisted. "I'd wager the password is somewhere in this room!"

"Yeah, you do that," Jynxie snickered under her breath as she turned around and approached the opposite wall. "I'll just be breaking down the windows and-"

Jynxie looked at the windows to find that they were covered by metal plates. She scowled.

Dunstan, meanwhile, tugged on the drawers to the teacher's desk, but those were locked as well.

"No good..." Dunstan grumbled. He grabbed the mouse that went to the desktop computer atop the desk and moved it back and forth, yielding no results. "There must be some reason for this desk to exist! And this computer! Otherwise they wouldn't have included them!"

Jynxie rapidly searched through the cubbies of each desk. All of them were empty except for two: the desks where Dunstan and Jynxie had sat at the start of the challenge. These desks contained folded-up pieces of paper.

"What did you find?!" Dunstan inquired.

"Fuck off and find your own clues!" Jynxie snapped.

"Neither of us will be any closer to escaping if we don't work together!" Dunstan pointed out. "Besides, as soon as you escape, I can escape, too! The faster we get out of this room, the sooner you'll get your chance to defeat me!"

"Damn it, even if I know you're just messing with me, I can't argue with that," Jynxie decided as she gave Dunstan one of the pieces of paper.

The two opened their papers at the same time. Jynxie's read "2: Square, Circle, Triangle". Dunstan's read "1: Diamond, Circle, Diamond".

"What the hell?" Jynxie asked.

"It may make sense to us later," Dunstan guessed. "Is there anything else we haven't checked?"

"What about this backpack over here?" Jynxie ventured as she unzipped the bag's multiple pouches. The only thing inside was a cable. "Any idea what this is for?"

"...Of course! The teacher's computer!" Dunstan realized as he swiped the cord from Jynxie's hands.

"Hey!" Jynxie objected as Dunstan ran up to the computer.

Dunstan plugged the cable into the computer box and the wall, and pressed the power button. Sure enough, the computer turned on, and the monitor displayed four shapes: a circle, a diamond, a square, and a triangle. Both teens immediately looked at the papers from earlier.

"This must be the order we have to click on these shapes!" Dunstan narrated.

"Because nobody could have figured that out without that insight," Jynxie snarked.

Dunstan clicked on the shapes in order: diamond, circle, diamond, square, circle, triangle. Upon clicking on the triangle, the drawers on the teacher's desk made an unlocking sound. Jynxie immediately opened the one on the bottom, revealing a flashlight.

After grabbing the flashlight, Jynxie opened the drawer on top, which was empty, although the bottom surface of the drawer did not match the rest of the wood desk. Rather, it was pitch black, with a mess of 1s and 0s in an array across it.

"What might the flashlight be for?!" Dunstan asked.

"Eh, I dunno," Jynxie answered as she shut the drawer and turned the flashlight on. "Let's just shine it wherever and see what happens."

Jynxie shined the flashlight over the students' desks and the walls. Shining the light on the metal plates that covered the windows revealed five glowing numbers: 7.

Dunstan immediately ran for the device next to the exit door and input the numbers. With an upbeat beep, the light on the device turned green, and the door unlocked. Dunstan immediately ran out of the door.

"Hey! No fair!" Jynxie shouted as she ran out the door.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** This is the final challenge, and I haven't any time to lose! The team effort began and ended in that first room! I have a game to win!

* * *

Dunstan and Jynxie arrived at the foyer of the school at roughly the same time. There were two exit doors: one with Dunstan's name above it, the other, Jynxie's name. On each door were five round recesses.

"It looks like we'll need five spheres of some sort in order to complete this challenge!" Dunstan noted.

"Cool, you keep narrating the obvious, I'll go win the challenge!" Jynxie teased as she ran off.

"Not if I win it first!" Dunstan countered as he ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** This challenge is going to be easy peasy! Just look through some school for some balls? I'll be done before lunchtime!

* * *

As Jynxie ran through the halls of the school, she bumped into somebody, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Geez! Watch where you're going!" Jynxie grimaced.

"Sorry, ma'am, I'll be sure to be less reckless in the future," Zelda droned.

"Who the hell are you?" Jynxie asked.

"Someone you probably don't want to make an enemy of," Zelda leered. "You're Jynxie, I presume? Wanda told me about what you did to get her eliminated."

"Ohhhhh, right, you're Wanda's sister, aren't you?" Jynxie realized.

"I would say 'most people call me Zelda', but honestly, I think more people have, in fact, referred to me as 'Wanda's sister'," Zelda remarked. "Anyway, from what I understand, you need five colored balls to escape, right? I know where the red ball is."

"Wait, actually?!" Jynxie gasped. "Where is it, yo?!"

"I don't really hold any obligation to tell you," Zelda said simply. "I've known you for maybe three minutes and you're already probably in like my bottom three out of every contestant in this game."

With that, Zelda began to walk off.

"There's probably someone else out there who knows where to find a red ball," Zelda looked behind and mentioned. "So don't keep bothering me about it."

"Fine! I don't need you!" Jynxie insisted as she ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Zelda:** Truth be told, I was the one who signed up for Total Drama initially. Wanda just decided to sign up because she thought it'd be fun to be in it together. So yeah, me leaving much sooner when I'm the one who actually wanted to be here kind of blew. I figured that, if Wanda won, it'd cushion the blow a bit, and for a while I honestly thought she could. Until, of course, Jynxie had to go and pull what she did. So yeah, I'm not exactly a fan of hers.

* * *

Dunstan ran through a different hall.

"Come on, there must be somewhere of note..." Dunstan muttered to himself.

"Hey, Dunstan!" a voice called.

Dunstan skidded to a halt and turned to find Gunther jogging up from a perpendicular hallway.

"Running in the halls, eh?" Gunther joked. "You _must_ be desperate to win."

"My pride is on the line!" Dunstan explained. "I cannot let Kacey win! Besides, this is a virtual school, so I can be a bit more flexible about this than normal!"

"Understandable," Gunther nodded. "Anyway, each of the eliminated players know where to find one of the five orbs you're going to need to win. The green one is at the gym."

"I see! I cannot thank you enough for this hint!" Dunstan beamed.

"Here, I'll show you which way it is," Gunther beckoned as he turned around and returned to the hall from whence he came. Dunstan followed the sword collector.

"It's been a while since we've really had the chance to work together in a challenge!" Dunstan noted.

"Yeah, not since the zombie challenge," Gunther nodded. "Which just makes me eager to help you kick some ass. Just say the word, and I'll put my sword to good use."

"If you're referring to killing off Kacey to win the challenge by default, then no dice!" Dunstan declined. "I wish to win this challenge the way it was intended to be won!"

"Haha, you're something else," Gunther chuckled.

The two boys arrived at the gym and entered it. As soon as the doors shut behind them, a clicking sound was heard. Dunstan turned around to find a device next to the doors which was similar to the one next to the door of the classroom he had escaped from.

"I see..." Dunstan said as he rubbed his chin.

"I was not aware that _that_ would happen," Gunther noted. He examined the device. "Looks like a card reader. Guess we'll have to find a card key or something on top of the green orb."

"Let us not waste any time!" Dunstan decided.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** After Irving swapped off of the Snakes, Dunstan was the only person I could really trust for a while there. I'm happy to help him win. Things have gotten better between me and Vanessa and Wanda, for the record, but honestly, the sooner I can leave that whole debacle in the past, the better.

* * *

Jynxie continued searching through the halls of the school.

"Why is this place so damn big?!" Jynxie griped.

"It wouldn't be a challenge if it wasn't," Cosette mentioned as she approached Jynxie. "I take it you're lost?"

"I found Wanda's sister, but she was no help," Jynxie grumbled. "What about you? Do you know where I can find one of these magic balls?"

"Actually, I do," Cosette confirmed. "The purple one is in the principal's office."

"Oh, sweet!" Jynxie grinned. "...Where's the principal's office?"

"I actually appeared right in front of it when the challenge began," Cosette explained. "Here, follow me!"

"Hell yeah!" Jynxie agreed as she and Cosette ran off towards the theater room.

"Man, it feels good to be _doing_ something again!" Cosette cheered.

"Fuck, yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it? How's it been?" Jynxie asked.

"Torturous," Cosette admitted. "Once my cage crashed into... I guess the ground? I didn't feel anything, since you become invulnerable to pain or death once you've been voted out. But there was also absolutely nothing to do. Since all of it was just a virtual recreation of consciousness, nobody got tired, so sleep wasn't an option, and nobody got hungry or thirsty, so no food or drink. All we had to do was just talk to each other, and needless to say, it took a while for anything to get interesting."

"...Sounds rough," Jynxie nodded.

"I will be so happy to leave the virtual world forever once this is all over," Cosette sighed. "But for now, I have an objective! I will do what I can to help you win."

"Really? Even after I kind of accidentally screwed you out of the game?" Jynxie asked.

"No worse than Felix, Joseph, or Lilith did," Cosette answered. "They're the ones who actually voted for me. Besides, focusing on grudges is no good. You should see how Nils is doing. ...Actually, no, you shouldn't."

"Honestly I've never wanted anything to do with Nils," Jynxie dismissed.

The girls arrived at the principal's office.

"This is the place!" Cosette announced.

"Awesome! You know where the thing is, or is it in plain sight, or...?" Jynxie asked.

"I didn't actually check," Cosette admitted. "I just went looking for someone to tell as soon as the challenge started."

"Makes sense," Jynxie figured as she and Cosette entered the room.

The door locked behind the girls. Next to the door was a device similar to the ones in the classroom and the gym. This one had four colored buttons: green, pink, red, and blue.

"Great, so we have to find the ball _and_ the right combination to get out," Jynxie griped.

"No matter the obstacle, I'm on the case!" Cosette beamed.

"Honestly, I bet all the rooms are like this, so let's go nuts!" Jynxie decided.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cosette:** I would have helped either of the finalists, frankly, since I never really got to know either of them that well, but they both seemed to like me well enough? At least that's the impression I got. Either way, I'm excited to finally be able to _do_ something again! And this challenge actually seems pretty fun, so it's a win for me no matter what happens in the end.

* * *

Dunstan and Gunther began searching the gym for the green ball and a means of escape.

"It occurs to me that finding a specific ball in a gymnasium might prove difficult!" Dunstan commented. "It is already a room filled with balls!"

"Maybe, but we'll never get anywhere if we don't start somewhere," Gunther figured.

"A good philosophy to apply anywhere in life!" Dunstan agreed.

Dunstan scanned the room. There were a few racks containing a variety of several sports balls each in one corner of the room, in front of a door. In the other corner of the room were a few lockers. The lines of a basketball court decorated the floor, and basketball hoops hung on opposite walls of the long room. A scoreboard hung on the wall opposite the entrance.

"This all seems pretty straightforward to me," Gunther thought aloud. "The scoreboard is on, so I think we might have to shoot some hoops and get the score up on it."

"Perhaps," Dunstan agreed as he approached the racks of balls.

He wheeled the racks out of the way of the door and opened it. The dimly-lit supply closet held many weights and other training equipment, and parts of the interior of the room seemed to randomly be replaced with black spaces filled with various numbers. The room also had a piece of paper on the floor. Dunstan picked it up and read it.

"'Circle = SB H 20, Rectangle = VB A 21'," Dunstan read. "...I do not get it!"

"Well, if I had to guess, the circle is the green ball, and the rectangle is the key card we need to get out of here," Gunther figured as he peeked over Dunstan's shoulder to look at the paper.

"Hmm, yes..." Dunstan thought aloud. "And if you are correct about needing to score points on the scoreboard... That's it!"

Dunstan looked at the racks of sports balls again. One of them held soccer balls, while another held volleyballs.

"SB might mean soccer balls, while VB could mean volleyballs!" Dunstan declared. He glanced at the scoreboard. "H could refer to Home, and A could refer to Away! If I'm correct, we'll need to use soccer balls to score 20 points in the Home basket, and volleyballs to score 21 points in the Away basket! And then we'll receive what we need!"

"Makes about as much sense as anything," Gunther figured as he picked up a soccer ball. "By the way, what the hell's up with that supply closet?"

The boys glanced back inside the room. The black-and-numbered spaces flickered erratically.

"Must be a glitch!" Dunstan decided. "I doubt it is anything to worry about! Let us focus on the challenge at hand!"

"R-Right," Gunther agreed.

Dunstan wheeled the rack of volleyballs over to the 3-point line of the basketball court and began shooting baskets, gradually bringing his score up. Gunther wheeled the soccer balls to a spot closer to his own basket and began racking up points of his own. Right after Dunstan scored his seventh three-pointer, a small trapdoor in the hoop's backboard opened and dropped a key.

"Aha!" Dunstan grinned as he ran up to the key and retrieved it. "Now, what might this key unlock?"

"What in here is locked?" Gunther asked as he shot and scored another basket.

"...The lockers! Of course!" Dunstan realized as he slapped himself on the forehead.

He ran up to the lockers in the corner of the room. He inserted his key into one of them, but it did not open. He tried the one next to it, and it unlocked. Inside the locker was a key card.

"Yes! I have found the key card!" Dunstan announced.

"Awesome. I just need to finish off these baskets and we can hopefully get that green orb," Gunther responded.

"Allow me to help!" Dunstan offered as he ran up to join Gunther with the soccer balls. "It is my challenge to win, after all!"

"Fair enough," Gunther nodded.

It wasn't long before the two scored 20 points, and another key fell from the other backboard. Dunstan picked it up immediately and used it to unlock the other locker, which, sure enough, contained a green sphere.

"Yes! Let us commence!" Dunstan declared as he pocketed the green sphere and ran up to the key card reader.

He swiped the card, and the light on the device turned green. He opened the door and exited, with Gunther following suit. As soon as the door shut behind Gunther, it exploded into a black, glitchy mess of numbers, pixels of basic colors, and strings of code.

"Yeah, that's not creepy as hell," Gunther remarked.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** I am unsure if this simulation is simply unfinished, or going glitchy for atmospheric effect, but either way, I should steer clear of these holes in the virtual reality! Lord only knows what sort of dangers may entail from interacting with such things! Sending your consciousness to a virtual avatar is risky enough!

* * *

Jynxie and Cosette began their search through the principal's office.

"Geez, even during summer vacation, I can't escape the principal's office," Jynxie smirked cheekily.

"Let's not waste any time!" Cosette encouraged.

On the other side of the room was a mahogany desk with a rolling chair and computer setup. In front of the desk was a cheap-looking couch. A file cabinet had been placed in the back corner, and on the leftmost wall was a door. The window, like in the classroom, was blocked off with a metal plate.

"This shouldn't be too tough," Jynxie figured. "Let's check the computer first."

Jynxie sat at the computer, which was powered on and asking for a password.

"I'll check in here," Cosette said as she opened the perpendicular door.

Jynxie approached what was revealed to be a supply closet. Supplies were scarce, and glitchy holes in the virtualization peppered the room. On the floor was a large kitchen knife.

"Ooh, shiny sharp thingy!" Jynxie said with glee as she picked up the utensil.

"What good is a knife going to do us?" Cosette asked.

"Maybe if we stab the computer with it, the ball is inside there," Jynxie answered.

"I shouldn't have to explain why that's a bad idea," Cosette said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're no fun," Jynxie pouted.

"Do you _want_ to electrocute yourself and forfeit the game?" Cosette asked skeptically.

"Oh, fuck, you're right!" Jynxie realized. "I thought you just meant, like, the computer would stop working."

"We're wasting time," Cosette reiterated. "I'll keep searching in here. You should check the file cabinet."

"Eh, fine," Jynxie agreed as she walked towards the file cabinet, stabbing the knife into the couch. Jynxie made a face as she stabbed the couch, and stopped in her tracks. "What the?"

Jynxie removed the knife and stabbed the couch again. The knife went in effortlessly, as if the couch was hollow. Jynxie sliced downward, opening a gash into the couch. She pried it open and found a small key within.

"Holy shit! Stabbing something actually worked!" Jynxie beamed.

"What did you do?" Cosette asked exasperatedly as she peeked outside the closet.

"I found a key inside the couch," Jynxie said proudly.

She walked up to the file cabinet, which had locks on each drawer, and inserted the key into one. Sure enough, it unlocked, revealing the purple orb within.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Jynxie cheered. "I found the purple orb!"

"That was fast," Cosette noted. "Is there anything else?"

"Not in this drawer. Let me check the other ones," Jynxie answered as she pocketed the purple orb.

Jynxie opened the second drawer, which held a single piece of paper which read "J-7".

"I found a paper that says 'J-7'!" Jynxie called out to Cosette. "Is that significant to the supply closet in any way?"

"I'm starting to think nothing is significant to this closet except for the knife," Cosette admitted.

"Hm," Jynxie responded as she opened the third drawer. This one contained fourteen folders, each labeled with the name of a Total Drama Virtual Party contestant. "Whoa, neat!" Jynxie exclaimed as she grabbed the folder labeled with her name, which had a letter H on the cover. The papers inside contained all sorts of information about Jynxie, such as height, weight, hometown, and blood type. The last few pages contained a transcript of a pre-game interview she had partaken in.

"What's in the folder?" Cosette asked as she approached Jynxie.

"All sorts of shit about me," Jynxie answered. "Some kind of profile."

"Why does it have an H on the folder?" Cosette asked.

"I dunno," Jynxie answered. "Hey, wanna see what kind of dirt Dunstan's folder has?"

"Not particularly," Cosette answered.

Jynxie, of course, had already grabbed Dunstan's folder, which had a C on the cover.

"Hmmm..." Cosette thought to herself as she approached the drawer and flipped through each folder.

The folders were sorted alphabetically by each contestant's first name. Cosette's folder had an A on the cover, Cyan's had a B, and Felix's had a D.

"Hey, what was it you asked me about before? J-4?" Cosette asked.

"I dunno. It was in the second drawer," Jynxie responded. "Haha! Dunstan actually confirmed in his interview that he has never, in fact, gotten laid. And he sounds so proud of it!"

Cosette confirmed that J-7 was on the paper in the second drawer, and returned to the profile folders until she found the one with the letter J on the cover: Nils's folder.

"Whose folder is that?" Jynxie asked.

"Nils," Cosette told her. "I bet the J is significant here. Let's check page 7."

"Ooh, good idea," Jynxie agreed as she tossed Dunstan's folder aside.

The girls laid Nils's folder on the principal's desk and flipped to page 7, which contained part of his interview transcript.

"The guy sounds obsessed with perfection," Jynxie commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Cosette remarked.

"He even admits that the password to his computer is 'Perfection', What a melvin!" Jynxie laughed. "What kind of idiot admits his computer password?"

After a second, the girls shared a knowing glance before Jynxie leapt into the principal's chair and typed "Perfection" into the password input window. This granted her access to the desktop, where only a single window was open. The window showed several letters in a sequence: G.

"What do you think these mean?" Jynxie asked.

"It's the same four letters in some kind of sequence," Cosette stated.

"Wait a minute..." Jynxie realized. She ran up to the lock mechanism by the exit door. "Green, pink, red, blue... Cosette! Read me the letters!"

"G, G, B, B, P, R, P, R, R, B, G," Cosette read.

Jynxie pressed the green, green, blue, blue, pink, red, pink, red, red, blue, and green buttons in order. With a click, the door unlocked, and the light on the input device turned green.

"We're out of here, baby!" Jynxie announced.

"Awesome! Let's get going!" Cosette smiled as she ran up to the door. "We've still got more balls to find."

"Heh. You can say that again," Jynxie snickered.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I've got to admit, I probably wouldn't have figured half of that shit out if Cosette wasn't there to help. Maybe that's why the others are all here with us: in case Dunstan or I can't figure shit out on our own and need another perspective or something. It probably wouldn't make for good TV if both finalists just got stuck on some dumb puzzle for like an hour.

* * *

Dunstan and Gunther searched through the halls.

"Are there any allies among us?!" Dunstan called. "Who wishes to assist me in my endeavors towards victory?!"

"You're going to tire yourself out if you keep shouting like that while running," Gunther commented.

"Nonsense! It is a hall monitor's job to shout while running!" Dunstan denied. "How else am I to stop ne'er-do-wells who attempt to escape the long arm of the law?!"

"Incapacitate them before they get the chance to run," Nils answered as he appeared behind Dunstan and Gunther.

"Gah!" Dunstan jumped. "Where did you come from?!"

"I saw you run past and opted to join you," Nils answered. "Any ally of Gunther's is an ally of mine."

"Yeah..." Gunther mumbled.

"Dunstan! Is that you?" Cyan asked as she jogged up to the three.

"Ah, Cyan! Long time, no see!" Dunstan greeted happily. "Care to join my increasingly large team of crusaders for victory?!"

"Er, is that Nils?" Cyan asked.

"I have nothing to gain from harming you," Nils answered simply. "At least not at the moment."

"You'll be fine," Gunther assured her as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"You know what? Sure, I'll help!" Cyan answered. "Oh, if you're still looking for a blue sphere, there's one in the cafeteria! I'll show you!"

"I appreciate the help!" Dunstan smiled. "Let us head for the cafeteria!"

Dunstan followed Cyan's lead. Before Nils could join them, Gunther stopped him.

"What are you planning?" Gunther asked.

"I am planning to do my part to aid in the victor's victory, whoever that victor may be," Nils answered.

"I know that you know that everyone in here can be harmed," Gunther mentioned. "But that also applies to you, and I have nothing to lose from cutting you down on the spot if need be."

Nils glowered at Gunther before running off towards where Dunstan and Cyan had run off to. Gunther sighed before running after him.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Gunther:** The only reason I worked with Nils before is because I knew that no good would come from stirring the pot. But now that it's the finale, there is no pot to be stirred. At least as far as Nils is concerned. Or, I guess... I guess _he_ can stir the... Forget the pot metaphor! You know what I mean!

 **Cyan:** I always hated the "I like these people but I already kind of have an alliance and need to vote somebody out so I can't work with everyone" position I found myself in during the game. Dunstan and I worked together back on day 3, but that was about the extent of it, so it'll be interesting working with him here.

* * *

As Jynxie and Cosette left the principal's office, the door behind them blew up into a glitchy mess.

"Oh, geez," Jynxie commented.

"Hey, Jynxie, Cosette!" Felix called out as he and Vanessa ran up to the girls.

"Of all the people," Cosette muttered disdainfully as she eyed Felix.

"Hey, you guys!" Jynxie grinned.

"How have you been?" Vanessa asked cheerily.

"Ask me again after I've won," Jynxie smirked.

"Oh, right, that reminds me," Felix remembered. "If you're looking for a yellow sphere, I get the feeling there's one in the theater room."

"So far I only have purple, so that works!" Jynxie responded. "Where's the theater room?"

"I don't know _where_ it is, sadly," Felix admitted.

"Didn't you show up there at the very start of the challenge?" Cosette asked skeptically.

"I'm not sure. I didn't check behind me," Felix answered.

"Because I started the challenge in front of the principal's office, which is where I led Jynxie to the purple sphere," Cosette continued.

"Hey, let's not fight," Vanessa frowned. "Felix, could you lead us to where you started the challenge? Maybe that's where the theater room is."

"I have an idea of where it is," Felix confirmed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jynxie urged excitedly.

As Felix and Jynxie ran ahead, Cosette and Vanessa trailed behind them a bit.

"Hey, I know you don't like him - for understandable reasons - but he's not such a bad guy," Vanessa told Cosette.

"I can't even look at him without feeling dirty," Cosette shuddered. "And barely anyone shares that sentiment! Just about everyone else is either cool with it or just doesn't care. I should not be alone in this."

"If he put on clothes, would you give him a chance?" Vanessa asked.

"Even if he did, I probably wouldn't at this point," Cosette answered. "Now stop trying to get me and Felix to get along. It will never happen, and you're just sticking your nose into people's business where it isn't wanted."

"...I see," Vanessa frowned.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cosette:** I've mentioned before how I simply cannot deal with Felix's constant nudity for myriad reasons. For whatever reason, ever since she was voted out, Vanessa's been trying to get me to be Felix's friend. I am anti-nudism, and Felix doesn't like that about me. Which is fine. We don't have to like each other!

 **Vanessa:** I know I'm prying, but I just hate to see people not getting along because they have different lifestyles. I've always believed that people can get along in spite of their differences or disagreements. So it bothers me that Cosette refuses to try and get along with Felix. I can't help it!

* * *

Dunstan's group arrived at the cafeteria.

"Here we are!" Cyan announced. "Now, I haven't been inside, so I don't actually know where the sphere is."

"I cannot blame you for that!" Dunstan assured her. "From what I understand, each sphere is hidden behind a few puzzles!"

The foursome entered the room, and the doors locked behind them. True to form, there was an input device beside the doors - this one with a vertical slot.

"Is this a coin slot?" Gunther inquired.

"That would make sense. It's like a vending machine, like in a cafeteria," Cyan agreed. "But what's it for?"

"It's likely a lock that can only be opened with the right coin," Nils told her.

"That is exactly correct!" Dunstan affirmed. "Now! Let us find both the blue sphere and a coin that we can use to buy our way out!"

The cafeteria was relatively small for a cafeteria; about the same size as the room where the contestants would eat outside of challenges. There were two table-benches - one of which with numbers 1-6 at each placement, the other of which had numbers 7-12; a lunch line with several divided lunch trays of different colors stacked by it, and several posters on the walls with pictures of food.

"Where on earth might they hide the blue sphere or coin?!" Dunstan asked.

"You mentioned puzzles, right?" Nils asked. "First we must determine what puzzles there are to solve."

"Ooh, there's a button here at the end of the lunch line!" Cyan announced. "Should I press it?"

"I see no reason not to," Gunther answered. "I doubt it's unsafe."

With an unsure look, Cyan pressed the button. The numbered areas of each table glowed red for a few seconds before dimming once again.

"Obviously the numbers are important!" Dunstan figured. "But how?"

Gunther scrutinized one of the posters on the wall, which was divided diagonally into two sections. One section had a periwinkle background and had a picture of carrots on it, while the other had a blue background and had a picture of steak on it. There was small text below the pictures of food.

"'Cosette's Baby Carrots!' and 'Robby's Filet Mignon!'" Gunther read. "You think this is significant?"

"Do all of them refer to contestants?" Nils asked as he looked at another poster: a tan-and-pink poster with a picture of a hot dog and a picture of cookies respectively. "'Felix's Hot Dog!' and 'Wanda's Sugar Cookies!'"

"I found mine!" Cyan announced as she glanced at a cyan-and-yellow poster. "'Cyan's Blueberry Pie!' and "Vanessa's Peach Cup!'"

The contestants read over the rest of the posters: a green-and-purple poster featuring "Zelda's Jalapeno Bread!" and "Lilith's Oolong Tea!", an orange-and-brown poster showcasing "Nils's Black Coffee!" and "Irving's Scurvy-Busting Lemons!", and an olive-and-red poster advertising "Joseph's Nacho Chips!" and "Gunther's Pineapple Pizza!"

"Hey, why am I stuck with pineapple pizza?" Gunther griped.

"I cannot help but notice that Kacey and I do not get our own food!" Dunstan pointed out.

"Probably because you're the final two," Cyan figured.

"What does that have to do with it?" Gunther asked.

"...I don't know," Cyan pouted.

"The numbers on the tables go from 1 to 12..." Nils thought aloud. "And there are twelve foods being advertised."

"...The trays!" Dunstan realized as he grabbed some of the differently-colored trays. "It looks like each tray matches up with the background of one of the foods!"

"Hey, you're right!" Cyan realized.

"I'd bet you anything that the numbers correlate with the order in which everyone was voted out!" Dunstan guessed as he looked at the trays he had grabbed. He placed the green tray on placement 2, the yellow tray on placement 8, and the blue tray on placement 10. "Press the button again!"

Gunther, who had stood nearest to the button, pressed it. The spaces glowed red again, except for the spaces which had trays on them, which glowed green.

"Of course!" Dunstan said proudly. "Zelda's food is advertised with a green background, and she was the second voted out, so the green tray goes to placement number 2! Vanessa's yellow tray goes on placement 8 because she was voted out eighth! And so on!"

Dunstan and Nils grabbed the rest of the trays and put them in their respective locations: periwinkle to placement 1, tan to placement 3, orange to placement 4, olive to placement 5, cyan to placement 6, red to placement 7, purple to placement 9, pink to placement 11, and brown to placement 12.

"Press the button again!" Nils ordered Gunther.

Gunther rolled his eyes as he pressed the button again. Every space turned green, and a secret door beneath the lunch line opened up.

"Hey! Check this out!" Cyan said excitedly as she looked inside the secret compartment, which had glitchy spots all over the inside. "It's the blue ball!"

"Excellent!" Dunstan congratulated. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, this sheet of paper," Cyan answered as she took the contents out of the secret compartment. She handed Dunstan the blue ball, which he pocketed, as she read from the paper. "A serving of fruit is good for the soul, but sugar is good for the taste. Both these things have a positive role, and together are certainly no waste."

"Is that a damn poem?" Gunther scoffed.

"It must be a clue leading us towards the coin we need to get out of here," Nils told him.

"Well, I figured that, but it's still cheesy as hell," Gunther responded.

"It's fruity, not cheesy," Cyan joked.

"Either way, I believe I know where our means of escape lies!" Dunstan declared as he ran up to the cyan-and-yellow poster and tore it off of the wall.

"Ah! My poster!" Cyan gasped.

Where the poster once hung was a large blue coin sporting Topher's face, taped to the wall.

"Eureka!" Dunstan shouted as he pried the coin off of the wall and discarded the tape. "The poster with foods containing fruit and sugar! Where else?!"

He ran up to the lock device and inserted the coin into the slot, where it fit perfectly. The light on the device turned green, and the doors clicked.

"Let us waste no time!" Dunstan told the others as he pushed the doors open and the four ran through them.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** I must say, figuring out these puzzles is more fun than I would have expected! Perhaps I should look into escape rooms sometime! That's what we're doing, right? More or less?

 **Cyan:** Okay, but can I have a copy of that poster for my room? Pretty please? I just think it's really neat for some reason. Only... it's also partially yellow, and that would clash with the entire rest of my room. You know what, it's not worth it, I changed my mind.

* * *

Jynxie's group arrived at the theater room.

"See? I told you I'd find it," Felix said.

"Let's just get this shit done," Jynxie said as she entered the theater room.

Felix, Vanessa, and Cosette followed behind her. The door locked behind them. The input device next to the door had a large, X-shaped hole in it.

"How fun!" Vanessa smiled.

The theater room had a small elevated stage at the front of the room and several racks of costumes near the back of the room. Several mannequins stood upright on the stage. A bookshelf stood opposite the entrance/exit door, and the windows, as usual, were blocked off.

"Ooh, costumes~" Cosette said excitedly. "Have I ever mentioned that I have an interest in fashion and outfits and stuff?"

"I think that might actually be the only thing I know about you," Jynxie answered.

"It would have come up if I wasn't voted out first," Cosette said huffily.

"We probably have to dress the mannequins up," Felix figured.

"Yeah, but how?" Jynxie asked. "We're going to need some sort of clue."

"There's something here on the bookshelf," Vanessa informed the others. She picked up a piece of paper from atop the bookcase. "1. An edgy young man contemplating suicide. 2. An ambitious woman proving herself to truly be in charge. 3. A famous literary and cinematic villain turned protagonist. 4. A Broadway legend - or perhaps an operatic legend. 5. A greaser looking for more than a summer fling. 6. The queen of fairies doting on her adoptive child."

"If I had to guess, we probably need to match the right costumes to the right mannequins," Cosette said as she looked at the mannequins, which each had a number between 1 and 6 where the face would be.

"I don't know dick about theater. How am I supposed to know any of these?" Jynxie asked.

"Well, I happen to know a thing or two," Vanessa said.

"Me, too!" Cosette offered.

"If all else fails, it looks like the books here might help," Jynxie figured as she looked at the play scripts and theater encyclopedias in the bookshelf."

"These six all sound pretty easy if you ask me," Vanessa said. "The first one is probably Hamlet."

"Wait, when the hell did Hamlet talk about suicide?" Jynxie asked.

"That's... That's what 'to be or not to be' means," Cosette told her.

"How the hell did I miss that?" Jynxie asked. "Alright, how are the costumes sorted?"

"It looks like alphabetically by play name," Felix said as he emerged from the costume racks in a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Felix, what are you doing?" Cosette asked.

"Well, we need to be able to work together if we want to help Jynxie win, right?" Felix explained. "And that includes you and me. I figured I'd make it easier on you."

"What about all that about how you feel wrong wearing clothes?" Cosette asked.

"I mean, I've made you uncomfortable with my nudity for the better part of about two weeks," Felix figured. "It's the least I can do for one challenge, right?"

"Felix..." Cosette shook her head in disbelief with a slight smile. "Take that off."

"I don't understand," Felix frowned.

"I appreciate the gesture, but..." Cosette began.

"You've gotten used to the nudity?" Felix guessed.

"No, that's the Danny Zuko outfit we're going to need for mannequin number 5," Cosette told him.

"...Oh," Felix blushed. "I thought it looked cool."

Vanessa squealed excitedly, while Jynxie looked at Felix and Cosette impatiently.

"Can we just list what we need so we can grab them and Felix can wear something else if he wants?" Jynxie urged.

"Oh, right!" Cosette agreed. "Vanessa, what are we going to need?"

"Oh, um..." Vanessa scanned over the list. "If I'm correct, we're going to need Hamlet, Lady Macbeth, Elphaba, The Phantom, Danny Zuko, and I'm not sure about the last one."

"What's the hint?" Cosette asked as Felix and Jynxie began searching through the costume racks for the costumes mentioned. "'The queen of fairies, doting on her adoptive child.' That'd be Titania, from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

"I don't remember an adoptive child," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, it's the whole reason she and Oberon are fighting," Cosette said matter-of-factly.

"Nerd," Jynxie muttered before she held two costumes aloft. "Hey, I found Hamlet and Lady Macbeth!"

"I found The Phantom and Elphaba!" Felix announced. "And Danny, I guess."

The two rushed up to the mannequins on the stage and began dressing them with the costumes they had grabbed. Vanessa ran into the costume racks and picked out the Titania costume. The three of them had dressed each mannequin fairly quickly.

"Now what?" Felix asked.

"There's a button over here," Jynxie mentioned as she found a button on the floor in the back corner of the stage. "Let's press it!"

Jynxie stomped on the button, and the mannequins all struck a pose. The numbers on each of their faces turned green, and a trapdoor on the stage flung open.

"Hey, the yellow sphere is in here," Felix noted.

"Nice!" Jynxie grinned as she picked up the yellow orb, which was surrounded by glitchy areas on the walls and floor of the trapdoor compartment. "But how are we going to get out of here?"

"Oh, true, we still need to find that X-shape thing," Vanessa remembered. "But what else is there to do in here? We already did the thing with the mannequins."

"Maybe the books have some info," Felix guessed. "Outside of just 'theater for dummies'."

"Ew, reading?" Jynxie grimaced.

"Maybe there's some significance in what plays were represented by the costumes," Vanessa guessed as she scanned over the bookcase.

"Hey, Felix," Cosette said as she approached the nudist.

"Huh? What's up?" Felix asked.

He turned to see Cosette holding up a coat hanger with a black leather jacket, light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and round sunglasses.

"The coat hanger says 'Kenickie'," Cosette said. "I think he's another greaser from _Grease_. The outfit is similar enough to what you wanted."

"You're too much," Felix chuckled as he accepted the coat hanger. "I'll go, uh, get dressed," he said as he retreated to behind the costume racks.

"Let's see..." Vanessa said to herself as she skimmed the titles of the books in the bookshelf. "Oh! Here's _Hamlet_. And _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. And _Unscrew The Rod Off The Correct Costume Rack_. And _Wicked_. And-"

"Wait, what was that third one?" Jynxie asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard of this one," Vanessa admitted as she took the _Unscrew The Rod Off The Correct Costume Rack_ book out of the shelf and began to flip through it. The pages were blank. "I'm going to sound like an idiot, but I get the feeling that this is a hint and not an actual play."

"You think? Let's get unscrewing!" Jynxie said eagerly.

The two ran for the costume racks, just as Felix had emerged from behind them, now in a greaser outfit.

"This feels so weird," Felix admitted.

"You know what?" Cosette began. "...You look cute."

"O-Oh," Felix blushed. "The natural human form is better of course, but I'm grateful for the compliment."

"Which one do you think is the right one?" Jynxie asked Vanessa as the girls looked through the costume racks.

"Maybe the rack with costumes for plays that start with U," Vanessa suggested. "Since the title of the book began with U."

"Works for me," Jynxie shrugged as she began throwing _Urban Cowboy_ costumes off of a nearby rack. Once the rod was empty, Jynxie began unscrewing it off of the support beams, and, once she freed it, several small bars that formed an X shape snapped out of the end of the rod.

"There it is!" Vanessa announced.

"Alright, losers, let's go!" Jynxie cheered as she ran up to the lock device and jammed the X-shaped contraption into the X-shaped hole. The light on the device turned green. Jynxie flung the door open and the foursome ran out of the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Well that took way longer than it needed to. Hopefully Dunstan's taking longer with the puzzles than I am. Maybe nobody's told him where to find any balls because he kept yelling at them for running in the halls. Keheheh. Tell me it couldn't happen.

 **Felix:** I guess a part of me sees _why_ clothes appeal to most people as a way of expressing yourself, but I've always believed that you don't really need clothes to do that, the same way you don't necessarily need makeup or a fancy hairdo. Still, it was a nice ego boost knowing that I don't look too bad wearing them.

* * *

As soon as Dunstan's group exited the cafeteria and the doors closed behind them, the doors burst into a glitchy mess.

"Yikes!" Cyan jumped.

"I think all of the escape rooms do that once you've finished them," Gunther told her.

"Indeed!" Dunstan confirmed. "Likely as a way to mark which places have already been searched and completed!"

"I suppose this would mean that same-colored orbs can be found in multiple rooms," Nils thought aloud. "Since, if that was the only room with a blue orb, Jynxie could now no longer get one."

"What's this I hear about Jynxie being unable to retrieve a blue orb?" Robby asked as he approached the group.

"Sadly, I am unsure if this is the case or not!" Dunstan told the rich boy. "Do you wish to join us?!"

"As much as I would love to have nothing to do with Gunther or Nils, I would much rather make sure Jynxie loses," Robby smirked. "As one final vengeance to her for voting me out, I will tell you where the red orb is: the science room."

"Excellent!" Dunstan nodded. "Would you care to lead us there? And we could use your help solving whatever puzzles are inside as well!"

"I may as well," Robby said smarmily. "I've got nothing better to do right now."

"There is literally nothing else you could be doing right now, you pompous waste of space," Nils grunted.

"A pompous waste of space who placed fifth," Robby mentioned smugly. "What did you place again? Twelfth? It's been so long since you lost the game that I don't even remember."

Nils glowered at Robby, but did not respond.

"Anyway, the science room is this way," Robby told Dunstan. "Come, all!"

Robby led the foursome towards the science room.

"Of all the people to join us, right?" Gunther remarked to Nils.

"Robby is nothing, has always been nothing, and will always be nothing," Nils said simply. "I will not lose sleep over the delusions of a sheep."

"You know it's a good idea because it rhymes," Cyan giggled.

Eventually, the four made it to the science room.

"Well, here we are," Robby declared.

"You three head in. I wish to speak with Robby alone," Nils told Dunstan, Gunther, and Cyan.

"Do you really think I can trust you with-?" Gunther began.

"We will join you shortly. I simply wish to talk with him," Nils repeated.

"We can't waste any time!" Cyan urged. "Let's just go!"

Dunstan and Cyan entered the science room. The door clicked behind them.

"...Oh," Dunstan simply said.

Outside the science room, Gunther, Nils, and Robby remained.

"Gunther, what part of 'I wish to speak with Robby alone' was unclear?" Nils asked.

"The part where you claimed that's all you wanted to do," Gunther snarked as he folded his arms.

Nils sighed before grabbing Gunther's head and snapping his neck, fizzling him out of the simulation instantly.

"Shouldn't have gotten in my way," Nils spat.

"What the hell?!" Robby gasped.

"You said you'd rather not work with me and Gunther?" Nils asked as he grabbed Robby's head and snapped his neck, fizzling him out. "Now you don't have to."

Nils tugged on the handle to the science room door, only to find that it was locked.

"Damn..." Nils grunted.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Robby:** Damn Nils! The moment you let your guard down with him is the moment he's got you in horrible pain. Funny how placing so much higher than someone will make you cocky and feel like you're above them. Bloody brute still knows how to hurt someone. _(He rubs his neck.)_

 **Nils:** I knew Robby was going to get very annoying very quickly, which would throw myself and everyone else off of their A-game and slow down progress. There was a practical reason for offing him. Also, it was incredibly satisfying. I do wish Gunther hadn't forced himself into it, though. He could have been useful.

* * *

As soon as Jynxie's group left the theater room, it, of course, burst into a glitchy mess.

"Okay, seriously, what the fuck is wrong with this simulation?" Jynxie asked.

"Yeah, I can't help but think this is unsafe," Cosette winced.

"I dare someone to touch it," Jynxie snickered.

"Maybe later," Vanessa said. "I know where you can find the green orb."

"Oh, shit, that's right!" Jynxie remembered.

"It's at the pool!" Vanessa announced.

"Right after I get dressed, too," Felix joked.

"No one's making you wear that but yourself," Cosette reminded him.

"Who cares? Vanessa, where's the pool at?" Jynxie asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's over this way," Vanessa declared as she ran off.

"To the pool!" Jynxie announced.

"Got any room for one more?" Irving asked as he ran up to the group.

"Makes sense that a pirate would be drawn to water," Felix chuckled.

"I mean, yeah, if you want to help, then go for it," Jynxie told him.

"Keheheh... Yes, 'help'," Irving laughed darkly.

He immediately pushed Cosette towards the glitchy mess that was once the door to the theater room. Cosette squealed in pain before fizzling out.

"Irving! What was that for?!" Vanessa snapped.

"Never trust a pirate, lass," Irving shrugged. "Need I remind ye: Jynxie be the reason I be not competing in this challenge myself. I figure that if I can't win the challenge, I may as well have some fun with it and sabotage the landlubbers who can."

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Vanessa suggested urgently as she ran off, with Jynxie joining her.

Irving attempted to give chase, but Felix stood in his way.

"Oho, ye wish to face me, lad?" Irving asked. "There be nothing stopping me from sending ye to Davy Jones' Locker as well."

"On the contrary," Felix said as he forcefully removed his sunglasses. "There's me."

"Gyarharhar! Let's dance!" Irving laughed.

Felix threw his sunglasses at Irving's face.

"Gah!" Irving flinched.

Felix charged at Irving and began pushing him towards the glitchy zone. Irving regained his composure long enough to twist his body and send Felix stumbling backwards into the staticky mess himself. Irving took a few steps back, while Felix shouted in pain before fizzling out.

"Ye should have known better than to mess with me, lad," Irving chuckled before heading in the direction Jynxie and Vanessa had gone.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Cosette:** What the heck was that?! I'd heard horror stories about Irving being some kind of evil mastermind, but I didn't think he was violent. Especially when killing people isn't going to help him in any way! He's already out of the game. What does he have to gain?

 **Irving:** Of course, I still be a bit sore about how last night went down, but this isn't all for the sake of revenge. Like I said, I be doing this all for fun. If I can't play the villain through strategy anymore, I'll do the next best thing and do as a pirate does: kill everyone in me way! It's all virtual, anyway. They'll be fine. Gyarharhar!

* * *

Dunstan and Cyan took a look at the lock device by the science room door. This one had a touchpad with nine blank squares in a 3x3 array and a rectangle with the word "Submit" beneath the array. Dunstan experimentally touched one of the blank squares, which now displayed the Cyber Snakes logo. He touched it again, and it now displayed the Pixel Peacocks logo. He touched it a third time, and it changed to the blue Topher coin from the cafeteria. He touched it a fourth time, and the square was blank once again.

"Interesting," Dunstan thought aloud. "Well, Cyan, looks like it's up to you and me to find our way out of here!"

"We don't need those boys. We're plenty smart on our own!" Cyan encouraged.

The two looked around the room. To their right was a work table featuring several glass test tubes and beakers, with a shelf above the table which had several gallon-containers of differently-colored liquids. To their left was another work table with several dissection tools on it, and a shelf above which had several preservation jars full of deceased animals. Directly in front of them was a bizarre-looking machine. The windows were covered with metal plates.

"I do wish they had just made the windows unbreakable instead of just covering them!" Dunstan huffed. "It makes things needlessly dreary!"

"I think this place would be creepy regardless of how well-lit it was," Cyan shuddered as she glanced at the preservation jars.

"Now, what's our goal here?" Dunstan asked.

"What about this thing?" Cyan asked as she examined the strange machine.

The machine had a screen with a vertical indent beneath it, about the right size to hold a beaker. The screen read "#D8BFD8"

"'Date boyfriend date'?" Cyan read. "Is that a new hashtag I should know about?"

"I believe this is hex code!" Dunstan told her. "Every color visible to the human eye has one! They're used for computers to find the exact color one might need!"

"What color is 'date boyfriend date'?" Cyan asked. "Is it blue?!"

"I am not sure!" Dunstan admitted. "Perhaps searching the room further will yield the answer we seek!"

"Maybe it's over here with the colored liquids," Cyan suggested as she went over to the chemist's table.

Upon closer inspection, the shelf of colored liquids had four containers: one with red liquid, one with yellow liquid, one with blue liquid, and one with white liquid.

"I'll bet you anything that we must mix these together to yield whatever color that hex code represents!" Dunstan figured. "But which color do we need?"

"Maybe the other table has some sort of hint," Cyan guessed.

Dunstan tentatively approached the biologist's table. Upon closer inspection, the specimens in the preservation jars included a squid, a shark, a frog, a snake, a pig, and a duck.

"I didn't know sharks came that small," Cyan commented.

"Is there anything here that might help?" Dunstan asked rhetorically as he looked at the dissection tools. "Gah! Every second wasted is a second Kacey could be going faster than I am!"

"Well, let's think about this," Cyan said. "What colors _can_ we make with those four colors?"

"We could use just a base color, or we could use any combination of two, three, or all four colors!" Dunstan answered. "Are you suggesting we just keep experimenting until we get it right?! That seems incredibly time-consuming!"

"I'll start doing that," Cyan offered as she went back to the chemist's table. "You should keep looking for any sort of hint."

"If you say so..." Dunstan agreed.

Dunstan grabbed the jar with the duck in it. He looked closely at its contents, rotating the jar to get an in-depth look. In doing so, he noticed a letter D on the lid of the jar.

"What's this?" Dunstan asked himself.

He set the duck jar down and took the one with the squid. It had a letter F on the lid. Dunstan took the rest of the jars off of the shelf. The shark's jar had a letter B, the frog's jar had a number 8, the snake's jar had a letter D, and the pig's jar had a number 8.

"The same characters as the hex code!" Dunstan realized.

"Have you found something?" Cyan asked as she placed a beaker filled with blue liquid in the machine's indent. After scanning the beaker, the machine beeped.

"I may have! Let me try something!" Dunstan told her.

Dunstan arranged the duck, frog, shark, squid, snake, and pig on the shelf in that order. Nothing happened. Dunstan swapped the places of the duck and snake, and the frog and pig. All of a sudden, a lavender-colored light began to shine over the biologist's table.

"Lavender?" Dunstan asked. "...Cyan! Try mixing red, blue, and white!"

"Got it!" Cyan agreed as she poured the three colored liquids in a beaker in roughly equal doses.

Cyan took a small spoon and mixed the concoction together, resulting in a lavender-colored liquid. She placed it in the machine's scanner, and, after scanning the liquid, the machine gave a dinging sound. A compartment near the bottom of the machine opened, revealing the red ball within, surrounded by glitchy patches.

"Excellent!" Dunstan smiled as he grabbed and pocketed the ball. "Now, how will we find out way out of here?!"

The screen on the machine then changed to one word in large letters: BEAK.

"Beak?" Cyan asked. "Like the ones birds have?"

Dunstan grabbed the jar containing the duck and placed it in the machine's scanner. The machine scanned the jar, and beeped negatively.

"What will we do?" Cyan asked. She took notice of a tiny slip of paper in the secret compartment. She grabbed it and read it. "'The item you'll need should fit in a petri dish'," she read.

"...I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means," Dunstan blanched.

"What do you think it means?" Cyan asked.

Dunstan took hold of the scalpel on the biologist's table.

"...You do that, I'll go hide in the corner and not watch you!" Cyan said nauseously.

Dunstan took the duck jar out of the scanner and unscrewed the lid.

"Eugh... How is one meant to remove a duck's bill anyway?!" Dunstan questioned.

"Wait a minute, did you say 'bill'?" Cyan asked from the corner of the room.

"Yes! That is what ducks have, is it not?!" Dunstan answered.

"Are you sure that's what you need?" Cyan asked.

"The duck is the only bird here!" Dunstan pointed out. "Nothing else here has a beak!"

"Didn't you ever have to dissect a squid for biology class?" Cyan asked. "Squids have beaks."

"I, er, opted out of the dissection, I must confess," Dunstan admitted.

"Lucky. I didn't have that option," Cyan pouted.

Dunstan put the lid back on the duck jar and grabbed the squid jar instead. He opened it, removed the squid, and placed the animal on the table.

"Squids have beaks, huh?" Dunstan muttered as he took the scalpel and made a long incision along the squid. "Cyan! Do you remember where the beak is?!"

"It's at the center of where the tentacles start," Cyan answered.

Dunstan shuddered as he made additional cuts near that area. He used forceps to extract the beak from the squid and place it in a petri dish.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick!" Dunstan cringed as he brought the petri dish to the scanner.

The machine scanned the contents of the petri dish, and, with a ding, the screen changed to a display similar to the touchpad lock. The top-left square showed a Pixel Peacocks logo, while the middle and bottom-left squares showed Cyber Snakes logos.

"Thank goodness! The correct input to get out of here!" Dunstan announced.

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of there, the better," Cyan agreed.

Dunstan input the exit key into the lock machine. The light turned green, and the door unlocked. Dunstan and Cyan wasted no time bolting out of the room.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** I'm not proud to admit that things like that make me squeamish, but everyone has their weaknesses! At least it's over and done, and I'm about halfway done with the challenge! I don't know how well Kacey is doing, so all I can do is keep going until one of us wins!

* * *

Jynxie and Vanessa finally arrived at the pool. The door locked behind them as they entered the large room, and next to the door was a lock device with a card reader.

"Fuck yeah!" Jynxie cheered. "I love swimming."

"Really?" Vanessa asked interestedly.

The girls looked around the pool room. Aside from the large pool taking up a lot of the room, there were also lockers in the back, and a set of two doors off to the side labeled "Changing Rooms", one with a simple stick figure on the door, the other with a stick figure wearing a dress.

"There isn't much in here to look at," Vanessa noted.

"There's probably shit in the changing rooms," Jynxie pointed out. "You go on the men's room. I'll take the women's."

"Er, okay," Vanessa agreed.

The two girls headed for the different changing rooms. In the women's changing room were seven lockers, each with the name of one of the female contestants on the door. On the back wall was a rectangular picture of a pixel octopus that had one of its eyes crossed out with black marker.

"Oh, shit, we get our own lockers? Neat," Jynxie smiled as she located her locker and opened it.

Within the locker was a purple two-piece swimsuit.

"I guess it wouldn't be the pool room if I didn't have to swim at some point," Jynxie figured. "Hey, I don't know where the cameras are supposed to be, but, uh, fuck off!" she shouted as she removed her jacket.

Meanwhile, Vanessa had gone to the men's changing room. There were seven lockers each bearing the name of a male contestant on the doors. On the back wall was a rectangular panel with some writing on it. Vanessa approached the panel.

"'1. Felix's placement in the game. 2. The total number of votes cast in this game. 3. The total number of votes nullified.'" Vanessa read. "The first one is 12, of course, but I'm not sure about the rest. Is there anything else in here?"

Vanessa experimentally opened up some of the lockers, which all contained swim trunks of various colors. Felix's contained a pad and pencil, as well as glitchy spots on the inner walls of the locker.

"How bizarre," Vanessa thought aloud. "I wonder if Jynxie's found anything."

"Yo, Vanessa, you find anything?" Jynxie asked as she entered the room, now wearing the swimsuit she'd found.

"Not really," Vanessa admitted. "I found this thing here on the wall, but I'm not sure what it's for."

Jynxie read over the message. "Ew, math?" Jynxie winced. "Well, I'm going to go check the pool. I've got a feeling I know where I'm supposed to go look."

"Okay. I'm going to try and figure out this vote nonsense," Vanessa told her as she picked up the pad and pencil from Felix's locker.

Jynxie returned to the main pool area and looked down at the bottom of the pool. There was a tile mosaic that formed the same picture as the pixel octopus in the women's changing room.

"Bingo!" Jynxie smirked.

She dove down to the bottom of the pool and swam over to the octopus's eye that had been crossed out in the picture. She pried the tile off, revealing a small nook with a small key. Jynxie took the key and surfaced.

"Five bucks says this goes to those lockers over there," Jynxie said to no one in particular as she glanced at the two lockers in the back of the pool room.

She exited the pool and made her way to the lockers. The key opened the leftmost locker, which had a combination-lock safe and a piece of paper within. Jynxie took the piece of paper and read it.

"Geez. 'The second key you need is in the possession of the person who received the fewest votes in the game.'" Jynxie read. "Well fuck, it's only me and Vanessa here, and I doubt either of us got the least votes."

"Maybe it's referring to the lockers in the changing rooms," Vanessa offered as she approached the scene.

"Oh, Vanessa. You figure out the math shit?" Jynxie asked.

"I have!" Vanessa nodded. She glanced at the combination-lock safe. "Oh, this is perfect! I bet what I just figured out was the combination for this safe!"

"Who do you think got the fewest votes in the game?" Jynxie asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Wanda," Vanessa told her.

"Wanda, sweet, I'll go check her locker," Jynxie said as she ran back to the changing rooms.

"Now let's see..." Vanessa said as she fiddled with the combination lock. The safe did not open. "Huh. Maybe I was off by one in one of my calculations. I made sure to include revotes..."

Vanessa continued to attempt combinations, but to no avail.

Jynxie made it to Wanda's locker, and found nothing but a black-and-pink swimsuit inside.

"Come on, where is whatever I'm looking for?" Jynxie grunted as she picked up the swimsuit and shook it, hoping something would fall out. "Unless what I need _is_ the swimsuit. Fuck. Hey cameras! I'm changing again! Get lost!"

Vanessa, after multiple attempts, finally managed to crack the safe open.

"Yes!" Vanessa clapped. "Okay, what's inside?"

Vanessa opened the safe's lid all the way to find the green orb inside.

"Excellent!" Vanessa cheered. "Now we just need to find a way out of here."

Vanessa took the first key that Jynxie had used to open the leftmost locker and inserted it into the rightmost locker, but to no avail.

"Hm, I bet the key we need is in the locker of the person with the fewest votes," Vanessa thought aloud.

"Fuck, really?" Jynxie asked as she approached Vanessa.

"Why did you change suits?" Vanessa asked.

"Because this is all that was in Wanda's locker," Jynxie answered. "You said to check there, so maybe I need it for something. I dunno."

"It looks a bit big on you," Vanessa giggled.

"Wanda's taller than me, okay?!" Jynxie said indignantly.

"Wanda might not have been the right locker," Vanessa figured.

"Well who could have gotten less votes than her?" Jynxie asked.

"Cyan? ...No, Joseph!" Vanessa realized. "He didn't get any votes in your first two eliminations, did he?"

"I don't think so," Jynxie answered.

"Because he only got two the night he went home!" Vanessa realized.

"Cool. You check his locker, I'm going to go change back into actual clothes," Jynxie suggested.

"Sounds good!" Vanessa agreed as the girls set off for the changing rooms.

As Vanessa entered the men's changing room, she made a beeline towards Joseph's locker. Inside was a pair of dark-green-and-tan swim shorts with pockets. Vanessa took the shorts and rummaged through the pockets. Sure enough, there was a small key within, similar to the one Jynxie used to open the locker containing the safe.

The girls ran back to the pool room lockers simultaneously. Vanessa opened the second locker, revealing a card key inside.

"Hell yeah!" Jynxie cheered. "Now we just need to find the green ball."

"Oh, it's right here," Vanessa said as she took it from the nearby safe.

"Oh, shit, yeah, that would make sense," Jynxie chuckled as she accepted the ball and card key from Vanessa. "But hey, that's three now! Let's get a move on!"

The girls made for the exit door.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I swear to fuck, if my nudes get leaked, I'm suing this show for all it's worth. And I'm going to be able to afford a good lawyer _real_ soon.

* * *

Dunstan and Cyan exited the science room, only to find nobody on the other side. The door burst into a glitchy mess.

"What happened to the boys?" Cyan asked.

"Nothing good, I'd bet," Dunstan tsked. "I knew they should have just come with us to the science room!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Cyan told him. "Let's keep looking throughout the school. Either we'll find somewhere or we'll find someone who can lead us somewhere."

"Truer words have never been spoken!" Dunstan agreed. "Let us commence!"

Dunstan and Cyan ran ahead.

"Gunther mentioned to me back on the Cyber Snakes that Robby hated Nils!" Dunstan mentioned. "He also mentioned that Nils has violent tendencies!"

"I can confirm both of those," Cyan shuddered. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Robby and Nils tried to kill each other, and Gunther got involved."

"But surely one of them would survive the bout, correct?!" Dunstan figured. "In that case, where is the surviving party?!"

"Maybe he ran away so as to not look suspicious," Cyan guessed.

"I suppose we can rule out Gunther surviving then," Dunstan sighed. "We trust each other! I know he would not abandon me like this!"

"You bastard!" a voice shouted from around the corner.

Dunstan and Cyan skidded to a stop to see Joseph confronting Irving.

"Gyarharhar! 'Tis but a challenge, lad," Irving reasoned. "Cosette and Felix will be alive and well after it's all over."

"That's still no excuse!" Joseph shouted. "Taking advantage of people's trust like that just to hurt them is inexcusable! A major violation of the bro code!"

"Joseph! Irving!" Dunstan called out as he and Cyan ran up to the young men.

"Dunstan! Cyan!" Joseph greeted. "Stay back! Irving's killing people out of the challenge just for the fun of it."

"Gahhhh, well it certainly be less fun when ye give away the surprise," Irving bemoaned.

Joseph decked Irving in the face, knocking the pirate to the floor.

"Dunstan! Follow me!" Joseph instructed.

Joseph ran off. After a second's hesitation, Dunstan and Cyan ran after him.

"Hyarrrr... Son of a bitch hits hard," Irving grunted as he stood up. "Shite, where did they go?"

Joseph, Dunstan, and Cyan had already gone far away from Irving.

"Where are you taking us?" Dunstan asked.

"The nurse's office," Joseph explained. "I'm not sure how, but I get the feeling that some sort of purple ball you need for the challenge is in there."

"That's one of the two I don't have yet!" Dunstan smiled. "You're a lifesaver, Joseph!"

"Bros save their bros from danger," Joseph nodded. "And one thing I learned quickly after being voted out is that Irving is no bro."

"Amen," Cyan winced.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Joseph:** Even though he never really saw eye-to-eye with my original bro Felix, Dunstan is someone that I can count on to stick by the bro code, for the most part. So yeah, I'm proud to call Dunstan my bro, and bros always help bros in need.

* * *

Jynxie and Vanessa exited the pool area. The doors behind them became a glitchy mess.

"No sign of Felix," Vanessa pointed out. "Do you think Irving got him, too?"

"At the risk of sounding like I don't care, we already got the yellow sphere from his suggestion," Jynxie pointed out. "So whether he's still alive or not doesn't matter. We need to focus on the challenge."

"Er, okay, but where should we go now?" Vanessa asked.

"Obviously everyone who's been voted out knows where to find one of these things," Jynxie pointed out. "So we should keep looking around until we find someone who knows where the last two spheres are. Like Lilith, where the hell is that girl?"

"I suppose you're right," Vanessa agreed.

Jynxie ran down the hall in some random direction. Vanessa quickly followed her.

"How close do you think Dunstan is to winning?" Jynxie asked.

"Huh? I'm not sure," Vanessa answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I just want to think that he's way behind me," Jynxie figured. "Or way ahead of me, so I can get that extra burst of motivation to kick some more ass!"

"If you want my honest opinion, I'd guess that he's at least a little ahead of you," Vanessa guessed. "He probably doesn't have four spheres, but he's probably at his fourth room by now."

"Fuck! We should get a move on!" Jynxie gasped as she ran even faster.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Vanessa cried.

"Come on, catch u-OOF!"

Jynxie was interrupted when she ran into someone, knocking both of them to the floor.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to spark some kind of sexual tension with the constant 'crashing into someone to kickstart a romance' cliche," Zelda droned.

"Fuck off, you're the one constantly getting in my way!" Jynxie shouted defensively.

"Hey, let's not fight!" Vanessa cried. "Zelda, do you know where Jynxie can find any colored spheres?"

"Maybe," Zelda said.

"Well come on, where?!" Jynxie urged.

"Again, I have no obligation to help you," Zelda leered.

"We'll get out of your hair as soon as you just tell us," Vanessa frowned.

"...Alright, here's the deal," Zelda said. "I'm bored as hell, so I'm going to take you to the computer lab. There's a red sphere there that you're going to need. Don't ask how I know either of those things. I just do."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Jynxie ordered.

"Jynxie, please try to be less demanding from Zelda," Vanessa suggested. She turned to Zelda. "She's grateful for your help, I promise."

"Whatever," Zelda said as she rolled her eyes. She left for the computer lab, gesturing for Jynxie and Vanessa to follow her.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Zelda:** Honestly, anything to get this over with sooner is fine in my books. I don't really care that much about who wins. Yeah, Jynxie sucks, but from what little time I spent with Dunstan, he doesn't seem all that much better. I know Wanda likes him, but I do not share all of Wanda's opinions. At all.

* * *

Dunstan, Cyan, and Joseph entered the nurse's office, and the door shut behind the three. The lock device by the door had the same green, pink, red, and blue buttons as the one in the principal's office.

"This room seems relatively smaller than the rest!" Dunstan noted. "Hopefully this means an easier time!"

Indeed, the only things in the room were a cabinet, a patient's bed, a life-sized anatomy doll, and a desk with a chair and computer.

"Where should we start?" Joseph asked.

"Always check the computer!" Dunstan decided as he sat down in front of the desk and moved the mouse. The computer was at the password input screen. "We need a password! Where shall we find one?!"

"What's in here?" Cyan asked as she opened the cabinet door.

Several bottles of pills, syrups, and salves lined the top shelves of the cabinet. Several glitchy spots flickered within the cabinet.

"Medicine, huh?" Joseph asked. "Wait, did one of us get infected? Did we all?!"

"I doubt it," Cyan giggled.

"Well who else could the medicine be for?" Joseph asked.

"What about him?!" Dunstan suggested as he pointed at the anatomy doll.

"You think?" Joseph asked. "I guess his mouth is open, so maybe."

"What does he need, though?" Cyan asked.

"Hey, what's this?" Joseph asked as he bent down and found a piece of paper on the bottom shelf of the medicine cabinet. He read it silently.

"What is it?!" Dunstan inquired.

"It looks like some sort of interview," Joseph answered. "'What is the biggest thing driving you to win?' 'To finally surpass my sister in something. She's always been better than me at everything, and every time I try to find something new, she picks up on it and beats me in that, too. If I win Total Drama, then I can have at least one victory over her; publicly broadcast, no less.'"

"Sounds like Zelda," Cyan noted.

"Yeah," Joseph nodded. "But what is this doing here?"

"Does the transcript contain anything that might serve as a hint?!" Dunstan asked.

"I'll keep reading. You guys keep looking around the room," Joseph suggested.

"Alright!" Dunstan and Cyan agreed in unison.

Cyan continued to look through the medicine cabinet, while Dunstan opened the drawers to the computer desk. The bottom drawer contained several files within them. Dunstan took the first file and opened it. The first page showed a picture of Cosette.

"'Name: Cosette Spencer. Date of Birth: January 2nd, 1999. Blood Type: AB+...'" Dunstan read. He flipped through the rest of the pages, all detailing information about Cosette.

"Is that some kind of profile?" Joseph asked.

"It appears so!" Dunstan answered. "I wonder..."

Dunstan returned Cosette's profile to the drawer and took the last folder in the drawer. He opened it and read the first page.

"'Name: Zelda Jiminez. Date of Birth: November 13th, 2000...'" Dunstan read. "This might be what we need! Cyan, any luck on your end?!"

"Not so far," Cyan admitted. "None of the medicines really stand out from one another. None of them are even blue. They're all alphabetized, though, so that's neat."

Dunstan hastily flipped through the pages of Zelda's profile. The first page of her interview was missing.

"Joseph, can I see that paper you found?!" Dunstan asked.

"Oh, uh, sure," Joseph agreed as he handed Dunstan the interview paper.

Dunstan put the paper in its rightful place.

"Hmm, I had thought this would do something," Dunstan thought aloud.

Dunstan's eyes wandered to the opposite page.

"Wait a minute..." Dunstan began. "'Medications: Asujolline pills.' Cyan! Are there any Asujolline pills in the cabinet?!"

"I think so," Cyan said as she looked at the top shelf of the cabinet. "Yes, there are!"

"Feed one to the anatomy dummy!" Dunstan commanded.

"Alright!" Cyan agreed as she took the bottle of pills and slipped a pill into the dummy's mouth.

After a second, the dummy's heart broke in two.

"Ack! You killed it!" Joseph gasped.

"Wait, no, I think there's something inside," Cyan pointed out.

Cyan pried the pieces of the plastic heart apart, and, sure enough, inside was the purple sphere.

"Dun dun da-duuuuuuun!" Cyan proclaimed as she held the sphere aloft.

"Excellent!" Dunstan complimented as he accepted the sphere from Cyan and pocketed it. "Now we just need some sort of clue on how to get out of here! I bet the computer has something, if we could only figure out the password!"

"This bed hasn't seen any use yet," Cyan mentioned as she approached the patient's bed. "It's got to be here for a reason."

"Hey, wait a minute," Joseph said as he read the bottle of Asujolline pills. "It doesn't say anything about these being for your heart. They're for your stomach."

"Do you think we need heart medicine to break open the stomach?" Cyan proposed.

"Maybe," Joseph thought aloud. "Cyan, do you remember seeing any heart medicine?"

"I do, actually!" Cyan remembered. "It's a blue syrup, that's how I remember! What was it called...?"

"Cragmityl?" Joseph guessed as he took a bottle of blue syrup from the cabinet.

"That's the one!" Cyan confirmed.

Joseph opened the bottle of Cragmityl and poured a little of it in the small plastic cup that had rested atop the cap. He poured the contents down the anatomy doll's mouth, and, after a second, the doll's stomach unhinged, revealing a knife within.

"What on earth is a sharp utensil doing inside a nurse's office?!" Dunstan objected. "Sharp objects are not welcome in a safe environment!"

Joseph took the knife and glanced at the bed. Upon closer inspection, there were two stains on the plastic cover: a smaller one on the upper-right, and a larger one near the middle.

"You know what?" Joseph smiled. "These stains kind of remind me of... yeah!"

Joseph stabbed the knife into the smaller stain. He tore the new stab hole open wider, revealing a slip of paper within.

"Yep," Joseph nodded. "The heart and the stomach. If the sphere is in the heart of the doll, then a clue is in the heart of... the bed, I guess."

"Well? What's it say?!" Dunstan inquired.

"Oh, right," Joseph remembered. "'Password Reminder: Nurse's Aide's Birthday. MM/DD/YYYY'."

"Who's the nurse's aide?" Cyan asked.

"If I had to guess, one of us," Dunstan figured. "As in, one of the fourteen contestants who are apparently the only ones that attend this school!"

"It's got to be Vanessa," Joseph figured.

Dunstan took Vanessa's profile from the desk drawer and opened it.

"'Vanessa McKinnon. Date of Birth: March 14th, 2000.'" Dunstan read.

Dunstan quickly typed "03/14/2000" into the password window. This changed the screen to display a string of letters: " R".

"What the hell?" Joseph asked as he peeked at the screen over Dunstan's shoulder.

"Could this be...?" Dunstan glanced at the lock device. "Green, red, blue, pink... Yes! This is the way out!"

"Alright!" Cyan cheered.

"Read me the colors, bro," Joseph requested as he walked up to the input device.

"Green, red, blue, pink, green, pink, blue, red, pink, green, red," Dunstan responded.

Joseph pressed the respective buttons as Dunstan read. With the last button pressed, the light turned green, and the click of the door unlocking could be heard.

"We're home free!" Joseph cheered.

"Excellent! Let us go!" Dunstan declared as he opened the exit door.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** Only one sphere left to go! I have to say, I'm feeling fairly good about my chances here! Cyan and Joseph are easy to work with, and fairly capable, too, if I do say so myself! First place is on the horizon!

 **Cyan:** It's sort of weird that they just had all this information about everyone readily available for anyone who wanted to read it. Then again, some of it may have just been fabricated for a challenge. Zelda never mentioned any stomach issues or needing pills for anything. Who can say? _(She shrugs.)_

* * *

Zelda had just led Jynxie and Vanessa inside the computer lab.

"Alright, here we are," Zelda said as the door shut behind her. "Now I'm going to-" she stopped when she heard the click of the door locking. "Tell me that isn't what I think was."

"Yeah, the doors lock themselves and you need to find some way to satisfy this thing on top of finding the colored balls," Jynxie told her as she pointed to the lock device, this one with the same touch grid that the science room had.

Vanessa touched the squares experimentally. "It looks like we'll need the right symbols in the right places," she told the other two girls.

"Great," Zelda sighed.

"Come on, Zelda. It's not that bad," Vanessa encouraged. "Like you said, if you help us out here, it'll all be over with faster."

Within the computer lab, predictably enough, were two rows of several desks with computers, with one computer desk at the end. Some were powered on, some were powered off, some were on a password screen. There was a large whiteboard with glitchy spots on the wall closest to the door. One of the computers had the words "Begin Here!" displayed on the monitor.

"Well that's helpful," Zelda remarked as the three approached the latter computer.

Jynxie clicked the mouse, but nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Jynxie winced. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Is it plugged in?" Zelda asked flatly.

"What?" Jynxie asked.

"Is the mouse plugged in to the computer?" Zelda reiterated.

"I mean, I can't imagine it isn't," Jynxie said as she tugged on the mouse for effect, only to bring the entire cable out in front of the three.

"Nice catch, Zelda!" Vanessa encouraged.

"That's, like, basic knowledge, but okay," Zelda mumbled.

"Where do I plug this into?" Jynxie asked as she inspected the monitor.

"You know what, for the sake of getting this over with faster, just leave the computer maintenance to me," Zelda decided as she took the mouse from Jynxie.

"Cool. Works for me," Jynxie grinned.

Zelda plugged the mouse into the back of the computer, set it back on the mouse pad, and clicked it. This changed the message on the screen.

"'Your goal here is to figure out which of the computers in the lab corresponds with the fourteen students at this school'," Jynxie read.

"'For each one you get correct, you will receive a new hint'," Zelda continued.

"'We'll start with an easy one: this computer belongs to someone who gained safety through an Invincibility Cube'," Vanessa finished. An input box appeared below the text. "That can only be Irving or Robby."

Jynxie typed "Irving" into the input. The computer beeped in response.

"'Incorrect. Please wait 30 seconds before trying again'," Jynxie read from the screen. "What the fuck?!"

"It's probably to keep us from just guessing over and over until we get it right," Zelda figured.

Jynxie clicked on the greyed-out input box over and over, but to no avail.

"Well, now we know for sure that the correct answer here is 'Robby'," Vanessa assured her.

"Yeah, but now we have to wait, which is in, like, my top ten least favorite things to do," Jynxie grumbled.

"Let's get these computers that aren't turned on working while we wait," Zelda suggested.

"I'll keep an eye on the timer," Vanessa offered.

"I don't know how computers work," Jynxie winced.

"If something doesn't work, just tell me," Zelda sighed as she turned on one of the powered-off machines.

Jynxie pressed the power button on one of the turned-off machines. It did not turn on. "Zeeeeeeeeldaaaaaaa!" Jynxie called.

"Is it plugged in?!" Zelda responded, annoyed.

Jynxie checked the power cable, which was not plugged in. She silently plugged it in and pressed the power button, which activated the computer. She slinked back over to the computer Vanessa sat at.

"Is it almost ready?" Jynxie asked.

The timer had, in fact, just ran out.

"Yes!" Vanessa answered. She swiftly typed Robby's name into the input. This changed the message on the screen.

"'No student is sitting next to someone from the same starting team'," Jynxie read. "That's not very helpful."

"No, I think it's really helpful," Vanessa offered. "Who from the Pixel Peacocks would Robby sit next to? Who wouldn't he sit next to?"

"He probably wouldn't sit next to me or Lilith," Jynxie chuckled. "Maybe not Dunstan, either."

"See, that narrows things down!" Vanessa assured her. "That just leaves Cyan, Joseph, Cosette, and Felix."

"I guess," Jynxie figured.

"Here, let's try Cyan on both computers next to this one," Vanessa suggested.

"That way we're guaranteed to get it wrong on at least one of them," Jynxie pointed out.

"But it'll rule her out completely on both of them in that case," Vanessa figured. "And if it's right on one of them, then awesome!"

"Whatever," Jynxie figured.

Both girls typed Cyan's name into the computers next to Robby's.

"I'm in!" Vanessa announced.

"Oh, sweet!" Jynxie grinned. "Hey, Zelda! How are things?!"

"All of them are on except for this one," Zelda said from behind the end computer. "I'm doing what I can to see what the issue is."

"'The students who swapped teams are sitting across from each other'," Vanessa read.

"Well that's hardly helpful. We don't know where any of those computers are," Jynxie griped.

"But it does narrow things down," Vanessa pointed out. "This way we know that none of you, me, Irving, or Dunstan are sitting across from Robby or Cyan."

"Eh, I guess," Jynxie figured. "Should we try someone else next to Robby?"

"Go for it. I'll try and guess who from the Snakes might sit next to Cyan," Vanessa smiled.

Vanessa went to the computer next to Cyan's and typed her own name in. The computer beeped, showing Vanessa's guess to be incorrect.

Jynxie, meanwhile, moved to the other computer next to Robby's, which was eligible once again, and typed Cosette's name in. This granted her access.

"Oh shit, I'm in!" Jynxie announced. "This is Cosette's!"

"Awesome!" Vanessa cheered as she came over to Cosette's computer. "So Robby is sitting between Cyan and Cosette."

"'With one exception, every student is sitting across from someone of the same gender'," Jynxie read. "Shit, that narrows things down a lot."

"Cosette or Cyan can only sit across from Wanda, Zelda, or Lilith," Vanessa nodded. "And Robby can only sit across from Irving, Gunther, Felix, or Joseph."

"Unless one of them are the exception," Jynxie pointed out.

"Let's try Zelda's name across from Cyan and Cosette and see what happens!" Vanessa decided.

"Maybe my own computer will give me better luck than this one," Zelda sighed from behind the end computer. "This thing just refuses to work."

"Here, Zelda, you type your name at this computer here," Vanessa suggested from behind the computer that sat across from Cosette's. "I'll see if I can list the hints."

Vanessa ran up to the large whiteboard, took a dry-erase marker, and began to write down the hints already provided.

Jynxie and Zelda, meanwhile, typed Zelda's names into the computers across from Cyan's and Cosette's computers.

"Oh, hey, it worked," Zelda said from behind Cosette's computer.

"Fuck yeah!" Jynxie cheered.

"'No student is sitting across from someone from the same starting team'," Zelda read from her computer.

"That's super helpful!" Vanessa beamed as she began writing that hint on the board. "With everything else we know, I think we can figure out the rest from here!"

"For real?!" Jynxie asked excitedly.

"Well, look at it this way," Vanessa said as she began drawing a diagram of the desks.

? ? ? Cyan Robby Cosette ?

? ? ? ? ? Zelda ?

"Cyan can only be sitting across from a girl on the Cyber Snakes," Vanessa explained. "It can't be Zelda because we know where Zelda is sitting, and it can't be me because I'm sitting across from Jynxie. We just don't know where. That only leaves Wanda."

Vanessa erased the question mark below Cyan's name and wrote Wanda's name.

? ? ? Cyan Robby Cosette ?

? ? ? Wanda ? Zelda ?

"What about the exception?" Zelda pointed out. "You keep forgetting the exception to the 'across from the same gender' rule."

"Hmm, true," Vanessa winced. "That also means that Cyan could be sitting across from Gunther or Nils. But Wanda is a lot more likely.

"I'll try Wanda's name. The timer just ran out," Jynxie said as she typed Wanda's name into the input. "Yes! It worked!"

"Awesome!" Vanessa cheered. "What hint does it give?"

"There is none," Jynxie tsked. "But then, you may be right about figuring shit out from here."

"I'll try, I don't know, Joseph across from Robby's computer, then," Zelda decided. She did as she said, and it granted access. "Yep. This is Joseph's."

"Six down, eight to go," Vanessa smiled as she added Joseph's name beneath Robby's on her diagram.

"How about these ones next to Cosette and Zelda?" Jynxie asked.

"Cosette can only be sitting next to Vanessa, Nils, Irving, or Gunther," Zelda listed. "And I can only be sitting next to Jynxie, Dunstan, Felix, or Lilith."

"Here, you try my name next to yours. I'll try Irving next to Cosette," Jynxie suggested.

"Alright," Zelda agreed.

The girls input the names they said they would.

"Yep, this is yours," Zelda told Jynxie.

"Which means that I am sitting across from Vanessa," Jynxie nodded. "Since Irving did not work here."

Vanessa quickly adjusted her diagram.

? ? ? Cyan Robby Cosette, Vanessa

? ? ? Wanda Joseph Zelda Jynxie

"That means that Dunstan and Irving 100% sitting across from each other," Jynxie noted.

"And the exception can only be Gunther and Lilith, or Nils and Lilith," Zelda pointed out. "Since Lilith is the last girl on the Pixel Peacocks."

"Here, you type Irving into the one next to Cyan," Zelda suggested. "I'll type Lilith next to Wanda."

"Works for me," Jynxie agreed.

The girls did as they said.

"Irving is next to Cyan!" Jynxie announced.

"And, logically, that means Dunstan is next to Wanda, rather than Lilith," Zelda added.

"Don't forget that I'm technically not logged in," Vanessa pointed out as she fixed her diagram.

? ? Irving Cyan Robby Cosette, Vanessa

? ? Dunstan Wanda Joseph Zelda Jynxie

"I'm on it!" Jynxie announced as she ran up to Vanessa's computer and typed her name in.

"I'll try Gunther next to Dunstan," Zelda mentioned. She did as she said, and was granted access. "Gunther is next to Dunstan!"

"And by process of elimination, Nils is next to whoever is across from Gunther," Vanessa figured as she adjusted her diagram.

Nils Felix/Lilith Irving Cyan Robby Cosette, Vanessa

Felix/Lilith Gunther Dunstan Wanda Joseph Zelda Jynxie

Jynxie had just finished logging Dunstan in after the timer for his computer had expired. "Sweet! We've got this!" she exclaimed with a fist pump.

Zelda had moved to Nils's computer and successfully logged him in.

"Alright, we've got a 50/50 shot here," Zelda told Jynxie as the two sat at the final two computers. "I'll type Felix, you type Lilith. Either we're both right, or we're both wrong."

"Alright!" Jynxie agreed.

The two did as they said, and both were granted access.

"Yes! We did it!" Jynxie cheered.

"There's something here on my monitor," Zelda said.

Jynxie and Vanessa ran up to Felix's computer, which showcased the code to the lock device: a Pixel Peacocks logo in the top square, a Topher logo in the left square, and a Topher logo in the bottom square.

"I think that's the exit key!" Vanessa cheered.

"But what about the red sphere?" Jynxie asked. "We kind of need that."

"Oh, right," Vanessa remembered. "But where could it be?"

Zelda glanced at the end computer, the one that would not turn on.

"Hey, Jynxie. You want to break something?" Zelda smirked.

"Uh, is the sky blue?" Jynxie grinned.

"Five bucks says the red sphere is inside this monitor," Zelda said as she tapped the top of the the end computer's monitor.

"Let's go!" Jynxie whooped as she tore the cables out of the monitor, lifted it up, and threw it on the ground. Sure enough, among the busted remains of the monitor was the red sphere.

"What an odd way of doing things," Vanessa commented.

"Either way, we can go, right?" Zelda asked impatiently.

"We just need to get that exit code in this thingy and we're golden," Jynxie said as she pocketed the red sphere and approached the lock device.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** I'm almost there! Just one more of these dumb puzzle rooms and that million dollars is mine! And, again, I've got to say, I'm glad I've got these other guys to help me out. I would not have figured any of that shit out on my own. _(She chuckles.)_

 **Vanessa:** Hehe. Zelda doesn't want to admit it, but I'll bet she had fun figuring out the puzzle with us.

* * *

As Dunstan, Cyan, and Joseph left the nurse's office and the door burst into a glitchy mess, the glitchy aspects began to seep into the surrounding walls.

"Holy crap!" Joseph jumped. "It's spreading!"

"We had best hurry!" Dunstan urged. "I only need one more sphere! We can do this!"

"There can't be many more places that aren't all bugged out," Cyan figured. "Let's begin searching and see what comes up."

"Agreed!" Dunstan nodded as he ran ahead. Cyan and Joseph followed behind him.

The group ran past several rooms that had already been enveloped in dark, fuzzy spaces full of code, 1s, and 0s.

"This school is not that large!" Dunstan complained.

"Have you even run into Jynxie since the start of the challenge?" Cyan inquired.

"Er, no," Dunstan admitted.

"Hey, isn't that Wanda?" Joseph asked as he pointed off to the side. "Hey, Wanda!"

Sure enough, Wanda had been standing in a perpendicular hallway. She turned around.

"Dunstan! Joseph! Cyan!" Wanda cheered as she ran up to the three. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Dunstan!"

"Likewise!" Dunstan responded. "Do you happen to know where I might find a colored orb?! Preferably not green, blue, red, or purple!"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Wanda confirmed. "There's a yellow one in the music room."

"Do you remember where it is?" Joseph asked.

"Er, I have a basic idea," Wanda answered. "I've been searching for Dunstan for a while. I've wandered off quite a bit. But I'll do what I can!"

"That's all I can ask for!" Dunstan smiled. "Lead away, Wanda!"

"Alright! Watch and be transported to... this way, I guess!" Wanda declared as she ran back towards the hall from where she came.

The others glanced at each other before following the young magician.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** It took until the end of the challenge, but I can finally do my part in helping Dunstan win! It wouldn't be the end of the world if Jynxie won, but he was a loyal ally and friend ever since we merged. And she... kind of wasn't.

 **Joseph:** I've got to admit, it's nice not having to stress about taking charge in a challenge for once. Especially because I low-key have no idea what I'm doing here. _(He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.)_

* * *

Jynxie, Vanessa, and Zelda left the computer room. The door burst into a glitchy mess, and it began spreading.

"Oh, is that why the doors keep getting messed up?" Zelda winced.

"Yeah, but it was never spreading before!" Jynxie gasped. "We need to hoof it, now!"

"Where?" Vanessa asked. "You still need one more sphere, right?

"Find a door that isn't glitchy, I guess," Zelda suggested.

"Makes sense to me!" Jynxie decided as she ran off.

"H-Hey! Wait for us!" Vanessa called as she and Zelda gave chase.

"No time to lose! Any second wasted is a second Dunstan could have over me!" Jynxie declared.

The girls ran through the halls, looking desperately for a door that hadn't been enveloped in malfunction.

"Come on come on come on!" Jynxie shouted.

"Wait, is that Lilith?" Vanessa asked.

Sure enough, Lilith stood perfectly still in front of a nearby door that was not glitched out. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Lilith!" Jynxie beamed. "Where the hell have you been all this time?"

"Right here," Lilith answered.

"You... You know you didn't have to stand here the whole time, right?" Zelda asked.

"Mweeheeheeheeheehee..." Lilith laughed.

"Whatever. Is there a blue sphere somewhere in this room behind you by any chance?" Jynxie asked.

"Yep. How did you know?" Lilith responded.

"Call it a hunch," Jynxie dismissed. "Come on, let's head in!"

Jynxie and the other girls all made their way inside.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Lilith:** Mweeheehee... so it's down to Jynxie and Dunstan. Imagine the unrest they must feel. The stakes of finally defeating the one you hate so much... or lose to them yourself. What I wouldn't give to have faced Irving in such a way~ Imagine losing to _me_ of all people.

 **Zelda:** I think Lilith might be at the top of the list of people I'm glad I never shared a team with. Honestly, though, it's so close that it's hard to say for sure. I'm not one to kinkshame - okay, that's a lie - but she needs to keep her obsession with making others uncomfortable in her pants.

* * *

Dunstan and his crew arrived outside the music room.

"Tada! We have arrived!" Wanda announced proudly.

"Excellent!" Dunstan grinned. "Thank you so much, Wanda!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go in," Joseph coaxed.

"Agreed!" Dunstan agreed as he opened the door and ran in. His friends followed close behind.

The door shut behind them. The lock device had the same X-shaped hole as the one from the theater room.

"Music isn't really my forte," Joseph noted. "Hopefully I can be of some help here."

"Ha! Forte! I get the joke!" Dunstan laughed.

"...That's a joke?" Joseph whispered to Wanda, who shrugged in response.

"Hey, wasn't Cyan with us before?" Wanda asked.

Dunstan and Joseph looked around to find that Cyan was not with them,

"She was! And now she is not!" Dunstan gasped.

"She was with us when we got here, right?" Joseph asked.

"To be honest, I was so excited to get into this final room that I did not pay attention," Dunstan admitted. "Which reminds me! We shouldn't get hung up on Cyan's whereabouts! We have a yellow sphere to find and a challenge to win!"

The three looked around the music room, which naturally had all sorts of musical instruments of all kinds lying around, as well as a book of sheet music on a music stand.

"Okay, so, what are we supposed to do in here?" Wanda asked.

"We must solve puzzles to locate the whereabouts of not only the colored sphere, but a way to unlock the door!" Dunstan answered. "If the puzzle in here requires playing an instrument, fear not, for I have taken a beginner's piano class this last school year!"

"Will that be enough?" Joseph asked.

"I can't imagine they'd include a challenge that the average layperson could not perform!" Dunstan figured.

"That makes sense," Wanda decided. "But where should we start?"

"How about this?" Dunstan asked as he took the book of sheet music from the music stand. "Perhaps there's a song in here that needs to be played!"

"How would you know which one?" Joseph asked.

Dunstan looked through the table of contents.

"Ah! There's a song here called 'Sweet Victory'!" Dunstan noted as he flipped to the respective page.

"I'm looking at the instruments here, and the piano is the only one with a book on how to play it," Wanda pointed out.

"Ha! As if I'll need it!" Dunstan boasted. "This is excellent, though! How fortunate that this challenge is based on something I already have experience in!"

Dunstan sat down at the piano, tossed the instructional book to the side, and flipped the sheet music book open to the 'Sweet Victory' page. Dunstan's face fell when he actually looked at the sheet music.

"What's up?" Joseph asked.

"This song is... a touch more advanced than I am used to," Dunstan admitted.

"Are you sure it's the right one?" Wanda asked.

"Er, one of you look through the book for other songs I might need to play," Dunstan requested as he searched for the instructional book. "I will, er, brush up on my piano skills!"

Joseph took the sheet music book from the piano stand.

"Is it me, or is Dunstan being a bit pushy?" Wanda whispered to Joseph as he flipped through it.

"Have you met Dunstan?" Joseph chuckled as Dunstan began his piano warm ups. "Besides, it's the finale, and he could win this whole game. I'd probably be pushy, too."

"Boys," Wanda huffed.

"Don't be a hoe," Joseph frowned.

"Any luck?!" Dunstan asked.

"Not so much," Joseph admitted. "Are you sure you can't play this song?"

"It would take several attempts!" Dunstan answered. "Why don't the two of you look for any X-shaped key we might be able to use to leave the room when we are finished?!"

"Sounds good," Joseph nodded as he returned the sheet music book to the piano.

Dunstan began his attempts to play 'Sweet Victory' while Joseph and Wanda began messing with the other instruments lying around.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** This is my final orb! Everything rests on this! ...I knew I should have practiced more after the school year ended!

* * *

Jynxie and her crew had just entered what looked to be a school store, with all sorts of school supplies, snacks, and drinks lining the shelves behind the counter.

"Oh, sweet, free food!" Jynxie exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be focused on winning?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, right, that too," Jynxie remembered.

She glanced at the lock device, which had a coin slot like in the cafeteria.

"How fitting that you need to pay to get out of the store," Zelda commented.

"Is that not what life is?" Lilith asked. "Simply paying? Always payin'. Always pain... Mweeheehee..."

"Please say something normal," Zelda told Vanessa.

"Maybe we should check the cash register for the right coin," Vanessa suggested.

"Oh, shit, you're right," Jynxie agreed. "What about that last sphere, though?"

"It is trapped in a sea of worthless nothings and the embodiments of failure," Lilith answered.

"That's great, but I need a real answer here," Jynxie huffed.

"She's right, actually," Vanessa said as she approached the quarter toy machine that Lilith had been staring at. Sure enough, the blue sphere could be seen among the small toy capsules inside, surrounded by glitchy spots.

"Is that a gacha machine?" Zelda asked.

"A what?" Jynxie asked.

"A gacha machine. Like, gachapon," Zelda explained. "Those little toy machines you might find at the front of a restaurant next to a gumball machine."

"Is that what they're called?" Jynxie asked. "Whatever. What's more pressing here is that this sounds hella luck-based!"

"Well, there's no point in wasting time," Vanessa decided as she went behind the counter and opened the cash register. "There are a lot of quarters in here. You might as well get started."

"What about the coin slot on the wall there?" Zelda asked as she pointed her eyes at the lock device.

"This slot is far too big to accept any of our currency," Lilith noted as she stroked the lock device.

Vanessa dropped a handful of quarters in Jynxie's hand. "You keep trying for the blue sphere," she suggested. "The rest of us will look for a big coin to fit in the lock device."

"How come I have to do the boring shit?" Jynxie griped. "Zelda, you do it!"

"Why me?" Zelda winced.

"Because we're not that close and I have the least to lose from making you do it," Jynxie chuckled.

"Or I could just refuse," Zelda scoffed. "Remember that part where I don't particularly care for you and am only here now because I have nothing else to do?"

"Girls, girls!" Vanessa interjected. "I'll try the toy machine. Both of you can look for a big coin."

"Aww. I liked seeing them fight," Lilith pouted as Jynxie handed Vanessa the handful of quarters back.

"Now, let's see..." Vanessa muttered to herself as she put a coin in the toy machine and turned the crank. A toy capsule popped out.

"Hey, do you think if I eat these chips in here, it'll make me feel less hungry in the real world?" Jynxie asked as she broke open a bag of chips. "Do you think I'll, like, gain weight because my body is adapting to what my brain thinks happened?"

"Why don't you eat all the chips in the store and find out?" Zelda snarked.

"Hey, for all we know, the big coin we need could be in a bag of chips, and I'm not about to let these chips go to waste!" Jynxie insisted.

"They aren't real. You aren't wasting anything other than time," Zelda said. She took a bag of chips, opened it, and dumped its contents on the floor.

"No! That's my favorite flavor!" Jynxie cried as she leapt to the floor and ate the chips directly off the floor.

"How pitiful..." Lilith giggled.

"You're the opposite of helpful, you know that?" Zelda told Lilith.

"Aw, thanks~" Lilith cooed.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Jynxie:** Gotta love salt and vinegar. I mean, I get where Zelda's coming from, but if I let myself get too stressed out about everything, it'll just get to my head and I won't be able to focus. Might as well have some fun with it.

* * *

Dunstan had just finished playing "Sweet Victory" perfectly. The top of the piano opened up.

"Eureka!" Dunstan cheered as he looked inside the piano. Sure enough, the yellow sphere was inside, surrounded by glitchy spots. "I found the final sphere!"

"Hell yeah!" Joseph cheered.

Wanda had unscrewed the top off the music stand which had held the sheet music book. Several small bars that formed an X shape snapped out of the end of the rod.

"I think I found the way out!" Wanda announced.

"Yes! Excellent job, Wanda!" Dunstan complimented as he pocketed the yellow sphere. "Would you do the honors?"

Wanda nodded excitedly as she picked up the dismantled music stand and stuck the X-shaped end into the lock device. The light on the device turned green, and the door clicked.

"Onward!" Dunstan urged as he flung open the door and ran out.

"Let's go!" Joseph cheered as he and Wanda followed Dunstan out.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Wanda:** Alakazam, Dunstan! You can do it!

* * *

Vanessa kept dully putting quarters into the toy machine and coming up with toy capsules.

"Hey, V. You want some chips?" Jynxie offered.

"That'd be nice," Vanessa admitted. "Are there those sun-dried tomato Sun Chips?"

"Yeah, actually," Jynxie confirmed as she tossed Vanessa a bag.

"Thanks," Vanessa smiled. She broke open the bag and found that, in addition to the chips, a large blue coin sat in the bag. "Hey, Lilith! Do you think this coin is big enough to get us out of here?"

"Huh?" Lilith asked as if a trance was broken. Vanessa handed her the coin. "So it is. What do you know?"

"Any luck with the gacha machine?" Zelda asked Vanessa.

Vanessa glanced at the floor below her, which was covered in capsules. "It's about halfway empty," she answered.

"You got this, V!" Jynxie encouraged. "You know what? Take a break and eat some chips. I'll take over."

"Aw, really? Thanks," Vanessa smiled.

Jynxie took a handful of quarters from the cash register and rapidly began sticking them in the machine's coin slot and cranking out capsule after capsule, until the blue sphere came out.

"I got it!" Jynxie announced.

"Finally. Let's get out of here," Zelda groaned.

Lilith put the blue Topher coin into the lock device. The light on the device turned green and the door clicked.

"Last one there's a Dunstan!" Jynxie shouted as she opened the door and ran straight out.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Vanessa cried as she and Lilith ran out.

Zelda stayed behind and took a soda from the drinks fridge.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Zelda:** Yeah, that's about enough time around people for this girl. Alone time is underrated.

* * *

As soon as the doors to both the music room and the school store shut, they both burst into glitchy messes that began seeping into the floor and even the open space of the hallways.

"Holy shit!" Joseph gasped as he noticed the glitches encroaching on Dunstan's group.

"I cannot die! Not now!" Dunstan declared.

"Hocus pocus!" Wanda shouted as she looked back and pointed her wand at the wave of glitch. Nothing happened.

Just then, Nils appeared from a perpendicular hall and shoved Wanda over, leaving her to get enveloped in the glitch.

"Nils!" Joseph shouted confrontationally.

"Where have you been?!" Dunstan snapped as he looked behind him.

Nils wordlessly ran up to Joseph and kicked him in the shin, causing Joseph to stop and clutch his leg in pain, leaving him to get swallowed by the glitch as well.

"Nils! What are you doing?!" Dunstan cried.

Nils ran up closer to Dunstan, prompting the hall monitor to run even faster. It wasn't long before he reached the front hall, alongside Jynxie and Irving. The wave of glitch ended, leaving the four of them trapped.

"So... it comes down to this," Nils stated.

Irving stood in front of the recessed doors with a proud grin and his arms crossed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Irving?" Jynxie shouted. "First you kill Cosette and Felix for no reason, then you kill Vanessa and Lilith for no reason, and now this!"

"Gyarharhar! Ye want to know?" Irving laughed. "Truth is, Nils and I have been working together from the start of the challenge."

"If you'll recall, though you may not since his announcement was so glitchy, Topher said that the person to exit the building first will win the challenge," Nils explained. "He did not specify that this person had to be one of the two of you."

"Har! Yep!" Irving added. "And of course, it's all led up to this! The two of ye kindly got all the spheres already, and we've already offed all of your allies who might help ye."

"Of course, we couldn't kill either of you, because that would end the challenge outright with the one we didn't kill winning," Nils continued. "But we can still hurt you. As much as deemed necessary."

"Fuck that shit!" Jynxie objected as she blocked an incoming punch from Nils. "Even if you're right and you would win if you got out first, I'm not going to let you!"

"Bullying is not, has never been, and will never be welcome in a school environment!" Dunstan shouted as he punched Nils square in the face, causing the perfectionist to stumble backwards.

"Holy shit! You can punch!" Jynxie complimented.

"If you think he can punch, you haven't seen anything yet!" Nils snapped.

Irving appeared from behind Dunstan and grabbed hold of him, leaving the hall monitor unable to move. Nils decked Jynxie across the face, sending her stumbling to the floor.

Nils began fishing through Dunstan's pockets for his five spheres.

"Never took ye for the type to look for what's in another man's pants," Irving joked.

"Never speak again," Nils glowered.

"Cease this at once!" Dunstan ordered as he struggled to break free from Irving's clutches.

Jynxie stood up and shoved Nils away.

"I may not be able to kill you if I want to win, but I can still break every bone in your body!" Nils shouted.

"Keh. He thinks he's going to win," Irving whispered to Dunstan.

"Er, hey Nils! Irving just told me he plans on double-crossing you!" Dunstan accused. "Yes, he said he would kill you as soon as you successfully took five spheres, and he plans to use them himself!"

"He be stretching the truth!" Irving insisted.

"Oh, no, I never doubted for a second that Irving planned on double-crossing me," Nils said calmly. "But I can and will kill him as soon as I deem it necessary."

"Har! Ye wish, lad!" Irving laughed.

"Have you not seen before what I am capable of?" Nils scoffed. "What I did to Cyan in the sky pirate challenge? What I did to Vanessa _after_ the sky pirate challenge?"

"Picking on scrawny lasses doesn't mean a thing," Irving dismissed. "Best a real man in a fight and I might take ye seriously."

"Do you not think I can?" Nils scoffed.

"Have at ye, lad!" Irving declared as he dropped Dunstan and put up his dukes.

Dunstan and Jynxie glanced at each other, confused. They both ran straight for the recessed door and began putting their spheres in the recesses.

"I'm winning this!" Jynxie bragged.

"No you are not!" Nils snapped as he ran up to the final two.

Irving tackled him into the wall of glitch, fizzling them both out. Irving gave the final two a knowing smirk before he was gone completely.

One recessed door opened immediately before another, and the finalists both escaped immediately to a sunny courtyard.

"We- We made it!" Dunstan smiled.

"But who won?" Jynxie asked.

"Congratulations on surviving the glitched-out school building!" Topher's voice announced.

The final two fizzled out of the simulation.

* * *

The eliminated contestants all watched the goings-on of the challenge from around a monitor in the VR room.

"Wait, who won?" Robby asked. "I demand answers!"

"As do I," Nils seethed at Irving.

Joseph immediately grabbed onto Nils the same way Irving had to Dunstan.

"I was only in it for the fun of it all," Irving shrugged. "As if I was going to let ye win, or rob one of the finalists of the win they rightfully earned."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Topher greeted as he entered the VR room. "May I present to you... the winner of Total Drama Virtual Party!"

One of the finalists' VR pods had opened.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What happened?" Dunstan asked as he stretched his muscles.

Dunstan was met with various cheers from the eliminated contestants.

"Congratulations, Dunstan!" Topher announced as he put a hand on the hall monitor's shoulder. "You are the winner of Total Drama Virtual Party!"

"I-I am?!" Dunstan gasped. "I... I don't know what to say!"

"You did it, man!" Joseph cheered.

"Great job," Gunther nodded.

"I knew you could do it!" Wanda whooped.

Jynxie's VR pod opened, and she stepped out.

"What the hell happened? Who won?" Jynxie asked.

"Jynxie, I'm sorry to say, you have not won Total Drama Virtual Party," Topher told the punk.

"What?! Fuck!" Jynxie shouted.

"You still got 2nd. That's pretty good," Vanessa told Jynxie.

"Better than the rest of us, at least," Felix chuckled jokingly.

"Eh, true," Jynxie acknowledged.

"It was a valiant effort, Kacey!" Dunstan congratulated as he extended his hand for a shake. "I can think of no better opponent throughout the game than yourself."

Jynxie paused before smiling and accepting Dunstan's handshake.

"Never change, you obnoxious son of a bitch," Jynxie grinned genuinely.

Jynxie pulled Dunstan into a friendly hug, which he returned. Wanda squealed excitedly.

"And with that, the game has finally ended," Topher told the fourteen contestants. "You guys will have an hour to gather your belongings and mingle before the bus gets here and you get to go home. So enjoy yourselves."

"Or not," Lilith smiled sweetly.

* * *

 **Confessional:**

 **Dunstan:** I can't believe it! I actually won! Frankly, I didn't expect to make the merge, let alone win the entire game! I... Just wow. For once, I am speechless! Perhaps that was Kacey's plan all along to shut me up. _(He laughs.)_

 **Jynxie:** Yeah, it sucks that I lost, especially to Dunstan of all people, but honestly, this game was hella fun, and getting 2nd place is nothing to sneeze at either. I'm a little bitter, but I'll get over it eventually. Gotta focus on the fun parts, right?

* * *

Dunstan began meticulously organizing the contents of his duffel bag in the sleeping room when Joseph walked in.

"Dunstan! Bro!" Joseph cheered as he ran up to Dunstan and gave him a huge hug.

"Joseph! I could not have won without your help!" Dunstan smiled. "You have my eternal gratitude!"

"Naw, man, that was all you," Joseph grinned. "We didn't even get to play the game together that much. Damn team swap, man."

"It is unfortunate, to be sure!" Dunstan agreed. "Although, had I not swapped teams, I may have gone home before the merge, so for me, it was a blessing in disguise, of sorts!"

"Not for me," Joseph joked. "But seriously, man, congrats. Believe it or not, you were the favorite to win among the losers."

"Really?" Dunstan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, bro. Cosette wanted you to win, Gunther wanted you to win, so did Vanessa, Robby, Wanda, Irving... and me of course."

"Huh. I am not used to being popular in any capacity!" Dunstan noted. "Laying down the stalwart law of the academy halls does not make one many friends!"

"Well, revel in it, bro," Joseph encouraged. "And hell, maybe you'll get more popular back home now that you've been on Total Drama, not to mention won it."

"Perhaps," Dunstan thought aloud. "Whether or not this is the case is irrelevant to me! Maintaining order is my top priority! I've shirked my duties far too much in this game! I cannot allow myself to go soft!"

"Come on, you've got to admit that it was cool making friends and stuff, though, right?" Joseph asked. "Making memories and all that? Gotta enjoy yourself while you're young, bro."

"...Perhaps," Dunstan smiled. "You may be right. Perhaps I should allow myself some room for sociality alongside my hall monitor duties."

"That's what I like to hear, bro," Joseph encouraged. "You've only live once, right?"

"Correct!" Dunstan agreed. "And I shall make the most of it!"

"Yeah!" Joseph cheered as he shared a fist-bump with Dunstan.

* * *

Jynxie had been sitting at one of the tables in the dining room with a cup of coffee. Cyan sat across from her.

"Hey. You're not looking very blue," Cyan noted.

"I am kind of blue," Jynxie admitted. "Losing sucks."

"...Oh, right, blue means 'sad' for everyone else," Cyan remembered. "Sorry you lost. That's no fun."

"I mean, the challenge was pretty fun considering it was just puzzles and shit," Jynxie admitted. "I dunno, I just kind of hyped up winning this thing in my head too much. I'll get over it eventually, but the wound's still fresh, you know?"

"Losing definitely hurts," Cyan agreed. "I'm still not completely past what Irving did to get me voted out. So feeling a little upset is natural. Especially up against Dunstan, I know how much you didn't like him."

"Honestly? The fact that I lost to him specifically is, like, the least of it," Jynxie admitted. "I don't hate him as much as I did when we last talked."

"Really?" Cyan asked, interested.

"Maybe I just got numb to him or something, or maybe he really did just get better. I dunno," Jynxie continued. "But after spending the entire game with his ass, I had other things to focus on than just getting annoyed by Dunstan. Don't tell Wanda I said any of that, by the way. She'd never let me hear the end of it."

"My lips are sealed," Cyan giggled. "But hey, at the end of the day, you had fun in this game, right?"

"Oh, yeah, totally," Jynxie grinned. "This game was hella sick. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." She paused. "Man, I don't know how you did that, but I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks, Cyan."

"Anything to help you feel a bit more blue. Or less blue. Whatever works for you," Cyan smiled back.

* * *

Wanda and Zelda were in the bathroom, collecting their toiletries.

"Man, I can't believe it's all over," Wanda thought aloud. "It feels like just yesterday that we all rode in here in that truck."

"Maybe for you, who had been eliminated for a couple days," Zelda commented. "I was stuck in there for about two weeks. It felt like at least a year since we began for me."

"Sorry about that," Wanda frowned. "I know you were really looking forward to playing."

"I wasn't looking forward to it that much," Zelda insisted unconvincingly.

"Please. It was pretty much the only thing you would talk about at dinner," Wanda teased.

"That's because I don't have much to say at dinner in the first place," Zelda mentioned. "I don't lead an interesting life. It's a miracle I even got accepted for the show at all."

"Zelda..." Wanda frowned. "If I could, I would swap placements with you in a heartbeat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelda winced.

"I only signed up because I thought it'd be fun to get into something you were into," Wanda explained. "You're always such a private person, and I want to know my sister more than that, you know? And yet you got voted out early, and I made it so far. That doesn't feel fair."

"That's just how I am," Zelda said. "A private person, I mean. I don't need to have a ton of friends or talk to people a whole lot."

"Then why did you sign up for a social game?" Wanda asked curiously.

"Look, this conversation is over," Zelda leered. "My business is my business, and your business is your business. Let's just mind each other's businesses, alright?"

"Does... Does that mean you don't want to be my lovely assistant anymore?" Wanda frowned, tears in her eyes.

Zelda tossed her hat to Wanda before leaving the room.

* * *

Irving studied his VR pod in the VR room.

"If I could just take a look at the hardware..." Irving muttered as he tried prying the casing open.

"You will never get it open," Lilith told him. "You will never unlock the secrets you seek so. You will never get to profit off of it. You will never be anything more than the poor boy you are since every potential employer has it on record that you steal regularly."

"Awfully rich coming from a kid who's so screwy in the head that the only prom date she'll end up with will be in a straightjacket and probably wants to eat your neck," Irving retorted. "From a kid who knows she'll never offer anything to this world and obsesses over dying young and making others feel worse so ye don't feel like the most pathetic person in the room. Which is ironic because ye always will be. I could put ye in a room with the entire Revenge of the Island cast and ye would still be the most pathetic person in that room. How's that for unrest, kid?"

Lilith stared at Irving blankly.

"Finally shut her up," Irving chuckled quietly to himself.

"...Say that again," Lilith droned.

"Ye heard me the first time, kid," Irving dismissed. "Go bother Gunther or something."

"~Say it again, _please_ ~" Lilith moaned.

"Excuse me?" Irving winced.

"I've never felt such unrest in my _life_ ," Lilith blushed. "Tell me everything that's _terrible_ about me. I want to feel like walking garbage!"

"And I'm sure there are other similar freaks like ye on the internet who are willing to oblige, but I am not, so piss off," Irving spat.

Lilith mewled.

"Ye know what, methinks I'm going to go pack up me bags," Irving decided. "Why don't ye stay here and feel abandoned or something?"

Lilith began breathing heavily.

"Good god," Irving gagged under his breath as he left the room.

* * *

Gunther found Vanessa strolling through one of the common rooms.

"Oh, Vanessa!" Gunther stopped her as he ran up to her.

"Hm? Gunther? What's up?" Vanessa asked.

"Before we probably never see each other again, I just wanted to thank you for being so understanding about everything," Gunther said. "I can't think of anyone else who would so readily forgive me for siding with Nils after he almost killed you."

"It's okay, Gunther, really," Vanessa giggled. "This is the sixth or seventh time you've brought it up."

"It's just... I don't know. I was going to say there's no closure here, but getting voted off before you feels right enough, at least to me," Gunther said. "I guess I just don't understand. How do you do that? How do you just stay so positive all the time?"

"I guess I've just always tried to see the good in everything," Vanessa answered. "I don't always succeed, believe me. You should have seen me on the Pixel Peacocks. Not my finest hours."

"It's not that I try to be not positive. I guess that just comes naturally to me, too," Gunther thought aloud.

"I know you're not a bad person, Gunther," Vanessa smiled. "Please don't beat yourself up about this. All is forgiven."

After a pause, Gunther removed his sword and sheath from his body, got down on one knee, and presented it to Vanessa with his head bowed.

"Gunther! No, I could never..." Vanessa gasped.

"I've got plenty more at home," Gunther told her as he lifted his head to look her in the eyes. He stood up and placed the sheath around Vanessa's torso. "I'm not taking it back."

"Gunther, this is kind of awkward," Vanessa admitted.

"...I've always been kind of an awkward person, I suppose," Gunther said. "If it really makes you that uncomfortable, you don't have to take it."

"If it's all the same, I'd rather not," Vanessa admitted as she removed the sheath and returned it to Gunther.

Silence.

"Well, see you around," Vanessa smiled awkwardly as she left the room. "That was so weird..." she muttered.

As soon as Vanessa left the room, Gunther began facepalming.

"You idiot!" Gunther scolded himself.

* * *

Nils stood in the entrance room, staring at the entrance/exit door to the testing facility.

"Can't wait to leave, eh?" Robby asked as he approached Nils.

"This game has been nothing but a symbol of failure," Nils spat.

"Yes, well, perhaps if you hadn't been so keen on scare tactics and violence to get your way, you may have lasted longer," Robby condescended.

"Need I remind you that I can snap your arms in half now that we're not in the abyss anymore?" Nils glowered.

"See?! Right there!" Robby pointed out. "Whenever you feel threatened, you resort to hurting people and threats thereof rather than actual discourse or proof that the other party is wrong. Do you know what that says? That says that you know that you have nothing on the other party and that-"

Robby was cut off when Nils grabbed him and slammed him against the door.

"Care to keep going?" Nils growled.

"How does it feel?" Robby smirked through the pain. "How does it feel knowing you have nothing on that scared boy you had in your pocket those first four days? How does it feel knowing that, once nobody feels threatened by you, then _you_ become the scared boy?"

Nils slammed Robby against the door again.

"Hey, Nils!" Topher interrupted as he ran into the room. "The game is over, and any rules allowing acts of violence to slide are no longer in place. This is your only warning. Just thought I'd let you know. Laters!" Topher winked and made finger guns as he left the room again.

After a pause, Nils opened the entrance/exit door.

"Don't come looking for me," Nils told Robby.

"I won't," Robby replied smugly. The door shut as Nils left. "...Hey, wait a minute! What does that mean?"

Robby opened the door to find Nils running towards the horizon into the barren landscape.

"H-Hey! Topher!" Robby called as he ran for the door Topher had just gone through.

* * *

Cosette sat alone in one of the common rooms, writing something in a notebook.

"What'cha got there?" Felix asked as he approached her.

"My diary," Cosette answered. "I've got a lot to write about in here. I haven't had the chance to write in it for a long time."

Cosette looked up to find Felix wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks.

"I asked Dunstan if I could borrow some of his clothes. He was more than happy to oblige," Felix explained.

"You've finally seen the light, huh?" Cosette asked.

"Haha. Don't get me wrong, this still feels kind of gross," Felix answered. "Nudity will always feel more comfortable to me. That's just how I was raised, you know? Nudity is good, clothes suck. I never really questioned it."

"So why start wearing them now?" Cosette asked.

"Well, I'm out in public, aren't I?" Felix asked. "It's only polite. When I'm back at the nudist community, I won't wear clothes, but during those times when I'm not, I can bite the bullet."

"'Bite the bullet'. You're ridiculous," Cosette giggled.

"And hey, you mentioned being into fashion and stuff, right?" Felix asked. "What do you think my color is? People on TV are always like 'That's soooo not your color, girlfriend'. What would you say my color is?"

Cosette burst into laughter. "Never use that voice again," she chortled. "Honestly, it's hard to tell without having seen you modeling any clothes. Maybe one of these days I'll have to take you clothes shopping?"

"No kidding?" Felix blushed. "I'd definitely love for you to take me clothes shopping sometime. And those are words I never thought would come out of my mouth."

"You just want to spend time with me that much, huh?" Cosette teased.

"Hey, you're the one who offered," Felix teased back.

The two shared a laugh.

* * *

Topher sat in his office on the phone.

"Yes, one of our contestants, one Nils Hart-Goodman, has fled the facility," Topher explained. "Yes, we're in the Okanagan. Excellent, thank you so much!"

Topher hung up the phone.

"God, I knew he'd be a risk to cast, but this is ridiculous," Topher told himself. He began pulling at his hair. "I knew I should have left the door locked until it was time to go! Mr. Lynch is going to have my head for this. I'm so fired."

Topher checked his watch.

"Well, I'll leave Nils up to the RCMP for now," Topher said. He pressed a button on his desk and spoke into a microphone. "Attention, contestants! Your hour to pack and mingle has passed! Meet up in the entrance room!"

* * *

The fourteen contestants, sans Nils, all filed into the bus parked outside the testing facility.

"I cannot believe Nils fled into the desert!" Dunstan mentioned as the bus began driving off.

"What a loony," Jynxie commented.

"Goodbye, Total Drama!" Irving called to the testing facility.

"We had a magical time!" Wanda called.

"You two are aware that it cannot hear you, yes?" Robby asked flatly.

"Are you aware that Irving was the mastermind of the game and not you?" Lilith asked Robby.

"Hey, let's be nice," Vanessa suggested. "Let's let our final memories of the game be positive ones!"

"I think we all had our ups and down, but overall, I wouldn't trade this opportunity for the world," Gunther said.

"I couldn't agree more," Cyan nodded. "It really _blue_ my expectations out of the water!"

"Aw, that was so bad," Joseph laughed. "But yeah, what a kick-ass experience! Good times and great bros!"

"And all those virtual worlds," Felix added. "Who else can say they got to experience that?"

"You guys are so sappy," Zelda sighed. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't grateful for the opportunity."

"Here's to the future, guys!" Cosette cheered. "We've got our whole lives ahead of us! Let's make the most of them!"

This was met with cheers of agreement and happiness.

The bus drove off into the horizon as the sun set over the desert and the VR machine testing facility, putting an end to Total Drama Virtual Party.

* * *

 **Winner:**

Dunstan - The Hall Monitor

 **Runner-Up:**

 _Jynxie - The Uber Punk_

 **Eliminated Post-Merge:**

 _Irving - The Cutthroat Pirate_

 _Wanda - The Chipper Magician_

 _Robby - The Weaselly Briber_

 _Lilith - The Ghost Obsessor_

 _Vanessa - The Bringer of Happiness_

 **Eliminated Premerge:**

 _Gunther - The Sword Collector_

 _Cyan - The Blue Enthusiast_

 _Joseph - The Bro Code_

 _Nils - The Stone-Cold Heartless_

 _Felix - The Nudist_

 _Zelda - The Snarky Magician's Assistant_

 _Cosette - The Small Bean_

* * *

 _A/N: And that's the end of my fourth story, wow! How on earth did that happen? It's been quite a ride, and while it was never my favorite story to write, Total Drama Virtual Party may have my favorite overall cast of the four completed stories in my ouvre, and I'm glad I wrote it._

 _Now, Dunstan. Dunstan was certainly a very fun character to write, and one that I'm glad was as well-received as he was. Dunstan was a character who I feel could have gone horribly wrong if I wasn't careful with him, but I don't think I ever heard any readers speak ill of Dunstan, and when people began telling me he was their favorite of the season, I knew I'd chosen the right winner._

 _In typical Asujoll fashion, though, Dunstan's plot wasn't what I had initially conceived for him. He was always meant to start off annoying his teammates and to some extent the reader, but as the game picked up, he was always meant to stay as kind of over-the-top comic relief, which he definitely kept shades of late into the game, but I just can't let someone make the endgame without them playing the game at least a little, unless they returned from going home premerge or something. I wanted Dunstan to always be the lesser evil, or for people to trust the devil they know over the devil they don't, so to speak, to the point where others underestimate him and he makes his way to the end. Not quite the Josh Martinez parallel I had envisioned, but I think Dunstan did what I wanted him to, and I think he was a fun and unique winner to add to my lineup._

 _Now, Jynxie. Jynxie was not always meant to be the finalist, as I think I've mentioned before. My initial choice for 2nd place was actually Wanda, and Jynxie was going to be the fifth boot. Then, as I wrote the story, I considered making Cyan the runner-up, then Lilith (yes, really), and then Jynxie. When it got down to brass tacks, I did consider giving Wanda that final two spot again, but frankly I just couldn't pass up on the chance to have a gamelong rivalry duke it out in the finale, something that I feel like you don't see enough of in reality games, fictional or otherwise._

 _Now, obviously Jynxie was a very loud, abrasive, in-your-face person, but then, so was Dunstan. The thing with Jynxie, though, is that she didn't really develop as much as Dunstan did, and she tended to be more malicious, whereas Dunstan simply forced what he thought was good much too hard. Was this all in an attempt to finally break the streak of my runners-up being more well-liked by readers than my winners? I'll let you decide. But either way, though I thought she had a fun and unique presence that I definitely enjoyed writing, I'd argue that Jynxie did not need to win this season, whether you liked her or not._

 _So what now? Well, in case you've forgotten (or just don't pay attention to me and/or this is your first Asujoll joint, etc.) I have a full-sized 26-episode season going on that's already two episodes in: Total Drama Shuffle Party. Right now my plans entail finishing that, and after that, I'm thinking All-Stars, baby! So stay tuned!_


End file.
